Serendipity
by SpyKid18
Summary: While helping Lorelai out at the Independence Inn, Rory finds herself being chatted up by an attractive guest. What happens when that chance meeting turns into more?  ROGAN
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I just watched 1x03 and per usual, a Logan/Rory meeting popped into my head. I swear, I could write dozens of stories just on those! lol Hope you enjoy this!**

Greetings

Rory usually didn't mind helping out her mother with the Inn's various events-even moderately disturbing ones like the Bobsey twins' wedding. Always a helper, she found a sort of pride in helping with this or that event. Not to mention she got to eat Sookie's food and witness Michel freak out at least one guest. Bonus points were given if he muttered in French afterwards.

An odd rift between her and Lorelai paired with two hundred pages of reading, though, did little to bolster Rory's already flagging spirits at this wedding. She watched morosely from the table while the slightly sloshed mother of the bride chatted up Lorelai. Rory ascertained from the mother's intimate stance that the conversation was going well. Extolling praise, perhaps. Or following up for baby showers.

Rory's didn't pay the pair more than a cursory glance, though. Her mind was still preoccupied with musings on when the strange dynamic between her and Lorelai would right itself. Shifts in the young Gilmore relationship were far and few between. In fact, disputes rarely went farther than who took the Macy Gray CD without asking. Ever since Chilton, though, she had felt a slow and steady change between mother and daughter. Lorelai had pulled the mom card, which although warranted was still a troubling turn of events. And then all of the current weirdness surrounding her growing relationship with her grandparents.

That coupled with her towering courseload at Chilton made her want to be sequestered in her bedroom with the door firmly shut, study music softly playing in the background. She want much better off being alone with her life being off kilter. She felt she couldn't be held accountable for what she said or did in the moment, so thrown off by the sudden chaos that had become her life.

"You look like you're having fun."

Rory looked up at a blonde male who had somehow managed to take residence beside the table without her knowing. She seriously questioned her observance skills there. Offering a tight grin she asked, "Can I help you?"

"I'm bored," he said with a charming smile. "Thought maybe you could help me with that." Her eyes widened and he must have seen the direction her mind had taken when he quickly remedied, "I just meant talk."

"Oh, sorry," she stammered. "That was very…uh, yeah. Talking is good."

He smiled a bit, nodding his head. "Yes, I think we can agree on that. I'm Logan, by the way."

He reached out a hand and she dutifully shook it, offering her own name. "Rory."

"So Rory, how did you get roped into coming to this?"

"My mom planned it," Rory said, gesturing to her mother who happened to be looking squarely at the two of them. Rory blushed, thinking that it was impossible for Logan to not notice the stalker-stare. He didn't seem to bothered by it, though.

"She works here, then?"

Rory nodded. "She runs the place."

"Pretty impressive. And you just help out? Manning the table. Patrolling the partygoers." He grinned a bit at that last one and her stomach began to churn uncomfortably. This guy seemed too smooth for his own good. Or hers.

"I help out when I can," Rory said.

"Well, at least you're here by choice." She raised her eye brows inquiringly. "The groom-err, _grooms_-are my cousins. And if you were wondering, it's weird for us, too."

"What, you mean the whole Double Mint act?"

He nodded, chuckling a bit at the reference. "Yeah, mildly disturbing. So, tell me. What do you do exactly at the table here?"

"What do I do?" He nodded and she thought to herself, _why in the world would this boy be interested in what I did at the table_? It bored even her, and she was the one doing it. "Well, this is the greeting table so I greet people."

"Ah, of course."

"I also have the wedding book." Logan seemed particularly interested in that, leaning forward as he said, "Wedding book, huh?"

"Yep."

"Mind push that over this way?"

"What are you going to do?"

"What do you think?" he asked with a grin, brandishing his own pen from his pocket. There was something she liked about a man carrying his own pen, although what it was exactly about it that appealed to her was foggy. She watched him scrawl down a message, eyes widening as she read what he wrote.

"Hey! That's not what the book is really for-"

"Don't worry about it," Logan said. "My cousins will get it. And they'll think it's funny."

"But it's vulgar," Rory argued, feeling her cheeks redden. She was the keeper of that book, and with that she felt a sort of vested responsibility to uphold the book's integrity. Logan's message definitely knocked it down a few pegs. As if to soften the blow, Logan turned to a fresh page and said, "No one has to see it beside them then. Better?"

"Sure," she remarked dryly. He smirked at her attitude and was about to comment when Lorelai approached. She offered Logan a slight smile before directing her attention on her daughter.

"Sorry to interrupt babe, but I just want to tell you that you can go if you want. I know you have a lot of school work to do. Think we can hold the fort on our own for now."

"Okay," Rory said.

"Well, Rory, it's been a great meeting you," Logan said. "If anyone asks, you were a wonderful keeper of the wedding book."

Rory smiled slightly, watching him walk away. Meanwhile, Lorelai slipped into the seat beside her, turning fully to face her daughter as she said, "Alright, so before I get to the real meat of this conversation, I gotta apologize about before."

"You don't have to…"

"No, I do," Lorelai said. "I spent so much of my life rejecting _that _life. It's just weird to see you embrace it so much. But if that's what you like-if you like the club and golf, well that's great. And I think it's good that you're becoming closer with your grandparents. I overreacted and I'm sorry for that." Lorelai reached forward and covered Rory's hand with her own. "Now, can this weirdness between us please be over?"

Rory grinned. "Yes, I think it can."

Lorelai squeezed her hand. "Good, now I want to know about the boy. Who, how, when?"

"He just wanted someone to talk to," Rory said. "It's not a big deal."

"He seemed pretty interested. Do I need to start adding to the dowry?"

Rory smirked. "No, Mom."

"You sure? Because Jackson is predicting a pretty good peach crop this season. I can add a few cartons. Maybe some Luke's coffee, too. An endtable from Mrs. Kim. She'd probably donate it to marry you off."

"His name's Logan," Rory said slowly, knowing if she didn't interject her mother would add about seven other hypothetical dowry options to the mix. "He's related to the twins."

"Which set?"

"Male. And for the record, he thinks it's weird too."

"Ah, I like him already," Lorelai cooed.

"But it was nothing. Really."

"Alright, well I'll take your word for it."

"So, can I really head home?"

"Yep," Lorelai said, nodding. "That wasn't just a ruse to talk to you. Mommy holds the right to interrupt without ruses."

"Okay, then I guess I'll head home." Rory stood up, grabbing her purse from beneath the table.

"Now, don't suffocate under a pile of books or something."

"I won't."

"Okay good. See you later tonight."

Rory gave her mom a quick kiss on the cheek and then headed out of the wedding. She saw Logan once more before she left, sitting at a corner table watching her. Startled, she looked away immediately and made her way out of the wedding.

**A/N: So, this takes place in the first season, as you probably ascertained. I will work Logan into this, though, of course. I won't tell you how-but I already know how it will work! And I think you will like it ;) Please leave feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Second chapter, whoo! So, this one begins to set up relationships and such for future chapters. I had a review asking me if I am tackling the Tristan and Dean dynamics. The Tristan one begins to develop in this one, Dean will come in later. And then there is Logan, of course :D Hope you enjoy!**

New York Calling

Mr. Medina's class was always a favorite of Rory's until one fateful Tuesday afternoon when he returned their first papers. In front of her she saw Louise and Paris nod appreciatively at their grades, exchanging a few remarks. Mr. Medina stepped past them toward Rory and she smiled expectantly. Rory always smiled expectantly when receiving grades because in her sixteen years of existence she had never received a grade that did not warrant a smile. The worst she had gotten was an A-, which she promptly remedied with volunteer extra credit and a winning attitude.

Mr. Medina offered a few inspiring words while her eyes glazed over from the monstrosity marked on the top of her paper.

D.

There it was in alarmingly red ink, seemingly mocking her with the cheery hue. How in the world had she become a D student? Sure, she had been a bit behind in her readings but she knew her prose had been exceptional. How could this happen. And more importantly, how could Louise manage an A and not her? She was pretty sure the blonde didn't know how to spell.

She felt as if her skin was crawling, no doubt a precursor for a panic attack. She had never had one before but if there were ever a time to start, this would be it. Paris looked back at her and caught sight of the traitorous letter before Rory could cover it with her arm. Paris turned without one single word, which was almost worse than whatever snide remark she could have conjured. It was as if Rory was deemed no longer worthy of the time it took to bully her.

Mr. Medina returned to the front of the room and began his closing remarks. "Now that the dreadful paper part is over, I have something fun to share with you. Usually we don't do things like this at Chilton, but I went to bat for the class and after many pleas from myself to Headmaster Charleston, he approved a trip to New York City to see one of the plays we are studying." There was a general buzz of excitement in the classroom as Mr. Medina explained further. "We are going to the matinee performance of _Richard III_ this Saturday. Transportation will be provided. Just be here at 10 AM. Any questions?"

Rory raised her hand timidly, thinking that she might be the only person in the room not ecstatic at the prospect of having their own New York minute. If she were being completely honest, the notion of spending an entire day with these people on a non-sanctioned school day sounded like hell. "Is it mandatory?" Rory asked.

"Yes, Rory, I'm afraid it is. Do you have a conflict?"

Her cheeks colored. No, she did not have a conflict, only a deep-seated desire to spend as little time with these people as possible. "No, I was just, uh, curious."

"Yes, it is mandatory," Mr. Medina said, addressing the entire class. "But I think it will be a great night of theater and Shakespeare. You all get to see each other in something other than your uniforms."

"I like that," Tristan remarked slyly from the back.

"Alright, that's all I have for today. I will see you all tomorrow!"

Rory gathered her books, wishing that instead of having another three classes she could just go back to Stars Hollow and stick her head in an oven. As she stood from her seat, Paris cornered her and said, "You'll like the play, Gilmore. It's usually abridged."

Rory's shoulders slumped. She should have known better than to think Paris Gellar would resist a parting remark. Hoisting her book bag over her shoulder, Rory set out to finish the rest of her day. She only prayed nothing else was returned.

* * *

><p>Rory had a short shift at the Inn after school and she set herself up at the desk beside Michel, pulling a pile of envelopes that she had to address toward her. She glanced up toward Michel and politely asked, "How are you, Michel?"<p>

He looked down at her with barely veiled annoyance and answered, "Just fine."

"Busy day?"

"Busy enough," he answered tartly. "Are _wee_ done with _zee_ inane questioning or should I prepare more _baynal_ answers for you?"

Rory grinned slightly. "Nope, I think I'm done."

"Ah, _gooood_," Michel purred, returning his attention the calendar in front of him. Despite his cold attitude, Rory rather liked working with Michel. His dealings with customers were like watching really bad British sitcoms and he always did help with her French homework when she asked.

Lorelai flitted over to the desk and asked, "How is my darling daughter doing? You're not giving her too hard of a time, are you Michel? He hasn't tried to feed you a protein bar?"

"No protein bars," Rory assured her. "And I'm fine."

"How about school?" Lorelai asked, shuffling over beside her daughter and giving her shoulder a quick squeeze. "Come on, Mommy has been showing tablescapes to a barmitzvah for over an hour. Give me something. Anything."

"School was good," Rory said. She tried to think of anything moderately interesting to tell her mother and while one part of her Shakespeare class came to mind, she revealed something different. "I'm going to New York with one of my classes to see a play."

"Well, listen to that. That is why you go to a fancy school. Stars Hollow High only sees Ms. Patty's productions. And it's usually always _Pippin_."

"It should be fun."

"Yeah, sure sounds like it."

Someone called out for Lorelai and Rory saw her mother frown. "The barmitzvah is back. They must want to ask me about the difference between snow white and ivory again. Well, you continue you envelope addressing. Michel, try to play nice. And I will attempt not to throw a knife at this party." A brilliant-albeit saccharine-grin plastered itself on Lorelai's face as she went on to cater to her clients.

* * *

><p>"Lorelai what are you doing?" Emily asked sharply, peering at her daughter over the table. Friday night dinner and the entire Gilmore clan was spread around the dining room table. Lorelai looked up from her plate and said, "I am separating my peas and mashed potatoes."<p>

Emily frowned. "For goodness sake, it's like your four."

"No, if I were four I'd be throwing the peas, not separating them."

Emily made a point of turning her head away from Lorelai and settling her attention on her granddaughter. "So, Rory, how is school going?"

"Fine."

"Anything exciting soon?"

"Not really," Rory said, pushing her peas away from her mashed potatoes. She had to agree with Lorelai on the account that neither had the right to fraternize with the other. Like mother, like daughter.

"Rory, tell them about your trip to New York," Lorelai suggested.

Emily grinned expectantly. "A trip to New York? What are you doing down there?"

"I'm seeing _Richard III_ with my Shakespeare class. It's one of the plays that we're studying."

"Well, isn't that wonderful."

"That's a well-rounded education," Richard said appreciatively. "You're going to become a very cultured young lady."

"She already is," Lorelai piped in. "She's seen all three _Godfathers. _And_ Hardbodies_."

"Honestly Lorelai," Emily chided.

"It should be good," Rory said, lying through her teeth. She imagined it to be terrible and awkward. A several hour bus ride with all of her Chilton tormentors. And that was only to get down there.

"Well, you will have to tell us all about it," Emily said.

_Sure,_ Rory thought_, if I survive_.

* * *

><p>Rory arrived at Chilton promptly at 10 AM Saturday morning. She was dressed nicely for the theater, cream sweater with a chocolate brown skirt. The back of her knee itched and she leaned down a bit to reach it.<p>

"Well hello," Tristan said from behind her. When she looked back, her cheeks flushed from the direction of his gaze. "I've always wondered what you'd look like without plaid. I have to say, Mary, you don't disappoint."

Rory suddenly wished that she wore a longer skirt and she tugged the bottom down a bit. "Don't you have someone else to bother, Tristan?"

"And sacrifice our witty repartee? Never."

She rolled her eyes, walking away from him toward the bus. Mr. Medina gave her a congenial smile, which she forced herself to return with a blasé greeting. Honestly, she found it hard to be cordial after the D. And it was even harder when the giver of said D was forcing her to spend a day of mandated fun with her _lovely_ classmates.

She took a seat in the middle of the bus, placing her bag next to her to ensure no riding partner. This did not shield her from whoever sat in front of behind her, though, which proved difficult when Madeline, Louise, and Paris surrounded her. Rory pulled her book from her bag, pointedly ignoring them.

"Are you prepared for the test Tuesday?" Paris asked Louise loudly.

"It's too early to start studying," Louise said airily. "I think I'll start Sunday. After my date. Or maybe Monday."

"I think I'm winging it," Madeline added.

"I'm not too worried," Paris said, hoisting herself in the seat and leaning against the window. "An A on that paper gives me a pretty good cushion." She turned her head toward Rory. "If I got, let's say, a D, though. Well, I would be worried."

"Me too," Louise agreed.

Rory stared down at her book, unable to read a word.

* * *

><p>The first act was awful, several students to the right of her refusing to show the actors an ounce of respect as they talked over the dialogue. If Rory were a confrontational person she would have said something. But she wasn't, so she kept quiet, stewing while she missed half of the action. Intermission was a welcome distraction, as was the coffee advertised at concessions.<p>

Paris stood behind her, snidely remarking, "How was it for you, Rory? Easier to understand?"

Rory refused to let herself become incensed, instead setting the most saccharine grin on her face and turning toward Paris to tell her, "It's an absolute treat."

She stepped up to the concessions and ordered her cup of coffee. Five dollars later she was handed a cup and directed toward the carafe. She left Paris in her wake as she walked toward the coffee, thanking whoever had came up with the brilliant idea of stocking the theater with caffeine. Her jubilation was cut short when the carafe proved empty.

"What?" she muttered. "No, come on coffee. Don't do this to me."

"Are you talking to the coffee carafe?" She turned, blushing when she found herself eye-to-eye with the guy from the twins' wedding. It took her a minute to remember his name.

"Logan, hi."

"The real question is, did it talk back?

"Huh?"

He pointed in front of her. "The coffee carafe."

"Oh, um, no it didn't. But it's empty."

"You do know that there is another carafe?" Logan led, grinning as her eyes brightened. He had never seen someone so positively ecstatic at the prospect of coffee, yet this Rory seemed one cup away from a tap dance.

"Where?" she asked excitedly, head whipping this way and that as she searched for the elusive carafe. He extended his arm in the direction of the table and she was off before he could say a single word. Chuckling at how he was upstaged by coffee, he followed.

"So, what are you doing here?" he asked, watching her fill her cup. "Besides seeing a play, of course."

"I'm here with my class," she told him, taking an experimental sniff of the coffee. She nodded to herself and he wondered whether that was good or bad. "You?"

"My parents." He gestured toward a tall, stout man standing over to the side with a woman who appeared to be drowning herself in her champagne. Neither looked rather happy and Logan remarked, "There is the happy couple."

The man looked familiar and after a moment it clicked, Rory nearly dropping her coffee as she realized that she was talking to Mitchum Huntzberger's son. Logan smirked and said, "Made the Huntzberger connection?"

She nodded.

"I'll give you a minute," he joked.

"So, um, how are your cousins?"

"Good," he said. "Still married. Still twins." He ran a hand through his hair and she became distracted by the forearms that sprouted beneath the rolled up sleeves of his shirt. They were strong, veins pushing under the skin. "Loved what I wrote in that book, by the way. Although I think their wives have officially blacklisted me."

"I don't blame them," Rory said, wrinkling her nose a bit. "You besmirched the wedding book."

"Besmirched?" he repeated, a sliver of a smile playing on his lips. He glanced over her shoulder and asked, "So, do you know Tristan DuGrey? Or has he been staring at me all this time?"

She turned back, frowning when she found Tristan gazing at them. When he caught her eye he smile lasciviously and saluted her. "No idea who he is," Rory said.

"And the salute was…"

"Fine, I _wish_ I had no idea who he was," Rory said glumly.

"What do you have against DuGrey?"

"He's entitled."

"Ouch," Logan remarked. "Hate to imagine what you think of me, then."

"Just not the biggest fan of his."

"DuGrey is an acquired taste."

"One that I will never acquire," Rory answered resolutely. The lights dimmed suddenly, brightening a moment later. It repeated and Logan said, "Guess that's our cue to leave. Second act is starting."

"Yeah," she said, feeling disappointment settle as she realized that this second chance meeting might be their last.

"It was great running into you again." He reached forward and brushed his hand against her arm and then he walked away. She didn't move for a moment, watching him disappear into the theater. She caught herself when an elderly man behind her grumbled that she should move, casting a reproving look as he walked around her. Quickly she moved forward.

An unwelcome surprise befell her as fell into step beside her. She looked over at her, wondering why Paris was standing so close to her. "How do you know Logan Huntzberger?"

"Huh?"

"Guy you were talking to," Paris said impatiently. "Blonde. Newspaper heir. Don't even try to tell me he just approached you."

"I met him last weekend."

"And?" Paris pressed. She was gazing at Rory expectantly, eyes wide and lips parted. Rory realized that Paris was actually _interested_ in what she had to say. It was strange, to say the least.

"He's nice," Rory tried.

"No," Paris snapped. "I mean how did you meet him? God, it's like trying to hold a conversation with a goldfish."

"His cousin's wedding was at the Inn my mom runs. We just sort of ran into each other."

They made their way back to their seats and Paris surprised her by settling down into the seat beside her. Rory worried for a moment that the seat's prior owner would object, but then she remembered it was Paris beside her. Any Chilton student knew better than to question any action of Paris Gellar's.

"Are you going to keep in touch?" Paris asked crisply. "You could probably get some great contacts. A summer internship, maybe." Rory could see the cogs whirring in the blonde's head, all culminating in an overly saccharine grin directed towards her as Paris said, "That test we have coming up sounds pretty harrowing. We should study together. Power in numbers, right?"

Rory narrowed her eyes. "You only want to help me because of my possible connection with Logan."

"We could both benefit. You pass Mr. Medina's class. I get in contact with a newspaper mogul. It's win-win, Gilmore."

"No thank you," Rory said steadfastly, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't need your help to pass. And I hardly even know Logan. I can't bolster your contacts."

"You're going to regret this," Paris said tightly, leaning toward her. "I am a wonderful asset at Chilton."

"I bet you are," Rory said. "How about you go and be an asset for someone else?"

Paris stood up in a huff, turning on her heel quickly and stalking down the aisle. She returned to her original seat, barking at the person who had taken it. "You think you can just take other people's seats? Well, I don't think so," Paris snapped.

Rory sunk in her seat, counting down the minutes until the play was over.

**A/N: How'd you like this? I have to say, this chapter didn't sit right with me. I had a lot of trouble writing it. The next chapters are all planned, though, and I think you will really enjoy them! Please leave feedback!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter is fun! Hope you enjoy it!**

Dropping In

Lorelai stood at the front desk at the Independence Inn, flipping through her planner as she looked over her meetings scheduled for the afternoon. She was booked straight through six o'clock, another wedding taking over the Inn with all of the little tasks left to be completed.

"Coffee necessary," Lorelai sighed, shutting the book. As she walked out from the desk she recognized a young blonde coming through the doorway. He was dressed well for the crisp weather, light blazer with a scarf wound around his neck. He looked around him, stuffing car keys in his pocket.

"Can I help you?" she asked. He turned toward her and grinned. "Lorelai, right?"

"Yep, that's me."

"I'm looking for Rory," he said. "Is she here?"

"No, she doesn't work on Tuesdays," Lorelai said, studying the young boy's face. There was a flash of disappointment, but he covered it well.

"Oh, okay. I was just in the area."

"Sure you were," Lorelai said. There was a beat of silence that dragged on to what some would categorize an awkward moment. Logan cleared his throat and said, "Well, I'll just go then."

"Okay."

As she watched him leave she tossed off, "She usually works on Thursdays."

Logan turned around. "Thursday?"

"Yeah. And if you come here around four, she very well might be sitting right at this table."

Logan nodded, smiling slightly. "Alright, well, thanks for the heads up."

"Of course," Lorelai said. Knowingly she added, "See you Thursday."

Logan smiled a bit in response before making his way out of the Inn. Lorelai headed back into the kitchen and helped herself to coffee while she took a moment to appreciate her admirable ability to meddle in others lives. She turned around, leaning against the counter with her coffee between her hands. "Rory has a gentleman caller," she told Sookie.

"Oooh, do tell!" Sookie enthused, adding a bit of salt to a pot of butternut squash soup and then covering it with the lid.

"Remember the twin wedding?"

"How could I forget? Very Freaky Friday."

"The guy twins, one of their cousins chatted up Rory," Lorelai said.

"Oh! I remember that! Blonde? Really nice fitting suit?"

"Yep, that was him. He came here today looking for her. Claimed that he was just in the neighborhood."

Sookie grinned madly, clapping her hands together. "Just in the neighborhood, he was here for Rory!"

"I sneakily suggested that he come back Thursday."

Sookie looked about ready to do a jig as she tittered beside the stove, mouth pulled into a wide toothy grin. "Oh! This is exciting! Maybe I should make something special for Thursday. A cookie. Oh! Toffee bars!"

"I think it's a little soon to feed him," Lorelai said, smirking at how her friend's mind went directly to food. "I don't even really know how Rory feels about it."

"I'm guessing pretty good," Sookie said. "This is the first guy, right?"

Lorelai had never thought of that. She smiled tightly as she nodded and said, "Yeah, I guess he is. The first guy visiting the Inn, at least. Gotta hand it to the kid, he's persistent."

"Peanut butter cookies!" Sookie exclaimed suddenly, punctuation marked with a sharp swoop of her pointer finger. "That's what I'm going to make for him! Peanut butter cookies!"

* * *

><p>Lorelai found Rory at the kitchen table when she got home, the table barely visible under the mess of books spread across the surface. A steaming cup of coffee was beside her hand, the nearly empty pot revealing the several cups consumed before. Lorelei recognized the study fort not only from the ordered chaos but the harried look on her daughter's face.<p>

"Which class?" she asked, stepping past her to find a mug in the cupboard. She finished off the pot of coffee as Rory answered, "Greek Mythology. Our first test is Friday and I am completely unprepared."

"You'll do fine kid," Lorelai tossed off, sitting down across from her. "And I think you need a study break. You're starting to get that crazy I've-been-studying-for-eight-hours-look."

"I need to study."

"Think of the sanity saved. Wrinkles avoided."

"Mom-"

"It's a good story."

Rory saw there was little use in trying to ward off her story-laden-mother. She set down her pencil and said, "You have five minutes."

Lorelai smiled gamely as she leaned forward and said, "You had a visitor at the Inn today."

"But I wasn't at the Inn."

"Yes, which is why you are unaware of this visitor. Let Mommy finish the story before interjections."

"Sorry, go on."

"This certain visitor claimed that he was just in the area, but your mother can sniff out a lie from miles away."

Rory felt something tighten in her chest at the male pronoun and she carefully asked, "Will I be told the identity of said visitor?"

"I'm guessing you already know."

Rory's cheeks flushed and she suddenly wished even more fervently that she was reading her Greek mythology notes rather than having this conversation. Now she would be sidetracked for hours, thinking through every possible scenario as to why he was at the Inn. Some logical, like he had left something. Some more fanciful, like he was professing his undying love, complete with a boombox held over his head blasting her favorite song.

"I told him you'll be in Thursday."

"You did?" Rory said, already frowning. "Why would you do that?"

"Uh, because he's a cute blonde who likes my daughter?" Lorelai suggested. "I thought that was reason enough."

"It looks ridiculous," Rory complained. "You practically set up the run–in."

"Yes, to save him from the countless failed ones he would have attempted. Babe, he was interested long before I gave him a glimpse of your work schedule."

Rory couldn't argue that. Even she could tell that he was moderately interested in her. If his behavior at the wedding hadn't cemented that fact, their meeting at the play in New York did. "So, Thursday?"

Lorelai grinned. "I can curl your hair if you want."

"No, I'm not primping for our supposedly random run-in. How obvious would that be?"

"You wouldn't be the only obvious one," Lorelai retorted. "He had all sorts of GQ going on today. He didn't just roll out of bed."

Rory smiled slightly, imagining him in the foyer of the Inn with that perfected tousle to his hair. She was glad that she hadn't been there. The shock of seeing him in such a familiar place again probably would have rendered her speech challenged. She would have become one of those girls who only responds to yes or no questions.

"Well, I think my five minutes are up," Lorelai said. She stood up and stretched a bit before grabbing her coffee. "See that, how I didn't turn five minutes into fifteen?"

"Definitely a step forward."

"I still think you should let me do your hair for Thursday."

"And a step back. Studying, it's happening now."

Lorelai slunk off with a chesire grin while her daughter attempted to delve back into the world of Zeus and Ares. It was a difficult task.

* * *

><p>Thursday.<p>

While Rory fidgeted on the bus before her meeting with a certain boy, she was approached by another. She barely noticed him, too caught up in whatever could maybe, possibly, potentially take place at the Inn. She was thinking of how he would look approaching her at the desk, what Michel would say, and maybe she should have taken her mother up on the curled hair offer. All of this made her rather preoccupied, so much so that she didn't notice him until he waved a hand in front of her face and said, "Wow, you really are deep in thought."

"Oh," she breathed out, eyes snapping toward him. "You."

"Me," Dean agreed with an amiable grin. "You okay?"

"Just preoccupied," she said, swallowing her embarrassment like a jagged pill.

"Yeah, I noticed. So, how've you been? The new school treating you well?"

She bobbed her head up and down. "Yep, treating me fine. Well, besides making me more of a recluse with hours of studying. But that was bound to happen, anyway."

He chuckled. "So, where are you headed now?"

_To a scheduled run-in with a guy who may or may not be romantically interested in me,_ she thought. "Oh, just my mom's Inn. I help out there a few days a week."

"Ah, that's cool."

"There's free coffee."

"Always a good thing."

Rory hadn't noticed her stop approaching. When she caught sight of the familiar hedges she hastily scrambled to pull the cord, signaling for the stop. She caught it right at the last moment.

"Well, this is me," she breathed out, shoving her unopened book back in her bag.

"Yeah, see you around, Rory." He gave her a sort of grin that made her eyes do strange things and she turned away quickly, flying from the bus. She felt his gaze as the bus drove away.

Lorelai was at the desk when Rory arrived and she smiled wide as she said, "There's the girl of the hour."

Rory walked quickly over to her mother and murmured, "He's not here yet, is he?"

Lorelai leaned in conspiringly and retorted, "All clear, babe."

"Is who here?" Michel asked, his tone uncharacteristically interested. Lorelai looked toward the Frenchman and said, "Rory's gentleman caller."

"Oh, the man with the nice suit?"

"Why am I not surprised that _that_ is what you noticed?" Lorelai parroted, smirking a bit. "And yes, that would be the gentleman caller."

"Stop calling him that," Rory said, stepping beside Michel at the desk. "Do you have work for me to do?"

"Look pretty," Lorelai said. "Flash your most winning grin."

"Not funny."

"Here," Lorelai said, brandishing a stack of envelopes from the edge of the desk. "Stamps and return addresses, please."

"Alrighty," Rory said, plopping down on the spare stool. "Now, this I can do. Envelopes. Return addresses."

"Are you going to nervously talk all afternoon?" Michel droned, shooting her a look. "Because then I will get my ear plugs."

"Nervous talking over," she breathed out as Logan walked in through the front door. Nervous talking definitely over. Now it was freaking out talking. Babbling. Rambling. Her mind was a mess before Logan even set her with a knowing smirk (of what he knew, she had no idea) and stopped in front of the desk.

For all of the talking in her head, she couldn't actually think of anything to say when he was standing in front of her. Luckily he seemed to have better control over his speech and easily said, "Hey Rory."

"Logan," she said, the surprise in her voice ringing false. "What are you doing here?"

"Your mom told you about the other day, huh?"

"Yep. Told Sookie, too. I think she has cookies for you."

"Did I hear someone say cookies?" Sookie called out, appearing from the kitchen. Rory stared at the short woman, wondering why her life always seemed like some unedited musical. "My famous peanut butter cookies just came out of the oven. Would any of you like to try one?"

Logan chuckled. "Yeah, sure."

"Why don't you sit down then?" Sookie said, smiling wide. "We can get you some coffee or maybe an iced tea. Rory, how about you go sit down, too? Can't let him eat alone!"

"I will finish your envelopes," Michel said, lips twitching as he tried not to laugh. Rory glared at both of them, thinking that her mother was smart to stay out of her immediate area. She risked bodily harm, otherwise. She scooted out from behind the desk and walked with Logan into the dining room. Sookie went to sit them in one of the corner tables but Rory stepped in, claiming a table beside a group of elderly women. Power in numbers.

"Here is fine!" Sookie trilled. "Here is absolutely fine! You two just sit down and I'll go get those cookies."

"You weren't kidding about the cookies," Logan said, watching Sookie scurry toward the kitchen.

"I'm sorry about this," Rory said uncomfortably. "I mean, she didn't even ask if you had to go. If you were just stopping by or-"

"I have time," he slipped in. He caught her gaze and she looked away, cheeks flushing.

"So, were you in the area?"

"About," he said, shrugging. "I was heading back from school. Thought I'd drop in and say hello. So…hello."

Sookie returned with the cookies, along with two cups of coffee. She set it down with a flourish, grinning wide as she said, "You two enjoy this. If you need anything else, just let me know. Everything on the house today!"

"You go first," Rory said, gesturing to the cookies. "I've had them before."

"Are they really famous?"

"In several counties." He smirked, reaching forward and grabbing a cookie.

"Wow," he said after swallowing, looking down at the cookie and then back at Rory. "These are amazing."

"Sookie's the best cook I know."

"I'll have to come here more if I'll get cookies like this." Rory felt her cheeks flush again and she focused on a spot just to the right of his head. "So, I was wondering if you'd want to grab coffee sometime."

"We-we're grabbing coffee right now," she sputtered.

"I mean sometime planned. Not just a drop-in. Maybe even somewhere other than here."

He was smiling at her again and she had trouble remembering how to say yes. She nodded instead, speech becoming unnecessary as she said, "Great, I will be expecting cookies now, though."

"I'll, uh, tell Sookie. Just have to give her a few days notice."

"Alright, sounds good." He took a sip of coffee. "Man, good coffee, too. I have to unintentionally drop in here more often."

* * *

><p>"They look good," Sookie said, her and Lorelai peering out the door at Rory and Logan. "Don't they look good, Lorelai?"<p>

"Yeah, they do," Lorelai said, watching Rory talk with Logan. Her daughter had looked about ready to bolt for the first few minutes but she had relaxed. The two of them were engaged in an animated conversation now, Logan showing a surprising penchant for hand gestures.

Her daughter looked like she was careening toward something romantic and with that Lorelai had to accept that her daughter was growing up. Sookie noticed her friend's silence and said, "Cheer up, Lorelai."

"I'm cheered," Lorelai answered. "No need to cheer up. Cheer down is more like it."

Sookie smiled knowingly at her friend's stubbornness. "Want a cookie?"

"Yes, please."

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Would love your thoughts!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: New chapter!**

Coffee, Coffee, Coffee

They decided to meet at a coffee place halfway between Stars Hollow and Hartford. It was called Marjorie's and Logan assured her that it would be the best coffee she ever had the privilege of drinking. She, of course, knew that this couldn't be true because the best coffee could only reside at Luke's but she kept an open mind. An open mind was necessary when embarking on something that made one so nervous that they couldn't remember basic things.

"My keys," Rory rambled, a force of nature as she tore through the kitchen on her way to the living room. She descended on the couch, flinging pillows in desperation as she attempted to find the damn keys. Lorelai followed her and said, "Babe, just sit down."

"I can't sit down," Rory said. "Because I am going to have coffee. At _Marjorie's_. With a boy. What was I thinking? I can't do this. I'm not this girl!"

"What girl?" Lorelai asked delicately. "One with a social life?

"Not funny," Rory huffed. "I don't know what I'm doing. And-and this shirt…" she had stopped bumbling around the room and was staring down at her shirt as she pulled the hem down. "This shirt is awful. Why am I wearing this shirt? Why do I even _own_ this shirt?"

"The shirt looks fine, hon."

"No," Rory said, looking up at Lorelai with wide eyes. "It's not fine. It's awful. This entire thing is awful!"

Lorelai spotted something over Rory shoulder and moved forward, patting her daughter's shoulder as she passed. She picked up Rory's keys from the tv stand and turned back, taking her daughter's hand and pressing the keys into he palm. "You found your keys. You look beautiful. Now go make that boy nervous."

"I don't know how. I don't know how to do any of this."

"You're a natural," Lorelai assured her with a grin. "After all, you're my daughter."

Rory smiled a bit, folding her fingers tightly around her keys. Her phone buzzed and she pulled it from her pocket, flipping the phone open to a message from Logan. "He's going to be late," she said.

"That's good," Lorelai told her. "You can take your time, then. Bring a book with you. It'll give you a chance to calm down before he gets there."

"Okay."

"You're going to have a great time, Rory," Lorelai told her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and giving her a little squeeze. "The kid is crazy about you. But, can you really blame him?"

* * *

><p>She brought a biography with her, thinking that reading of someone else's disordered life would make her calm down about her own. She held off on getting anything to drink, figuring that she should probably wait for Logan to arrive. He was later than she anticipated and the waitress kept hovering.<p>

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" she asked, standing above Rory with an almost pitiful look. She knew what the waitress was thinking.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Thank you, though."

Another pitiful look, which was mercifully cut off by the front door opening and Logan heading toward her table. He sat across from Rory and said, "I'm so sorry I'm late. Traffic was terrible."

"It's fine," she told him, feeling something pull tight in her chest. He looked better than she remembered sitting across from her. It was a windy day and his hair was mussed, sticking up like he had just gotten out of bed.

"Do you need a minute?" the waitress asked, glancing back at Rory with a look of grudging appreciation.

"No, I'm ready if you are," he directed toward Rory. She nodded and he said, "Cappucino with an extra shot. How about you, Rory?"

"Just a black coffee," she said.

"You sure? I'm paying." Rory nodded and he said, "Alright, well, I guess that's all."

The waitress nodded, giving another cursory glance between the two of them before heading back toward the kitchen. "You know, you didn't have to just get a black coffee. Live a little."

"Black coffee is fine. Besides, now I can properly gauge the quality of the coffee," Rory answered, tapping her foot nervously on the floor beneath the table.

"Ah, so you're a purist?"

"For coffee, yes."

"You're going to love it," he said, leaning forward in his seat casually as he talked. She envied the ease in which he seemed to conduct himself. She was so jittery that she felt like running. And Gilmores _never_ run. "I come here all the time. They have really good muffins, too. You should pick up one of their chocolate chip ones before you leave."

"I will."

"So, Rory Gilmore, tell me everything that has happened to you since Thursday."

She laughed, tucking her hair behind her ears. "Nothing much, really. My life isn't that exciting."

"You're not supposed to admit that," he said with a grin. The waitress returned with their coffees and set them down on the table. She set a few creams beside Rory's coffee and said, "It's a bit strong here for most people."

As she walked away Rory muttered, "Well, I'm not most people." She took a sip while Logan watched, a smirk playing on his lips. After a moment he baited her with, "Well?"

"Not bad," she admitted. "But not the best I've had."

"Really?" he said, leaning back in his seat. "And where, might I ask, is this best you speak of?"

She took another sip, feeling the caffeine take hold of her nerves, and replied, "A place by me. Luke's Diner."

"So there's good coffee there?"

"The best," she said. "And pancakes. Burgers. Oh-and milkshakes. You gotta try the milkshakes."

"Do I?"

She nodded emphatically. "They're a once in a lifetime experience. Well, unless you have them several times. But every time _feels_ like the first time."

Logan laughed. "I think I have to go to this place."

"You should."

"Alright, next time then," he murmured, voice dropping off into what she would almost categorize as flirting. She pressed her lips together and looked off to the side, feeling her cheeks flush.

"So, I looked you up," he said after a moment. She looked at him in confusion and said, "You did what?"

"Alright, that sounded bad," he said, laughing. "I Googled you. Ran across some of your articles from The Franklin. You're a pretty good writer."

"Oh, well, thank you."

"No problem."

"How about you? Do you write?"

Logan grinned, taking a sip of his cappuccino. "You want to know if Mitchum Huntzberger's son writes?"

Rory's cheeks flushed and she stammered, "I didn't mean-well-I-"

"I'm just giving you a hard time," he cut in, laughing a bit at her sudden inability to string together coherent thoughts. "And no, I don't. Figure I'd give myself a little vacation before I take up residence in a newsroom."

"It has to be exciting, though," she said. "To have such opportunities. I mean, to know you would get placement at one of the nation's top papers."

"Yeah, it's real exciting having absolutely no choice in the direction of your life."

"You don't want to go into journalism?"

"Never really considered anything else. It's been established since I was born practically that I would take over the business. The seedy underbelly of privilege and trustfunds. I'm surprised you're not ending up in insurance. Or, wait, your future husband will. I think that's how it works for females in the money."

She didn't answer.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I tend to be pretty cynical about this stuff."

"No, it's fine," she said. She hadn't been offended—she just didn't know what to say. She understood what he meant but had no real opinion or experience to return. She had grown up with a mother who told her she could be anything she wanted. She never felt the weight of a name or the undertow of duty.

"So, you going to be a journalist?" he asked after a moment. "Take the world by storm with your groundbreaking articles?"

"Well, I' don't know if they'll be groundbreaking…"

"With you writing them, Ace, I have no doubt."

She looked at him oddly. "Ace?"

"Ace Reporter," he answered. "That's what you are, after all."

She smiled. "Well, that's very nice of you."

He mirrored her grin while he took another sip of his cappuccino.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for the coffee," Rory said, hiking her bag higher on her shoulder as they walked out of the coffee shop.<p>

"No problem, Ace. It was my pleasure." They walked out to the street and he asked, "Your car's not too far, is it?"

"Oh, I took the bus."

"The bus?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I take it to Chilton every morning. Take it back, too."

"Let me drive you home."

"You don't have to-"

"I don't mind."

"But it's out of your way. You'll be going in the opposite direction."

"Just compliment my car and we'll be even."

She smiled. "Are you sure?"

"Come on," he said, gesturing for her to follow him. She hesitated just a moment before following him to his car. He opened the door for her and she slid in, holding her bag on her lap. He slid in beside her and as he pulled out of the parking spot he said, "Well, let's hear that compliment."

"Huh?"

"The car. Its part of the deal, Ace."

"Oh, right. You, um, have a very nice interior."

He laughed, turning onto the highway. "A nice interior? That's the best you've got?"

"I don't know cars very well," she said, beginning to laugh as he shook his head. He said, "Better brush up on that, Ace. So, you mind telling me where I'm driving? As much as I enjoy having you in my car, I'd rather not pass up the exit."

"It's the next one," she said.

Both looked out for the exit and then he pulled off the highway, driving into Stars Hollow. Sprawling neighborhoods tempered into the quiet streets of Stars Hollow and she smiled contentedly.

"I forgot how surreal this place is."

"It's wonderful," she said, glancing out the window. They drove past Ms. Patty's and she paled a bit when she saw the dance studio's owner standing outside the building. She waved at Rory with a knowing grin.

"I live down the next street," Rory said, pointing out the intersection. They drove past Luke's and Logan asked, "Is that where the coffee is at?"

"Yes," she told him. "You should try some on your way out. It'll keep you company on the drive back."

"Nah, I think I'll wait. I'd rather go with a local." He glanced over at her with a small grin.

"A-a local?"

"Hey, I showed you mine, now you show me yours. I took you to my place. Only fair you take me to yours, Ace."

She smiled, looking down at her lap. "Alright, I guess we can go sometime."

"Yeah?"

She glanced toward him, her stomach flipping. "Yeah."

She pointed out her house and he pulled onto the driveway. He put the car into park and then turned toward her. The easy smile on his face made her hands tremble. "It was great seeing you today, Ace."

"You too."

She climbed from the car and walked up onto the porch, opening the front door and slipping inside. She rushed over to the front window and peeked from the side, watching him drive away.

**A/N: Hope you liked this! Let me know what you're thinking-I have big plans for this one! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So, this is the first part of Rory's birthday. It was getting ridiculously long, so the second part will be posted later. Hope you enjoy! **

It's My Party And I'll Cry If I Want To: Part I

Life was going swimmingly for the Gilmores. Rory had a boy who was very much interested in her, two in fact. Her and Logan had enjoyed coffee once more since their first trip to Marjorie's while Dean continually showed up on the bus, striking up conversation. Business at the Independence was up. Emily served pudding. The Gilmores were oddly settled, befuddled as to why they weren't at each other's throats but happy to not question it.

The tenuous balance shifted when Rory found Tristan at her locker, reading off a line of prose surrounding the morning that she was born. Rory felt dread settle rather quickly as she tore the invitation from Tristan's grasp.

"I can't believe this," she murmured, pressing her fingers heavily against the cream stationary. She looked up at Tristan and demanded, "Who got these?"

"Everyone in our class, I think."

She slammed her locker door, turning on her heel without another word toward Tristan. She needed to talk to Lane. To her mother. Anyone who would understand just how ridiculous this Emily Gilmore engineered event was going to be.

An entire night with her closest, Chilton friends. It was like a cruel joke without a punchline.

* * *

><p>Rory was all set to tell her mother, call upon the wrath of Lorelai Gilmore, but then she saw the shopping bags. She saw the unusual glow beneath her mother's apple cheeks as she told Rory that Emily had picked out a gift that she might actually like. She reveled about Emily doing the impossible and listening, settling. There was compromise, and that alone between Lorelai and Emily Gilmore was to be valued. Therefore, she had no choice but to swallow her disappointment and keep the sinister side of the party to herself.<p>

"Was there something you wanted to tell me?" Lorelai asked, reaching forward and grabbing Rory's coffee. She took a sip while Rory shook her head and said, "Nothing, it's nothing."

"How is that blonde of yours? Still completely in love with you?"

"He's not mine," Rory said, her cheeks coloring. "And he's definitely not in love with me. We're just friends."

"Yeah, that's what Katherine Hepburn and Spence Tracey said. And we all know how that turned out."

Rory rolled her eyes. "He's fine. At least I think he's fine."

"Haven't you guys been texting?"

Rory shrugged, crossing her ankles beneath the table. "Yeah, a bit."

"And your last coffee date went well-"

"It wasn't a date," Rory said stubbornly.

"Fine, your non-date with Logan for coffee where _he_ paid went well."

"Yes, it did. I just don't want to make this bigger than it is," Rory said, thinking that enough in her life was going awry that she didn't need to set up one more thing to turn.

"You should invite him to our party Saturday night," Lorelai tossed off. "I mean, if he's just a friend that would be a totally cool thing to do."

Rory narrowed her eyes, not liking where her mother was taking this. "Not fair."

"What? Friends invite friends to their birthday parties. It's not weird, at all. Unless you guys are more than friends, which would then introduce a whole host of reasons why you would want to not invite him. But that isn't the case, is it?" Lorelai plucked a fry from Rory's plate and innocently took a bite off the end.

"Fine, I'll invite him."

Lorelai grinned wide. "This is going to be a great party."

* * *

><p>Rory counted down the hours, minutes, seconds until Friday night and she futilely wished them to go slower. It was not fair that time went by so quickly when what you dreaded loomed at the end. If she were sitting in Calculus time just took its sweet, well, <em>time<em>. Waiting for a surely to be painful Emily Gilmore planned party-time flew. Sometimes, life was not fair. Her and Lorelai walked into the elder Gilmore house and she felt her stomach twisting itself tighter and tighter.

Emily gave her a hug before turning toward Lorelai and asking, "Where's the dress I bought you?"

"This is it," Lorelai chirped.

"What happened to the rest of it?" Emily deadpanned. With a saccharine grin Lorelai gestured to the candles and remarked, "Let me guess, three inches?"

"I'm going to get a drink," Rory interjected, handing her coat over to the maid. Lorelai grabbed the opportunity to escape her mother and added, "Great idea, I'm right behind you."

They walked toward the drinks and Lorelai remarked, "Pretty good turn out." She knocked her elbow into Rory's and teased, "You're a popular kid."

"Yeah, I guess."

Lorelai stopped in front of the drink table and ordered for both of them. Rory found a candy apple red drink pressed into her palm while Lorelai took hers.

"What is this again?' Rory asked, giving the drink an experimental sniff.

"A Shirley Temple. Sweet. Sugary. Will give you a high for precisely seventeen minutes."

"And what do you have?"

"Ah, now what _I_ have is a Shirley Temple Black. I've got your good ship lollypop right here." Rory leaned over and gave the drink a sniff, wincing as the stench of alcohol hit her nose.

"Wow, I think I will stick with my plain old Shirley Temple."

"Wise move. It takes many years of stamina building and weekend binges to acquire a tolerance like mine."

Emily glided over, leaving a cloud of Chanel No 5 and reproof in her wake. She stooped down to Rory and purred, "Rory, you're not socializing at all!"

"We try to avoid it," Lorelai piped in. "Like exercise and the plague."

Emily ignored Lorelai as she reached down and slid her hand around Rory's arm. "Come on," she said giddily. "There are some people I'd like you to meet!"

"Aw Mom, maybe you should let her settle in a bit first," Lorelai said. "At least eat a salmon puff."

"Nonsense, this is her party. She should be greeting her guests."

"It's fine," Rory said, standing. "Lead the way, Grandma."

"That's my girl," Emily said, beaming. "Lorelai, try not to just sit by yourself."

"I'm not by myself," Lorelai answered, raising her glass. "Shirley is great company. Let's me do all the talking."

Emily shook her head, turning away and guiding her granddaughter over to the dining room. "Honestly," she said. "The things your mother says. Oh, here are some wonderful people for you to meet!"

They approached several men in suits, the cohort seemingly involved in some minor debate. Emily cleared her throat politely, using a remarkably chummy voice as she interrupted. "Boys, I'm sorry to interrupt."

"Not at all," one of them boomed. "Emily, wonderful party."

"Thank you, have you met my granddaughter yet?"

"No," another answered. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure. Rory, correct?"

Rory nodded. "Yes, that's me."

"Wonderful to meet you. I'm Harold Frankel. I hear you're pretty heavily involved in _The Franklin_ at Chilton."

"Yes, I am."

"I wrote for _The Franklin_ when I went to Chilton. Wonderful paper."

"You should read her articles," Emily gushed. "She is an astoundingly good writer."

"Oh," Rory said, her cheeks flushing. "I don't know if I would say astoundingly-"

"I'm sure you are fantastic," he said with a congenial grin. "Oh, before I forget…" He reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. The other men with him seemed to remember the same thing themselves and pulled slim envelopes from the inner pockets of their suit coats.

"Oh-wow-thank you," Rory said.

"Well, we will let you boys get back to your conversation. Rory just wanted to say hello. As did I."

They all tossed off goodbyes before Emily led her away from the group. She thought she was off the hook then until Emily leaned in and said, "I see some of your school chums are over in the other room. How about you go say hello? I'll leave you to your own devices for that one. I think you'll be able to manage yourself just fine."

She pushed Rory forward and she let out a little yelp as she found herself in front of an entire room of her closest Chilton friends who clearly had no idea who she was.

"Who is that?" she heard one ask. Another answered, "I think this is her party."

Rory turned around sharply, finding her luck failing her even more when she walked directly into Tristan Du Grey. "Oh," she breathed out.

"Mary, looking for me?"

"Believe me, that is definitely not the case."

"How is the birthday girl? Enjoying her party?"

"What are you even doing here?" Rory shot back, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I was invited," Tristan remarked. "And it is rude to reject an invitation barring no previous engagements. Besides, I had an inkling that you would want to spend such a momentous occasion with me."

Rory frowned. "I need to go find my mother."

"Wow," Tristan breathed out. "Meeting your mother already? It's a bit soon, but, sure, why not?"

"No," she stammered, frustration making her tongue heavy. "I-that's not what I-"

"Ace."

It took her a second to convince herself that her ears were in fact functioning correctly. Him being there seemed far too fortuitous for the sort of day she was having but then she turned around and there he was, standing behind her in all of his brown suited glory.

"Logan, hi."

"Sorry, did I interrupt something?" Logan asked.

"What?"

"DuGrey." She glanced back at where the other blonde had been standing and saw that the space was now empty.

"Far from it," she answered. "What are you doing here?"

"My parents received the invitation about two days ago," Logan told her. "They're good friends with Emily and Richard. I decided to tag along."

"Ah, I see."

"So, is today your actual birthday?"

Rory nodded, clasping her hands behind her back. "Yeah, it is."

"Well, then happy birthday." He studied her face for a minute and then said, "Let me guess, you had no idea the breadth of this party."

Logan was the first to notice. "Yeah, it was a bit of a shocker. Particularly all of the, um, Chilton people. I'm not a big joiner over there. So…"

"A lot of random people you don't know?" She nodded. "Welcome to a society birthday party."

"It's strange," she admitted. "I barely know anyone here. People barely know me. And everyone keeps handing me envelopes."

"Ah, the envelopes. They're the only good part about these parties. You make a surprisingly substantial haul."

"Rory, are you enjoying your party?" Richard said, stepping up to her and Logan. He smiled toward Logan and said, "Logan, son, how are you doing?"

"Fine, sir, and you? Wonderful party."

"Thank you. Where are you parents?"

"Lurking around here somewhere," Logan answered easily. "My mother is probably grilling Emily on her catering."

Richard chortled. "Well, I'm sure Emily will love to talk your mother's ear off about it. Well, Rory, I see you are in good company. You two enjoy yourselves."

"Hear that," Logan said after he left. "I'm good company."

"He's drunk."

"Are you saying I'm not good company?" Logan challenged lightly.

"No, I'm simply saying that his judgment is impaired. "

Logan grinned. "You're just jealous he didn't say _you_ were good company."

"Well, that goes without saying."

* * *

><p>Lorelai nursed her third Shirely Temple Black, listening to one of her father's business friends prattle on about allocating funds while she silently wondered whether it was possible to die of boredom. She spotted her daughter across the room, a familiar blonde beside her. Lorelai grinned then, happy for her daughter at least finding her life preserver in the turbulent water of society parties. She grinned even wider when the pair made their way toward her. Unfortunately, the grinning made her partner believe that she was agreeing with whatever he had been saying and when he asked her to expand on her opinion she found herself in a bit of a pickle.<p>

"Oh," she stammered. "Well, I…"

"Mom," Rory said, giving the older man an apologetic grin. "Grandma wants you to come talk with her."

"Oh, well, I hate to run-"

"That is perfectly fine," the man said. "Wonderful talking with you, Lorelai."

"Yes, you too. Enjoy the rest of the party."

Lorelai walked off with Rory and Logan, linking arms with Rory as she said, "You two are my heroes." She paused. "Hold on, the Emily thing was a ruse, right?"

"The very definition," Rory answered.

"Oh, thank God. Scared me for a moment there. If I had to hear him go on about investments for one more second I think I would have toppled over from the sheer weight of my disinterest."

"Glad we got there before that," Rory said.

"So, Logan, it's nice to see you again," Lorelai said, giving the young man a smile. "How've you been?"

"Good," he answered.

"So, I have to ask, about how excited are you for tomorrow night's true Gilmore birthday bash? On a scale of 1-10, one being comatose and ten being so excited you're in danger of peeing yourself."

Logan looked at her strangely. "I'm sorry, I don't think I'm following. What's tomorrow night?"

Lorelai realized a moment too late that her daughter hadn't gotten around to asking the blonde male to her birthday party. She felt like stuffing some piece of her anatomy in her mouth, but instead acted instinctually and began to ramble. "Oh, well, we're having a party for Rory back in Stars Hollow. And I thought you had already been invited. You are, of course. I mean, he is, right Rory?"

Rory glared at her mother before glancing over at Logan and saying, "Yeah, of course you are."

"You sure, Ace?" he asked. "I don't want to impose."

"No, I was planning on asking you," Rory told him, her stomach churning uncomfortably at the turn of events. She had, in fact, planned on _not_ asking him and simply telling Lorelai that she forgot. Which Lorelai would not believe for a minute, but at least she wouldn't have to grapple with awkward boy moments on her birthday. But now that all changed. Nothing was going as planned.

"Rory," Emily said, gliding over to the three of them and sliding her arm around Rory's shoulders. "How about you say a few words to your guests?"

"Say a few words?"

"Yes. Give a few remarks on the party. Thank them for coming."

"But…"

Lorelai sensed her daughter's discomfort and quicklky said, "Mom, I don't think she feels comfortable giving any speeches."

"It's not a speech, Lorelai. It's just giving a few words to these people who gave their night up to celebrate her birthday-"

"I don't want to say anything to anyone," Rory snapped. "I don't even know half the people here. This is your party, Grandma, not mine. So how about you give _a few remarks_?"

Rory stalked off upstairs, regretting what she had said precisely three seconds after her mouth had closed. It wasn't her grandmother's fault that she hadn't befriended anyone from Chilton. It had been a nice gesture of her to invite her class. As was the party as a whole. And it definitely was not her grandmother's fault that Lorelai had ruined her half-baked plan to not have Logan at her party.

She went into her mother's bedroom and sat down on the bed. Moments later Lorelai entered, closing the door softly behind her.

"That was pretty impressive down there," Lorelai said softly, sitting beside Rory. "My mother turned a shade of purple that even I've never seen."

"I was ungrateful."

"Nah, you were a teenager."

"She's probably mad at me. I should have never said all of that."

"She'll get over that," Lorelai said, slipping an arm around dher shoulder. "Besides, you've been so well behaved for most of your teenage years. It's about time you had a rebellion."

"I'm not rebelling."

"Alright, Judy."

"We should go back down there."

"Ah, just wait." Lorelai said. Rory looked at her strangely, but then the door opened and Emily stepped in. Lorelai dryly remarked, "She'll find us."

"You two are acting unbelievably selfish," Emily snapped. "Whether you like it or not, these people are here for your birthday. Now come downstairs and show them some respect."

"Alright Mom," Rory and Lorelai mumbled, shuffling after her back into the party.

**A/N: Next chapter will the Rory's Stars Hollow bash!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here is the Stars Hollow portion of the birthday extravaganza! Hope you enjoy!**

The Stars Hollow Shindig

With the Emily Gilmore extravaganza known as a birthday party behind her, Rory found herself looking forward to her Stars Hollow shindig. Yes, Logan's coming did throw a bit of a wrench into her stress-free night, but she had come to terms with it. The night could still be salvaged. It would be a night filled with her closest friends and incomparable food from Luke's and Sookie, how could it not be?

The house was filled, Sookie anal retentively setting up the food table as she considered the best arrangement for guest flow. Rory smirked as she watched Luke step past her, depositing the bags of burgers and fries directly onto the table with a grunted greeting. She moved forward to grab a burger when she saw Dean stumble through the front door, arms occupied with several cases of soda. She blinked rapidly and he caught her gaze from across the room, giving her a small wave. Quickly she looked down, grabbing a burger and shuffling back to the couch.

She hadn't thought of him coming. Sure, it was a plausible development. Stars Hollow was a small town and Gilmore birthdays were quite the event, penciled in planners moths in advance. She just hadn't thought of him. Her thoughts had been so occupied with Logan Huntzberger that she had forgotten about the Stars Hollow men. And there the fine representative was, dropping the soda onto the table and running his fingers through his floppy brown hair.

"Nice to look at, huh?" Babette said conspiringly, knocking her elbow into Rory's. She jumped, glancing over toward Babette quickly as she stammered, "What?"

"The new Dooses' bag boy! Those cheekbones!"

"Oh, I-uh-wasn't looking at him."

Babette giggled. "Sweets, you don't have to hide anything from me. We're all lookin' at him."

Rory crossed her legs, shifting uncomfortably. She noticed her mom heading toward the kitchen and took the opportunity to escape from Babette. "I'm going to help my mom with the drinks."

"Sure, Rory." She smiled lasciviously and said, "Take a peek at the backside, will ya! And report back to me!"

Rory smiled tightly, moving as quickly as she could away from Babette as she made sure to keep her gaze far from Dean's backside. She grabbed a cup from the kitchen table and stood beside Lorelai as she asked, "Can I help you at all?"

Lorelai glanced over at her. "Aw babe, it's your party. You are supposed to do absolutely nothing besides schmooze and get sick on too much cake. Go have fun!"

"Babette keeps talking about Dean's backside."

"Ah," Lorelai said. "Good or bad?"

"Good," Rory answered. "She's very appreciative."

"Your verdict?"

"I haven't looked," Rory answered quickly. She leaned the cup heavily against the counter, rolling it on its bottom. "Nor will I be looking. It's weird with Logan coming."

"Is he on his way?"

Rory nodded. "Yeah, he said he's on his way."

Lorelai grinned. "Look at you with all your men."

"It's not funny!" Rory said loudly, pushing the cup away from her. It tipped over, rolling onto the floor. Rory sighed, crouching down and picking it up. "I'm overreacting, aren't I?"

"Yes," Lorelai said. "You need to relax. Go eat some food. Listen to one of Ms. Patty's failed marriage stories."

Rory took a deep breath. "Alright, I'm going back out there."

"Right behind you, babe."

Rory walked out, stopping short when she saw Logan over by the food, chatting amicably with none other than Dean Forrester. Lorelai stood beside her and went, "Huh."

"This is not fair," Rory said, fists balling at her sides. "Life is so not fair."

"You take Logan and I'll take Dean," Lorelai said, breezing past her. "Dean," Lorelai said. "Want to do me a favor? I could really use some ice. We're going through it like candy."

"Yeah, sure Lorelai."

"Knight in shining armor!" Lorelai called after him as he headed back out the front door. Rory walked over to Logan, smiling shyly as she gave him a little wave.

"Hey," he said, smiling toward her. She knew that she should let him and Dean talking go, but she couldn't help her overwrought curiosity. "So, what were you two talking about?"

"Me and who?"

"Oh, uh, Dean."

Logan looked at her strangely. "Nothing, really. Nice guy, though."

"Yeah," she said, rubbing the back of her neck uncomfortably. "He is."

Logan paused for a moment and then asked, "You seeing him?"

"What?"

"Well, you're all worried about what we were talking about. You can see where I'd draw that conclusion."

"No, we're not-I don't…," Rory trailed off. "So, um, you made it!"

Logan smirked, nodding his head. "Yeah, it appears that I did."

"Was traffic good?"

"Yeah, traffic was fine. Are you sure there isn't something you want to tell me? You're acting strange."

"Nope. I'm acting fine. Completely normal."

"You're not usually this skittish."

"It's the party," she said. "All the, uh, excitement."

"Sure."

"So, you want some food?" she said, gesturing to the large spread. "There're burgers and fries. Some things by Sookie that I can't pronounce."

"A burger sounds great," Logan said, reaching past her and grabbing one from the grease stained bag. "No offense, but this food is so much better than the stuff from your other party."

"No offense taken."

"So, this is the Gilmore residence, huh?" Logan said, gesturing widely to the living room. "I have to say, I'm disappointed by the lack of naked baby pictures."

"All stashed in a hidden drawer," Rory answered with a grin. "Away from prying eyes."

"Are you calling my eyes prying?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I am doing."

He smirked. "So, I'm going to thank you now before I forget for inviting me to this. I think this means we are now officially friends."

Rory grinned softly, rocking on her heels. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

Babette walked past them and murmured loudly toward Rory, "The bagboy and the blonde! You're reeling them in, sugar!"

Rory winced. "Please ignore her."

Smirking, Logan retorted, "Will do."

* * *

><p>Once Rory had accepted the fact that Logan Huntzberger was at her very Stars Hollow party, and Dean miraculously did not return after he dropped off the ice, she found herself actually enjoying herself. It was entertaining to fill Logan in on all the little intricacies of her town. She liked introducing him to the oddities that she had grown up with. And then her grandparents miraculously showed up, Emily seemingly forgetting about what had happened at the other party (or feigning to) while joining in the festivities. Emily was holding a wine glass filched from the Holiday Inn. Ms. Patty hit on Richard. Rory was beginning to think that her sixteenth birthday was going to be one to go in the books-even more so than the ones busted by the cops.<p>

"The party's been going for about two hours," Lorelai said, stepping beside Rory and leaning in conspiringly. "You know what that means."

"Louis B ate from my hand!" Ms. Patty crooned, gesturing wildly with her nearly drained margarita. "Practically licked it, he did!"

Rory leaned toward Logan and explained, "Two hours into any party Ms. Patty becomes drunk and proceeds to tell rousing accounts of her time as a Hollywood character actor. Another hour and she will start doing bits."

"Let's try for forty five minutes," Lorelai said with a devilish grin, turning back toward Ms. Patty and tossing off, "Patty, want another margarita?"

"Oh you sweet thing!" Ms. Patty cooed, holding out her cup.

"This place is wonderful," Logan said, chuckling as Ms. Patty launched into another story.

"Just wait until she gets into her bits."

* * *

><p>No Gilmore birthday was complete without opening presents. Lorelai reserved last (and undoubtedly best) present and Rory moved pretty swiftly through the town's offerings. Ms. Patty brought a scrapbook with pictures of Rory's previous dance shows. The book landed in Logan's hands, the blonde laughing uproariously at the variety of embarrassing pictures.<p>

"This is even better than naked baby pictures," he said.

Babette gave Rory a cookie jar that looked suspiciously like one that had resided in her own kitchen. And then it was time to open Kirk's gift. It looked as if a five year old had wrapped it and Kirk remarked, "Mother wanted to help, but I refused. This is entirely from me."

"Well, thanks Kirk," Rory said, tearing off the paper. She didn't understand what was sitting in her lap at first. It was a book, that much she ascertained, and Kirk's face was featured prominently on the cover. She read the title and nearly gasped.

_Kirk Gleason: A Life_

"Oh wow," she said carefully, pressing her lips together to keep herself from laughing. She caught Lorelai's eye and had to press her fingers tightly against the book to keep her laughter in check. "Thank you, Kirk."

"It's my autobiography," Kirk filled in, just in case the title was not descriptive enough. "There are also pictures interspersed." Behind him Lorelai was nearly on the floor laughing.

"How thoughtful," Rory said, noticing Logan fake-cough as he laughed. "I will, uh, cherish this."

Kirk beamed, turning to the room as he announced, "I have a limited amount of copies if anyone would like their own. Retail value is forty dollars."

"You're charging forty dollars for your autobiography?" Babette harped. "But nothin's happened to ya!"

"Beauty is in the ordinary," Kirk answered. "And as fellow townspeople, I would be willing to give you all a 20 percent discount. Well, to nine of you because I only have nine left. Mother only let me get ten printed."

"I think it's finally my turn," Lorelai said, moving forward and depositing a large box onto her daughter's lap. Rory grinned expectantly, tearing off the paper. Lorelai Gilmore gifts were by definition outstanding and there was no reason to think that this year would be any different.

And it wasn't.

She squealed aloud when she saw the powder blue Apple laptop, launching forward into her mother's arms. Lorelai laughed, kissing her daughters cheek as she said, "Happy sixteenth, babe."

Lorelai began to go on about the cake and there was hoopla and general pomp and circumstance as Sookie disappeared into the kitchen, reappearing with a rather large cake. Rory dissolved into laughter when she saw her face painted on the frosting.

"This is by far the most amazing and embarrassing thing that you have done," Rory told her mother, smiling wide.

"Make a wish. And make it a good one, too. No wishing for books."

Rory laughed, staring down into her painted smiling face as she thought that there was really nothing left to wish for. She glanced around the room, taking in all the familiar faces-some more familiar than others, but all wonderfully welcome. She found it almost gluttonous to wish for anything else. So, she squeezed her eyes shut and wished for absolutely nothing.

Eyes drifting open, she smiled and blew out the candles.

* * *

><p>"You know, you don't have to stay and help," Rory told Logan, frowning as he tossed several red cups into a garbage bag. "Guests aren't supposed to help clean up. It goes against some general rule of party-giving."<p>

"I've always been one to buck rules."

She laughed. "Yes, I imagine you are."

He stepped beside her, grabbing a napkin and tossing it in the bag. "Besides, I can't leave without giving you your present."

"My present?"

"You really thought I wouldn't give you anything?"

"You already gave me something at my grandparent's party, though."

"That was from Shira and Mitchum," Logan said. "This is just from me."

Rory smiled slightly. "Okay, I guess that's okay."

"Stay here, I'll be right back."

She watched him slip into her kitchen and return with a white box, tied delicately with the type of butcher string used in bakeries. "Slipped it in your fridge when I first came in," he explained, handing it over.

Rory untied the string and opened the box. Inside was one blueberry muffin with a note nestled beside it. She placed the box on the table and sat down, pulling out the note.

"From Marjorie herself," Logan added. "Wanted to tell you happy birthday, you know, in note form."

Rory grinned, turning toward him. "You brought me my very own blueberry muffin?"

"Well, I imagined you hadn't gone back to Marjorie's to try the muffins with Luke's over here. I figured I would bring Marjories to you."

"You know what?" Rory asked slowly.

"Hm?"

"I am sort of hungry after all of this cleaning."

He smirked. "Are you?"

"Absolutely famished. And do you know what would be just perfect right now?"

"A muffin?" he asked knowingly.

"Well, Logan Huntzberger, have you just read my mind or something? That is exactly what I was thinking." She took the muffin from the box and pulled off the liner. Breaking it in half she handed him one piece and bit into the other.

They ate together on the couch, cleaning forgotten for the moment as they both chewed, his knee resting lightly against hers. When they were finished they sat there for a moment, listening to the sound of dishes clanking together in the kitchen. He turned toward her first and murmured, "Happy birthday, Rory."

**A/N: I feel like this should have been longer, but then it would have been all sorts of schmaltz. I am saving you from the schmaltz. Anyhoo, look forward to some possible Chilton dancing. Some holiday parties. Some bidding baskets. And a certain dance-a-thon. All coming up in the future chapters! So, please review :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hope you enjoy!**

Paris

Rory and Lorelai sat in the kitchen, both staring up at the ceiling as they drank their coffee. Lorelai set down her cup and said, "It's right above the doorway. How did it position itself _right_ above the doorway?"

"It's trying to trap us."

"Yes, it is," Lorelai agreed. She paused as she turned her head toward the back door. "Although there still is that way out. But-it is keeping us from getting our purses!"

"Diabolical," Rory said, wrinkling her nose as she stared up at the ceiling. There was a knock on the door and Rory frowned.

"Logan?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you going to brave it?" Lorelai asked. She was answered with another three knocks, Rory staying rooted in her seat. After a moment Rory pulled her phone from her pocket and dialed.

"Ace," Logan answered. "I'm, uh, at the front door. You coming?"

"I can't," Rory said. "Come to the back door."

"You can't? What, are you under a bookcase of something? If you are, you are very fortunate to have had your phone so close."

She rolled her eyes. "Just come to the back. I'll let you in."

A few moments later there was a knock on the door and Rory stood up, opening the door. Logan walked in and waved toward Lorelai before asking, "Now, why couldn't you come to the front door?"

Rory pointed up at the ceiling and Logan chuckled as he saw what exactly was keeping the Gilmore girls from venturing out of the kitchen. "He wouldn't let us."

"You won't leave the kitchen because of a spider?"

"It's all creepy and crawly," Lorelai murmured from the table, wiggling her fingers in what she deemed a creepy and crawly fashion.

"Let me guess, you were waiting for me to get here and kill it?"

Lorelai grinned at him from the table. "Well, if you're offering…"

Logan pulled over the spare chair and grabbed a napkin before climbing up onto the seat. He reached up and squashed the spider, Rory and Lorelai watching from below. He stepped down and went to throw it into the garbage bin.

"No," Lorelai said quickly. "Outside."

"It's dead, you know."

"That's what you think. It could be some bionic spider, though."

"Or something equally unsettling," Rory added. "Outside, Huntzberger."

Logan shook his head in disbelief, but still followed their orders and carried the napkin outside and deposited it in the large waste bin. When he returned the girls had already left the kitchen, Lorelai putzing around as she searched for her purse. Rory was nowhere to be found but traipsed down the stairs a few moments later in a different shirt from before.

"You really did stop everything for that spider," he said, again in disbelief. "Unbelievable."

"That's why we have young strapping men like yourself," Lorelai answered breezily. "Alright, I have to get to work. Logan, thank you for your awesome spider-killing-skills."

"Anytime, Lorelai."

She kissed Rory quickly on the cheek and then hurried off to the inn. Logan parked himself at the table, leaning back in the chair as he asked, "So, what's on the agenda today Ace. You know, we have the entire day to ourselves."

"So I've heard," Rory said. "National holidays. They are a wonder."

"Trip to Luke's? Maybe we'll run into Kirk."

She smirked. "You do love Kirk."

"After your birthday party last month, how could I not? You know, I'm really happy I was able to bring him down on the price for that autobiography."

"I still can't believe you bought one."

"What? It ended up only costing me five dollars and a cup of coffee from Luke's. But the amusement that I have received from said book-priceless."

Rory glanced at the clock. "Well, it _is_ Kirk's typical feeding time right now. His mother lets him leave the house at precisely eleven for lunch."

"How kind of her."

"We could stop there. I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry," he baited with a grin. "And lunch sounds like a great idea."

She went to grab her purse from the living room when her phone started ringing. "Someone's calling you!" Logan called from the kitchen.

"Astute observation," she retorted dryly as she quickly returned to the kitchen, giving him a small grin before grabbing the phone. She frowned at the name flashing on the caller ID.

"This cannot be good," she muttered, flipping open the phone. "Hello Paris."

Paris was all business as she replied, "Rory, we need to meet immediately. It's urgent."

"Paris, it's our day off," Rory muttered glumly. "I am not going anywhere near Chilton. Or you."

"The new issue of The Franklin is due to go to the printer on Wednesday and we are nowhere near ready. Brian's piece on the janitor union doesn't have a single direct quote and I'm pretty sure Madeline's piece is full of unbacked facts. I wouldn't be surprised if the next person turned in an article written in crayon."

"We have all of tomorrow to sort it out," Rory said. "And besides, no one reads Madeline's pieces anyway."

"We're meeting at the library two blocks from Chilton. Be there or I'm putting you on Madeline's byline."

Rory went to contest but was met with the droning sound of a dial tone. She clicked her phone off and frowned. Of course, Paris would ruin her day off. Her wonderful day off that was supposed to be spent with the very nice smelling blonde beside her.

"Paris awaits?" Logan asked knowingly.

"I'm so sorry," Rory said, sighing unhappily. "I swear, this is not how I want to spend my day."

"You mean you don't want to waste away the hours with Paris Gellar?" he teased, pulling on his coat. "I am floored, Ace. Absolutely floored."

She hit his arm lightly as she passed him on her way to her bedroom to collect her assorted Franklin notebooks. After she had gathered all of them and stuck them in her backpack she wandered back to the kitchen and said, "I guess your big Stars Hollow adventure will have to wait."

"How are you getting to the library?"

"The bus," she said. "Just like how I get to Chilton. Or anywhere else in that general direction."

"How about I-

"No," Rory said immediately. "You are not driving me."

"But I have a perfectly functioning car. Why should I not put it to good use?"

"Paris will sense you," Rory said in a completely serious tone, which baffled Logan completely because it seemed like such a ridiculous thing to say.

"You know, she's a highschool girl not a blood hound."

"Oh ho," Rory opined, "not when it comes to newspaper heirs. She will sniff you out and then force me to bring you up with me. This is for your own good."

Logan squinted for a second and then said, "Alright, now I have to drive you."

"What?"

"I don't believe that Paris will know I'm there. You clearly do."

"She's diabolical in that way."

"Challenge accepted, then."

"But…I didn't challenge you-"

"I am going to drive you there and prove that she will have no idea that I am there."

"But-"

"Argue anymore and you'll be late."

Rory frowned. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

><p>"Think she knows now," Logan asked, turning onto the highway. "What about now? Are her ears pricking? Hands tingling?"<p>

"Oh, shut up," Rory answered.

"What? You were so sure that she will know I am with you. I want to know how she'll know. What are the psychosomatic symptoms?"

"I should have taken the bus."

"You would have been late."

"Only because I was arguing with you," she huffed. "And besides, we're making good time. The bus probably would have also made good time, meaning I would have gotten there in time."

"You are very stubborn this afternoon," Logan said, turning into the library parking lot. "Might I remind you that I am being robbed of an afternoon of Kirk Gleason?"

"Your obsession is beginning to be a bit unsettling," she said with a slight grin. Her phone rang and she pulled it from her purse, not the least bit surprised to see Paris' number flash. "Hello Paris."

"Where are you?"

"Just outside."

There was a pause and then Paris answered, "Okay, yes, I see you."

"You-"

"Who is that with you? Do you have a driver?"

Rory peaked out of the car window, her mouth dropping open when she saw Paris peering out of the fourth floor window. She knew she shouldn't have been surprised, yet she still was. "No, I-"

"Is that Logan Huntzberger?"

Rory smirked and turned toward Logan. "Why yes, Paris, it _is_ Logan Huntzberger."

Logan's eyes widened and he mouthed, "No way."

"You have to bring him up," Paris said immediately. "Ink practically courses through his veins. It's the perfect thing to combat our problems."

"Look Paris, he was just dropping me off."

"He won't have to stay as long as us," Paris said. "Just look over a few things. Make some minor edits. Anyway, I will see you both in a few minutes. We're on the fourth floor."

Rory again was met with a dial tone and she remarked, "That one has a thing for hanging up on people. Anyway, Paris is insisting that you come up. Apparently ink courses through your veins." Logan frowned and she said, "I told you not to drive me. Come on, Huntzberger, time for you and that hulking legacy of yours to trudge up to the fourth floor of the library."

* * *

><p>Luke's Diner was moderately filled when Lorelai wandered in after work, the dinner crowd enjoying their typical burger and fries while Luke walked around refilling drinks and filling orders. He caught her eye and gestured to the back table where Rory was sitting. Logan was there too, nursing a cup of coffee.<p>

"You're staying for dinner, too?" Lorelai asked, sitting across from him. "Wow, you must really like us."

"He had his first experience with Paris Gellar," Rory explained.

"And how in the world did that happen? Does she even know Stars Hollow exists?"

"Oh, she wasn't in Stars Hollow," Rory said. "She called me with a newspaper crisis. I had to meet her at the Hartford library."

"And I offered to drive her," Logan added. "Because I am nice."

"I tried to warn you," Rory said.

"But you didn't listen," Lorelai filled in slowly, shaking her head. "Let me guess, Paris sniffed you out."

"How is everyone aware of this?" Logan said. "It makes absolutely no sense."

"That's how half of Stars Hollow is," Lorelai mused. "We're used to it. So, how was your first Paris Gellar experience? Exciting? Unexpected? Slightly nauseating?"

"All of the above."

"Aw, poor kid," Lorelai said. "Looks like you need some French fries."

"And keep them coming."

"Hey, Luke!" Lorelai yelled, waving her hand to catch the diner owner's attention. When that didn't work she picked up a napkin, crushed it into a loosely packed ball, and tossed it at him. It hit him squarely in the head and he whipped around as he grunted, "What the hell was that?"

"A request for service," she chirped. "Two large orders of fries, please?"

"Do you not see what I am doing," he retorted, gesturing sharply to the table in front of him. "See these? Paying customers. Just like you. So, wait your damn turn!"

"With ketchup, please," she continued.

Luke just stared at her. "Are you insane?"

"Only clinically."

He frowned and turned back to the table in front of him. He rattled off their order and then walked past Lorelai's table as he muttered, "Two orders of fries coming up."

"Such great service here," Lorelai cooed.

* * *

><p>Later that night Rory and Lorelai sat at the kitchen table, both of them picking at a piece of pie that Luke had provided at dinner in an effort to make Lorelai stop speaking in a French accent. It of course was a failed attempt, at least for the time frame that he wanted, but did still result in free pie, which made the two Gilmore girls remarkably happy.<p>

"So, dinner was nice," Lorelai said offhandedly, scraping off a bit of the whipped cream from the top of the pie. "Logan seems to fit in here."

"Yeah," Rory said evasively. "He does."

"He sure comes here enough."

"He has a Kirk obsession."

"Oh, well who doesn't? It also was nice of him to drive you to the library. Very chivalrous."

"I know what you're doing."

"What? Can't I talk about the day without _doing_ something?"

"No," Rory said immediately. "Not when there are boys involved. Logan and I are just friends."

"Sure you are."

"Again with the tone."

"Maybe the tone is there for a reason. Maybe, it is because you are being ridiculous. You clearly like him. He _clearly _likes you."

"Would you please stop going all Oprah on me?"

"And with a face like yours and hair like his, my grandkids would be adorable."

"Okay, leaving now," Rory said, pushing back from the table and wandering back to her room. As she walked away, Lorelai called out, "Think about the grandkids, Rory! Think about them!"

**A/N: Alright, so I am taking poetic liberties and skipping the Chilton dance entirely in order to write the Christmas dinner. That will be next chapter! Please leave your thoughts on this one!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this! **

**Chapter Eight****  
><strong>

"I found some old pop tarts," Lorelai said, standing on a kitchen chair to reach the back of the cabinet. She opened the box and looked inside. "There's one package left!"

Rory took the box from Lorelai, turning it over to see the front of the box. "S'more poptarts. How did we lose track of these?"

"We must have gotten a better flavor and it got pushed to the back," Lorelai said, reaching into the cabinet again.

"A better flavor than S'mores?"

"We did go through a toasted Brown Sugar a few months back," Lorelai said. "Ooohh, I found some old canned soup!"

"I'm not putting soup in my basket," Rory said. "I have standards."

"It's cream of chicken," Lorelai tried. "And pairs beautifully with this half box of saltines."

"You can put that in your basket," Rory said with a grin. "I think I might just go to Doose's and buy whatever's on sale. Or maybe I can raid the Independence Inn's kitchen! Sookie always has stuff laying around."

"Nuh uh," Lorelai said, stepping down from the chair. "That's what I'm doing. No stealing my genius plan."

"I'm sure there's enough for both," Rory argued.

"We cannot have identical baskets," Lorelai said, shaking her head. "People think we're freaky enough as it is. Besides, you're all young and sprightly. Your basket would sell better than mine."

"Are you seriously worried about whose would sell better?"

"Bid-a-Basket is serious business," Lorelai said. "And our gutters need cleaning."

Rory smirked. "You know, it's sort of weird that you use this to rope in young help around the house."

"Uh, try sort of genius."

Rory sighed, pulling the last package of pop tarts from the box. She tore open the foil and slid one of the pop tarts out. "I guess I'll just go to Doose's."

"That's my girl. Check out the clearance aisle. They have some decent expired candy there."

Rory took a bite of her pop tart and said, "I feel bad for whoever is getting this basket."

* * *

><p>Rory walked through Doose's, trying to find anything edible to put in her basket. She followed Lorelai's advice of going to the clearance aisle, but the only candy there were red hots, and Rory decided she could not defile her basket with them. She had some standards, after all. Next she went to the snack aisle, but the only thing on sale were Fig Newtons, probably due to the fact that no one actually liked Fig Newtons, so she found herself traipsing through the market with an empty basket and no idea where to look next.<p>

"Rory?"

Her stomach flipped at the sound of his voice. She had barely thought of him since her birthday party. Her thoughts had been so occupied by Logan and all things revolving around Logan that she hadn't spared even a moment for the brunette Stars Hollow boy. She turned around and offered him a smile that she hoped appeared casual.

"Hi Dean."

"You need help finding something?" he asked.

"No, uh, I'm fine."

"You sure? You've circled the place three times now."

"I have?"

He nodded, smiling slightly. "Yeah. Not that I've been watching or anything, just…" he trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck. "Are you sure there isn't something I can help you with?"

"I'm trying to fill my basket for the Bid-A-Basket event tomorrow," she said. "Having a bit of trouble, obviously."

"What's Bid-A-Basket?"

She forgot that he hadn't lived in Stars Hollow his entire life like her, and happily explained what Bid-A-Basket entailed. She gave him credit for not looking at her like she was insane.

"That sounds really different," he said.

"It's fun," she said. "My mom and I do it every year."

"Who buys your basket?" Dean asked.

She grinned and said, "My mom usually pays off Michel to buy mine. When I was younger I used to quiz him on French words the entire lunch. The past few years, though, I've had him look at my French homework."

Dean laughed. "Well, at least you're making good use of your time together."

"Exactly."

"So, what type of stuff do you want for your basket?"

"Something cheap," Rory answered.

Dean thought for a moment and then said, "If you really want cheap, you can look through our non-stock items."

She looked at him strangely. "Non-stock items?"

"It's things like dented cans and damaged produce. Taylor likes only the best stuff to be out on display."

"Where is it?"

"It's in the back," Dean explained. "It's actually just for employees, but I'd be more than happy to give you my share of it. I never use any of it, anyway."

"Oh, I don't want to take your stuff," Rory said immediately.

"It'll just go to waste," Dean said.

"Are you sure?"

Dean laughed and said, "Yes, I'm sure, Rory. Come on, let me show you what we have."

Smiling slightly, Rory followed him to the back room. There was a small set of shelves, all holding the damaged goods. Dean opened his arms wide and said, "Take your pick."

"I can take anything?"

He nodded. "Yep. Go crazy."

Rory grinned wide, walking over to the shelves. "This is so cool!"

* * *

><p>Rory walked into the house, weighed down by her several bags of goodies from Doose's. Lorelai glanced up from her magazine and said, "Wow. Did you buy the entire store?"<p>

"No. That would be a lot more than four bags, Mom."

"What'd you get?" Lorelai asked, following Rory into the kitchen. Rory put her bags on the kitchen table and Lorelai peeked into one of the bags. "You bought a ripped box of Wheat Thins?"

"I ran into Dean," Rory explained. "He showed me all the damaged food in the back of the store. Apparently Taylor sells it to the employees at a discounted price. I got all of this for just under fifteen dollars."

Lorelai picked through the bags as she murmured, "You saw Dean, huh?"

Rory tucked her hair behind her ears. "Yeah."

"And how was that?"

"It was fine. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, considering the little show you had at your birthday party…"

"I overreacted," Rory admitted. "It was just too weird having him and Logan there. Talking. It was unnatural."

"Oh, undoubtedly. Right next to cloned cows and Bruce Jenner's hair."

"Anyway, it doesn't matter now. I decided that Logan and I are best as friends. Same with Dean."

Lorelai shook her head. "Only you, my sainted daughter, would have two attractive guys after her and decide she should only be friends with both."

"I'm not ready for a relationship," Rory argued. "I wouldn't even know what to do with one."

"You won't know until you try, babe."

"It's just easier this way."

"The safe bet usually is," Lorelai said. "But sometimes putting yourself out there – taking a chance – can end up being pretty great."

* * *

><p>Rory sat in her room reading, trying to distract herself from what Lorelai had said, when her phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket, smiling slightly when she saw Logan's name flashing. When her thoughts flitted back to what Lorelai had said, though, the smile dimmed. She took a deep breath and then clicked into the call. Her and Logan had a perfectly fine friendship going on. Why should she muck it up with something as trivial as feelings?<p>

"Hey Logan."

"Hey. So, did you give Paris my phone number?"

"No. Why?"

"She called me this morning," Logan said. "She thought my working with you guys on the paper last week went remarkably well and would like to make it a regular occurrence.

Rory sat up. "You're kidding."

"No. It seems I'm now a regular consultant for The Franklin."

"How in the world did she get your number?" Rory said, shaking her head. She had to hand it to Paris. That girl had some sleuthing abilities.

"I have no idea. So, it wasn't you?"

"I don't usually hand out friend's phone numbers for sport," Rory retorted. "Especially to Paris."

"Alright, I was just checking. I know she can be persuasive when she wants to be."

"That she can," Rory agreed. "So, did you say yes?"

"How could I not? That girl's intimidating even on the phone."

"I'm so sorry you got roped into this," Rory said. "This never would have happened if you didn't go with me last week."

"It's fine," Logan sighed. "It was only a matter of time before Gellar got to me. Anyway, how's life in Stars Hollow?"

"The same as always," she said. "Oh, Taylor started building a soda shoppe next to Luke's. They argue about four times daily."

"Sounds entertaining."

"It is," Rory said. "Sometimes my mom and I go there just to watch them fight."

"Anything else fun happening?"

"Well, we have this thing called Bid-A-Basket tomorrow," she said. "You make a basket and it goes to the highest bidder."

"Are you making a basket?" he asked, smile evident in his voice.

"Yes, it just so happens that I am," she answered. "I expect to get at least ten cents for it."

"Well, that sounds promising."

She laughed. "It's always been one of my favorite things the town does. So, it should be fun."

"Sounds like it. Your town is so much more exciting than Hartford. The most festive thing we do is string up Christmas lights. And our neighborhood only allows the white ones."

"Well, you're more than welcome to come if you want," she said. "You can mock my basket from the crowd."

"Maybe I'd bid on it," he said lightly. "I think I can spare ten cents. Maybe I'll even go crazy and bid an entire dollar."

"How positively adventuresome of you," she teased.

"Rory, the Chinese is here!" Lorelai yelled from the living room.

"I hear your dinner has arrived," Logan said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She grinned. "You're actually coming?"

"You know I can't turn down an afternoon in Stars Hollow," he said.

"Rory! Food!" Lorelai yelled.

"I better go," Rory said.

"See you later, Ace."

"Bye Logan."

* * *

><p>The next day, Lorelai and Rory sat in Luke's before the Bid-A-Basket event began. Lorelai was going on about some movie when Rory spotted Logan over by the gazebo. He was caught by Babette; who was gesturing rather emphatically with her hands while she spoke.<p>

"You're not listening," Lorelai said. "Let me guess, you've spotted your blonde?"

"He's outside," Rory said, ignoring the blonde comment. "And he's caught by Babette."

"Ah, go save him. Now."

Rory nodded, standing up from her seat. "I'll be right back."

She walked out of Luke's, heading over to where Logan was cornered by Babette. He spotted her over Babette's shoulder and gave her a small wave. Babette turned, mouth pulled into a wide grin.

"Sugar, I was just telling your friend here about last year's Bid-A-Basket. _Crazy_ things happening!"

"Yeah, it was quite the event," Rory agreed. "Do you mind if we…"

"Oh, you two go and enjoy yourselves," Babette said.

"Thanks. We'll see you at Bid-A-Basket," Rory said.

They walked toward Luke's and Logan said, "Thanks for the save. I owe you."

"We love Babette, but she has a tendency to capture unassuming passerbys for hour long stories."

"It's lucky you were nearby then."

They walked into Luke's and sat down with Lorelai. She grinned at Logan and said, "It's nice to see you again, Logan."

"You too, Lorelai. So, what's in these baskets?"

"Well, mine is filled with delectable treats from the illustrious Sookie St. James," Lorela said. "Along with some old issues of Entertainment Weekly."

"You know, I bet those will be a good selling point," Logan said. "How about you, Ace. Let's see what I'll be bidding on."

"You don't have to bid on it," Rory said immediately.

"I might not after seeing what's in it," Logan said with an easy smile. "Come on, open it up."

Rory hesitated before opening the top of the basket. Logan peered in, pushing a few items to the side. He looked up and smirked. "Yeah, definitely not worth more than ten cents."

She laughed. "I warned you it would be bad."

"But you also get this charming girl along with the basket," Lorelai added, doing her best Vanna White impression. "I'm telling ya, it's a steal."

"They're starting to set up," Rory said, glancing out the window. "We should get over there."

"Yes, never be late to a Bid-A-Basket," Lorelai chirped, standing and gathering her things. Logan looked over at her as they walked out and said, "Or what?"

"Or bad, bad things happen! Mainly Taylor yelling – which is generally pretty funny – but sometimes his eyes do this twitchy thing that is genuinely terrifying."

"She's right," Rory piped in. "I still have nightmares about it."

"Alright, we have to leave you here, Logan," Lorelai said solemnly. "Basket makers only are allowed behind the stage."

"I think I'll manage," Logan said. He turned to Rory and said, "I'll bet up to two dollars and that's it."

She grinned. "Well, you'll have to contend with the stiff competition for my basket."

"You think two dollars will cut it?"

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

They exchanged one last smile before she turned and walked toward the stage. Lorelai was waiting for her, a smirk firmly in place.

"What?" Rory said.

"You guys are so cute, it sort of makes me want to vomit."

"Stop it."

"He came to bid on your basket, babe. If that isn't cute, then I don't know what is."

"I invited him," Rory spelled out. "There is nothing going on."

"Uh huh. I'll believe that when you guys stop bantering like you're in a Nora Ephron movie."

"Alright everyone, here's the order in which you will go on-stage," Taylor said, holding up a sheet of paper. "Now, I ask you to please follow the schedule. If you would like to switch places, please come talk to me first, and then we can consider whether or not the switch is a good idea."

"My God, control freak much?" Lorelai muttered. The paper made its way through the bid-ees, and Lorelai frowned when she saw her name at the very end of the list.

"This is unbelievable," she said, looking up from the paper. "Taylor, you put me last!"

"Someone had to go last, Lorelai."

"Yes, but the people who go last never get picked. Everyone's already put in their bids by then."

"Well, that is just how the cookie crumbles, Lorelai," Taylor said. "I chose at random-"

"And I just happened to be _randomly_ chosen for the last spot? Is this because I wouldn't help with the Thanksgiving costumes? I was sick!"

"Don't be ridiculous," Taylor said. "Although a 99 degree fever hardly constitutes as a debilitating sickness."

"Taylor-"

"Find someone to switch with and then we will discuss," Taylor said firmly. "Those are the rules."

"I'll switch with her," Rory said.

"Babe, you don't have to."

"I don't mind," Rory said. "Besides, I already know that Logan will probably bid on mine."

"The cute blonde?" Ms. Patty asked. Rory nodded and the older woman smiled wickedly. "You have exquisite taste in men, dear."

"Fine. Taylor, switch Rory and I."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," Taylor said slowly. "I worked very hard on the flow of the bidding and-"

"Taylor!" Lorelai barked, eyes flashing.

"Fine," Taylor sighed, throwing up his hands in defeat. "You two can switch. I honestly don't see why you're making such a big deal out of this."

"Says the man with the iron-clad bidding schedule," Lorelai shot back. She turned toward Rory again and said, "Thanks for the save."

"Anytime. Now, you better start working on your angles. You have a handyman to bait!"

"You're right. How's this?" She struck a pose. "Or this?"

"You're going to knock them dead, Mom. The 16-24 male age group won't know what hit 'em!"

* * *

><p>Lorelai stepped up on stage, appraising her group of bidders as Taylor gave a rather lack-luster description of her basket. She considered protesting, but figured she was already on Taylor's list after her complaining about her placement on the schedule, so further protestation would get her nowhere. The bidding began and she put on her most winning grin, even offering a little wave to perk things along.<p>

The Turlington's son bid ten dollars, but he was rather small, not the best for manual labor. She looked around, waiting for a counter offer. The Colson's eldest son spoke up, and she grinned wide. A football player, the Colson boy would be perfect for cleaning out the gutters. Maybe she could even rope him into cutting her grass.

Taylor went to finalize the bid when a voice rang out in the back.

"Fifty dollars!"

Lorelai's eyes widened when someone stepped to the side and her eyes fell on Christopher Hayden. Taylor perked up at the higher bid and called out, "50 dollars! Anyone else? 5o dollars going once! Going twice! And…sold to the man in the leather jacket!"

Lorelai smiled slightly, stepping off the stage. Rory was at her side in a moment asking, "Was that Dad?"

"Yeah, it was."

"What's he doing here?" Rory asked excitedly, glancing over Lorelai's shoulder. Christopher joined them and Rory launched herself into his arms. "Dad! What are you doing here?"

"I was in the area and thought I'd say hello to my Gilmore girls," Christopher said. "I got more than I bargained for."

"I gotta warn you, my basket is so not worth fifty dollars," Lorelai said.

"I figured," Christopher said. "Let me guess, stale pop tarts and uncooked pasta?"

"You're close."

"Are you going to stay for dinner, too?" Rory asked.

"If you guys want. I don't have anywhere to be until tomorrow morning."

"We'd love for you to stay," Lorelai said. "Come on, we can discuss dinner options over our lunch." She looked toward Rory and said, "Good luck on your bidding, babe."

* * *

><p>"Old Entertainment Weekly magazines," Christopher said, laughing as he pulled them from the basket. "This really wasn't worth fifty dollars."<p>

"I warned you," Lorelai said.

"These cookies are pretty good, though. I never thought I liked oatmeal ones, but these might have proved me wrong."

"If there were ever a cookie to do it, Sookie's would be the one," Lorelai answered easily. Christopher grinned, returning his attention to the basket. She gazed at him for a moment, thinking how far from her expectations this afternoon had gone. "Chris, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to visit," he said. "What's wrong with that?"

"It's just you're not the visiting type," Lorelai said. "You are many wonderful things, but present is not really one of them."

"Ouch."

"I'm just telling the truth," Lorelai said. "And I know there's something behind this visit. So spill."

Christopher sighed, stretching his legs in front of him. "Sherri and I are sort of going through something."

"Going through what?"

"Growing pains, I guess," Christopher said. "We're living together."

"You are?" Lorelai said, eyes widening. "Wow. That's, uh, a big step."

"She moved in two months ago," he said. "At first it was fine - probably because I was gone half the time for business. But I've been home more lately, and she's hinting toward our future and marriage."

"You did move in together," Lorelai said. "It's sort of the next logical step."

"I care about her," Christopher said, staring at the basket. "I don't know, I might even love her, but I can't marry her."

"Why not?"

"She's not the right person. I don't know how I know it, but I just do. She's not the one."

"I never knew you believed in all that 'the one' stuff."

"I never knew I did either," Christopher said.

"So, what are you going to do?" Lorelai asked after a moment.

"Right now, I'm going to not think about it," Christopher said, taking another oatmeal raisin cookie out of the baggie.

"That's a great way to deal with things, Chris," Lorelai said dryly.

"Look, can I just get a day pass from the Lorelai Gilmore judgment?"

"I don't know. They're pretty hard to come by."

"Lor."

"Fine," she relented. "I will check my judgment for twenty four hours starting now."

He grinned. "Thank you. So, would those kids have actually paid for this basket before I came?"

"Oh yeah. I'm very high on the teenage boy fantasy list out here."

"Well, I'm sorry for swooping in."

Lorelai shrugged with a small grin and said, "Eh, just take the trash out when we get back home and we're even."

* * *

><p>Rory stood on the stage, waiting for the bidding to begin. To Taylor's credit, he oversold her basket, and she thought to herself that he might have even managed to draw in a few other unexpected bidders. Taylor opened the floor and she grinned when Logan raised his hand and called out, "One dollar!"<p>

Almost instantly another voice called out, "Three dollars!"

Dean. Her heart slammed against her chest as her eyes sought him in the crowd. He caught her gaze and smiled. Oh boy.

"Five dollars!" Logan called out.

"Six dollars!"

"Seven dollars!"

They went up dollar by dollar while Rory stood mortified on the stage, wondering how she had gotten herself into this predicament. Taylor looked positively thrilled at the drama unfolding in the crowd. He followed the bidding closely, head whipping between each boy as they shouted out their next bid.

"Fifteen dollars!" Dean called out.

"Twenty dollars!" Logan challenged.

"Twenty two dollars!"

There was a pause and then Logan said, "Seventy five dollars."

Rory looked at Dean and her stomach twisted at the defeated look on his face. He shook his head slightly, lips pulling at a tight frown.

"Seveny five dollars!" Taylor called out excitedly, slamming the gavel into the podium. He looked over at Rory and said, "Wasn't that exciting?"

Rory watched Dean walk away from the crowd and she felt guilt pull at her stomach. Before she could fully decide what this meant, Logan was at the side of the stage grinning up at her.

"Well, that went differently than I expected," he said.

* * *

><p>"That Dean guy seemed to really want your basket," Logan said, reaching into the bag of crushed chips. Most of the chips were pretty pulverized, but there were a few salvageable pieces.<p>

"I talked to him earlier and told him how my mom always got people to buy my basket," Rory said. "He was just doing it to be nice."

Logan shook his head. "You're either delusional or in denial."

"What?"

"You let someone into your lane because you're nice. You hold a door because you're nice. What he did had nothing to do about being a nice."

Rory tucked her hair behind her ears. "You're wrong."

"No, actually, I'm not."

She reached into the basket and pulled out a battered chocolate bar.

"So, do you like him?" Logan asked after a moment.

"Dean? No! I mean, yes, but not in that way. Definitely not in that way."

"So, you don't have some deep-seated attraction to him?"

"We're just friends. I told you that."

"I know," he relented.

"We're just friends, Logan. We get along well. He gets the whole Stars Hollow thing and he's really nice."

"You've convinced me on your end, Ace, but I'm telling you that he wants more. That guy was bidding pretty aggressively." Rory silently noted that Logan had, too. "Anyway, do you have any more crushed BBQ chips in that basket of yours?"

* * *

><p>After the picnics, Lorelai and Rory sat in their living room with some Audrey Hepburn movie playing on the television. Logan had left for Hartford an hour before and Christopher was out on the porch on a business call.<p>

"So, I heard you had an exciting bidding," Lorelai said. "Dean and Logan duked it out for you?"

"Not for me," Rory corrected. "For my basket."

"Uh huh. Right."

"Don't say anything," Rory said, leaning her head against the couch. "I already had to go through the Huntzberger Inquisition."

Lorelai grinned, pulling her legs under her on the couch. "I like the sound of this."

"You really shouldn't."

"This just proves that that boy is smitten with you."

"Smitten? Really, Mom?"

"Can you just stop being stubborn and get together already? I need something new to bother you about."

"Remember the last eighteen times you asked me this?"

"I'm hoping for a different answer," Lorelai returned easily.

"Well, I hate to disappoint you, but we are still only friends. That is all we will be."

"And Dean?"

"Only friends, too."

Lorelai shook her head. "Sometimes you completely baffle me."

**A/N: I know it's been a while, but I'd love some feedback!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for your reviews!**

**Chapter Nine****  
><strong>

"This is weird," Lorelai said, staring at her plate.

"What are you talking about?" Emily asked in a measured tone.

"This!" Lorelai said, gesturing toward her plate. "It's weird. Rory, isn't it weird?"

"Not really," Rory answered, happily eating her dinner.

"We're eating mac and cheese _and_ burgers. This is very weird."

"I thought you liked mac and cheese and burgers," Emily answered reasonably.

"I do."

"And did we not agree that once a month I would have the cook make something that you and Rory like?"

"Yeah, but I didn't think you'd actually do it. I mean, it's burgers. It's common folk food."

"Honestly Lorelai, you make me sound like a snob," Emily said.

Lorelai scrunched her face up and murmured, "Holding back comment. Holding back comment."

Rory gave Lorelai a look and said, "Grandma, I think it's delicious."

"It's the best burger I've ever had," Richard said jovially, inspecting the burger. "Emily, dear, what type of cheese is on this?"

"I believe it is gruyere."

"It is marvelous," Richard said, taking another bite of the burger. Through a full mouth he said, "Absolutely marvelous!"

"I like the onions," Rory said. "I never thought I liked onions, but I guess I do."

Emily grinned. "They're caramelized. You've probably never had them that way before but it makes them sweeter."

"When did you turn into The Barefoot Contessa?" Lorelai asked.

Emily turned toward her coolly and said, "Contrary to what you believe, Lorelai, I do take some interest in what my cook is making for us."

"Oh, I'm sure you do."

"The mac and cheese is really good too, Grandma," Rory enthused, piling her fork high with the macaroni.

"Thank you, Rory. I'm glad you're enjoying everything."

Lorelai smirked while she watched Emily cut her burger with a knife and fork. "You know Mom, we wouldn't say anything if you used your hands."

"They'll get dirty," Emily answered primly.

"That thing on your lap, Mom? It's called a napkin. You wipe your hands on them when they get dirty."

Emily set her with a look and said, "Lorelai, just eat your burger."

* * *

><p>After dessert and coffee, Rory and Lorelai stood by the door as they pulled their coats on. There was a ringing noise from upstairs and Richard said, "That sounds like my phone. Girls, have a safe trip back to Stars Hollow!"<p>

Richard ran upstairs while the three women watched them. Lorelai shook her head, about to remark upon the strangeness of her family, when Emily launched forward and grasped their arms.

"Ah! What's going on?" Lorelai said.

"Hush! Keep your voice down!" Emily hissed. "I was hoping I'd get a moment alone with you two."

"So you can attack us? Geez Mom," Lorelai murmured.

"Tuesday night I am having a surprise party for your father," Emily said. "As you know, he's turning 65."

"Yes, the big 6-5," Lorelai said. "Are you sure a surprise party is a good idea? Dad doesn't really seem like the surprise type."

"Don't be silly," Emily said. "He'll love it. Anyway, I want you girls to get there at six." She glanced at Lorelai as she added, "Dress nicely."

"Why did you look at me for that?"

"Past experience, Lorelai," Emily retorted dryly. "You've been known to wear band t-shirts to christenings."

"I was rebelling. Don't worry, I got that all out of me with the whole teenage pregnancy."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Just try to look presentable. This is for your own father, after all."

"We will come all dolled and gussied up," Lorelai promised. "Are we done whispering now?"

"Yes," Emily said, returning to a regular tone of voice. "You girls drive safe now. Don't let your mother speed."

"I'll watch her," Rory said.

They shuffled out of the house and got into their car. As they drove down the interstate Lorelai remarked, "A surprise party. My dad is going to hate that."

"Grandma said he'd like it."

"Yes, that is because Emily wants to have a party so that people can fawn over her drapes and catering. I know my father, though. And he is not the surprise party type. Knowing him he'll get caught up at work and miss his own party."

Rory frowned. "That would be awful."

"More food for us. The one thing about those parties is that the food is always good. It's the silver lining to an otherwise eye-stabbing-evening. Hey, maybe Logan will be there. His family seems just stuffy enough to be invited."

Rory's mood brightened at the prospect. Parties were never a favorite for Rory, particularly her grandparent's variety, but she thought that with Logan there she might just enjoy herself.

"Maybe he will," she said.

"That just means you'll have a dreamboat to escape with while your poor old mother is stuck in polite conversation with someone who smells like mothballs. But that's okay. We all have our cross to bear."

"I promise to smuggle out some apple tarts for later," Rory offered.

"Aw, sweetie, that won't be necessary. Besides, I tried once. They really don't travel well."

* * *

><p>"We clean up very well," Lorelai said, standing with Rory in front of the elder Gilmore residence on Tuesday night. "We almost look respectable."<p>

"Speak for yourself," Rory returned. "I look downright respectable."

"Do you want to knock, or should I?" Lorelai said. "I would vote for you, based on my theory that every time I knock on this door I lose approximately one week of my life. Being younger, you have more weeks to spare. Of course, another argument could probably be made that you are younger, and therefore should be spared from things such as this."

"You've really thought this through."

"I spend a lot of time in the car."

"I'll knock," Rory said, rapping her knuckles against the door. A maid pulled the door open promptly, giving them a polite smile.

"Hello, may I help you?"

"We're here for the rager," Lorelai said. "The keg's in the car."

"Excuse me?"

"Lorelai, Rory, what are you two doing just standing out there?" Emily said, sweeping forward. Lorelai grinned and said, "We were just coming in, Mom."

"Brigitta, take their coats," Emily said, keeping a close eye on the maid as she took their coats. She watched Brigitta walk away and murmured, "I think I'm going to need to fire her."

"What? Why? She seems fine."

"We are paying far too much for her to be just fine," Emily said. "Anyway, don't you two look stunning?"

"We hit up a Bloomingdales on the way," Lorelai said breezily. "We had to grab things pretty quickly with the cops coming and all, but we did pretty well."

"Are you ever not joking, Lorelai?" Emily retorted dryly.

"I don't know. Rory?"

"The house looks beautiful, Grandma," Rory said, smoothly leading the conversation away from Lorelai. Emily clearly picked up on her granddaughter's motives and smiled gently.

"Thank you, Rory."

"Alright, if you need me I'll be at the bar," Lorelai said.

"You're going to mingle, Lorelai, right?" Emily asked.

"Yes, Mother. I promise to at least learn the bartender's name."

"Fine," Emily sighed, throwing up her hands in defeat. "I give up. Go do what you want."

"I can't believe it," Lorelai murmured.

"Take it while you can," Rory said, pushing her mother toward the bar. She glanced over her shoulder and said, "Is there anything I can help with Grandma?"

"No, you go enjoy yourself."

"Yes," Lorelai said, grasping her arm as they moved toward the bar. "You go find that blonde of yours and enjoy yourself."

"This is the first of many jokes tonight, isn't it?"

"Oh yes. I have a full arsenal prepared. You go on and find him. Mommy will be fine by herself. It'll give me time to think up more quips."

Rory shook her head with a small grin before turning and walking into the other room. Lorelai walked over to the bar and leaned casually against the counter as she ordered a gin martini.

"Make that two," Christopher asked behind her. He settled beside her at the bar and a slow smile spread on her face.

"You just keep popping up," she said.

"I had an invitation this time," Christopher answered easily.

"I'm seeing you twice in one week. That must be some sort of record."

"Are you calling Guinness or should I?" Christopher joked. The bartender handed them their drinks and they turned back toward the room, walking forward aimlessly.

"Where's Sherri?"

"Away for work," Christopher said.

"That's too bad. I'd like to meet her."

Christopher snorted. "No you wouldn't."

"What? Yes, I would."

"You'd eat her alive, Lor," Christopher said with a smirk.

"And why is that? Are you implying that I wouldn't be nice?"

"No, I'm implying that you wouldn't like her."

"Again, and why is that?" Lorelai pressed.

"She's very different than you," Christopher explained. "She's more conservative. More Celine Dion than Motley Crue."

Lorelai wrinkled her nose. "You're dating a Celine Dion? Seriously?"

"See? I prove my point."

Lorelai laughed, taking a sip of her martini. "You're wrong though, Chris. Just because she's different than me doesn't mean I wouldn't like her. I might have some opinions."

"Of course you would."

"But I trust your taste in women. I mean, you picked me back in the day. That can only be a _glowing_ representation of your taste in women."

He laughed. "Yeah, sure."

* * *

><p>She looked around for him, but he was nowhere to be found. Having not explicitly asked Emily if the Huntzbergers were invited, Rory came closer to facing the prospect of Logan not being there at all. It was a prospect that dampened her spirit more than she cared to admit. She was turning the corner, glancing to her side, when she collided with someone.<p>

"Ace," Logan breathed out. She had nearly fallen after their collision, but he steadied her with his hands on her waist. His hands were still there, and she noticed that he made no move to remove them. After a moment he seemed to come to his senses, as she seemingly lost hers, and he removed his hands. She found herself with an overpowering desire to lean forward and smell his skin, but she abstained.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there," she said in a small voice.

"It's okay. Just be happy I wasn't a waiter. That could have been disastrous."

Rory's eyes widened as she imagined the possibility. "Yes, it could have. So, did you come with your parents?"

He nodded. "They're around here somewhere. Hobnobbing like the best of them."

Rory grinned at his usage of the word 'hobnobbing' and returned, "That is what one tends to do at a party like this."

Logan glanced up and she noticed his jaw tense. She went to ask him what was the matter when a familiar voice behind her said, "Well well, fancy meeting you here Huntzberger."

She frowned before turning and saying, "Tristan, who let you in the party?"

"I was invited," Tristan said with a grin. "Acidic tongue you have there, Mary. Keep on like that and I might need to change your name."

"You might try calling her by her actual one," Logan said.

"Hm, I'll consider it," Tristan said. He glanced toward Rory as he said, "What do you say, Ace?"

She had always liked that nickname with Logan. Coming from Tristan's mouth, though, it was entirely different. She glared at him and said, "Rory will be just fine. Or Mary. Whatever. Nothing you call me will convince me that you're not a rude and egotistical ass."

"Ouch," Tristan said, putting a hand over his chest. "Biting words there, Rory. If I didn't know better, I'd be hurt."

"Look, do us both a favor and leave us alone," Logan said. "This is a nice party. Let's keep it that way."

"You know, you two make a good pair," Tristan said, glancing between them. "You're almost intimidating."

"Come on Logan," Rory said, taking his arm. "Good bye, Tristan. Go annoy someone else for a bit, yeah?"

"If you insist," Tristan said as they walked away. "But it's never quite like annoying you, Mary."

"I can't stand that guy," Logan said, balling his fists.

"Hey, it's okay," she said, touching his arm. "He's a jerk."

"The way he looks at you…"

She felt her stomach flip at the tone he was using. It was protective and possessive – exactly the type of voice that a boyfriend would use.

"It doesn't bother me," she said. He looked down at her and said, "You like it?"

"No!" she said immediately, wondering how her meaning could become so twisted. "I'm saying that I don't care. I don't take him seriously, Logan. So he can look at me any way that he wants, and it doesn't matter one bit."

"Well, as your friend, I don't like him. Actually, just as a rational human being, I don't like him."

She couldn't help but smirk, because as her friend he really shouldn't care. As her friend who had repressed feelings, though, he would care. He would care quite a lot.

"I can take care of myself," Rory told him. "And I can especially take care of Tristan."

Logan smirked, his irritation flagging. "I bet you could, Ace."

"I'm hungry," she said, laying a hand on her stomach. "Want to go search out a waiter?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>"Richard's late," Christopher noted, looking at his watch. "A full twenty minutes late. I'm surprised Emily isn't hyperventilating."<p>

"She's micro-managing instead," Lorelai said. "I've seen her snap at no less than three waiters. I also think she fired Brigitta."

"During the party?"

"Emily wastes no time," Lorelai replied easily.

Across the room, Emily scampered toward the crowd and said loudly, "His car just pulled up! Everyone get into their places!"

Lorelai looked at Christopher and said, "Places? We're supposed to have places?"

"Apparently, were you aware of this?"

"No, should we do something? Is just standing not celebratory enough?"

"I don't know. We could always pose."

"You're right, we could," Lorelai mused. "But what would be pose as? That just complicates matters further and-"

"Lorelai would you be quiet?" Emily snapped. "Did you not hear that your father is coming?"

"We were trying to find our place," Lorelai explained.

"For goodness sake, just stand where you are," Emily said, dismissing Lorelai's question with a flit of her hand. Emily heard the sound of Richard's key in the door and she smiled excitedly. "Get ready everyone!"

The door opened and the guests yelled out, "Surprise!"

Richard, startled beyond decency, grasped his chest as he yelled out, "Well damn!"

Emily's eyes widened at his outburst. "Richard!"

"Why…what in the world?" Richard managed, staggering forward. It took him a moment, but his face broke out into a grin as he turned toward his wife. "Emily, what is all this?"

"It's a surprise birthday party for you," Emily said, lips pressed into a small grin. "You do realize, Richard, that you just swore at all of your guests?"

"I was startled, Emily," Richard answered.

Lorelai knocked her elbow against Christopher's and said, "This party just got interesting."

* * *

><p>The party's entertainment level dropped off from Richard's rather colorful reaction to the party. It was just a conveyer belt of pointless conversation with people that Rory had no interest in talking with. Even her usual politeness began to strain as she was dragged from one conversation to the next. She didn't even question Logan when he took a hold of her arm and said, "Follow me."<p>

He brought her to her grandfather's study, and they closed the door with a soft click. After the droning hum of the party, the silence of the den was a welcome change.

"I am so sick of talking," Rory said, moving behind her grandfather's desk and sitting down. When Logan looked at her strangely she said, "In case anyone comes in. I am so not going out there again until we have to."

He grinned. "Very wise, Ace."

"I have my moments."

He sat down next to her and stretched his legs out. She crossed her legs, pressing the skirt of her dress between her legs so that she was properly covered. She rested her head against the desk and closed her eyes, idly wondering how many times Lorelai had done this during parties when she was young.

"What are you thinking about?" Logan asked. "You look very pensive."

She grinned, her eyes still closed. "I'm thinking about my mom. She said she used to hide during these parties all the time."

"It's the best way to survive them. I'm surprised we lasted as long as we did."

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "I can't imagine having these all the time. It must be awful."

"You get used to it," Logan said with a shrug. "You learn how to cope."

"Ah, I see. Find a girl. Find a room."

"You make it sound so cheap," he joked.

"I wish I had my purse with me," Rory said after a moment. "I had a book with me."

"You brought a book to a party?" he asked with a smirk.

"I always carry one with me. You never know when you're going to need a good book."

"I can't believe I'm friends with you," he said.

"I could say the same about you."

"Well, we're in a den. There's bound to be a book here somewhere," Logan said. He stood up, glancing at Richard's desk. He spotted a bookcase near the door and walked over, reading off a few titles to Rory.

"There's a book of stamps," he said, flipping through the pages.

"Oh, bring that over!" Rory said. Logan smirked, returning to their spot behind Richard's desk. Rory took the book from him, grinning softly as she leafed through the pages. "When I was little, my grandpa used to sit with me and show me these stamps at holidays. He'd sit me on his lap and talk about each stamp."

"How'd you stay awake?"

"You know, I loved it. You'd think it would be boring, but the way described them was so interesting."

"Do you have any favorites?" Logan asked.

Rory thought for a moment and then began to flip through the pages again. She found one about halfway through the book and said, "This one. This one was always my favorite. I liked the themed stamps. I think it's a bit of Lorelai in me."

Logan grinned. "Makes sense."

Rory went to say something when the door to the den opened suddenly. Rory and Logan froze, both of them listening as a man and woman began arguing fervently. Logan looked at Rory, mouthing, "Who is it?"

Rory shrugged. She didn't recognize the voices, thank goodness. She didn't want to imagine the sort of embarrassment she'd experience if it were her grandparents. Logan slowly leaned over, peeking around the desk. She grabbed his arm, but he gestured for her to keep quiet. Her entire body was rigid as he looked around the desk, but the couple continued arguing, oblivious to her and Logan. He turned back quickly, not seeing that Rory had leaned to the side herself to try to get some sort of visual. When he turned back their noses were nearly touching.

Neither moved for a moment, breathing halted as their eyes locked. She felt as if her entire body was on fire, the proximity both too much and not enough. She longed to touch him, to feel his skin beneath her fingers. He seemed to be having the same thoughts as he reached up and gently laid his hand on her cheek. Her hand had a mind of its own as it reached up and grasped his wrist.

His eyes seemed to be asking her a question that she couldn't possibly answer. He was asking for permission, being tentative when all she wanted him to do was claim her. She didn't want to have to make the decision when her mind was so muddled and hazy. All she wanted was his mouth on hers. Her eyes must have done some pleading of their own, because just when she felt she would positively burst if his lips were not against hers, he leaned forward and kissed her.

The fight was escalating, voices rising as some issue was hashed and rehashed, but Rory and Logan barely noticed. Mouths moving languidly as their hands explored, neither could care less about the drama unfolding in front of the desk. It wasn't until the resounding slap that they pulled apart. The woman left the room hastily while the man remained, breathing heavily from the blow. Rory's mouth dropped open but Logan covered her mouth with his hand briefly, shaking his head. After a moment the man left too, and they were alone.

"What just happened?" Rory asked, talking about more than the irate couple. Logan understood her double meaning and murmured, "I don't know, but I don't want it to stop."

Before she could fully comprehend what he said, his mouth covered hers again.

**A/N: The first kiss! So, did you like this?**

**This story is going at full speed again, and I need to know who is reading. IF YOU ARE READING PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I am blown away by the response to that last chapter! I hope you all enjoy this one :D**

****Chapter Ten

Lorelai walked into the Independence Inn's kitchen, in need of coffee and some Sookie-gab-time. Christopher left last night after the party and she was as confused as ever as to what his numerous visits as of late meant. Sherri was a constant presence in their conversations, but there was something abut Chris' tone when he talked about her that led Lorelai to believe there was something he wasn't telling her.

She was surprised to find not only Sookie in the kitchen, but Rory, as well. She immediately put the Christopher issue on the back burner, not wanting to bring it up in front of Rory, but she saw that something else was brewing. Rory was seated on the stool, guzzling coffee while she inhaled a plate of cookies.

"Rory?"

"Hi Mom," Rory said between bites of her cookie, voice despondent.

"What's going on?"

Rory shrugged, biting into her cookie again. Lorelai looked to Sookie and she told her, "She was like this when she got here. She just asked for coffee and cookies and then plopped herself on that stool."

Lorelai moved forward, gingerly laying a hand on Rory's shoulder. "Sweetheart, how about you talk about your feelings a bit. You're scaring Mommy."

"I haven't had nearly enough coffee. Or cookies."

"She's clearly your daughter," Sookie said.

"Rory, what in the world is going on?" Lorelai asked, sitting down next to her. Rory continued to eat her cookies until Lorelai pulled the plate from her, along with her mug of coffee and said, "Talk or you're not getting any more."

"Something happened at the party last night," Rory said. "Something big. But because I'm me, I messed it up, and now I don't know what to do. Can I have my coffee back now?"

"What? What happened?"

"Logan and I kissed," Rory said glumly. "We kissed in grandpa's den and it was good and nice. And _he_ was nice. But then he was looking at me."

"He was looking at you?"

"Yes, he was just _looking_ at me and I freaked."

"You freaked because he was looking at you?"

"Yes. I mean no." She shook her head, trying to piece together what had happened. "It was the _way_ he was looking at me!"

"With both eyes?"

"No," Rory said, glaring at Lorelai for her glibness. This was not a time for glib. She needed warm and understanding, not glib. "He was looking at me like I was the only thing in the room worth looking at."

"Well, you were in grandpa's den. You probably were the only thing worth looking at."

"You know what I mean," Rory said wearily. "He was looking at me with such – I don't even know – meaning? And I freaked. I went to bolt, but he grabbed my arm, and I went on about how it had been a mistake. It never should have happened."

"Oh, Rory…"

"He went along with it all, but I could tell he didn't want to. I think he could see that I was three steps away from full on Zelda Fitzgerald behavior, and he didn't want to push me."

"I noticed that you guys were a little less disgustingly cute than you usually are at the end of the party," Lorelai noted, remembering how Rory had stayed close as they said their good byes. "I didn't think anything of it."

"Well, it's because I freaked," Rory said. "And now, because I freaked, he'll probably never want to speak to me again."

"Aw babe, that's not true."

"How do you know? He hasn't called. Texted. Nothing."

"He's probably giving you space," Lorelai said reasonably.

"Yeah, that makes sense!" Sookie piped in. "Space! Space is a good thing, right?" Lorelai gave her a look and Sookie said, "I'm really not good with this perking up stuff, am I?"

Lorelai turned back toward Rory, "Babe, he probably hasn't called because he doesn't want to freak you out more."

Rory nodded glumly. "Can I have my cookies and coffee now?"

Lorelai smiled softly. "Sure, babe."

* * *

><p>Logan Huntzberger was rarely stumped when it came to personal relationships, particularly with the female demographic. Relationships seemed to be fairly cut and dry with him. At Andover the girls nearly fell over themselves for a chance with him, and he casually dated with aplomb. It was never hard to get the girl. He had them before he even knew he was interested. Then he met Rory Gilmore and everything he thought he knew was turned on its head.<p>

She confused and challenged him in a way that he had never experienced before. For months they moved forward as friends, getting to know each other and developing what he considered a mutual affection. Then, there was what happened in her grandfather's study. It seemed a natural progression from the path they were taking, but then she pulled away and he was left to question everything that he thought he had felt for the past few months.

"Huntz, what's going on with you?" Colin asked, stretching out on the couch beside Logan. Finn, who was on the other side of the room, called out, "Lady problems, mate?"

"Please, this is Huntzberger we're talking about," Colin returned. "He's never experienced a lady problem in his life."

"It's nothing guys," Logan said smoothly, sitting up and grabbing his beer off the table. The one great thing about absentee parents was what he was able to do when they were absent. The wait staff wouldn't dare question him and Honor could care less. "Just an off day."

"Logan Huntzberger having an off day," Colin murmured. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"One more word and I'm cutting you off and sending you home to your step mother, Colin," Logan warned lightly.

"Hm, I think she'll be just getting back from her pilates class," Colin said. "I do love seeing those workout tights."

"Oedipus complex much?" Logan said.

"Hey, she's no blood relation," Colin answered easily. "Therefore, I can ogle all I want and marvel at my father's luck."

"More like your father's fortune, mate," Finn retorted.

Colin and Finn continued to banter about the many admirable features of Colin's stepmom while Logan drank his beer and tried to convince himself that giving her space was the right thing to do. That was the only logical choice, right? He didn't know how to function after rejection. The wasn't something he was accustomed to, and this was the only way he knew how to react. She wanted to say it was a mistake, then fine. It was a mistake. It should have never happened, and he would go on as if it hadn't - outwardly, at least.

Inwardly, he'd be remembering the way her mouth felt against his and the feel of her fingers in his hair. He would remember the way her soft kisses were unlike anything he had ever felt, and the pull at the base of his stomach that was entirely new. Inwardly, he would be remembering all of this as he tried to respect her wishes and move on.

* * *

><p>"Come on, babe, look alive!" Lorelai said perkily, pulling Rory to the couch. Her daughter had been in a funk since Richard's party, and she was determined to put on the type of night to bring her right out. She pulled out all the stops: candy, pizza and Judy. It was the trifecta of wallowing, but also worked quite well for all other sorts of bucking up.<p>

"We've got your Mike n Ikes, Skittles, Laffy Taffys – banana picked out for easy access – and your classic Swedish Fish," Lorelai announced with a flourish. "And for our viewing pleasure, we have the best of Judy Garland. We'll start with _The Wizard of Oz_, move on to _Easter Parade_ and then end with the ever appropriate _A Star Is Born_."

"Wow. You really went for it tonight," Rory noted, sitting down.

"Ah, it's nothing," Lorelai said airily. "You're my favorite daughter, after all."

"High compliment."

"So, are you ready to laugh; to cry; to sing along obnoxiously to every song?"

Rory took a deep breath and said, "As ready as I'll ever be."

"That's the spirit," Lorelai said perkily, settling beside Rory. Her daughter was quieter than Lorelai would have liked, and she sought to remedy this with a sufficient supply of sugar. Leaning forward, she grabbed a handful of Laffy Taffys and said, "Eat these, babe. Everything looks better with a sugar high."

Rory dutifully unwrapped the laffy taffy while Lorelai started the movie.

* * *

><p>Lorelai sat in the Independence Inn's kitchen, nursing a cup of coffee while she tried to ignore the raging headache. The Judy Garland night had been a success. Rory was smiling before she went to bed, which made the subsequent sugar hangover well worth it.<p>

"How's she doing?" Sookie asked, refilling Lorelai's cup of coffee.

"She's doing a lot better," Lorelai answered. "It was a little dicey during _Easter Parade_, but by the middle of _A Star Is Born_ she was almost back to her old self."

"It's so difficult," Sookie said, shaking her head. "Remember being that age? I would not want to be that age again."

"I'm with you," Lorelai said. "Although it never really gets easier, does it?"

"Does what?"

"Dating. Relationships. I almost think it's worse when you're older. I mean, all Rory and Logan did was kiss – thank God. It gets a lot more complicated when you're older and doing non-kissing things."

Sookie giggled. "Non-kissing things do tend to complicate things. Speaking of non-kissing things, have you heard from Christopher lately?"

Lorelai tilted her chin up and said, "And why is that a non-kissing thing?"

"No reason," Sookie said with a grin.

"I guess he's fine," Lorelai said. "He called earlier in the week for Rory."

"It's good that he's getting more involved," Sookie said. "It's good, isn't it?"

"Yeah. It's just weird. For years he was never around, except for the occasional phone call, and now he's everywhere. Bid-A-Basket. My parents'. It's just weird." She took a deep breath and added, "But, if it means he's here for Rory more, then I guess I can overlook the weirdness. The kid loves her father. Even when he was a phone-once-in-a-blue-moon type of guy, she adored him."

"So, we're deciding this is good?"

Lorelai nodded. "Yeah. It's good."

* * *

><p>Three days. Three days passed, and Rory had yet to hear even a peep from the boy she had been locking lips with in Richard's den. She knew that she freaked, and it was very possible that she had scared him off for good, but they had been friends. They shared coffee and exchanged quips. That counted for something, didn't it?<p>

"Gilmore, we're having an extra Franklin meeting today," Paris said, falling into step beside Rory on her way to English. Surprisingly, Rory found herself welcoming the extra meeting. She'd use the newspaper business to distract herself from the mess that was her personal life. Or at least this was what she thought until Paris said, "Huntzberger is coming to look at our layout. I think some minor changes could really boost our readership."

"Logan's coming?" Rory stammered.

"Yeah. He didn't tell you that I tapped him to be a consultant for The Franklin? I thought with your unusually close friendship and all you would have known. Strange."

"No, he told me," Rory said quickly. "I just, uh, didn't think you'd use him so soon."

"No time like the present," Paris said. "Anyway, we're meeting at 3:30. Try not to be late."

"I'll be there."

* * *

><p>He was sitting outside of the classroom reading a book when she approached. She must have treaded lightly because he didn't look up until she said, "Wow, a book. I didn't know you could read."<p>

He glanced up and replied, "It's mostly pictures."

"Well, that's a relief," she said, clasping her hands behind her back.

He smirked. "How've you been, Ace?"

"Fine. Good. I've been…fine good."

"Fine good?" Logan repeated. "I believe that is the first time I've ever heard someone describe themselves as being 'fine good'."

"Well, uh, when it starts catching on remember I said it first."

He laughed. "I will."

She shifted uncomfortably in front of him as the pause in their conversation stretched. Finally she broke and said, "This is really awkward."

"You can say that again."

"We used to be good at this. Talking? We were up there with the best of 'em."

"I guess things are different now," Logan said, expression pinched. "I can't say I like it but-"

"I _don't_ want them to be different," Rory said fervently. "That's not what I want at all. Can't we just try to forget that it happened?"

"Isn't that what we're doing now?" Logan said.

"Well, let's try harder."

"Ace-"

"It was the whole hiding out in the den," Rory said hurriedly. "I rarely hide out places, and I think it did something to me. It made me think funny and act funny. I'm never irrational like that. Or impulsive. I'm telling you, the hiding out messed with my head!"

"As much as I enjoyed that excessive rambling, you don't need to explain yourself.

"But I do," Rory said, shaking her head. "I ruined this. I freaked, and now you probably want nothing to do with me, and I need to explain myself, because I don't know what else to do."

"What do you mean I probably want nothing to do with you?"

"Well, don't you?" Rory asked uncomfortably. "I mean, I haven't heard from you once since Tuesday. What else am I supposed to think?"

"I was giving you space."

"Space," Rory repeated.

"Yeah. You were really freaked out on Tuesday, and I thought giving you space was the best thing I could do."

"Oh my God, I am a terrible person," Rory murmured.

"What? Ace-"

"I'm a terrible person," she repeated. "All this time I've been secretly cursing you and calling you a whole bunch of really awful names because I thought you were avoiding me and-"

Logan stood up and covered her mouth with his hand. She stared at him, eyes wide. Before he moved his hand he said, "Do you promise not to talk for a minute?"

She went to talk and he said, "Ah! Just nod."

She nodded and he removed his hand. "First off, you are not a terrible person."

"You didn't hear the names. Some of them can only be used on cable."

"You are not a terrible person," he repeated. "And I'm sorry that I made you think I was avoiding you."

"You shouldn't be apologizing."

"Considering that I'm pretty sure I've made you go clinically insane, yes, I really should be."

"I'm sorry," Rory murmured.

"I am, too. Now, how about we both stop apologizing now?" Logan suggested.

She nodded, and something in her chest tightened when he stepped forward and opened his arms. "Come on. Let's hug it out."

"Hug it out, it is," she said, stepping into his embrace. Someone cleared their throat behind them and Rory stepped back, turning around to find Madeline and Louise standing there with all-too-telling smirks on their faces.

"Well, hello you two," Louise cooed.

"That, uh, wasn't what it looked like," Rory said, straightening her sweater.

"Of course it wasn't."

Paris strode over and said, "What are you all doing loitering outside of the classroom?" She glanced over them at the room and said, "Is that anime club in there again? I reserved the classroom three days ago and-"

"No one's in there, Paris," Rory said. "We were just heading in."

"Oh," Paris said. "Well, what are we waiting for then? We have work to do!"

**A/N: And the friendship is intact! I couldn't keep them apart for longer than half a chapter, lol. I have some more fun things planned for them - so stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This chapter is BIG. It's BIG! Get on reading, and then I want to hear all of your thoughts! **

Chapter Eleven

Rory and Lorelai sat at their usual table in Luke's, absentmindedly playing a game of sugar hockey while they waited for their food to come. Lorelai scored a goal and whooped loudly, drawing the admonishment of the diner's owner.

"Would you knock it out?" he said, refilling their coffee cups. "You're scaring my customers."

"We are your customers," Lorelai retorted. "And we even on occasion pay."

"Fine, you're scaring my _other_ customers. So, knock it off."

"We wouldn't have to entertain ourselves if you didn't move at such a glacial pace back there. It's been, what, fifteen minutes since we ordered?"

"Yeah. So what?"

"I bet you we wouldn't wait this long at Al's," Lorelai sing-songed, shaking her head. "They're speedy there. Like Speedy Gonzalez."

"You order the burger. You wait for the burger. Any questions?" Luke returned dryly.

Rory flicked a sugar packet while Lorelai was distracted and let out an excited _Yes! _when it flew past the make-shift. goal. Lorelai frowned and said, "That's not fair! I was distracted! Luke, stop distracting me!"

"My pleasure," he returned. He gave up trying to stop them from playing sugar hockey and instead said, "And make sure to put those packets back when you're done."

"Yes, Dad." Luke walked away and Lorelai said, "So, what's new with you? Give me the scoop. The word on the street. The…okay, I'm out of different ways to say news."

Rory smiled. "There's not much new."

"Uh huh, how's school?"

"School is good. Lots of reading and writing."

"And 'rithmatic," Lorelai said, nodding her head. "Go on."

"Oh, I was invited to a party," Rory said. It was the type of thing that she knew Lorelai would like and her mother took the bait happily and said, "Give me all the details! Who. What. When. Where. How."

"This girl in my Latin class," Rory said. "It's her birthday."

"Aaww, she invited you to her birthday party?"

"She invited practically everyone," Rory said. "Anyway, it's this Friday at her house. I think her parents are out of town or something."

Lorelai nodded and said, "Sounds just about right. Let me guess, there's an older brother who can provide the keg?"

Rory smiled. "Yes to the brother. No to the keg."

"Ah, I see. You Chilton kids are above kegs."

"Undoubtedly," Rory said soberly.

"So, what are you going to wear?"

"Oh, I'm not going," Rory said, taking a sip of her coffee. Lorelai gaped at her and said, "What do you mean you're not going?"

"I'm not a party person."

"But, you were invited," Lorelai said slowly. "Why wouldn't you go to a party you were invited to?"

"She invited almost everyone, Mom. Believe me, I will not be missed."

"I think you should go," Lorelai said. "Parties are part of being a teenager, babe. This sounds like it could be a good time."

"A good time? How does an entire night with Chilton people sound like a good time?"

"You could bring Lane with you," Lorelai suggested.

"Because Mrs. Kim would be so open to her daughter going to a high school party," Rory deadpanned.

"Don't worry about Mrs. Kim," Lorelai said airily. "I'll say you guys are staying over at the house."

"Who knew you were such an enabler?"

"I'm all for mild teenage debauchery," Lorelai said. "Of course, I would place some ground rules. No drinking. No underage sex. And viewings of various Lifetime movies for you to see the ramifications of becoming a wild teenager."

"You've thought this out," Rory noted.

"You should go," Lorelai said again. "You're only young once, right?"

"Two burgers," Luke said, placing the burgers and fries in front of them. Lorelei glanced up at him and said, "Luke, did you ever go to parties when you were in high school?"

"Yeah a few."

"Aha!" Lorelai said triumphantly. "If track-running-and-Star-Trek-watching Luke Danes went to parties, then you _have_ to go to this party Friday night."

"I'd like to add that I did not have fun at any of them," Luke said. "It's just a bunch of people drinking and groping in a poorly lit room. You're wise to steer clear, Rory."

"Okay, go back behind the counter," Lorelai said, waving him away. "Ignore him. I mean, need I mention the track running and Star Trek watching again?"

"If I go, can we label this as _the_ party of my youth, and I never have to go to another?"

Lorelai cocked her head to the side, "Why yes, that sounds like a fair deal."

"Fine. But I'm leaving before midnight."

"Well, of course, otherwise the Jeep turns back into a pumpkin."

* * *

><p>"This is so exciting," Lane enthused, sitting on Rory's bed while Rory finished putting on her make-up. "My very first high school party!"<p>

"I'll warn you, it might not be that good of a party. Chilton kids are pretty stuffy."

"I don't even care," Lane said, flipping onto her stomach. "It's still a party!"

"Who knew you were such a Bush twin?"

"Rory, you don't understand. Normal teenage experiences are few and far between for the Kim household."

"Well, I'm glad you're excited."

There was a knock on the door and Rory loudly said, "Come in!"

Lorelai opened the door and walked inside, rubbing her hands together excitedly as she asked, "So, how are the party preparations going?"

"Good."

"Uh, Rory, is that what you're wearing?" Lorelai asked gingerly. Rory turned around, arms crossed over her chest, and said, "What's wrong with my outfit?"

"Nothing! It's just…you don't look very party-like."

"Mom," Rory warned.

"What? I'm just telling you the truth, babe! You look a little buttoned up."

"You want me to look not buttoned up?" Rory asked slowly.

Lorelai shook her head and walked over to Rory's closet. She rifled through the hangers until she came upon a deep red v-neck sweater. She pulled it out and said, "How about this?"

"It's a sweater," Rory said. "I'm already wearing a sweater."

"Yes, but this is a better sweater. The red looks killer on you, and v-necks are nice and festive."

Rory sighed, grabbing the sweater. "Anything else you want to fix?"

"Nope. Unless you wanted to put more eyeliner on, but hey, that's totally up to you!"

"I'll put on mascara," Rory leveled unhappily.

"Look at us compromising! Alright, you finish getting ready. I'll be the one outside with the pop tarts and In Style magazine."

"She is unbelievable," Rory grumbled, quickly changing her shirt. When she looked in the mirror, though, she had to admit Lorelai had been right. Behind her Lane replied with, "This is so exciting!"

* * *

><p>Five minutes in and Rory already wanted to leave. Lane was entranced, though, and Rory knew that if they came home too early Lorelai would say she hadn't stayed long enough to truly experience the party, and she'd be forced to go to another. She'd stay with the comforting knowledge that if she did her time, she would never have to go back.<p>

The party had decent food, too. Along with a table full of drinks, there was one with a collection of appetizers and the tastiest cookies she'd ever had (although she would never admit that to Sookie). She had already eaten five of them, and she saw the end far, far into the future.

"Rory Gilmore, what are you doing at a party?" Louise said, sidling up to her and Lane.

"Oh, you know, just living the life of a crazy teenager."

"Yeah," Lane said, nodding happily. "_Crazy_ teenagers. That's us. That's us!"

"Rory, you look good!" Madeline enthused, joining the three of them. "Nice sweater!"

"So, we've been looking around here, and the options are depressingly slim," Louise said. Rory looked at her strangely and said, "Options?"

"The girl to guy ratio is way off for starters," Louise said, shaking her head. "And most of the one's here are either taken or too low to even be considered. It's going to take some digging to find anyone even worth hooking up with."

"We better get to work," Madeline said eagerly. Louise nodded, and the two girls tossed Rory and Lane a quick wave before disappearing into the party.

"So, those are Chilton girls," Lane mused.

"Yep."

"I can see why you're not friends with any of them."

* * *

><p>Miraculously, among the Motley crew that substantiated the men of the party, Lane found herself one that was both normal and Korean. She was dancing with him in the middle of the mosh of teenagers while Rory watched from afar. She had a handful of cookies, which she shoveled into her mouth with a speed that would have impressed even Lorelai.<p>

"Mary, you might want to leave some of those for the other partygoers," Tristan said, stepping beside her. She glanced at him and said, "You know as well as I do that the vast majority of the people here wouldn't dream of even touching a cookie."

He smirked. "Valid point. So, what are you doing at a party? It doesn't really seem like your sort of scene. A Stars Hollow girl like yourself should be at something more like a town fair or rodeo."

"Charming," Rory deadpanned.

"Seriously, though, I'd never think of running into you at a party."

"Apparently, parties are a part of the teenage experience," Rory said. "So, I am here experiencing being a teenager."

"But, you are a teenager. Wouldn't you experience it anyway?"

Rory grinned slightly and said, "You are trying to unravel Lorelai Gilmore logic. It's a futile venture."

"Well, I'm glad you're here."

She rolled her eyes and said, "Hold it right there, buddy."

"What?" he said, eyes dancing with bemusement. He was having far too much fun.

"Whatever line you're poised to throw my way, you can keep it. I don't respond to flattery, charm or flirting."

"Sure didn't seem that way at your grandfather's party," Tristan noted. "You and Huntzberger looked two steps from the bedroom."

Her eyes darkened and she said, "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"I hit a chord," Tristan said. "Trouble in paradise?"

She glared at him. "Not that I need to explain myself to you, but Logan and I are only friends."

"Oh I know that," Tristan replied easily. She looked at him strangely and said, "You do?"

"Huntz doesn't do girlfriends," Tristan said. "And you, Mary, are clearly girlfriend material."

"Aw gee, should I be flattered?" she returned.

"Just pointing out the clear issue there," Tristan said. "You guys have diametrically opposed thoughts when it comes to relationships. Therefore, your lack of dating is equally lacking in surprise."

"Whatever," she said, stuffing a cookie into her mouth. Tristan watched her silently, eyes narrowed as he studied her face. She avoided his gaze, not wanting to give anything away, but he caught on anyway. His eyes widened and he said, "You want him to be boyfriend material, don't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said levelly, biting into another cookie.

"Yeah, you huffing those cookies is really not helping your cause."

"Okay, fine, I _do_ know what you're talking about but you're wrong. Logan and I are only friends."

"But not by your choice."

She shook her head and snapped, "Yes, by my choice!"

He laughed, rubbing his chin absentmindedly before saying, "I don't believe it. So, something actually happened."

"I'm done talking to you," she said quickly, walking away. Tristan was not someone easily shook, though, and he followed her asking, "So, what happened?"

"What part of 'I'm done talking to you' did you not understand?" she threw over her shoulder.

"Did he make the move or did you?"

"Tristan, I'm not telling you anything."

"Come on, Mary, I promise not to tell anyone."

She spun on her heel and he nearly collided with her. "Tristan, let me spell something out to you. I don't like you. I've never liked you. I've _tolerated_ you, and now even that's getting a little too hard. Talking with you literally makes me cringe. It makes my skin crawl and my eye bug, and it's pretty much the last thing I'd want to do in just about any situation. So, how about you get a clue and leave me the hell alone!"

She stormed off and he didn't follow.

* * *

><p>"His name's Henry and I think I'm in love," Lane gushed. She glanced in the direction that her dancing partner had gone and blushed.<p>

"Wow, that's some serious progress for only three songs," Rory said.

"He was so nice and funny. And he smelled good."

"They usually do."

"He's getting me punch now," Lane said, grinning wide. "I, Lane Kim, have a guy getting punch for me. I'm so glad we came here!"

"Yeah," Rory said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Me too."

Something caught Lane's eye over Rory's shoulder and she said, "Hey, isn't that the guy from Bid-A-Basket?"

Rory turned her head and her stomach churned when she saw Logan over in the corner with a leggy blonde, his hand resting on her waist. She swallowed hard and turned back toward Lane.

"Yep. That's him."

"I thought he bought your basket."

"He did."

"Then why is he over there talking to that girl?"

"We're just friends," Rory said, crossing her arms tighter over her chest.

"So, you don't care that he's over there?"

Rory shook her head, because she wasn't entirely sure she could speak. It did bother her, and more than she even liked to admit to herself. Just a few nights ago they had been mouth-to-mouth in her grandfather's study, and now he was over in some corner with another girl. She knew she had no right to be upset since she was the one who pulled away, but she still couldn't help but feel somewhat indignant at that recovery time.

Henry returned with two drinks and he realized his folly when he saw Rory there. He moved to hand her the drink and said, "Here you take this one. I'll go back and get myself one."

"No, I'm fine," Rory said. " You guys have fun. I'm going to walk around a little."

"Are you sure?" Lane asked.

"Yeah. I think I, uh, saw someone that I knew in the other room."

"Okay, we'll be here."

She nodded and moved over to the other room. It was the opposite direction of Logan and the girl, and she was glad she didn't have to walk past them. She didn't know if she'd be able to stop herself from approaching. She found a staircase and walked upstairs, hoping she could find an empty room to hide in. The first room was occupied by an amorous couple, but she found a nice empty bedroom at the end of the hallway.

She wandered over to the bed and sat down, resting her elbows on her knees and dropping her head into her hands. This was what she wanted. She wanted him to move on and for things to go back to normal. She got precisely what she wanted, and couldn't be more unhappy.

The door opened suddenly and Tristan was there, already backing out as he mumbled an apology.

"It's fine," she said, feeling a bit of remorse from her earlier outburst. Yes, he was a particularly irritating individual whom she generally disliked, but no one – even an irritating individual whom she generally disliked – deserved to have that thrown in their face.

Tristan stepped back in, frowning when he saw the tear tracks on her cheeks. "What happened to you?"

"Oh, uh, it's just a side effect of this crazy teenage experience, I guess."

"If you're crying, Mary, you're not doing it right."

She laughed a bit, wiping at her nose. "Hey, I'm sorry about earlier."

"No you're not," he said, sitting down next to her.

"No, I actually am. I was out of line," she said. "I'm not usually mean like that, so, I'm sorry."

"You're just saying that to make yourself feel better, aren't you?"

She sniffed and said, "Yeah, kind of."

"I'll take what I can get," he returned. "So, I saw Logan downstairs. He wouldn't have anything to do with you being up here, would he?"

Unconvincingly she murmured, "No."

"He's an idiot."

"No, he's not," she said, shaking her head. The tears came again and he wiped irritably at her cheeks. "He's not an idiot. I'm the idiot."

"Rory-"

"We could have had something and I blew it," she said. "And now he's moved on. He's completely forgotten about me."

Tristan gazed at her and said, "I can promise you, Rory, that is not true."

"Right. That's why he's downstairs with put-out-Barbie."

"You're a hard girl to forget, Rory. Believe me."

She looked up and their eyes met. There was none of the usual Dugrey bravado, and she thought to herself that he wasn't half bad when he wasn't being an ass. In fact, right now, the way he was looking at her was almost sweet. It wasn't flirtatious or goading. He was looking at her like she was the only thing in the room worth looking at, just like Logan had, and before she knew what she was doing she had leaned in and pressed her lips to his.

She came to her senses almost immediately. He didn't even have time to kiss her back before she pulled back, eyes wide in horror.

"Oh my God," she breathed out, bringing a hand to her mouth. "Oh my God. Oh my God!"

"Rory, calm down-"

"I-I'm sorry. I…" she stood up quickly and ran to the door, pulling it open so hard that it slammed against the wall. When she ran out into the hallway she collided with Logan.

"Rory, I-" he noticed that she was crying and asked, "What happened?"

Tristan came out of the bedroom and Logan's jaw tensed. Before Rory could fully comprehend what was happening Logan had Tristan up against the wall, his forearm crushing Tristan's neck as he demanded, "What the hell did you do?"

"Nothing man! I didn't do anything!"

"Oh, so that's why she ran out of there crying? I swear, if you touched her I'll kill you!"

"Logan stop!" Rory yelled, pulling at his arm. "He didn't do anything!"

Logan backed away, breathing heavily. Tristan glared at him, straightening his shirt. "Man, what is your problem? She kissed me!"

Rory froze, suddenly wishing that Logan had him pinned to the wall again. She was pretty sure the pressure to his windpipe would have kept him from relaying that bit of information. Logan turned toward her, eyes hard, and said, "You kissed him?"

"Logan, it just happened," she said helplessly.

"Just happened?"

"Logan-"

"That seems to happen with you a lot, huh, Ace?" he said cruelly. Before she could react he had moved past her and was walking down the stairs. Tristan stepped toward her, but she held out a hand and said, "Just leave me alone, okay?"

She moved down the stairs quickly, hoping she could catch Logan. He was over by the drinks and she grabbed his arm.

"Logan!"

"Go away, Rory."

"Would you just listen to me?"

"I don't want to hear what you have to say," he said heatedly. "I don't want to hear any of it!"

She tried to explain anyway.

"I was upset! I didn't know what I was doing!"

"I knew what I was doing at your grandparent's party," Logan hissed. "And you did, too. When you freaked, I let it go because I thought you needed time. You're different from me, I get that, so I gave you space. I gave you time." His jaw tensed as he gestured angrily toward the stairs and bit out, "I didn't think you'd use the time for _that_."

"Logan, please-"

"Just stay the hell away from me."

He walked away, leaving her alone and devastated.

* * *

><p>Rory and Lane were back at the Gilmore house before midnight, just as Rory had said. Lorelai waited on the couch to hear their stories, hepped up on coffee and sugar. Her eyes widened when she saw her daughter.<p>

"Babe, you drank the jungle juice, didn't you?"

"No," Rory said, sitting down in front of the couch. "I did not drink the jungle juice. I did, however, kiss Tristan and ruin my friendship with Logan. Can I go to bed now?"

Lorelai didn't know what to say, which was quite the feat. "Rory, I…"

"I really just want to go to bed," Rory mumbled.

"Alright, um, you need anything?"

Rory shook her head. "I'll see you in the morning."

Lane hung back and Lorelai asked, "Was the night as disastrous for you as it was for my daughter?"

Out of Rory's earshot Lane smiled softly and said, "I met a nice Korean boy who can actually call my house without pretending to be a telemarketer."

"Well, good for you," Lorelai said, smiling slightly. Her expression changed, though, when she glanced back up where Rory had gone.

"I'll go check on her," Lane said.

"Thanks, hun."

Lane walked upstairs and Rory was curled in her bed, sobbing softly. Lane sat on the edge of the bed and laid a hand tentatively on her shoulder.

"Rory?"

"I ruined everything," she said between sobs.

"It'll get better."

Rory shook her head against her pillow, remembering the look on Logan's face after Tristan said she kissed him. "No, it won't."

**A/N: Drama! I know I said I couldn't keep them apart for long, but this story was in need of some true angst. So, here ya go! Next chapter is fully written, so leave me some love and you might just get it tomorrow ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: That feedback - you guys rock. Seriously. This chapter sets up a lot for the next bit of the story. You'll get some Logan, Lane and everyone's favorite society lady Emily Gilmore. I hope you enjoy!**

****Chapter Twelve

Poker night was an Andover tradition. Each week, Logan and his friend met up at one of their houses to bet ridiculous amounts of money on subpar hands. None of them were particularly good at the game, but there was something to be said about the camaraderie of scotch, cigars and poker games. This week, though, there was an unwelcome guest.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Logan hissed, pointing at Tristan DuGrey.

"He's friends with Robert," Colin said. "Look, I know you never liked the guy, but he's good for a few hands. I hear he plays terribly and bets even worse."

"I don't want him here," Logan said, shaking his head.

"Well, mate, it's not really your choice," Finn said. "Robert's hosting. Whoever hosts gets to bring in whoever they want."

"He's an ass."

"Yeah, well, the same could be said for most of us," Colin said. "Now, are we going to bitch like a bunch of girls more, are we going to go over there and play?"

Logan frowned, but he saw Colin was right. There was nothing he could do but go over there and put up with the guy for a few hours. Sighing, Logan tossed his hand in front of him and said, "Lead the way, McCrae."

"That's the spirit!" Finn called out. They walked over to the table and Tristan drawled, "Hello boys."

"You might want to try not talking to Huntz," Colin supplied. "He'll probably take anything you say as invitation to pummel you."

"Whatever for?"

"You know what you did," Logan muttered, taking a gulp of his scotch.

"More like what she did," Tristan returned.

"Do you want me to beat the shit out of you?" Logan bit out.

"You guys need to chill," Robert said. "Whatever is going on with you guys, sort it out later. We're here to play poker."

"I can't play with him," Logan said angrily.

"Then, you can leave," Robert said easily.

"You're kidding me," Logan spat.

"My house. My rules. Take 'em or leave 'em, Huntz."

"He just has his panties in a bunch because the girl he wants was laying one on me Friday," Tristan said, leaning back in his chair.

"I'm out of here," Logan snapped, standing up.

"Wait? Reporter Girl kissed you?" Colin asked, eyes wide. "That's impossible."

"Is it, Logan?"

"Tristan, go fuck yourself."

"Maybe I can get your little girlfriend to help."

Logan launched forward, but Colin had already risen to meet him and his friend held him back as he yelled a string of expletives toward Tristan.

"Robert, man, I think you better tell your friend to leave," Colin bit out through clenched teeth. "Pretty sure he'll have slashed tires otherwise."

"It's fine. I'll go," Tristan said, holding his hand up in yielding. "Nice seeing you all. You too, Huntzberger."

When Tristan left Colin forced Logan to sit down and said, "You better tell us exactly what's going on."

"It's nothing," Logan said, finishing his drink.

"You don't just wail on people like that, Huntz. You're usually the cool one of the group."

"I just don't like that kid."

"So, him and Rory?" Finn piped in. "Damn lucky bloke."

"They're not together," Logan said sharply. His tone changed when he added, "Well, at least I don't think so."

"What happened at that party, man?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah, the more you say that the more I don't believe you."

Logan groaned in frustration. "Fine. They kissed."

"Rory and Tristan?"

"To put it more correctly, she kissed him."

"Gilmore kissed Tristan DuGrey?" Finn said loudly. "No way!"

"She told me herself," Logan said, shaking his head. "Came out of the bedroom crying and then…" his hands balled into fists. "Then he came out after her."

"You saw all that?" Colin asked. "It's a wonder the guy's still walking."

"Look, mate, I get that you don't like the guy, but if Reporter Girl wants him…"

"She doesn't know what she wants," Logan said, thinking to himself that there had never been a truer statement.

"Well, how about you let her decide for herself, mate."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Logan demanded.

"I just think you're getting awfully hot and bothered over some girl."

Before Logan could stop himself he shot back, "She's not just some girl!"

Both Colin and Finn were silent while Logan came down from the realization that he had just blurted his feelings out in front of his two friends before he had even been fully aware of them.

"What are you saying, mate?" Finn asked carefully.

"Nothing," Logan answered quickly. "I'm not saying anything."

"I detect feelings," Colin said, eyes narrowed. "Which is strange considering that we're talking about you."

"Let's just drop this," Logan said.

"But-"

"I said drop it."

Logan's voice held little room for argument, and the other guys backed off as they mumbled, "Yeah, fine. Back to the game."

* * *

><p>A saying goes that when one thing goes well in your life, something else is bound to go to hell. This was equally true for the love lives of Stars Hollow women. When one won in love, another invariably ended up on their couch with pints of ice cream and <em>Golden Girls <em>re-runs.

"He's called me twice," Lane gushed. "And he even talked to my Mom for forty seconds during one of his calls, and he didn't hang up immediately after. He's basically the perfect man."

"I'm happy for you," Rory said. "Henry's a great guy. You know, I found out he's in my English class. Never noticed him before."

"Yeah, he's quiet," Lane said with a wistful smile. "That's one of the many things I love about him."

Rory smirked. "Love? You've known him for four days."

"Yeah, but this is probably never going to happen again to me," Lane explained. "You know, a nice boy that I actually like. So, I'm trying to experience as much as I can before he invariably comes to his senses and finds someone without an overbearing mother and vast collection of end tables."

"Now see, I would think the vast collection of end tables would be a selling point."

"Anyway, how are you doing? Have you heard from Logan?"

Rory shook her head, shoving her hands into the pockets of her jean jacket. "Nope. I don't really expect to, though. We're, uh, finished."

"You're not finished," Lane said. "You guys were really good friends. That doesn't just end."

"With all the complications we ended up with, yeah, it kind of does."

"He just needs time to see that you did nothing wrong," Lane said reasonably. "Which he will."

"You're very optimistic."

Lane smiled placidly. "Yes. Love can do that."

* * *

><p>Rory and Lorelai sat at the Gilmore dining room table, eating their salads while Emily peered at them from the end of the table.<p>

"Rory, you have very dainty hands," Emily mused pleasantly. "Richard, doesn't she have dainty hands?"

"Why yes, Emily, you're right. Rory, your hands are very dainty."

Lorelai smirked while Rory nodded her head awkwardly and murmured, "Thank you."

"You know, I bet those hands would look just darling in calfskin gloves," Emily said, cocking her head to the side. "Regina!" she called, bringing the maid into the dining room. "Regina, get the calfskin gloves from my bedroom."

"Grandma, you don't have to," Rory said.

"Nonsense," Emily said, flitting away Rory's light protestation with a flick of her hand.

"Mom, if she doesn't want to try on the gloves, she doesn't have to try them on," Lorelai said. "Seriously, let's park the freak show for a bit."

"It's fine, Mom," Rory said. "I'll try them on."

Regina returned with the gloves and Emily said, "Hand them to my granddaughter, Regina."

Rory slipped one glove on and then the next. She didn't know how calfskin gloves were supposed to look exactly, but Emily seemed pleased enough. She beamed as she said, "Rory, they look positively darling on you. Richard, don't they look darling on her?"

"They might even look better than they did on you, Emily," Richard teased. Emily shot him a playful look while Rory asked, "These were yours, Grandma?"

"Yes, they were," Emily said. "I wore them for my own coming out."

"Of a cake?" Lorelai chirped.

"It was 1964," Emily said wistfully. "It was held at the Ritz Carlton in the middle of April. Beautiful weather. The theme was _Come Fly Away_, which admittedly was a little pedestrian, but I thought it was wonderful."

Rory grinned, she had never seen her grandmother like this before. "It sounds lovely, Grandma."

"It was," Emily said smiling demurely. "A young lady's first debutante ball is an unforgettable night."

"Debutante ball?" Rory asked. Lorelai could already see where this was going, and went to interject when Emily said, "Yes, all girls in society have them. You know, Rory, this season's ball is next month. We could get you an invitation if you'd like."

"Mom," Lorelai interrupted. "I don't really think deb balls are Rory's thing."

"How about you let Rory decide what's her _thing_?" Emily returned. "It really is a spectacular night, Rory."

"The catering is decent, too," Richard added.

"It's next month?" Rory asked.

"It's on the 28th," Emily filled in happily. "We know it's a bit last minute, but with your shape finding a dress would be a cinch. You could even wear Lorelai's."

"You had a coming out?" Rory asked her mother. Lorelai grinned and said, "No, your coming out sort of got in the way."

"Charming Lorelai," Emily said dryly. "Anyway, Rory, what do you say?"

She wanted to say no. The idea of knocking elbows with the well-to-do for an entire night was not exactly something she looked forward to with relish. She had never seen her grandparents look so excited, though. Emily had positively beamed when she described her own debutante ball, and Rory swore she saw a bit of a shine in her grandmother's eyes when she wore her gloves.

"I'll do it," she said.

"You will?" Lorelai asked immediately, eyes wide. Rory nodded while Emily clapped her hands together and enthused, "Well, this is just fantastic! I am so pleased! Now, Rory, are you seeing anyone?"

"Planning on auctioning her off to the highest bidder?" Lorelai interjected, still uneasy with her daughter's decision.

"Each debutante is required to bring an escort," Emily explained.

"So, I need a guy?"

"Undoubtedly," Richard said. "Remember that Figgins girl came by herself last year? It created quite the scandal."

"Don't worry if you don't have anyone, Rory," Emily said. "Your grandfather and I can find you an escort."

"There is something seriously wrong with that sentence," Lorelai said.

"How about that McCrae boy?" Richard mused, rubbing his chin. "He was at our Christmas party last year, wasn't he?"

"He's not good enough," Emily said immediately. "Remember how we caught him filching that bottle of scotch?"

"Oh, you're right," Richard said. "Definitely not the McCrae boy."

Emily's eyes brightened and she asked, "How about Logan Huntzberger?" She looked at Rory and said, "You two were friendly at your grandfather's birthday party, weren't you?"

Rory swallowed the lump in her throat at the mention of his name and said, "Logan and I aren't exactly on good terms right now."

"You're not? What happened?"

"I don't really want to talk about it," Rory said uncomfortably.

Emily frowned. "Well, that's unfortunate. He would have made a fine date. Anyway, you still don't worry yourself with the date. Your grandfather and I will find someone for you."

* * *

><p>"So, you're really on board with this whole debutante ball thing?" Lorelai asked on the way back. "You know, I can get you out of it. Claim you have some debilitating disease that keeps you from dancing or handling fans."<p>

"Handling fans?"

"Oh, see, they gave you the cliff notes version in there. Each year, the debutantes are forced to take part in an equal parts ridiculous and painful fan dance."

Rory took a deep breath and said, "Fan dance or not, I'm still doing it."

"Why?"

"You saw how happy they were," Rory said. "They've done so much for me with paying for Chilton, this is the least I can do."

"You're too nice for your own good," Lorelai murmured.

"Besides, it's only one night," Rory said.

"Yes, one night and countless dress fittings, dance rehearsals and lessons on how to enact the perfect wave."

"Do you think Dad will be able to come in?" Rory asked, ignoring her mother's comment. Emily and Richard had told her how the debutante's father typically helmed the first part of the debut, both of them craftily leaving out mention of Christopher. He was there in the subtext, though.

"I'll call him," Lorelai said.

"If he can't come it's fine," Rory said quickly. "I can find someone else. Maybe Luke. Or Andrew. Kirk might look nice in a suit."

"Don't underestimate your mother's sway power," Lorelai said. "Your father will be walking you out on that stage. I promise."

**A/N: Next chapter is the Debutante Ball and I have lots planned. LOTS. You guys will not want to miss it! So, think we can match the reviews from last chapter? I think we can! Ready...Set...Review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Again, thank you for all the fantastic feedback! I love that you guys are liking this story so much! Definitely gets me writing :D Anyhoo, this is super long. I actually had to stop writing because I didn't want to overload you guys. Hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter Thirteen

The month before the debutante ball was nearly identical to what Lorelai had described on that car ride home from Friday night dinner. There were dress fittings and dance rehearsals that seemed as if they would never end. No lessons were given on hand waving, although there was a mandatory tutorial for curtsying.

"Who would have known there was so much to a curtsy?" Rory said. "I just though you drop down and there you go – you've got yourself a curtsy. Not so, though!"

"You've officially been indoctrinated now," Lorelai said. "You've shaken the ceremonial gourd. Drank the kool-aid."

"The instructor told me I was a natural," Rory said, reaching forward and taking a Twizzler from the package on the table.

"Well, of course you are. What are Gilmores, if not natural curtsy-ers? You should see your Grandpa. Mind blowing."

Rory snickered, taking a bite of her Twizzler. "So, Dad's onboard for this weekend?"

"Yep."

"He doesn't have the date wrong? Or the time? He remembers where our house is, right?"

Lorelai laughed. "Babe, he will be here. Even more, he _wants_ to be here. I didn't have to use any of my sway! I had a whole blackmailing plan ready and everything, but there was no need."

"He's been remarkably reliable lately," Rory noted.

"I know. I'm as surprised and delighted as you are. Have you heard any more about your escort?"

"His name is Harry and according to Grandma he will be the perfect accessory."

Lorelai snorted. "My mother honestly referred to him as an accessory?"

"Uh huh, she said he'd go well with my dress."

"That woman never fails to shock and appall me," Lorelai said. "Hey! Maybe it's Prince Harry!"

"You think Grandma and Grandpa got me Prince Harry as a date?" Rory deadpanned.

"You wouldn't believe the number of pies they've got their fingers in," Lorelai said conspiringly.

"Oh gross."

"If it is Prince Harry-"

"Because that is so likely," Rory interrupted.

"Hey, no interrupting Mommy's delusions of grandeur. Anyway, as I was saying, if it_ is_ Prince Harry then you must ask about Prince William and whether or not he'd consider dating an older woman."

"Should I bring a pocket size photo of you, too?" Rory added.

"Well, that isn't a terrible idea."

"Shameless," Rory said, shaking her head. "You're shameless!"

* * *

><p>"Is it supposed to be this tight?" Rory asked at her last dressing fitting before the big day. The seamstress nodded her head succinctly as she placed her hands on Rory's waist.<p>

"Debutantes do not breathe."

"Oh, how convenient," Rory gasped, trying to catch her breath. "But really, you couldn't let it out a little?"

"But you have such a nice tiny waist," the seamstress said, face showing how little understanding the woman had. "Why would you want to let it out?"

"Oh, you know, for general movement. I do have to dance with that fan, you know."

"Fine," she huffed. "I can take it out a quarter of an inch."

It was a minor concession, but Rory was grateful anyway. She braced her hands on her tiny waist and breathed out, "Thank God."

Emily came into the dressing area and made a noise that was a cross between a sigh and gasp as she said, "Rory, you look absolutely stunning!"

"Thanks Grandma."

"What are you doing?" Emily asked the seamstress sharply, noticing the light marks she was making.

"She wants the dress taken out."

"Don't be silly. She looks perfect! Rory, you look perfect!"

"Thank you Grandma, but I was having a little trouble breathing."

Emily stared at her and said, "You're not pregnant are you?"

"No, I just had a large breakfast."

"Oh, of course," Emily said, a brittle laugh following. "Well, try to avoid any of those in the future and your dress will fit just fine."

"But-"

"Do you think there should be some more beading in the bodice?" Emily mused, stepped forward and examining the dress. "Or would that be too Vegas showgirl? I don't want you to look cheap."

"I can add some at the waistline," the seamstress suggested. "It would look very handsome."

"Yes," Emily said, following the seamstress' work. "Yes, I think that would be good."

"I will have it ready for tomorrow."

"Fantastic. Rory, you can change out of the dress. There's someone that I'd like you to meet."

"There is?"

"I've put together a lunch for you and Harry."

"Harry?"

"Harry Talbot," Emily said, as if it were the most familiar name in the English language. When the name clearly did little for her granddaughter, she added, "Your _escort_, Rory."

"Oh," Rory breathed out, nodding. "Yeah. Harry. I remember him."

"I got you two a table at The Pier. You will absolutely love their prime rib sandwich."

This seemed all too much like a date and while she tried to think up an excuse to get out of it (something Rory rarely did) Emily said, "Now, don't get yourself worked up over the circumstances. This is simply a lunch for you two to get to know each other before the ball. It's supposed to make you both more comfortable."

Sure, because going on lunches set up by your grandmother sure makes a girl comfortable, Rory thought. She plastered on a bright smile, though, and said, "Sounds great, Grandma."

Emily glanced at the folded jeans and t-shirt that were set on the chair and delicately asked, "Is that what you wore here, Rory?"

"Yeah, is it okay? For The Peir, I mean."

"They have a strict no jeans rule," Emily said slowly. She grinned brightly, a mercurial change in demeanor that was equal parts unsettling and impressive, and said, "We will go shopping!"

"Shopping? Grandma, I could just go home-"

"Nonsense! This will be a fun! A little girl's outing." Emily linked her arm with Rory's and said, "Bloomingdales just released their winter collection. I bet you could find something perfect there."

"Sure," Rory said uncertainly. "So, uh, should I change first?"

"Yes, of course," Emily said, patting her arm. "You change and then we shop!"

* * *

><p>Rory returned to Stars Hollow well after 4 o'clock, talked out and full from her lunch at The Pier. She found Lorelai at Luke's and plopped across from her, grabbing her coffee and taking a large gulp. Lorelai smiled sympathetically and reached across the table to reclaim her coffee. Rory had called her on the way to lunch to tell her that she would be later than anticipated. She left out the specifics, to which Lorelai was intent on sniffing out.<p>

"That's a new dress," Lorelai noted. "Did you go shopping without me?"

"No. I went shopping with Grandma," Rory said.

Lorelai stared at her and remarked, "Well that's unexpected and slightly disturbing."

"That's not all," Rory said. Things were about to get even more unexpected. "After Grandma picked out this dress for me, I went and had a lunch with my escort that she planned, all the way down to what I should order."

Lorelai gasped. "She set you guys up?"

"Oh, she insisted that it was simply a way for us to get to know each other before the big day, but there were definite undertones. He paid. He pulled my seat out."

"Why, Rory, I believe you were just on a date."

"I know," Rory said glumly.

"Well, what's this boy like? I'd like to know a bit more about my future son-in-law."

"Not funny," Rory said.

"A little funny," Lorelai challenged lightly. "Anyway, spill!"

"He was nice," Rory said with a shrug. "We both saw it was a setup and agreed it was weird."

"Well, that's good," Lorelai said with a nod. "Better than the guy getting the wrong idea.

"Exactly," Rory said. "We got along and everything. I just wish Grandma and Grandpa would have just told me what was actually going on."

Lorelai shook her head. "I hate that they did this to you, babe. You should have told me you had this lunch thing. I could have warned you."

"It's fine," Rory said. "It's just one night. And he's pretty nice. Funny, too."

"Aw, see, it won't be that bad," Lorelai said.

"Yeah, it won't," Rory said.

"Well, I have some good news for you," Lorelai said, changing the subject. "It might even make up for you being on the receiving end of Adolf and Eva's matchmaking."

Rory smirked. "Go on."

"Your father is coming here after dinner today."

Rory looked at her strangely. "But the debutante ball isn't until tomorrow night. I thought he was coming in the afternoon."

"He wanted to come early," Lorelai said, grinning. "He said he missed his Gilmore girls."

Rory grinned wide. This definitely made up for her afternoon. "So, he's really coming tonight?"

Lorelai nodded. "He said he might even take us out for ice cream if we're good."

"No making fun of his Volvo then." Rory warned.

"Oh, I already have that covered. I am allowed one snide remark."

"You covered all your bases," Rory noted with a grin.

"So, when your father comes you can tell him all about your new beau," Lorelai said.

"Again, your lack of humor is startling," Rory deadpanned.

"We can start discussing your dowry," Lorelai continued, undaunted by Rory's less than amused expression. "Hey, maybe he'd throw in the Volvo!"

* * *

><p>"I wouldn't throw in the Volvo, but I would consider contributing to his CD collection," Chris said, walking with his two girls around Stars Hollow. They had finished their ice cream and were heading back to the Gilmore home.<p>

"You two are ridiculous," Rory grumbled.

"That is quite the offer," Lorelai said. "Your CD collection is legendary. Rory, what do you think your Harry would say to that?'

"I'm not adding to your delusions," Rory said. "That would implicitly mean that I approve of them, which I don't."

"She's just nervous," Lorelai supplied. "Only two days to seal the deal, after all. It's a lot of responsibility."

Rory visibly scoffed and Christopher laughed, putting an arm around her shoulders. "Alright Lor, I think we've terrorized her enough for one evening."

"I suppose," Lorelai said with mock exasperation. "But you know, she's had sixteen years of a relatively non-terrorizing-upbringing. We have a lot of lost time to make up for."

"We can give her an overly explicit birds and the bees talk before the ball," Christopher suggested.

"Well, Christopher Hayden, that is a delightful suggestion."

"I'm reconsidering my liking you being here," Rory said, glaring up at her father. He laughed, giving her shoulders a squeeze. "Alright, we'll stop with the teasing."

"Thank you."

They got to the house and Lorelai unlocked the door. Rory shrugged off her coat and went straight to her bedroom to work on homework. Lorelai and Christopher settled on the couch after she grabbed a box of Oreos from the cupboard.

"Your eating never ceases to amaze me," he noted, taking a cookie from the sleeve. She grinned and replied, "And may it never."

"So, what made our kid decide to go all society on us?" Christopher asked, biting into the cookie.

"Her unwavering allegiance to good," Lorelai replied. "My mom asked, and being unable to say no, Rory agreed."

"Sometimes I think there is none of us in her," Christopher said.

Lorelai laughed. He was right, neither of them had any trouble with saying no in their time. It was practically the default response with their parents.

"I'm holding out hope that she'll at least enjoy herself a little," Lorelai said, slouching on the couch. She propped her feet up on the coffee table, resting the cookies on her lap. "I mean, these things aren't all bad, right?"

"That depends on who you ask."

"I just want her happy," Lorelai said. "She was pretty disappointed with the whole set-up today."

"Now, that we all should have seen coming."

Lorelai shook her head. "She sees the best in people. It's sort of nice, actually, until something like this happens. I should have never let them choose a date for her."

"She'll be fine," Christopher said. "And if the future Mr. Gilmore tries anything, she can always whack him with her fan."

"Ah, another use for the fan!" Lorelai said with a grin. "And here I thought it was only a dance accessory."

* * *

><p>The day of the ball, Rory found herself remarkably nervous. Her dress hung on her closet door and she stared at it with mounting dread. The seamstress hadn't taken it out at all, and she wondered if it would be deemed inappropriate to pass out from lack of breathing. Imagining her grandmother's face if she did such a thing, Rory vowed there would be no passing out.<p>

"Cinderella, are you ready for the ball?" Lorelai yelled from downstairs. "Your chariot will be arriving shortly!"

"I'm almost ready!" Rory called out, taking a deep breath and pulling her dress down from the closet door. Her hair was already swept into an elegant chignon and Lorelai had done her make-up. The only thing left was to squeeze into the dress, which Rory found was a feat easier said than completed as she wriggled and shimmied her way into the stiff fabric. She squeezed herself in it, though, and found that the fabric had given a little since the last fitting. She could breathe – sort of. After slipping on her shoes and giving herself one last glance in the mirror, she headed downstairs. Lorelai was waiting in a deep blue dress, Christopher beside her in a tuxedo.

"You guys clean up nice," Rory said.

"You too, babe," Lorelai said with a grin, brandishing a camera from behind her. She took a quick picture while Rory blinked rapidly from the flash. That picture was sure to be a winner.

"I told your mom she could play paparazzi if I got to choose the music for the drive over."

"Go over to the fireplace!" Lorelai ordered. "Now, pose!"

"Pose? As what?"

"Look like a debutante!"

Rory had no idea what this meant, but she figured a slight angling of her body with a hand on her waist couldn't hurt. Lorelai approved of the pose and said, "Babe, you're a natural!"

"Mom, shouldn't we be leaving soon? Grandma said we should be there at least an hour early."

"We're fine. Now where's your fan? Let's get some fan shots!"

* * *

><p>"I told you we shouldn't have taken all those fan shots!" Rory said, rushing into the country club. "We're late!"<p>

"Call times are more guidelines than anything else," Lorelai assured her. "I bet you there are lots of girls later than you!"

"I hate being late," Rory grumbled, nearly running into a petite woman dressed in an immaculate red suit. She took in Rory's white dress with a pinched expression and said, "You're already dressed."

"Well, yeah," Rory said, stumbling over her words. "Weren't we supposed to come dressed?"

"Most the girls change here," she replied stuffily. "But I suppose this is better. There aren't any mirrors left, anyway."

"Mirrors?"

"You're late."

"Traffic," Rory supplied hurriedly. "You would not believe the traffic we encountered on our way here!"

"Yeah, traffic," Lorelai piped in. "There was an accident. Lots of pile-ups. An air blockade."

Rory shot her a look while the woman said, "Well, you are here now, late or not. Follow me."

"Alright babe, good luck," Lorelai said, giving Rory a quick hug. "Remember, if you trip it's best to laugh _with _everyone than the alternative, okay?"

"Alright."

"We really must be going," the woman said in a tight voice. "We still have to check you in and-"

"Right, of course, checking in. You guys go do that. See you in there, babe!"  
>Rory followed the woman down the hallway, listening as the woman outlined the schedule for the day. Apparently there had been some snack served, but at this time of day it was unlikely that there was anything left.<p>

"It's fine. I had a burrito before I came here."

The woman screwed her mouth into a frown and replied, "How nice. Now, we will be lining up in twenty minutes. Do not be late to that, otherwise you are not presented to society. A debutante is always punctual, after all."

"Yes," Rory murmured, nodding her head. "Always punctual. That's me."

"Is your escort here?"

"Yes, I'm sure he's around here somewhere."

"I would hope so," she remarked dryly. "You will meet him along with your father in line before you move on to the holding area. You will be separated there." Rory nodded. "Any questions?"

She thought of her mother's parting remarks and said, "How often do debutantes actually trip?" The woman gave her a look and Rory said, "Let me guess, a debutante never trips?"

The woman delivered another reproving look and then gestured toward the dressing room, "You may go in there. You can ask if someone will share a mirror with you, but I can't guarantee that they will."

"Okay, thank you."

Rory walked inside, assaulted by the heady combination of powdery perfumes and hairspray. She saw an open seat at the edge of the room and walked over, plopping down onto the seat with as much grace as she could muster. A red head was touching up her make-up beside her, and her breath caught when the blonde that Logan had been entertaining at the birthday party came over and shared the mirror.

"Stephanie," the redhead said, smiling at her in the mirror. "You look amazing."

"Thanks," Stephanie said, bracing her hands on the counter and leaning forward as she examined her face. "I feel like death warmed over."

"Sick?"

"Hungover," she replied. "I made the mistake of going out with the boys last night."

The redhead snorted. "Well, that was stupid."

"Logan was in one of his moods and insisted that I go with them," she said. Rory felt her stomach twist at the mention of his name.

"They made me match them for all of their shots," Stephanie continued. "And you've seen those boys drink. It's a miracle I got here at all."

"And Logan?"

Stephanie frowned and replied, "Never looked better. Isn't that so unfair?"

* * *

><p>Logan sat with Finn and Colin in the holding area, stretching his legs out in front of him. He had a mild headache from the night before, but other than that he was in fine working order. Could use some coffee, though.<p>

"How long does this thing go again?" Logan asked.

"Until you want to poke your eyes out," Colin answered. "And that's before the fan dances begin."

"I figured as much," Logan grumbled.

"Why are you even here, mate?" Finn asked.

"Why are you guys?" Logan returned.

"Uh, because we fully intend on sleeping with our dates afterwards," Colin answered. "What other reason is there?"

Logan snorted. "Chivalry. Friendship. A good nature."

"No, mate. Pretty sure banging your date is the only reason."

"Steph asked me," Logan said. "That Brian guy was supposed to take her, but-"

"He dumped her in the middle of Tracy Hellman's Black & White Party," Colin finished. "Yeah yeah, we know that. Thanks to Stephanie's repeated tellings, practically everyone in Conneticut knows that. What is still a bit hazy, though, is why you would say yes."

Logan shrugged. "I felt bad for her. I've been friends with her nearly as long as you guys. She was freaking out about a date, and I had nothing else to do this afternoon. Besides, the food is pretty good."

"You're a better man than us, Huntz," Colin said, shaking his head. "So, you're really not going to try to move in on her?"

Logan shook his head, sick at the mere thought. Besides one drunken kiss in the eighth grade that ended with Stephanie landing a sharp blow to his nether regions, he had never, nor would he ever, view her in a sexual manner.

"Not a chance," he said. "It would be like hitting on Honor."

"Your sister is pretty hot," Finn said.

"I don't know how things are in Australia, Finn, but in America one generally doesn't hit on their sisters," Logan said with a smirk.

"What's the word on friends doing the hitting?" Finn drawled.

"I thought you were bagging Juliette. Remember, your date?"

Finn's eyes brightened and he returned, "Yes, the beautiful Juliette. She's a red head, you know."

"I wonder if the carpet matches the drapes," Colin mused.

Logan shook his head and muttered, "Why am I friends with you guys?"

* * *

><p>Only ten minutes were left before the start of the event, and the debutantes and their fathers were gathered in one holding room, their escorts in another. Rory was unusually quiet, trying to steel herself for when she would see Logan.<p>

"You alright, kid?" Christopher asked. "You're looking a little green."

"I'm fine," she said quickly. "I just…"

"Just what?"

She sighed and explained, "There's this guy here who I'm sort of not speaking to. We got in a fight."

"You and Logan?"

"Dad!" Rory hissed, hitting his arm. "Don't say his name!"  
>"So I'm assuming I'm right?"<p>

She grabbed onto his arm and whispered, "His date is only a few people behind us!"

"Alright, I won't say his name again. So, you're nervous about seeing him?"

"It's been a while," she admitted. "He doesn't go to Chilton, and we really only saw each other when one of us made an effort, or at Paris' crazy planning meetings for The Franklin."

"You two were close," Christopher noted. "What happened?"

"Long story," Rory said, eyes darkening. "One that can only be told with copious amounts of coffee and chocolate. Suffice it to say, I'm not really looking forward to seeing him."

"It'll be fine," Christopher told her, giving her arm a squeeze.

"I hope I don't trip," she blurted out, shifting nervously. "I'd hate to trip in front of him."

"Your mom and I agreed that if you trip we'll both do something distracting to divert attention both ways," he said.

Rory laughed. "You two are a bad influence on each other."

"You are not going to trip," he assured her. "And when you see this guy, you're going to be fine."

She wanted to believe him, but the constant twisting of her stomach did little to assuage her fears. The group began moving and Rory clutched her father's arm, feeling much like a young girl as he patted her hand and moved forward. Names were called and Rory imagined all the ways she could trip as the G's drew closer.

She had thought up no less than twenty four tripping scenarios when Christopher laid his hand over hers and said, "We're up next, kiddo."

She swallowed hard and nodded, forcing her voice to work as she replied, "Goody."

The woman introduced her grandly – in fact, it was the grandest she had ever been introduced in her sixteen years of living – and Christopher slid his hand from her arm before she enacted a remarkably winning curtsy. Harry was at the base of the staircase, and she stepped down carefully. She caught a sight of her grandparents and Lorelai among the crowd, and felt a calm settle in her chest at their beaming faces. Even her mom looked proud.

She took Harry's arm and he shot her a small smile as they made their way back out of the room. Away from the crowd, Rory let out a shaky breath and threw her arms around him as she exclaimed, "I did it! I went out there and I did it!"

"I saw," Harry said, laughing at her exuberance. "No tripping. Not even a stumble. I was pretty impressed."

"And did you see my curtsy?" she gushed, taking his arm again as she pulled him forward.

"It was a thing of beauty," he remarked. "If they taped it, I bet they would use that exact curtsy as a training module."

She laughed, hitting his arm. "You're teasing me."

"A bit," he admitted. "In my defense, though, you were going on about a curtsy."

"Oh my God," she breathed out. "I _was_ going on about a curtsy. My mother can never hear about this."

He smirked. "Your secret is safe with me."

* * *

><p>He saw them talking and laughing. She didn't see him, but he saw it all. In light of their not talking for weeks, he told himself that he had no reason to be upset. Rory was open to talk with and interact with whomever she chose. He had no hold over her, no claim. She could do whatever she liked. Still, he couldn't help himself from approaching them once all the events had come to a close. They were walking out to join the crowd, the guy's hand on the small of Rory's back as he led her forward. Her eyes widened when she first saw him. Surprise registered on her face and her mouth opened and closed several times before she found her voice and said, "Hi Logan."<p>

He waited for her to introduce her escort and after a moment she said, "Sorry, Logan this is Harry Talbot. Harry, this is Logan Huntzberger."

"Nice to meet you," Logan said, his eyes shifting between Rory and Harry. "So, how did you two meet?"

"Lunch at Rivers," Harry said, shooting Rory a smile. "She had crab cakes and was decidedly not a fan."

She laughed slightly and it occurred to him that they were sharing an inside joke. He didn't like it.

"My grandparents set us up for this," she explained. "The first meeting was at Rivers."

He smiled tightly. "How convenient."

She didn't like the undercurrent to his tone and said, "So, how about you and your date? I seem to remember seeing you both at Tricia Hillburn's birthday party last month."

His eyes darkened at the mention of the party, and he said, "No, I knew her before."

"How convenient," she echoed.

"You two dating then?" Logan asked suddenly. Deciding she had seen enough of his inquisition, she stepped forward and took a hold of his sleeve, tugging him to the side as she told Harry, "We'll be just a moment."

"What the - what are you doing?" Logan bit out, tearing his coat from her grasp. She set her hands on her hips, setting him with a look before she demanded, "I could ask you the same thing."

"He seems nice. Solid and sturdy," Logan said. "Probably a nice follow-up to Dugrey."

Irritated, Rory threw back, "It's nice to see that you and your leggy blonde are still working at it. She looks like a real winner."

"My leggy blonde? What are you talking about?"

"I saw you two at that party!" Rory said irritably, wondering why she had to explain everything to him. She thought he'd at least remember his conquests. Trying to jog his memory she said, "Tall leggy blonde. Red dress. You had her up against a wall. Looked about three steps from serious R-rated material."

Logan shook his head and said, "Believe me, Ace, it wasn't."

"I saw you two!"

"Well, whatever you saw, you drew the wrong conclusion. Steph and I are only friends."

"I heard her talking in the dressing room!" Rory said. "You taking her drinking!"  
>"Yeah," Logan said slowly. "Because she's my friend and I take my friends drinking. Ace, why do you even care?"<p>

She paused for a moment and then unconvincingly said, "I don't."

"Really? You don't?"

"Well, why do you care about Harry?" she shot back.

Equally unconvincing, he said, "I don't. You guys do whatever you want. I don't care."

She shook her head, angry at herself for not admitting what she truly felt and equally angry at him for not pointing it out. Crossing her arms over her chest she said, "I should get back to Harry."

"Yeah," he said with a dismissive sniff. "You better get back to him."

She went to leave but then turned back and said, "We're not dating."

"What?"

"Harry and I," she said, eyes boring into his own. "We're not dating."

Before he could respond she turned around and headed back into the crowd.

**A/N: Next chapter should be up soon! Please leave feedback :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I apologize for the lack of updates. I blame Netflix Instant and how it's possible for you to sit and watch half a season of Dawson's Creek in a day. Yeah. I definitely did that. Anyhoo, hope you enjoy this!**

Chapter Fourteen

Rory loved her grandparents. Really, she did. Unlike her mother, she didn't mind Friday night dinners. She liked spouting off lit-crit with her grandpa and even found Emily's pointed barbs mildly amusing. Granted, she was rarely on the end of those pointed Emily-Gilmore-comments, but she enjoyed them nonetheless as they were largely innocuous. With that said, Rory had never enjoyed the big holidays. It was surprising, considering that up until a year ago that had been the only time she saw her grandparents, but there was something about those parties that always unnerved her. Everyone was too well behaved, too intent on holding those topical conversations that never meandered far from work and school. And of course this year there was the added complication of the Huntzbergers being invited. Emily had reported the happy news over dinner the week before, oblivious to how her granddaughter's face had dropped.

"Don't forget about the apple tarts," Lorelai said, patting her daughter's hand as they drove toward the elder Gilmore residence. "Just think about the apple tarts, babe."

Typically this sort of food zen would work, but this was too unfortunate of a situation for even apple tarts to remedy. Her and Logan hadn't talked since the debutante ball, except for a few stilted greetings at Paris' Franklin planning meetings. It would take far more than apple tarts to make her not feel like dry heaving into her grandmother's potted plants.

"He probably won't even talk to me," Rory said, staring out her window. "That's what we do. We don't talk."

"Well, your dad and I will be there. You can talk to us."

"So, him and Sherri are officially done then?" Rory asked, looking at Lorelai.

"Not spending the holidays together is pretty official."

It had happened two weeks ago, as far as Lorelai and Rory knew. He had popped in for a visit unexpectedly and Rory heard him tell Lorelai in the kitchen while she was supposed to be studying. And while Lorelai said she felt bad for the two of them, Rory noticed a definite pep in her mother's step afterwards.

"And we're here," Lorelai said, pulling onto the driveway. "Let the impending doom begin."

Rory unclasped her seatbelt and said, "I thought we were trying to be positive."

"I was trying to make you positive. I never said anything about me."

"I hate these parties," Rory said glumly, climbing out of the car. The two girl scampered to the front steps, knocking only once before the door was opened with a flourish. Lorelai nodded her head appreciatively and said, "Very nice door opening. Emily would be proud."

The maid practically beamed. "May I take your coats?"

Lorelai shrugged out of hers. "Only because you asked so nicely."

"Wow, Grandma went all out this year," Rory said, looking around the living room. Emily had definitely decked the halls. She stepped forward, her heart slamming against her chest when she saw him.

Of course she would see Logan not even one minute into her being there. He spotted her and for an agonizing moment she thought he was going to approach before Emily swept in, wrapping her arm around her shoulders.

"Rory, dear, don't you look beautiful tonight?"

Rory grinned and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Thanks Grandma."

"I love this dress. Where'd you get it?"

"Um, Target."

"Well, this Target has some beautiful things. Anyway, come in, there are some people I'd like you to meet."

Rory glanced back at Lorelai helplessly while Emily steered her further into the living room. Lorelai gave her a look that said, "Be strong. I'll save you in a minute."

"Rory, I'd like you to meet Shira and Mitchum Huntzberger."

Rory's mouth went dry when her gaze locked with the one and only Mitchum Huntzberger, news mogul with nearly half a dozen award winning papers to his name. She could barely speak as he offered her a congenial smile and extended his hand. Luckily, her time at Chilton had kicked society manners into her and she took his hand instinctually.

"That's a good handshake you have there, Rory," Mitchum boomed, eyes twinkling as he released her hand. She blushed almost immediately, delighted to receive a compliment from a man such as him.

"Rory, it's a pleasure to meet you," Shira said, a brilliant – albeit saccharine – grin in place. "Logan has told us wonderful things about you."

"Has he?" Rory asked, eyes widening. She wondered what wonderful things they'd heard as of late.

"I was ecstatic to hear of that work you found him at The Franklin," Mitchum said. "It's about time my son took some interest in the family business"

"Oh, I really didn't have much to do with that," Rory said. "It was our editor, Paris Gellar.

"Well, regardless, I think it's pretty damn fantastic."

"Mitchum," Shira admonished softly. "You shouldn't swear in front of Rory."

"If she's spent any time with our son I'm sure she's heard much worse."

Rory laughed. "He does have a colorful tongue."

"I see someone I need to greet," Emily said, hands resting on Rory's shoulders. "But you three continue chatting."

Rory watched Emily flounce away, wondering if the rest of her night would be orchestrated by Emily Gilmore, as well. She glanced back at Mitchum and Shira, who gave her a look as if to say, "You really don't have to stay." She was about to excuse herself when Mitchum said, "Well here's someone to liven up the conversation. Logan, come over here!"

Rory stiffened, her palms tingling when Logan stepped beside her. His jaw was tight and his voice held little levity as he said, "I was beckoned?"

"We were just talking with your friend Rory here. I was telling her how delighted I was that you've taken up an interest in the business."

"And what business are we speaking of?" Logan asked.

"Maybe the one that's putting you through all those boarding schools you keep getting kicked out of," Mitchum said, his voice sharper than before.

"Oh right," Logan said nodding. "_That_ one. And might I add I did not get kicked out those boarding schools. We separated due to irreconcilable differences."

"Put that wit to good use and perhaps it will work out with this next one," Mitchum said.

Despite herself, Rory asked, "Next one?"

"Logan didn't tell you?" Mitchum asked. She could sense Logan's irritation beside her and she glanced toward him as she said, "Tell me what?"

"Logan and Andover had some, how did you phrase it son, irreconcilable differences? He'll be leaving at the end of the semester."

"And going where?"

"Chilton," Logan said, looking at her for the first time during the conversation. Her eyes widened and it took her a good four or five seconds before she responded with an ever eloquent, "Oh."

"You two will be seeing a lot more of each other," Mitchum said, as oblivious to the tension between them as Emily had been. Rory pressed her lips together, stomach churning, and said, "Excuse me, I need to have a word with your son."

She grabbed onto his arm and tugged him over into the kitchen where the only prying ears would be ones too intent on keeping their jobs to talk. She let go of his arm, eyes flashing. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it was any of your business."

"Not any of my business?" she hissed. "How is this not my business? You're transferring to Chilton!"

"Yeah?"

"Chilton!" she said loudly. "Did you just happen to forget that I go there?"

"I didn't think you'd care," he said with a shrug, although she could sense something behind his words. It was a practiced nonchalance, one that she bet a lot of people would buy, but she wasn't a lot of people. She saw exactly what he was doing and she stepped a bit closer as she said, "Of course I would care."

"We haven't talked in weeks," he said, the façade still firmly in place. "That doesn't really point toward caring on your part."

A bit of indignation flared in her at that and she threw back, "On your part, too. The phone works both ways."

He shook his head, turning away from her. She thought he was going leave until he turned back toward her and asked, "Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Kiss Tristan. Why did you do it?"

She stared at him, wondering why their relationship had turned into this broken record. "We're back to this?"

"We never left _this_, Rory. I just-I thought there was something. I felt something, which is pretty rare for me, and you did, too-"

"I told you before that I don't know why it happened," Rory said. "I don't know why I did it."

"That's not good enough," he said, voice strained. "Things don't just happen. There's a reason behind it."

"Well, what else do you want?" she demanded. "What else do you want from me, Logan? Do you want me to say that I was secretly in love with him? Is that what you want?"

"No-"

"Well, fine," she threw back. "I'm helplessly in love with him. Always have. Is that what you want to hear? Is that _reason_ enough for you?"

"That's not true," he said.

"Yeah, well, you can't accept the truth, which is that _I don't know_, so I'm out of things to tell you." She turned back toward the door, but before she left she told him, "Believe whatever you want, Logan. It's not like it would really change anything. This is clearly over. Whatever we had, it's done."

* * *

><p>"Emily is definitely lacking on the appetizers," Christopher noted, frowning when a waiter passed with an empty tray.<p>

"You should tell her that," Lorelai said. "It can be a Christmas gift to me."

Christopher laughed, shaking his head. "No, I like my nether region the way it is, thank you very much."

"Are you insinuating that my mother would enact bodily harm if her party were criticized?"

"Lor, you were grounded once for saying you didn't like her place settings."

"They were pretty awful place settings," Lorelai remembered. Across the room a bell chimed and Lorelai and Christopher exchanged a look.

"Does that mean it's time for the ritual sacrifice?" Christopher asked.

"It really has been a long time since you've been at one of these things," Lorelai noted with a grin. "That, my friend, means dinner is served."

"About damn time."

The guests made their way into the dining room, the room filled with conversation and laughter. Lorelai looked around for Rory, and knew immediately upon seeing her that she had come to blows with Logan. She ushered her over to the empty seat beside her and said, "It's nothing a little food coma can't cure."

"I wish that were true."

The maid brought out the food and the company ooh-ed and ahh-ed over the assorted offerings. Rory noticed her grandfather's uncharacteristic silence, and watched him pull at his bow tie.

"Richard, stop doing that," Emily chided, shooting him a look. He stilled him efforts for a moment but then returned to tugging at his bow tie.

"Why is it so blasted warm in here?" Richard bit out, rising suddenly from his seat and striding over into the living room. Emily stood and called out, "Richard, for goodness sake! Come back here!"

She was met with a loud crash from the living room. Emily's eyes widened and she hurried into the living room. Lorelai placed her napkin on the table, following Emily with a pinched expression. Rory told herself that everything was fine. There was already enough excitement in the day with her and Logan's relationship basically imploding further in the kitchen. Parties were only allowed one devastating disaster. As Emily yelled for someone to call 911, she thought to herself that she was very wrong.

* * *

><p>The ride to the hospital was the longest fifteen minutes in her life. Lorelai rode with Emily in the ambulance, a truce forming between the females for at least the night as they dealt with Richard's condition. Rory rode with Christopher, the graveness of the situation marked by the uncharacteristic lack of conversation.<p>

"He's going to be fine," Christopher finally said. "That man is a hell of a fighter. He'll pull through."

"I should have done something," Rory said, remembering how she had noticed he was acting strangely. "I saw him tugging at his bow tie. I saw that something was wrong, but I didn't say anything."

"Rory, there was no way you could have known what was happening," Christopher said. "Don't do this to yourself, kid."

"All I did was sit there."

"It happened fast. There's nothing you could have done."

Rory laughed suddenly and said, "To think that I thought Logan and I fighting was the low point of the night." She shook her head bitterly. "I was so stupid."

"Hey, I'm sure at the moment it did feel like the low point," Christopher said. He was giving her excuses, and in that moment she hated him for it. She didn't deserve excuses or anything. The fact of the matter was that she was overreacting about a fight with Logan when her grandfather was moments away from a heart attack.

"If he-"

"He won't," Christopher said firmly. "Your grandfather is not going anywhere. Do you hear me?"

"Yes," she said in a small voice. "But-"

"No buts," he said. "Your grandfather is going to be perfectly fine. And this is in no way your fault. Not even a little."

"I know it's not my fault," she said, tilting her head against the headrest and closing her eyes. "I just wish I said something. Maybe we could have made things better."

"He was going to have that heart attack whether or not you said something, Rory," Christopher said. "The important thing is that he's going to the hospital to get the care he needs. And he needs us to be there and to be positive. So, chin up, kid."

* * *

><p>"He needs surgery," Lorelai said, running a hand through her hair as she tried to repeat what the doctor had told her. It was a rush of medical jargon that she didn't understand, but from what she could work out he had a blocked artery that they were going to take care of. That was what caused the heart attack, and without treatment he was in danger of suffering more. Rory's eyes widened as Lorelai spoke, her stomach twisting.<p>

"I think you should go home, babe," Lorelai said, touching her arm. "They said it could be a while before surgery, and you can't see him anyway."

"I want to stay," Rory said immediately. "Grandpa needs us and-"

"He wouldn't want you to sit around here all night," Lorelai said. "There's nothing you can do for him now."

"But-"

"I think less people here would be better for your Grandma," Lorelai said, glancing back at Emily. She was seated in the waiting room, hands folded primly on her lap and eyes blank. Rory had never seen her look so lost.

"You'll call me?" Rory asked. "With any news? And I mean any?"

"I promise," Lorelai said, taking her hand and squeezing it gently. "And tomorrow, when he's in recovery, you can come and read him some newspapers. I bet he'd like that."

"Newspapers," Rory said, nodding. "Sure, I can pick some up before I head here."

"Good." She looked at Christopher and said, "Would you mind staying with her? I understand if you can't, but-"

"I can," Christopher interrupted, pulling her into a hug. Lorelai buried her face in his chest, trying desperately to not cry. He whispered, "Call me if you need anything."

She pulled away, wiping at her eyes. "I will, thanks. Alright, you two head on your merry way. No need to loll around with this depressing bunch any longer."

Rory gave Lorelai a tight hug and then walked out with Christopher, fighting the urge to turn back the entire way.

* * *

><p>They pulled onto the driveway and Rory climbed out of the car, surprised to see Logan standing on her front porch. Christopher gave her a knowing look and said, "I'll be right inside if you need me."<p>

Rory nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. Logan stepped toward her, visibly nervous, and asked, "How is your grandpa doing?"

"They're waiting to take him in for surgery," she said, leaning against the railing. "He had a heart attack. Something about a blocked artery. I didn't really understand it all. Anyway, they're…uh…taking care of it."

Logan nodded. "I wanted to come to the hospital, but I didn't know if you'd want me there."

She looked up at him with unreadable eyes. "It's best you didn't. I'm his granddaughter and my mom even kicked me out."

He laughed a bit. "I hope you don't mind my coming here."

"Logan-"

"I need to apologize about earlier," he said. "I've been holding this grudge ever since I found out about you and Tristan. The thing is, Ace, you're special to me. I don't exactly know what that means, but I do know that seeing you leave that bedroom with Tristan made me so angry that I wanted to put my fist through a wall. And so, when I found out it was you who kissed him, it did something to me. I didn't like the thought that you were turning toward someone else."

"Logan-"

"So, I found it easier to resent you than to actually face what was going on with me," Logan said. "But after tonight – after what happened – I realized what a complete ass I've been. So, I'm sorry and-"

For the third time she interrupted, and this time he stopped, looking at her with hesitant eyes. He cleared his throat and said, "Yeah?"

"Could you just hug me?"

He smiled slightly, relief evident on his face, and said, "Yeah. I can do that."

He wrapped his arms around her and she buried her face in the crook of his neck, squeezing her eyes shut tightly as the tears finally came. He rubbed small circles into her back, holding her tightly as she sobbed. She didn't know how long she cried – probably too long – but he never said a word. It wasn't until Christopher came out onto the porch that they pulled apart.

"You can stay if you want," Christopher said. "It's pretty late."

"I'm fine," Logan said.

"No, stay," Rory said, grabbing his wrist. "I can only take one trip to the ER tonight."

"Ace, I'm a good driver."

"Logan, please."

He hesitated for only a moment. "Alright. I'll stay."

* * *

><p>"Do you have enough covers?" Rory asked, glancing worriedly at the make-shift bed they had converted the couch into.<p>

"Ace, there are enough covers here for an entire family."

"I just want you to be comfortable," she said, adjusting the covers on the couch. She pulled one of the pillows as placed it at the end of the couch. "Alright, test it out."

"Are you going to watch?"

She nodded. "Your facial expression will give you away if you're not actually comfortable."

"You know, you're a little OCD sometimes, Ace."

"I'm just looking out for your comfort," she said. "Now, lay down."

He smirked, following her orders as he stretched out on the couch. After careful scrutiny in gauging his facial expression, Rory nodded and said, "Alright, you look comfortable."

"Maybe that's because I am comfortable."

She knelt beside the couch and said, "Thank you for staying."

"You're welcome."

Her eyes became cloudy for a moment and before he could ask what was wrong she leaned in and kissed him softly. He was too stunned to react, and when she pulled away she told him, "You're special to me too, Logan. I don't know what that really means in terms of what comes next. _If_ something will come next. But I just wanted you to know. You're special to me, too."

He smiled softly, half-convinced he was dreaming. But then her fingers touched his cheek and he knew he was awake, because even in his wildest dreams he'd never dreamed this could happen.

"Good night, Logan," she whispered.

"'Night Ace."

**A/N: So, I took some obvious poetic liberties here. I hope you enjoyed it, though! I'd love feedback :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! They honestly make my day. Anyhoo, hope you enjoy this!**

Chapter Fifteen

Logan made the mistake of accompanying Rory to the newsstand, and stood by watching as she spent twenty minutes choosing a variety of newspapers and magazines to bring to her grandfather. Lorelai had called around midnight and told them that the surgery had gone well. The doctor expected Richard to make a full recovery, although his voracious appetite for red meat would have to be tempered. Rory slept easier then, knowing that her grandfather was on the road to recovery.

"Ace, you really think you'll have time to read him all of those?"

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I just want him to have a nice selection. Who knows what he's in the mood for. It could be a New York Times morning. Or perhaps more of a Vanity Fair. I remember him telling me that he likes to read some of their political articles."

"What about The Wall Street Journal?"

Rory set him with a look and said, "Logan, every morning is a Wall Street Journal morning."

He chuckled, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Whatever you say, Ace. We should probably head out soon, though. You want to catch him before lunch."

She put her pile of newspapers on the counter and pulled her wallet from her purse. Glancing over at him she asked, "Why?"

"Well, nothing can hold up against hospital pudding. Come on, Ace, you know that."

She laughed slightly, watching the newspaper stand owner slip her purchase into a large brown bag.

"Thank you, Roger," she said, taking the bag from him. Logan watched her with a small smile, falling in step beside her as they walked toward Luke's. Christopher knew all too well Rory's perusing habits and told them he'd wait in the diner.

"Do you know everyone's name in this town?"

Rory nodded. "Pretty much. It's quaint like that."

"I was going to say incestuous, but quaint works, too."

They walked into Luke's and the diner owner came over to them immediately, his eyes scanning Rory's face as he asked how she was doing. She smiled slightly, wrapping her hand around the strap of her purse.

"I'm doing okay," she said. "Mom called last night and told us he got out of surgery alright."

"Well, that's great," Luke enthused, nodding. "Do you guys want some coffees? Take one for your Mom, too. I'm sure she'd appreciate that."

"Four coffees," Christopher said. "And four chocolate donuts, too."

Luke said, "Better get a jelly one for Lorelai. She'll complain otherwise."

Christopher smirked. "You're right. Make it three chocolate and one jelly."

"And throw in a muffin," Rory piped in. "Blueberry, please."

Luke nodded. "Coming right up."

Christopher swiveled around on the stool and said, "You look like you slept well."

Rory nodded, thinking how not well she ahd been sleeping before Lorelai's phone call. "It was nice to know he was out of the woods."

"Yeah," Christopher agreed. "It was. And how about you, Logan?"

"I slept fine." He glanced toward Rory when he added, "The couch was very comfortable."

She grinned. "See, all my hard work paid off."

Luke returned with their coffees and a bag full of pastries. "I got them from the back," he said. "They're fresher."

"Thank you, Luke," Rory said.

"You guys go. And tell your mom I said hi."

"We will."

They left Luke's, armed with coffee and pastries, and made their way to the hospital.

* * *

><p>While Emily had been disoriented at first by her husband's heart attack, it did not take her long to find her footing again in the hospital. When Logan, Rory and Christopher arrived at the hospital they caught snippets of a conversation between two nurses and knew almost immediately who they were talking about.<p>

"Stay off the floor if you can," the one nurse warned. "That woman is insane. She brought her own pillows for her husband's hospital room. That's not even allowed, but the orderlies on the floor are too scared of her to say anything."

Christopher looked at Rory and said, "Sounds like Emily is back to her old self."

They saw proof of it themselves when they reached Richard's hospital room. Emily stood outside, speaking to Richard's secretary Marjorie on the phone.

"Marjorie, I don't care how insistent the men are, you tell them that Richard is not taking any phone calls. I don't care if a merger is on the line, he just had a heart attack, for goodness sake!" Emily saw Rory and said, "Marjorie, my granddaughter is here and I do not care to hear any more about these imbecile colleagues that my husband calls his friends. Tell them Richard is terribly sorry he missed the golf outing. He was busy nearly dying. Good bye, Marjorie."

Emily shut the phone and stepped toward Rory, giving her a quick hug. She glanced toward Logan and said, "What a surprise."

"My parents send their regards," Logan said smoothly.

Emily glanced between Rory and him and smiled softly. "That is very kind of them. Rory, I see you brought some reading material for your grandfather."

Rory nodded. "Just a few."

Emily grinned, touching her arm affectionately. "You go in there. He'll be overjoyed to see you."

Rory nodded, disappearing into the room. Emily glanced at Christopher and said, "It's nice to see you're still here, Christopher."

"The girls needed me," he said simply.

"Yes," she said. "They do."

"Do you know where Lorelai is? I brought her a mid-morning snack."

"Last I heard from her she was in search of a coffee machine."

"Well, then it's perfect timing." He looked at Logan and asked him if he wanted to come with him. Logan shook his head and said, "No, I'll wait for Rory."

"It could be a while," Emily said, peering at him carefully.

"I'll wait."

"I'm very happy to hear that," Emily said, smiling softly. "Well, I am going to find Richard's doctor. I'd like to discuss a few things with him."

"Here, you keep this for Rory," Christopher said, handing him the paper bag with the muffin. Logan took the bag and settled on one of the seats outside of Richard's hospital room.

* * *

><p>A half hour later Rory walked out of the room, settling in the seat beside Logan. He had dozed off and she grabbed the paper bag off of his lap, reaching in for the muffin. He stirred beside her and stretched out as he turned toward her.<p>

"Hey, how's he doing?" he asked groggily.

"Better," Rory said, taking a bite of the muffin. "By the way, he appreciated the variety of reading material."

Logan chuckled. "I will never question you actions again."

Rory glanced over at him and said, "You don't have to stay, you know. I mean, you drove all the way to Stars Hollow last night and then-"

"I want to be here," he interrupted, covering her hand with his. She started a bit at his touch and he thought he did the wrong thing until she turned his hand over and threaded her fingers through his.

"Thank you," she said, giving his hand a small squeeze. "It means a lot to me that you came this morning."

"I wanted to make sure you had someone," he said. He thought to himself how nice a change of events it was that he was able to be that person.

"That's very thoughtful of you," she said. "But, I don't want you wasting your whole day here. You can stay until lunch, but that's it."

He smirked. "I don't remember you being this bossy, Ace."

"It's a recent development."

"Fine. I won't stay past lunch under one condition."

She frowned and said, "Alright."

"I take you out for lunch."

She shook her head immediately and said, "Logan, I-"

"I won't take no for an answer," Logan said. "Unless you have some really valid excuse, but from where I'm sitting…"

"Okay," she said softly, a grin tugging at her mouth. "You can take me out to lunch."

"I saw an Indian restaurant on the way that looked pretty good."

"Ooh! Let's do that!" Rory said excitedly. Lorelai never let her eat Indian food at home, claiming that the house needed to be aired out for weeks afterwards.

Logan grinned. "Alright, then it's a date."

Her entire body thrummed with pleasure at that coming out of his mouth.

"Yeah, it's a date," she said.

* * *

><p>"Wait, are you telling me that you would rather have lunch with a cute boy than eat hospital cafeteria food with your mother?" Lorelai asked in mock disbelief. Rory grinned, stuffing her hands in her pockets.<p>

"Yeah. That sounds about right."

"Fine," Lorelai said, holding up her hands. "I'm still a little shocked, but I guess it's alright."

"Logan will drop me off when we're done," Rory said, giving Lorelai a quick hug. "We won't be long."

"Take your time," Lorelai said. "You deserve it, kid. You've been great here this morning. So, where is he taking you?"

"Bombay Bistro," Rory said.

"Oh," Lorelai said, nodding. "Alright. Well, make sure to burn your clothes after, 'kay?"

Rory laughed. "Only if you provide the matches."

"Oh, don't think I won't. Enjoy lunch, babe."

* * *

><p>"So, what made you choose Chilton for your next prep school stop?" Rory asked, picking up some channa masala with her fork. She<p>

Logan grinned and said, "Want to know if you were a factor, huh?"

"What? No!" Rory said quickly, her cheeks flushing. "That's not what I meant. I'm just curious, is all."

Logan laughed at her hurried explanation and her cheeks flushed even deeper when she saw her blatant overreaction.

"I was just kidding, Ace," he said easily. "And to be honest, Chilton is sort of the last stop on the prep school circuit."

Rory narrowed her eyes in confusion. "I don't understand."

"Well, to put it simply, I've been kicked out of all the other ones in Conneticut. Next stop would be boarding school."

Her eyes widened. "Logan-"

"I know," he said, holding up his hand. "You can't figure out how you got messed up with the likes of me?"

She smiled slightly. "You're definitely one of the more colorful people I know."

He chuckled. "That's one way of putting it."

She gazed at him, her smile faltering. "Logan, this is sort of serious," she said after a moment. "I mean, Chilton's your last chance."

"I know," he said, voice devoid of its usual humor. "Believe me, Shira and Mitchum have ensured that I am well aware of that."

"What did you do to get kicked out of all of those other schools?" she asked gingerly.

"Well, the headmasters weren't too fond of my brand of humor," Logan began. "I pulled a few stunts that didn't go over well with those in authority. I also have a penchant for goofing off and not attending classes. The parents don't look too fondly on their golden boy pulling straight D's."

"Logan," she said, shaking her head.

"School and I have never been on good terms," he said with a shrug. "But, it'll be fine. I'll manage."

"You're smart, though. There's no reason you shouldn't be doing well," she said, not understanding how he could have a brain like his and not use it. Thinking back to his remark about the stunts he pulled, she had a feeling he did use it, just not in the way that he should.

"Your faith in me is very nice, Ace," he said, reaching across the table and patting her hand. "But, it's unnecessary. To be honest, Chilton will probably end up being like all the other schools."

"No," she said, shaking her head. "It won't."

"Ace," he said, setting her with a look.

"Don't give me that look," she returned easily. "Chilton will not be like all the others, because you have me. And I will be on you every day making sure you actually attend your classes and do your work."

He grinned. "You will, huh?"

"Yes. And I can be very persuasive."

"I don't doubt that."

"This can be a fresh start for you Logan," she said, curling her fingers around his. "New teachers. New headmaster. New people."

"It's society, Ace. They're all the same people."

"You know what I mean," she said.

"Yeah," he relented. "I do."

"Chilton is going to be a wonderful experience," she said resolutely, blue eyes bright. Gazing at her, Logan thought to himself that maybe she was right.

* * *

><p>Lorelai sat with Rory in their living room, both of them eating out of a pint of Rocky Road ice cream. Visiting hours were over at the hospital and Christopher had headed back to Boston. It was just the two Gilmore girls again, discussing the events of the day.<p>

"So, I never had a chance to grill you earlier," Lorelai said, licking her spoon. "I want to hear all about Blondie."

Rory grinned. "Well, uh, we're sort of dating."

"Yeah, I caught that," Lorelai said, laughing at the blush that spread over her daughter's face. "So, what happened?"

Rory explained what had happened the previous night with him waiting on the porch when her and Christopher got home. She told Lorelai about his little speech and then hers at the couch.

"You mean it happened right here?" Lorelai said excitedly, patting the couch.

"Uh huh."

"This couch just got way more exciting. Go on."

"That's really all there is to it," Rory said. "We're dating. It's still casual, you know. It's new."

Lorelai caught the uncertainty in Rory's voice and said, "Babe, I don't think you have to worry about him changing his mind. That boy is smitten."

Rory grinned. "You think?"

"Hook, line and sinker."

Rory grinned, digging her spoon into the ice cream. "I guess."

"You look happy," Lorelai noted softly. "It's been a while."

Lorelai was right. Rory thought to herself that ever since that kiss in her grandfather's den, she'd had trouble recapturing any sense of happiness or joy in her life. It was like she was walking through a haze that she couldn't shake. The haze had finally lifted, though.

"Well, I know I said this before, but I like him," Lorelai said.

"Logan?" Rory asked with a grin.

"Yeah. Any guy who could make you this happy gets an A+ in my book."

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this! Next chapter will cover winter break (since the last one was the Christmas party) and then the Logan/Chilton/Rory years will begin :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I hope you enjoy this one!**

Chapter Sixteen

No school break was complete without The List. One was drafted for each significant break in the school year. Winter. Spring. Summer. For weeks before, Rory and Lorelai would spend countless hours adding and removing things from the list until the break was finally upon them, and the activities began. The list for winter break was one of their better creations. Filling two college-ruled notebook pages, nearly every minute of Rory's break from Chiton was accounted for.

"Except for the designated free days," Lorelai said, scanning through the list. "Because, what is a school break without planned spontaneity?"

"I don't want to set our expectations too high, but this is the best school-break-list to date," Rory mused, propping her feet up on the coffee table. "And look at us, already tackling numbers twelve and nineteen."

Lorelai grinned. "Al's and a night of Streisand thanks to the classics _Funny Girl_ and _Funny Lady._"

"Complete with unlimited replay of every one of James Cann's songs," Rory added.

"This is a fantastic start to your break. We could not have planned better if we tried."

"You know, I bet you we could cross number four off the list before the night is done, too," Rory said, pointing at the list.

"Crank-call Kirk as U2 looking for a fifth band member?" Lorelai asked excitedly.

"Why not? Dream big, Gilmore!"

* * *

><p>The next night, after a day spent perusing vintage clothing and bookstores in Wooberry, Rory and Lorelai drove to the elder Gilmore residence for Friday night dinner. After Richard's health scare, even Lorelai did not begrudge the trip. Only two sarcastic remarks were made on the drive up, a stark contrast to the usual roundup.<p>

"So, Rory, how does it feel to be off from school?" Emily asked, peering at Rory over her sidecar.

"It's great," Rory said, crossing her legs. "It's been a tough semester."

"A tough semester?" Emily asked, worry pulling at her eyes. "I hope you didn't have trouble with your grades. I know you're only a sophomore, but the Ivy League schools are very competitive, reason more to start preparing early."

"Mom, she did fine," Lorelai said with a tight grin.

"I should be getting mostly A's," Rory filled in. "One B in algebra."

"I never liked algebra," Richard said. "Ghastly subject."

"Perhaps you need a tutor," Emily said.

"She doesn't need a tutor, Mom," Lorelai interjected. "She was adjusting. A B is fine."

"There is no shame in admitting that you need help," Emily told Lorelai. She turned her attention to Rory and said, "Chilton should have tutoring services, Rory. You really should look into them if you're having trouble."

"She's not having trouble, Mom," Lorelai said tensely. "Algebra just wasn't her subject. Let's move on, yeah?"

"Fine," Emily said, sighing. "Far be it for me to actually comment on my granddaughter's education. Apparently all I'm supposed to do is pay for it."

Lorelai pursed her lips and said, "Will there ever be a day when you _don't_ hold that over my head?"

The maid came in and announced that dinner was ready.

"Bridget, we eat at seven," Emily said primly, glancing at the maid.

"Yes, but dinner is ready now."

"Can't we wait ten minutes, Bridget?" Emily asked tiredly.

"The food will get cold, Mrs. Gilmore."

Emily stood and said, "Well, finish up your drinks now, girls. It seems we're eating now." As she passed Rory she huffed, "She'll have to be fired now."

"I wonder how many maids have met their end here because of serving dinner early?" Lorelai asked Rory softly as they walked into the dining room.

Rory replied, "I don't wish to ponder that."

They sat around the table and the maid brought out the food. Lorelai stared at the plate of the meat and said, "Poached chicken. We're having poached chicken?"

"It's very heart healthy," Emily enthused, grinning toward Richard.

Richard returned Emily's grin before looking toward Lorelai and saying, "I share your sentiment, Lorelai. Just be happy you only have to eat this food once a week. I would give anything for a nice juicy steak right now."

"Hear hear," Lorelai said with a decisive nod.

"Don't be ridiculous," Emily said. "You just had a heart attack, Richard. This is the type of food you should be eating."

"I'd gladly take another heart attack if it meant I'd never have to eat blasted salmon again," Richard said dryly.

"Richard!"

"Or brown rice," Richard continued, shaking his head. "Whatever happened to plain white rice?"

"It's bad for you," Emily said impatiently. "And as a man who just had a heart attack, it is generally advised that you don't eat things that are bad for you. And, might I add, it is generally advised not to taunt your wife who lost years off of her life after that hospital stint."

Richard grinned slightly and said, "I apologize, Emily."

Lorelai took a bite of her brown rice and gagged. "Definitely on Dad's side with this one."

* * *

><p>Several days and eight items on The List later, Rory and Lorelai stood in the town square, ankle deep in snow as they admired their handiwork in front of them. It was the annual snowman design contest, and they were determined to at least place in the top five with their Jedi snowman. Several other contestants were around them, working on their snowmen.<p>

"You know, we might be able to take this," Lorelai said, glancing around. "I mean, a Jedi snowman? How can someone not vote for that?'

"It is pretty original," Rory said, nodding. She crouched down and gathered snow between her hands, packing it onto the body of the snowman.

"Hey now, let's not make him a fat Jedi," Lorelai warned lightly.

"I'm just adding some padding."

"Where is that boy of yours?" Lorelai asked, tugging her hat further down on her head. "I'm parched!"

Rory glanced back toward Luke's and grinned when she saw Logan approaching with a travel tray filled with coffees balanced on one hand and a brown bag clutched in the other.

"He's on his way and I think he has a surprise."

"A pony?" Lorelai sing-songed.

"Yes," Rory deadpanned. "Because those are so readily available at Luke's."

"You never know. I'm convinced there's a whole black market going on in the back there."

"A black market for ponies?" Rory asked, smirking. "I highly doubt that if Luke dabbled in black markets, it would be for ponies."

"Why are we talking about ponies?" Logan asked, handing off the coffees. Rory grinned and said, "You're better off not knowing."

"Alright, moving on then. I got you guys some donuts, too. Thought you might be hungry."

"He brings us coffee _and_ donuts," Lorelai trilled. "What a gentleman."

"He's a keeper," Rory said brightly, taking a sip of her coffee. Her eyes widened and she turned toward Logan. "What did you do here?"

He smirked. "The coffee?"

"Mom, try this!" Rory said hurriedly, switching coffees with Lorelai. Her mother had a similar reaction, demanding to hear what he had done.

"You did the impossible!" Lorelai said. "You made Luke's coffee even better!"

"I didn't do much," Logan said. "Luke had some flavored creamers on one of the tables."

"Luke had flavored creamers?" Lorelai said. "He never has flavored creamers. I have asked him countless times for flavored creamers, but he's never had them!"

Logan laughed. "He said you'd say that. They were sent accidentally instead of the regular ones."

Lorelai looked at Rory. "We are so going there after this and stuffing some in our purses."

"Definitely," Rory agreed.

"Anyway, I did one regular and one hazelnut in yours," Logan said. "I thought you'd like it."

"I more than like it," Rory enthused. "You should be a coffee mixologist."

"A coffee mixologist? I'm pretty sure that's not a thing, Ace."

"You could be the first!" she said. "Who knows, maybe this is your true calling."

"I sincerely hope not," he said, shaking his head. "Anyway, tell me what you're doing here."

"We're making a Jedi snowman," Rory said proudly.

"Ah, I see it," Logan said, nodding appreciatively.

"We're going to add the Anikan Skywalker braid later," Rory said. "And bring a light saber to go in his hand for a finishing touch."

"You own a light saber?"

"Yeah," Rory said, as if it were the most natural thing. Logan laughed, slinging an arm around her shoulders.

"You never stop surprising me, Ace."

"Are you staying for dinner, Logan?" Lorelai asked. "We have quite the night planned."

Logan grinned down at Rory. "Really? Is this part of the infamous List?"

"I see my daughter has filled you in on our school break tradition," Lorelai said happily. "And yes, this is on the list – number thirty two to be exact."

"Do you mind, Ace?" he asked.

She patted him on the chest and said, "As long as you promise not to judge."

"I didn't say a word about you owning a light saber," he said. "I think I've proven by ability to not judge."

She grinned. "Alright, then you can come."

"Good. So, where are we going?"

* * *

><p>"The trick is to hit all your food groups," Lorelai said, walking slowly beside Logan, Rory on his other side. "That is how you leave here nice and full."<p>

They were in a gourmet food store a town over from Stars Hollow that was known for its vast array of samples. Everything from dips, tapenades and cured meats were on display around the moderately sized store, all of them there for the taking. Lorelai and Rory had always talked about going there one night and making a meal of it.

"See, look at this," Lorelai said, pointing at a garlic and feta cheese spread. She picked up a cracker from the bowl beside the spread and with the small knife provided spread a hearty glob onto the cracker. "You've got your dairy and your carbohydrates."

"And here," Rory said, spreading an eggplant puree onto a cracker. "You've got your vegetables."

"Cured meats are in the next room," Lorelai said. "You've got your jerkies. Your sausages. Occasionally some cheese cubes and prosciutto, but they tend to watch those like a hawk to make sure you don't take too much."

"Ridiculous, right?" Rory sniffed.

"Oh yeah," Logan said, smirking. "Completely ridiculous."

"There is also wine tasting in the back room, which you cannot partake in, but I fully intend to. Are you guys good up here?"

Rory nodded. "We're fine."

"Alright, I'll be back."

Logan watched Lorelai head to the back room, looking very much on a mission, and laughed to himself. Rory grinned and said, "Alright, say whatever you're thinking. This is your one free pass."

"I've never done anything like this before," he said, glancing down at her. "Never even considered it before."

"Are you morals suddenly returning?" she teased.

"Not a chance," he said. "Let's see what's over by that display."

He took her hand and they walked over to a display featuring a number of jams. They tried one of each, searching out the largest hunks of bread to smother in jam.

"Definitely like the apricot the best," Logan said, helping himself to a second piece.

"I can see where you'd think that," Rory mused. "But I'm sort of leaning toward the strawberry. It's a classic."

Logan wandered over to a table against the wall and he reached for Rory while he said, "I think we have just found the Mecca of samples."

"Huh?"

"Key lime pie dip."

Rory stared at the display with her mouth dropped open, not even speaking as Logan handed her a small gingersnap cookie piled high with the dip. She put it in her mouth and chewed, eyes drifting shut as she reached what she considered food nirvana.

"I need to try that," Lorelai said after one look at her daughter's face, rejoining them.

"How was your wine?"

"Good. I only had about a quarter cup, though. I was starting to get looks, so I figured I'd come here for the big money before we started getting questioned."

Logan looked between them and said, "Get questioned?"

"We figure we'll get approached at some point before we leave," Rory said reasonably. "So you scope out the best options and eat those before any employees get involved."

Logan considered this for a moment. "Meaning we should have some more key lime pie dip?"

"Oh, at least three more helpings."

"You know, we should have brought plastic baggies," Lorelai said. "Then we could have had leftovers, too."

"Next time," Rory said with a grin.

* * *

><p>"You know, I'm actually full," Logan said on the ride home. "Like, really full."<p>

"Me too," Rory said happily. "Those last few cheese cubes really did the trick."

"Where to next?" Lorelai asked, turning onto the expressway. "We could grab some ice cream. Hit up some stores in Woodberry. Pull a bank job."

"Banks aren't open this late," Rory said.

"All the better for our debauchery."

"I actually need to head back," Logan said, grinning at the look of disbelief that flitted over Rory's face. "You know, I do have a family of my own, Ace."

"Yes, but they're typically absentee."

"Honor's home," Logan offered in explanation. "She's on break from Yale."

"Who's Honor?" Lorelai asked from up front.

"My sister," Logan said. "And the only member of my family that I would willingly cut a night short to see."

"Alright, then I guess we're heading back to Stars Hollow," Lorelai said.

Rory nodded her head and said, "Home, James!"

* * *

><p>Logan walked to his car, Rory beside him as Lorelai headed toward the house. She glanced back at them and said, "You guys say your little good byes. I promise not to spy on you from the living room window, but I can offer no such promises for Babette."<p>

"She's kidding, right?" Logan asked.

"We never kid about Babette."

Logan laughed, leaning against the door of his car. "So, thanks for letting me crash yours and your mom's plans today."

"You didn't crash. You were invited."

"Don't I feel special," he teased, reaching forward and laying a hand on her arm. Warmth spread from his touch and she stepped forward and turned around, leaning on the car beside him.

"I saw you have a planned spontaneity day this weekend," Logan noted. "Think I can claim you for part of that day?"

She grinned. "I believe that can be arranged."

"Good."

His face was turned toward hers and her gaze moved from his eyes to his lips. Her own were parted slightly and she licked them nervously as his face edged toward hers. It was very likely that Babette was peering at them through her window – Lorelai too, when she really thought about it – but none of this mattered when his lips brushed hers. She kissed him back softly, body thrumming when his hand brushed her waist. He pulled away far too early for her liking, and she was happy to see a similar sentiment clear on his face.

"I like that we get to do that now," he said.

She grinned and said, "I'm a fan."

"Alright, I really do have to leave." He kissed her forehead. "I'll call you tomorrow."

They said their good byes and she moved back to the house, not letting herself watch him drive away. Lorelai was waiting just inside the door and she said, "That was quite a kiss."

"I knew you were watching."

"And you really expected me not to be?"

"No, not really," Rory admitted with a slight grin.

"It's nice," Lorelai said. "Seeing you so happy. It's really nice."

"I am happy," Rory said.

"And, let's not forget the added bonus of having someone on tap to clean the gutters and kill all the big spiders."

Rory laughed, walking into the living room.

"I knew there was an ulterior motive to you liking him!"

**A/N: I hope you liked this! Chilton adventures start next chapter along with some more Christopher!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I hope you enjoy this one!**

Chapter Seventeen

"Why are we here again?" Logan asked, walking though Office Depot with Rory. They were in the pen aisle and she grabbed a package of ball point pens and put them in his basket.

"We're starting a new semester of school tomorrow, Logan. You need the proper supplies."

"I have all of these at home, Ace."

"Yeah, but I bet they're all opened and used," Rory said. He set her with a look and she grinned, threading her arm through his. "This is an important part of starting a new semester, Logan. It's symbolic. This is a chance for you to start over. Everything that happened in the past doesn't exist. New start-"

"New pens?" he finished.

"Now you're getting it!" she said happily. She turned her attention to the basket, reaching in and sorting through the items. "Alright, we need to get you a trapper."

"I don't need a trapper, Ace."

"Logan," she said slowly, looking up at him. "Every serious student needs an equally serious trapper. It is the mark of someone who means business with their studies."

"I think you're putting too much credence in trappers," Logan said.

"Are you going to fight me the entire way?" she asked. "Because I'm just trying to help."

"I know," he said. "And I'm sure that the perfect trapper would mean great things for me. I just don't want you to put in all of this effort and then be disappointed."

"Why would I be disappointed?"

He sighed, glancing at the row of erasers. "My track record sort of speaks for itself, Ace."

"No," she said immediately, shaking her head. "Don't do this."

"Ace-"

"Don't count yourself out before you even start at Chilton," she said. She had so much faith in him, and he couldn't figure out for the life of him why she did.

"This year is going to be different," she continued. "I can feel it."

He smirked, looking at her. "You can feel it?"

Rory nodded. "I happen to have a very good feeling about this next semester, and my feelings are rarely wrong. Therefore, you are going to do well. And if you don't, I'll kick your butt."

"Chilling threat there," he said, glancing at her tiny feet.

"This semester is going to be the best yet," Rory said, leading him to the folder, notebook and binder aisle. She grabbed a trapper from the top shelf and said, "Now, how are you feeling about the color?"

* * *

><p>Lorelai leaned against the counter in the Independce Inn kitchen, snacking on walnuts while Sookie made a batch of banana-nut muffins. It was a slow day, and Michel was particularly unpleasant to be around, hence Lorelai hiding in the kitchen with an endless supply of coffee and nuts.<p>

"I don't know which is better," Lorelai said, popping a walnut in her mouth. "They're both good movies. Equally stellar soundtracks."

"Equally diva-tastic leads," Sookie added, stirring some cinnamon into the batter. "But, Streisand's does have that one scene where she chews on Kristopher Kristophen's lip. I always loved that scene!"

"It is a good scene," Lorelai agreed, tilting her head to the side. "But then there's _The Man That Got Away_. I love _The Man That Got Away_."

"I guess we can't choose then," Sookie said.

"I guess not," Lorelai echoed. "Both the Streisand and Judy Garland _A Star Is Born_ are spectacular."

"Spectacular spectacular!" Sookie trilled, giggling.

Michel walked into the kitchen and said, "Lorelai, there is someone here to see you."

"To see me?" Lorelai asked, blinking rapidly. She didn't remember making any appointments for today, and she had a moment of panic where she thought she had forgotten a meeting with a designer or something.

Michel exhaled loudly and said, "No, to see the other Lorelai Gilmore. Yes, to see you."

"Um, okay. Who is it?"

"A man," Michel said dryly.

"A man!" Sookie said excitedly. "You have a man here to see you!"'

Lorelai straightened up, fixing her skirt, and said, "Yeah, uh, that's the word on the street."

"Maybe it's someone famous! Oh! Ashton Kutcher! Maybe it's Ashton Kutcher!"

Lorelai looked at her strangely. "Why would it be Ashton Kutcher?"

"I don't know. Maybe he's filming something in the area or…." Sookie trailed off, frowning. "Alright, yeah, that's far-fetched even for me."

"How about I just go out there and see who it is?" Lorelai suggested with a slight grin.

"Now that's a good idea!" Sookie enthused.

Lorelai shook her head, following Michel out to the front of the Inn. Sure enough, there was a man waiting for her at the front desk and it was definitely not Ashton Kutcher. She crossed her arms over her chest and said, "Chris, don't you ever work?"

He laughed. "I had some meetings nearby. Thought I'd stop by."

"How thoughtful of you," she said, smiling slightly.

"Do you have time for lunch?" he asked, glancing toward the dining room. "I see a table that has our name on it."

"Does it? I've never noticed that before."

He grinned. "You have to eat. Might as well have some company."

"I guess I can spare a few minutes," she said reluctantly, turning back to Michel "Do you think you can handle things here for a bit?"

"I suppose," Michel said.

"Good." She turned back to Christopher and said, "Lead the way to that table of ours. I believe it had our name on it?"

* * *

><p>"You know, I'm starting to feel marginally optimistic about this semester," Logan said, lifting the Office Depot bags from his car. Rory grinned, grabbing the last bag and following him into his house.<p>

"See, I told you the school supplies would help. Do you feel like a new man?"

"Undoubtedly," he said, struggling to get the key to the door amongst all of the bags. Rory took a few from him and he opened the door. They walked into the living room and Rory said, "I still can't believe you have a real Valezquez. You know, If I had known that earlier we would have started dating months ago."

He chuckled. "You're wooed by art, then?"

"I've always had a think for Spanish Renaissance painters," she teased.

"Is that so, Ace?"

She deposited the bags onto the coffee table and settled on the couch. He followed suit and joined her on the couch. Just as he was leaning in to kiss her, Mitchum walked into the room and Logan pulled back quickly, jaw tense, while Rory blushed.

"Sorry to interrupt," Mitchum said, his attention drawn to the coffee table. "I don't believe it, are those school supplies that I see? These must be yours, Rory. Much too practical of a thing to spend money on for my son."

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Logan asked in a tight voice. "I thought you were in London until Tuesday."

"We finished our work earlier than expected," Mitchum said. "I hope my being in my own house isn't too much of an imposition, Logan."

"Nope," Logan said. "I was just curious."

"Good. Well, you two get back to doing whatever it was you were doing. I'm off to the club."

Mitchum walked off and Logan muttered, "Or to put it more aptly, off to his mistress."

Rory's eyes grew wide. "A mistress? You can't be serious."

"Oh, I am."

"But, your mom…"

"Self medicates with shopping sprees and week long spa vacations," Logan finished. "Welcome to high society life, Ace. Ain't it grand?"

"I'm sorry," she said softly, taking his hand in hers. "That can't be easy for you and Honor."

"It's a running joke, really," Logan said. He was all jokes and banter, but she could sense the bitterness beneath his words. "See how many different excuses he can come up with for his mistresses. My favorite was when he made up an entire fake golf tournament so that he could take his secretary on a weekend getaway."

Moments like this made Rory grateful that she was brought up in Stars Hollow, far away from the life her mother had been on route toward.

"I'm really sorry," Rory said again, unsure of what else she could say. The truth was, she couldn't empathize with what he was talking about. Try as she might to put herself in his shoes, she would never know what it felt like to have parents who were so manipulative and distant. Even in the roughest times with Christopher, she had always known that he loved her.

"Let's go back to talking about this semester," he said, sliding an arm around her shoulders. "I'm sick of talking about my father before the topic is even brought up."

She pressed herself to his side, grinning as she said, "Alright. How about we talk about how you're going to be spending an entire semester being hounded by the one and only Paris Gellar?"

* * *

><p>"They look nice," Sookie gushed, standing behind the counter with Michel, gazing at Lorelai and Christopher. She had snuck out of the kitchen the moment she put the muffins in the oven, and had been snooping ever since. "Don't they look nice?"<p>

"Yes. They look very nice. Will you stop saying that now?" Michel grumbled.

"But they just look so nice!" she enthused. "I can't get over how _nice_ they look!"

Lorelai had noticed the spectators and said something quick to Christopher before standing and walking to the front desk. Sookie grinned wide and said, "Hiya Lorelai."

"Hi," she said, bright grin in place. "What are you doing out here?"

"Oh, you know," Sookie said evasively, glancing at Christopher over her shoulder. "Taking a break. Airing myself out."

"Well, that's great. Think you're about done? You staring at us from across the room is both unpleasant and mildly disturbing."

"You just look so nice together," Sookie said. "Do you know how nice you look together?"

"Someone shoot me, please," Michel said dryly.

"I'm sure we look very nice," Lorelai said. "Now, don't you have something to cook?"

"I-"

"If not, finding something. Okay?"

Sookie grinned, nodding. "Alright. I can take a hint."

"Really?" Michel said, glaring at her. "I find that hard to believe."

Sookie shot him a look and then turned her attention back toward Lorelai. "You enjoy the rest of your lunch.

"I will."

Lorelai walked back to the table and sat down, smiling sheepishly as she said, "Sorry about that."

"Strange bunch you've got here."

"You can say that again."

"This place looks great," Christopher said, glancing around the room. "You do a great job running it. I heard some people talking when I came in. They said it was the best Inn they ever came to."

"You're feeding me lines, aren't you?"

"Alright, I had a bit of poetic license with that last one," Christopher admitted, laughing a bit. "But I mean it, Lor. You've really made something of yourself here."

She ducked her chin to her chest for a moment, cheeks flushing at his praise. "Thank you, Chris. It means a lot to me."

"So, uh, I'm actually going to be in the area for a while," Chris said, voice purposely light. "I have a client out here."

"Uh huh."

"Would you mind if I stopped by occasionally for lunch like this?"

She smiled slightly and shook her head. "I wouldn't mind at all."

* * *

><p>That night Lorelai and Rory sat in their living room, <em>Grey Gardens<em> on the television and a large sausage pizza on the table, not a single piece left.

"We did it," Lorelai said, slouching further on the couch. "With number eight and twenty nine complete, we have done everything on The List."

"I can't believe we actually did it," Rory said, resting her hand on her stomach. "We usually never finish the list, and this was one of the longest ones by far."

"I think we really put our minds to it," Lorelai mused. "And when a Gilmore _really_ puts her mind to something…"

"There's no stopping us," Rory finished. "Not time. Or space. Or the constraints of our stomachs."

Lorelai nodded. "You know, I thought I couldn't have any more pizza after the fifth slice. But then I found my second wind."

"Me too," Rory said. "You gotta love second winds."

They were silent for a moment until Lorelai said, "So, this is our last night."

Rory nodded. "Last night."

"The last night before you go back to being holed up your bedroom with your books. I'm going to miss actually seeing you, kid."

Rory grinned. "I promise to make a few scheduled appearances to make sure you remember what I look like."

"Ah, that's very much appreciated. So, how was your day with Logan? Did you talk about tomorrow at all, or were your mouths otherwise occupied?"

"Oh gross," Rory said, wrinkling her nose. "I'm all for you being the cool Mom, but please never say that again."

"Is he nervous? Excited? Catching the next plane to Belize?"

"A mixture of all of the above, I think," Rory said. "It'll be nice, though. Having him there."

"I bet," Lorelai said, sighing fondly. "Holding hands in the hallway. Kissing against lockers. High school dating has a lot of perks."

Rory smirked. "I'll remember that."

"Well, babe, I think this semester is going to be good for you. Great, even."

"I hope," Rory said, frowning when she thought of that B in Algebra.

"It'll be the best one yet, kid," Lorelai said. "Now, I think we should focus on _Grey Gardens_. Finish out the list strong."

Rory nodded, forcing all negative thoughts out of her mind as she forced a smile. "I couldn't agree more."

* * *

><p>"You look nice in a uniform," Rory said loudly, smirking as Logan turned around and laughed. She caught him in the hallway and called the compliment out to him to catch his attention. He walked toward her, adjusting the strap of his messenger bag.<p>

"Why thank you, Ace."

"I just might make you wear that on all our dates."

"Tell me you're joking," he deadpanned.

"A Chilton lady never jokes."

He slid his arm around her waist casually and she scrunched her shoulders uncomfortably, pulling away from him. He looked at her strangely and she flushed.

"Ace, something going on over there that you'd like to clue me in on?"

"I'm sorry," she said, holding onto the straps of her backpack. "I'm just, uh, not big on public displays of affection."

"You're not?"

"They sort of give me the heeby jeebies," she admitted, giving him a sheepish look. "You don't mind much, do you?"

"I guess this means we won't be making out in stairwells," he replied.

She grinned and shook her head. "Sorry."

"It'll be difficult, Ace, but I'll survive."

They headed toward her locker, and she noticed something strange. When she first started at Chilton, besides Paris and Tristan, no one paid her any attention. She was never a joiner. She wouldn't necessarily call herself a recluse, but there seemed to be an unspoken agreement between her and her classmates that they would equally ignore each other and go on their merry way. Now, she was definitely not being ignored. People stared. Gawked. One person lacking in stealth even pointed. The only explanation she could find for the sudden interest was the boy beside her.

"Do you garner stares everywhere you go?" Rory asked. "Or is it just in the hallowed halls of Chilton?"

Logan smirked. "You noticed, too?"

"I'd understand if it were just girls, but a surprising number of guys have shown interest, too."

Logan laughed. "That last prank I pulled sort of spread."

"The last prank?"

"Yeah. Colin, Finn and I got Headmaster Figgins' BMW Z8 in the swimming pool."

"You what? How is that even possible?"

"I can't divulge all my secrets, Ace. Gotta keep some air of mystery."

"That's very thoughtful of you," she said dryly. She spotted someone out of the corner of her eye and said, "Incoming."

"Huh?"

"Huntzberger," Paris said eagerly, falling into step with him and Rory. "I heard rumors of your being here, but I didn't listen to them because most rumors here are just sport for Madeline and Louise, but here you are! So, are you going here now?"

"Yeah, it would appear so," Logan said.

"It would appear so," Paris repeated, nodding her head. "So, is that a definite yes or is there a trial period?"

Logan smiled slightly, glancing at Rory. "Definite yes."

Paris seemed satisfied with the answer, a smile tugging at her mouth. "Are you going to write for The Franklin?"

"Mitchum Huntzberger's son writing for his school's paper goes without saying."

Paris' smile widened. "Welcome to Chilton, Logan."

She turned into a nearby classroom and Logan turned toward Rory. "Why did that just give me chills?"

"She tends to have that effect on people. Alright, you have Webster for history first, right?"

"Yeah."

"Go down the hallway and it's the second to last door on the right," she told him. "My classroom is here."

Logan stopped, hands tingling at his sides, craving to touch her. "I really can't kiss you good bye?"

Rory smirked. "You can give my shoulder a hearty pat."

Logan laughed, patting her shoulder. "Alright, I'll take what I can get."

"I'll see you after class, Logan."

* * *

><p>"So, Mary, is it true?" Tristan asked, leaning on Rory's desk. She set him with one of her most withering looks and said, "Tristan. Go away."<p>

"Is that any way to treat people, Mary? Did your mother teach you manners?"

"Yes. But she also taught me how to deal with insufferable people such as yourself."

"I thought we had moved on past this fake-hate routine," he said.

"I don't follow. Particulalry the part where it's 'fake'."

He grinned. "So, Huntzberger hasn't transferred here?"

"Actually, he has."

"Isn't that interesting," Tristan said, lips pursed into a frown. "Lassie came home, huh?"

"Excuse me?"

"Are you guys finally bumping uglies?"

Her eyes widened. "Tristan-"

"Because the way he was going on defending your honor, there was way more than friendship behind that."

"Whatever is between Logan and I is none of your business," Rory said tightly. "In fact, anything involving me is none of your business."

"Alright, I can see when I'm not wanted," Tristan said, stepping away. "But half of Chilton's female population has already begun plotting their attack. If you haven't claimed him yet, Mary, I'd do it soon."

* * *

><p>Rory hated herself for letting anything that Tristan said affect her, but she couldn't deny the validity in what he had told her about Chilton's female half planning their advances. She had seen the looks. Overheard the remarks. The likes of Madeline and Louise were like cats in heat with the newest specimen of man to hit the Chilton halls.<p>

When she found him after class, she hesitated for only one moment before reached up and taking a hold of his face, bringing his lips to hers. He responded immediately, kissing her back and sliding his arms around her waist. When she pulled away he was in a full-blown-smirk and she asked, "What?"

"I thought you didn't like PDA," he said.

"I reconsidered."

He grinned, dropping his arms from her waist and taking a hold of her hand as they walked toward the cafeteria.

"Are you going to tell me what prompted this reconsidering?"

She most definitely was not. She thought of what he said earlier about his pranks and said, "I can't divulge all my secrets, Logan. Gotta keep some air of mystery."

He grinned. "Well played, Ace. Very well, played."

"I learned from the best."

"Me?"

"Lorelai Gilmore," she retorted.

"Oh, then yes, the absolute best. Even I could learn from that maven."

"I have the advantage of living with her," she returned. "You tend to learn a lot that way."

"I bet."

They got their food and settled at Rory's usual lunch table. She always sat by herself before, but found that company could be nice. Turned out she got more than she bargained for, though, when Madeline and Louise plopped down across from them.

"We heard about the kiss," Madeline said.

"The entire school is abuzz," Louise added, leaning forward. "So, we want to hear it from the horse's house."

"Meaning both you," Madeline said. "Was it a one time thing?"

Louise cut in next with, "A dare? An accident?"

"Yes, it was an accident," Rory said slowly. "I tripped and collided with his mouth."

"It's happened to me," Madeline said.

"No, we're dating," Rory said, grinning when Logan put his hand on her knee under the table. "Definitely dating."

"So, you didn't trip and accidentally collide with his mouth?" Madeline asked, eye brows scrunched in confusion.

"Uh, no," Rory said. "It was a joke."

"You shouldn't joke about things like this," Louise said.

"Sorry. I'll never do it again."

"Alright, we better set things straight," Louise said to Madeline, who nodded in agreement.

"Definitely. Thanks for the scoop, guys."

"It was our pleasure," Logan said, shaking his head as he watched them scurry over to another lunch table. "This place is very strange."

Rory grinned. "Welcome to Chilton."

**A/N: Review! Feedback has been down a bit lately and I would LOVE to hear your thoughts on the newest arc of this story. I have big things planned :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I am so glad you all enjoyed that last chapter! Thank you so much for your wonderful feedback. I loved reading each and every of your reviews. Since I couldn't respond to all of them, here's a little shout out to all of you amazing people!**

**Thanks a bunch to: alekeneka, broadway89, ANGELS1991, 7gifts, emilylinares17, k, PuppiesRCute, Concierge13, ellie gilmore, Chelle1609, liferscove2118, htm16, readingKs, Rori Potter, Broadwayfreak5357, bellaindia, Gilmoregirls1197, Ace5492, Eternally Romantic, BFD, Julie Sue, and to all my wonderful Guests and Anons. YOU GUYS ROCK!**

Chapter Eighteen

Three weeks had already passed in the new semester, and Logan had settled into the Chilton way of life. He attended classes, Rory grilling him about what he learned at the end of the day, and he did his homework and studied for exams. He found that he actually enjoyed school, something that he never thought possible. Rory took such delight in her studies, though, and her enthusiasm was infectious.

"Look at this," Logan said, handing Rory the paper he had gotten back in his last class. Rory looked down at the paper and grinned at the bright A scrawled on the top of the page.

"Logan, this is great!" she said, beginning to scan the opening paragraph. Logan saw what she was doing and quickly plucked the paper from her fingers. She looked at him in confusion, and he said, "Not happening, Ace."

"What?" she said, looking up at him. "You know, I was reading that."

"Exactly," he said with a smirk. "I had to stop that."

"Why?" Rory asked, not understanding his sudden shyness. He never kept things private before. "You got an A. Meaning it's a good paper. Therefore, there should be no problem with my reading it. In fact, you should want me to read it!"

"I'm still not letting you read it," he said, slipping it into his notebook. Her lips pursed into a cross between a frown and a pout, and he laughed, kissing her cheek. "Believe me, this is for the sake of our relationship."

"I'd let you read my papers."

He grinned, slipping his arm around her waist. "And I appreciate that."

* * *

><p>Rory was walking to class when Paris appeared beside her suddenly, startling her as she said, "I need to talk to you."<p>

"God, where did you come from?"

"From behind you," Paris said, looking at her strangely. "Where else would I have come from?"

"You just startled me."

"Well, sorry, "Paris said dismissively. "Next time I will blare a horn to announce my arrival."

Rory rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. For someone who needed something from her, Paris was not making the best impression.

"Now, I really need to discuss something with you," Paris pressed.

"Okay, shoot."

"Not here," Paris said, glancing around them. "We need privacy."

"Privacy?" Rory said, looking at her strangely. "What are we discussing? Missile codes?"

"It's a delicate subject," Paris said evasively. "And I would prefer that no one else from Chilton heard."

Rory did not like the sound of 'delicate subject', particularly when it came out of Paris' mouth. She wanted to back out on her agreeing to talk with her, but knew Paris wouldn't let her off the hook now.

"Okay," Rory relented. "Um, we can talk after school then?"

"After school, yes," Paris said, nodding. "After school sounds good. We can go to that diner you always talk about in Stars Hollow."

"You want to go to Luke's?" Rory asked, half-hoping Paris would answer with 'No'. She in no way wanted Paris to be in Stars Hollow.

"Yeah, Luke's," Paris said. "I drove to school today, so I can drive us down to Stars Hollow. Meet me out in the front of school at 3:15." Before Rory could even respond, Paris was turning down the hallway and calling out, "Don't be late!"

* * *

><p>Logan caught Rory on her way out of Chilton. He threw his arm around her shoulders, giving her a quick squeeze as he said, "I think today calls for celebration."<p>

She grinned and said, "What for?"

"I think it is very likely that I will _not_ be thrown out of Chilton," he said proudly.

"Well, that is definitely reason to celebrate. But I can't."

"Why not?"

"I have plans."

"Ah, is that other boyfriend of yours taking you out? I thought we agreed that I had you on Thursdays, but…"

She gave him a look and said, "I'm meeting up with Paris."

"You're choosing Paris over me?"

"I'm not choosing anything," Rory said. "I have no choice in the matter. She said she needed to talk about something important with me and then practically invited herself to Luke's. She's even driving."

"You're driving with Paris?" Logan said, eyes wide.

"Think of how I feel, buddy. I drove with her once and she cut off no less than six cars."

"Wear your seatbelt."

She smirked. "Oh, don't worry. Unlike you, I always do."

"What does she want to talk to you about?" Logan asked, dropping his arm around her waist.

"I don't know. But considering that it's Paris, I doubt it's anything good."

"She didn't give you any clues?"

"She said it was a delicate subject."

Logan snorted. "You really want to discuss a 'delicate subject' with Paris?"

"I told you, I have no choice! Besides, it can't be that bad, right?" He didn't respond and she muttered, "It's going to be bad, isn't it?"

"No, Ace, it's going to be fine," he said, rubbing her side. "It's probably just about the Franklin or something. Maybe she wants another editor."

"Paris sharing the glory of being an editor for The Franklin? Fat chance, Huntzberger."

"Maybe she wants to discuss stories?"

"Or plot a murder."

Logan laughed. "I'm sure it's nothing as serious as that. Chin up, Ace. It'll be over before you know it, and then I will pick you up and we will celebrate."

She smiled softly. "You're right. I'll call you when we're done."

Rory spotted Paris over to the side and the latter waved her over impatiently. Rory took a deep breath, "Alright, I'm going in."

"Good luck, Ace."

* * *

><p>"So, I noticed that Christopher stopped by again today," Sookie said, suppressing one of her wide grins while Lorelai avoided her gaze. Lorelai poured herself a cup of coffee and said, "Yeah, he had business in the next town over."<p>

"He's been having business in the next town over a lot, lately," Sookie noted, adding a pinch of salt to a pot of her mushroom soup.

Lorelai glanced at her. "And your point is."

"You know what my point is!" Sookie enthused. "Are you guys dating or not?"

"It's not that simple," Lorelai said, sitting down on one of the stools by the salad station. "I mean, it's Chris and I. We've never been simple."

"You're doing it again," Sookie said, her enthusiasm flagging. "You're doing it again!"

"Doing what?"

"You're taking something that could be really simple and making it complicated! Don't do that!"

"I'm not," Lorelai said, grasping her coffee cup tightly. "But this isn't simple. I can't just throw myself into this again without weighing the consequences."

"Forget about the silly consequences!" Sookie said loudly. "Lorelai, you have been happier these past few months than I've seen you in ages. Don't throw that away."

"Look, I understand why this seems like such an easy decision, but Chris and I have a lot of history," Lorelai said. "We've both made a lot of mistakes in the past, and it's not fair for us to barrel forward in this thing if we don't know for sure that we won't make those mistakes again. It's not fair to us. It's not fair to Rory."

"Lorelai, there's no way to guarantee that you won't make the same mistakes. You can't know one way or the other. But you can find out. Don't you want to find out?"

Lorelai frowned and took a sip of her coffee.

* * *

><p>"What can I get you?" Luke asked, standing beside Rory and Paris' table while he pulled his notepad out of the front pocket of his flannel.<p>

"Coffee for me," Rory said.

"Alright, one coffee." He looked at Paris, who was glancing through the menu.

"What type of tea do you have?" Paris asked, looking up at him.

"Lipton."

"You don't have any other type?" Paris asked.

"We have Lipton," Luke repeated, irritation evident in his voice. He glanced at Rory and she gave him a sheepish smile, as if to say, 'I had no idea she was a raving lunatic before I brought her here'.

"You don't have green?" Paris prodded. " Because most places have green now, even the smallest greasy spoon."

Luke cleared his throat and loudly said, "We have Lipton and that's it. If you don't like Lipton, then don't get tea."

"Fine," Paris relented. "Coffee for me, too."

"Alright, two coffees coming right up."

Paris watched Luke walk away, lips pursed into a frown as she shook her head.

"You know, it's ridiculous for a place to only carry one type of tea," she said.

"I'm sure Luke will get on that right away," Rory said dismissively. "Now, uh, what's this delicate matter we drove all the way out here to discuss."

Paris took a deep breath, as if to cleanse herself from the whole Lipton-tea-debalce, and then said, "I want to run for school office."

Rory nodded, wondering what this had to do with her. "Okay. You want to run for office."

"Harvard is going to have a million applicants with the same grades, extracurricular and feminist models as I do. I need something to differentiate myself. I believe that being class president could set me apart from the countless other Harvard applicants. But I can't do it on my own."

"Paris," Rory began, having an inkling of where this was going. Paris was determined to complete her pitch, though, and before Rory could speak any further the blonde staked her claim on the conversation again.

"While I am more than qualified for the position, I know that I am less than revered by the class. I had Madeline and Louise feel out the pool of voters, and I'm considered intimidating, stiff and quote unquote 'incapable of being anywhere near remotely nice or pleasant'. You can see my problem."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"I want you to be my running partner," Paris said. "Now, before you say no, hear me out. Vice president would look great on a college application. Plus, you'd be doing the school a service. I could implement change in Chilton, Rory, and you would be an integral part of that."

"I appreciate you thinking of me," Rory said slowly, "but school politics really isn't my thing. As much as I'd like to help you-"

"No, I don't want a 'I'm flattered to be considered' response, Rory. I need you to run with me."

"Paris-"

"You don't understand," Paris cut in desperately. "I know that being Vice President would mean nothing to you, but I need this. I need to be President. You have your little Mayberry town here and your Tiger Beat boyfriend. I have nothing, Rory."

"That's not true," Rory said. "You have Madeline and Louise. And you're the Editor and Chief of The Franklin."

"It's not enough," Paris said. She glanced down at her hands and when she looked back up, Rory was disheartened to see tears shining in the girl's eyes. Rory wouldn't put it past Paris to fake water works to get her to agree; but regardless of the validity of those tears, they worked.

"What would I have to do?" Rory asked gingerly.

"Nothing really," Paris said, perking up marginally at Rory's grudging interest. "I would plan the campaign. All you would have to do is stand next to me and look nice and pleasant."

"Hilary would be proud," Rory deadpanned.

"You could have more of a role if you wanted," Paris offered. "Of course, I would have the last say in everything, but I'd be more than happy to consider any suggestions you might have."

"Would there be a lot of extra meetings?" Rory asked. Her schedule was already bogged down enough with all of the extra Franklin meetings that Paris scheduled, and she'd hate to add another set of meetings to her calendar.

"One a week at the most," Paris said.

Rory's instinct was to decline, but Paris looked so eager across from her. She reasoned that doing this was almost like community service – keeping Paris from imploding – and it _would_ look good on a college application. After deliberating for a few more moments, Rory made her decision.

"Alright," Rory said. "I'll do it."

**A/N: Yes, this is taken straight from S3. But, my take on it will be a bit different! Let me know how you like this next storyline :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for your wonderful feedback on the last chapter. This chapter's a lot of fun - I hope you enjoy it :D**

Chapter Nineteen

Logan laughed for a good two minutes after Rory told him that she was running for class office with Paris. When Rory didn't join in with the laughter, a tense smile on her face, the laughter died down and he swallowed hard before saying, "You aren't actually doing this, are you?"

"Would it really be that awful?" she asked.

"Long tortuous hours with Paris," Logan mused. "Yep, it sounds pretty awful to me."

"She's not that bad," Rory said slowly. "And this _would_ look amazing on college applications."

"Yeah, so would not having any felonies. Are you sure you can go through this without causing Paris any bodily harm?"

"Marginally sure," Rory said with a shrug. "Besides, I'm pretty sure she could take me."

Logan smirked. "I don't know. I've seen you and your mom fight over the last poptart."

"She just seemed so desperate when she asked me," Rory said. "It was like I was her last hope. I didn't have the heart to say no. Plus, the elections are in a month. How bad can a few weeks of this really be?"

"I feel like a few weeks from now you're going to look back on this conversation and respond to that question with 'very, very extremely bad'."

* * *

><p>Rory walked into the Independence Inn, dropping in for her weekly stint manning the front desk with Michel. She walked past the kitchen, stopping suddenly when she heard a familiar voice drifting from the closed doors. Opening the door gingerly, she peeked in.<p>

"No way," Rory breathed out, taking in the sight of Paris and Sookie seated at a side table, a bunch of papers spread between them. Rory tried to come up with a logical reason for Paris to be in the Independence Inn kitchen, coming up with none, she ventured forward to find out what was happening.

"Paris," she said quickly, glancing at Sookie who was furiously scrawling something on a piece of paper. "Uh, what are you doing here?'

"Working on our campaign," Paris said, grinning. "It's customary to hold rallies during an election. It helps to generate buzz and awareness for a candidate. I've scheduled ours for Friday afternoon during lunch. We'll take to the podium and announce our stance on issues."

"We will?" Rory said uncertainly.

"And Sookie here will be providing an assortment of treats to give to our voters. A little sweet bribery, if you like."

"Isn't bribery not allowed?" Rory said, confusion marking her features. "And, how did you even know to come to Sookie?"

"You mentioned her before," Paris answered simply. "She seemed like a good person for the job."

"I have quite a menu planned," Sookie said happily. "You've got your brownies, chocolate chip cookies and truffles for the chocolate crowd. And then some lemon squares and little fruit tarts for the fruity crowd, because not everyone likes chocolate. And then, the absolute show stopper, custom made Gellar-Gilmore royal icing cookies."

Rory stared at her, mouth agape.

"How do you even have time for all of this?" Rory asked, not wanting Sookie to take on a project that was too large for her to handle. Sookie giggled in response, though, clearly unfazed by the project as she flitted away Rory's inquiring and said, "Oh, this is fun for me! Coming up with the theme and all the goodies. Don't you worry, Rory, I'll find time!"

"So, how does that all sound?" Paris asked, poised for her running mate's opinion.

"It sounds fine. A bit over-the-top, but-"

"This is the perfect way to reel them in, though," Paris cut in. "We fatten them up. Set our positions on the key issues while you dole out your backwoods charm. This could give us a real edge."

"Believe me, you'll get all the votes after they try my brownies," Sookie said.

* * *

><p>"So, our daughter is running for class office," Christopher said, shaking his head as him and Lorelai walked toward Luke's. He had convinced her to take lunch somewhere besides the Independence Inn dining room, and while she typically would have fought him, she had secretly been craving a burger all morning.<p>

"Again, how did she come from us?" Lorelai said. "We could not have had a kid any less like us."

"Except for both of your horrifying diets," Christopher said. "And the eyes."

"We do have freakishly similar eyes," Lorelai agreed.

"So, about lunch," Christopher said, glancing over at her. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Alright," she said, something in her stomach flipping at the tone of his voice. "Ask away."

"I'd like to make it a date."

"A date?" she said.

"Yeah, you know. We eat a meal together. I pay."

"Oh, _that's_ what a date is," Lorelai teased. "You know, I've always wondered."

"So, what do you say?"

"This date is awfully last minute," she said. "I don't know how I feel about this."

"What if I promised to take you out on a second date tomorrow night," he said. "We could see a movie. I'd even let you share my popcorn."

"Share your popcorn?" Lorelai breathed out, laying a hand on her chest. "Well, this sounds like the real deal."

He laughed, nodding. "You know what, Lor, it is. We've never had good timing before, and now…"

"I know," Lorelai said softly, the lightness of the moment turning more serious as they both reflected on what they were heading toward. "It does seem sort of serendipitous." Christopher shook his head and she said, "You don't think so?"

"I like to think this has been a long time coming," he said. "It took us a while, but we were always heading this way."

"And Sherri?" she asked.

"A detour."

"Oh, well, I'm sure she'd be happy to hear that," Lorelai said, voice off.

"Lorelai-"

"I, myself, love to be referred to as a detour by my exes," Lorelai said. "Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy."

"I messed up already, didn't I?" Christopher said, noting the bitterness in Lorelai's voice. Lorelai shook her head, grabbing onto his arm and pulling him to a halt at a street corner. He looked down at her and she reached up, gently laying a hand on his cheek.

"You didn't mess up," she said. "Did you say something stupid? Yes. But we're both inclined to do that. Now, I believe you were going to buy me a burger?"

Chris grinned. "Yeah, I was."

They continued toward Luke's and she said, "By the way, that popcorn tomorrow night? You better get a large."

* * *

><p>"She's crazy," Rory said, pacing in her room with Logan on the phone. "She is absolutely crazy!"<p>

"Let me guess, we're talking about Paris?" Logan asked knowingly.

"She's planning a rally," Rory continued. "This is a high school election, and she's planning a rally!"

"Well, that's very thorough of her," Logan mused.

"There's going to be catering and music – she got Sookie on board and then roped in the town troubador – and then all the while, I will be doling out my quote unquote _backwoods charm_."

Logan laughed. "Well, Ace, you know how effective that backwoods charm can be. I'm living proof."

"Don't tell Paris that," Rory deadpanned. "She'll probably make you get up and speak."

"You said Sookie was catering the rally?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. She's planned an entire menu catering to all sorts of taste palettes." Rory shook her head, thinking that this actually sounded like a decent rally if it weren't her own.

"Then I am definitely coming," Logan said. After a moment he added, "To support you, of course. Along with the food."

"Can we do something fun this weekend?" she asked. "I'm going to need something to make me forget the Gellar-Gilmore-hullabaloo on Friday."

Logan grinned. "Sure Ace, I'll take you somewhere. We'll make a weekend of it."

"That sounds wonderful," Rory said wistfully. "Alright, I need to get back to my homework. I just wanted to fill you in on the latest chapter in what I'm sure will be a ridiculous story of mine and Paris' bid for class office."

"And I appreciate it. I'll see you later, Ace."

BBBBB

The rally was absolutely ridiculous. Paris railed on like a dictator while the town troubador filled the gap between overblown statements and Rory's half-hearted nods of agreement. The students, not accustomed to lunch-time-rallies, stared at them like they were a circus act. A few of the guys catcalled when Paris and Rory stepped up on their makeshift podium (Paris covered all the bases for this rally), but a withering glare from Paris was enough to reduce them to only snickering. The food was a success, though. By the end, Rory was pretty sure people came purely for the treats that lined the tables in front of them. They could care less about her and Paris' stance on parking passes as long as they got a brownie.

Logan didn't have lunch at the same time as them, but he met them afterwards in the hallway. Paris was a ball of energy, going off the fumes of what she deemed a better-than-successful-rally.

"You should have seen them!" Paris enthused. "They were eating out of our palms!" She looked toward Rory, eyes wide with excitement. "I think we have a real chance of winning this."

"Yeah sure,' Rory said, trying to make her words more convincing with a hearty nod. "Definitely."

"So, your backwoods charm did the trick?" Logan teased.

"Oh, they were magnificent," Paris gushed. "I would say, this is the best rally in Chilton history. Do you think we'll become part of Chilton lore?" Paris' eyes went hazy as she spelled out, "The Gellar-Gilmore rally of 2002. It has a sort of ring to it, no?"

"Undoubtedly," Rory said stoically. "Um, the rally was great and all, but I need to get to class…."

"Right," Paris said decisively. "We have to keep up our respective grade point averages. It'll be a selling point in the elections. Alright, I'll see both of you later."

Rory watched Paris move through the hallway and said, "If this rally becomes a part of Chilton lore, it will not be for what she hoped."

* * *

><p>That night, Rory and Lorelai sat in the elder Gilmore dining room, feasting on Cornish hens and roasted potatoes. Lorelai poked at her meat and said, "Why do they call it a Cornish hen?"<p>

"Because that's its name," Emily said dryly.

"Yeah, but aren't there game hens, too? What makes a Cornish hen different from a game hen?"

"I actually think the full name is a Cornish game hen," Rory said, taking a bite.

"Huh. Weird."

Emily rolled her eyes and said, "Anyway, Rory, I heard from Headmaster Charleston's wife that you're running for class office."

Rory nodded, setting down her fork. "My classmate Paris and I are running together."

"Well, that's just fantastic."

"It's always good to get involved," Richard intoned. "It makes for a richer school experience. I was heavily involved at Yale. I was a part of a number of groups, and some of my finest memories of college involve them."

Rory was doing it purely for academic reasons, along with her inability to say no when someone genuinely asks for help, but she liked this new reasoning her grandfather presented. Nodding, she said, "Yes, that is exactly it. A richer school experience."

"Well, I'm absolutely delighted," Richard said. "How are the other candidates looking?"

"There are two other teams running," Rory said. "They seem pretty serious."

"I bet they're not having rallies, though," Richard said with an indulgent grin. "That was pure genius, Rory."

"Oh, yeah…" she said. "That's us. Pure genius."

"I'm sure you'll win in a landslide," Emily said conspiringly. "There is no other possible outcome."

"Absolutely not," Richard agreed.

Lorelai looked between her parents and said, "Why do I feel like the exact same conversation took place in the Bush's dining room?"

* * *

><p>Rory and Lorelai returned home, Rory resting her head heavily against the headrest as Lorelai drove them home. Lorelai glanced over and asked, "You okay over there?"<p>

"Just coming down from all the campaign talk," Rory said. "Is it bad that I have about zero interest in this?"

Lorelai grinned. "There's my daughter. I was wondering where you went. Anyway, you better perk up."

"Why?"

"You are going to have a visitor bright and early," Lorelai said, grinning toward her daughter.

"Who?" Rory asked, straightening up. "If you say it's a surprise, I am withholding Twizzlers for a month."

"It's not a surprise," Lorelai said. "From what I hear, you planned a weekend getaway with that boy of yours."

Rory smiled genuinely for the first time that night. "Logan planned something?"

Lorelai nodded. "He called me this morning to clear everything with me. I gave him a resounding thumbs up, and let me tell you kid, you're going to love it."

"Any hints?"

"Not a chance," Lorelai said. "But I will tell you that you'll need a bathing suit."

"A bathing suit?" Rory said, eyes narrowing in confusion. "It's the middle of winter."

"That's all I'm telling you," Lorelai said. "Logan will be very mad otherwise, and I need him to change the water bottle next week."

Rory smirked, propping her elbow on the bottom of the window and resting her chin on her upturned hand.

"A bathing suit, huh?"

**A/N: I have some exciting news. Next chapter will feature Finn, Colin and Stephanie! That's all I'm giving away, but I think you'll really like the next one :D**

**Feedback gives me the warm and fuzzies, so please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for your feedback on the last chapter. It means a lot to me! I think you all are going to really enjoy this one. Nothing major happens, but there are some classic Finn-Colin shenanigans :D**

Chapter Twenty

Rory was scared of a lot of things. Spiders. Clowns. Kirk sans clothing. On her way to Florida in a private jet, she found out she was scared of those, too. She understood that air travel was safe. Logic and several 20/20 specials told her that the chances of being killed on the drive to the airport was higher than a fatal flight, but she still didn't like being thousands of miles up in the air in only a small plane that looked more fit for children to play in than be up in the air.

"Only one hour left," Logan said, squeezing her hand.

"Good," she said, keeping her eyes closed. "That's very good."

"You want some coffee?"

She opened just one eye and asked, "Is it safe to make that up here?"

"They do it on commercial ones."

She wrinkled her nose. "That always tastes like tar."

"I promise, mine is tar-free coffee. Come on, it might calm you down a bit."

"I guess," she said, closing her eye again and gripping the arm rest tightly as they experienced a bit of turbulence. "Oh my God, we are so going to die."

He chuckled and leaning in, giving her soft a kiss. "We are not going to die, Ace."

"Really? Because this really feels like a dying moment."

"A dying moment? What does that even mean?"

"I don't know. I'm about to die. I'm nonsensical!"

"No, see, you are not allowed to die before we reach Miami," Logan told her. "Besides, the gang is excited to meet you. They want to meet the girl that finally got me to settle down."

"I hope I don't disappoint."

"Not a chance," he said, kissing her again. "Well, actually, Finn will be slightly disappointed due to your not being a redhead. Besides that, though…"

"What's wrong with my being a brunette?"

"Finn just loves the redheads," Logan said, offering no other explanation.

"Well, how unlucky for them."

"You're going to love them," Logan continued, resting his hand on her knee. "I'll warn you, they're sort of insane. But they're the best people. Well, except when Colin or Finn is trying to get you into bed, but I think you're safe from that."

"You sell them so well," she said lightly. The plane dipped again and she held onto the armrest tightly. "Oh, we are so going to die."

* * *

><p>Rory was never so happy to see concrete as when they stepped off the private jet, her converse-clad feet touching the runway. Logan smirked at her wide grin, shaking his head as he said, "I told you we'd be fine, Ace."<p>

"I know, but you telling me and me actually being here on the ground not dead are two entirely different things."

"It's probably a good thing I didn't see these neuroses before we started dating," he teased.

She hit his arm lightly, giving him a face. They walked into the airport and made their way to the pick-up area.

"Should we call a taxi or something?" she asked.

"I have transportation covered," he said vaguely.

"You do?"

They stepped out into the pick-up area and someone yelled Logan's name loudly from a lemon-yellow-hummer. Rory shaded her eyes with her hand and said, "Let me guess, those are your friends?"

Logan grinned, pulling her forward as they joined his friends. Two dark-haired men were seated in the front of the Hummer, and after quick introductions she learned their names were Finn and Colin. Rory recognized the blonde girl in the back as Stephanie, the girl Logan had gone to Cotillion with.

"So, you really exist," Colin said, glancing back at her and Logan wedged in the backseat with Stephanie as they drove toward the hotel. "We thought he made you up."

"Don't be an ass, Colin," Stephanie said lightly.

"He's not paying you to be here, is he?" Finn asked, his Australian accent thick.

"Yeah! Or he's kidnapped you?" Colin continued. "Blink twice if you're here against your will."

Rory smirked, glancing over at Logan who looked less than amused.

"Was that a blink?" Colin asked. "I couldn't tell."

"Mate, I think we have to face the facts," Finn said loudly. "Huntzberger has been made an honest man."

"I guess we should have seen it coming," Colin retorted with mock solemnity. "Huntz doesn't kick ass for just anyone. He's more _genteel_ than that."

"Uh, what?" Rory said, turning toward Logan.

"Five minutes with you guys and I'm already regretting coming," Logan muttered, sighing before turning his attention toward Rory. "I might have had a little problem with Tristan."

"Define 'little problem'," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"He pretty much threw himself at the guy," Finn filled in. "If we weren't there, DuGrey would have been in deep shit."

"The guy had it coming, though," Colin said. "He's an ass."

"Why did you throw yourself at him?" Rory asked.

"Defending your honor," Logan replied. "It was very big of me, really. It was for your benefit."

She snorted. "Right. Of course it was."

"And we have arrived!" Finn trilled excitedly as they pulled into the parking lot of their resort. Rory glanced out the window, her eyes widening.

"Logan, this place must be a fortune."

"Nah, our families own cabanas out on the beach," Logan said. "Expensive for our parents. Free for us."

"Amen," Colin said solemnly. He glanced back and said, "I'll race you to be the beach, Steph. Last one there buys the drinks!"

He jumped out of the Hummer and Stephanie swore under her breath, unbuckling her seat belt and jumping out after him.

"You go after them, Finn," Logan said after they parked. "Rory and I'll go to the front desk."

"Sounds good, mate."

Rory walked with Logan, slipping her hand into his.

"So, you have your own cabana?" she asked, grinning up at him.

"Yeah. Why do you sound so surprised? Your grandparents have one, too."

Rory laughed. "In Miami? I highly doubt that."

"We've run into them here before," he said, glancing down at her. "Their cabana is a few down from ours."

She stared at him. "You're kidding."

"Nope."

"Oh my god," she said, dissolving into laughter. "Emily Gilmore in Miami. My mom is going to love this."

They stopped at the front desk and a dark-skinned man grinned toward them, startling blue eyes sparkling as he said, "Hello Mr. Huntzberger, it's wonderful to see you again. How may I help you?"

"We have our bags over in our car. They need to be brought to the cabana."

"Of course, sir," the man said. "If you will just provide the keys."

Logan handed over Finn's keys and said, "We're over on the west side of the lot."

"Thank you, sir. We will have that taken care of for you."

Logan nodded, slipping his arm around Rory's waist as he turned her toward the exit. Rory smirked up at him and said, "They know you here."

"We come pretty often."

"You and your family?"

"No, the guys. And Steph. Sometimes our friend Juliet, too, but she's angry with Finn."

"Who could be angry with Finn?"

"You aren't single, therefore, you have no idea."

She grinned. "So, you guys come up here a lot. Let me guess, there is lots of drunken debauchery?"

"You guessed right," he said. "But don't worry. I know you're not much of a drinker. We'll go easy on you."

* * *

><p>Rory was halfway through her first beer, and the rest were already on their third drink. She felt something akin to inadequacy for a moment, but then Finn tripped over a rock, belly-flopping in the sand, and she felt just fine. He proceeded to roll onto his back and make a sand-angel.<p>

"Keep going, Finny," Stephanie enthused, clapping her hands together like a child. "It looks beautiful!"

"I'm an angel!" he cried out, moving his arms and legs in and out. "A beautiful angel!"

"It's a wonder they haven't kicked you all out yet," Rory told Logan, smirking when Colin dumped a large bucket of sand on top of Finn, proceeding to bury him in sand.

"They've tried, but our platinum cards can be very persuasive," Logan said.

"As can our darling Stephanie," Finn called out from his half-buried state in the sand.

"I have a baby face," Stephanie said with a shrug. "I can pretty much get away with anything."

"Well, how nice for you," Rory said.

Stephanie beamed. "Yes. It is."

"You want to go in the water?" Logan asked, glancing at Rory.

"Oh, I don't know…" she said. If she were completely honest, the ocean had always sort of freaked her out. She didn't like the fact that there was an entire ecosystem there that she couldn't see. Not to mention there were sharks, and while the odds were fairly low that they would come to shore, they were still there. Somewhere.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of oceans, too," he said, smirking.

"What else is Gilmore afraid of?" Colin asked with interest.

"She was a skittish kitten on the plane ride here."

"No, not plane ride," Rory corrected. "Private Jet. It is very different."

"I'd say so," Colin said, the tone of his voice clearly showing that he interpreted what she said in the wrong way.

"No, I don't mean like that," Rory said.

"Don't even try," Logan said, standing up. He offered her his hand and she hesitated for a moment before sighing and taking his hand. He pulled her to the shore, and she yelped when the tide came in, water splashing around her calves.

"Seriously, Ace?" he said, laughing.

"I didn't see it coming!"

"It's an ocean, Ace. Tides are fairly common." He grabbed her hand again, pulling her farther in. Rory twisted back toward the shore, watching it grow farther and farther away.

"Not too far," Rory said nervously. "We could catch an undertoe ore something."

"We won't go any further," Logan promised, wrapping his arms around her waist. They were about fifteen feet from the shore, and the water just reached their chests. Their bodies gently knocked against each other as the water shifted around them, and Rory felt the tension lifting in her body. Logan felt her loosen in her arms and he grinned.

"There we go," he said.

"This isn't half bad," she admitted, putting her arms around her neck. He grinned and said, "I told you it wouldn't be."

"It's strange," she said, tilting her face up to the sun.

"What is?"

"Yesterday I was in Stars Hollow, wearing a coat and boots. Now, I'm here in the sun. In a bathing suit."

"Yes, I appreciate that last part," he teased, fingers kneading her sides.

"I bet you do," she said, rolling her eyes. Her gaze fell on him again and she smiled softly. "Thank you for taking me here, Logan."

"After all your hard work in that rally, you deserve it."

Rory laughed, resting her chin on his shoulder. "You mean that rally where I stood by as Paris yelled at the student body?"

"She was speaking emphatically," Logan corrected lightly. "And you're welcome. I'm just happy that I get to share this with you."

She pressed her lips to his shoulder, kissing it gently. "You know, you always say the right thing."

* * *

><p>"Do you see that guy?" Rory said, pointing at a man down near the shore. Her and Logan had returned to the beach and were drying out in the sun. The guy was juggling large rocks, staggering back and forth rhythmically as he tossed the jagged rocks in the air.<p>

"Well, that makes us look like a bunch of geniuses," Colin said. "He's going to gouge an eye out."

"Gouge!" Finn said loudly. "That's a good word. _Gouge_. It's fun to say, too. Gouge. Gouge. Gggoouuugggeee."

Rory laughed while the other three exchanged looks.

"He's pretty good," Rory noted, gasping when he lurched forward, catching a rock that had hurled out of bounds. He continued on as if nothing had happened.

"Well, look at Gilmore," Finn said. "She's got herself a little crush."

"What?" she said quickly, glancing around at the three of them. "I do not!" She looked at Logan, who looked more amused than anything else. "I do not have a crush!"

"I don't blame you, Rory," Stephanie said. "He has some killer arms. Logan, no offense, but you don't have juggling arms."

"Due to the fact that I don't juggle, I accept that," Logan replied easily.

"I don't have a crush," Rory repeated, steadfastly holding her ground. "I simply observed that he is a good juggler."

"You're probably thinking of other things he's good at," Finn said, wagglng his eyebrows. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"No, you aren't!" Rory said, her cheeks flushing. "You're-you're not!"

"Relax, Gilmore," Colin said, laughing. "We're just giving you a hard time."

"Well, that's not very nice," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. Logan grinned, scooting over and sliding his arm around her waist.

"No, it is not," Colin agreed stoically. "But it sure is fun."

"Relax, Ace, we're just having a good time," Logan murmured against her ear. He turned his head a bit and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "And I know you'd never in a million years go for the juggler."

* * *

><p>After grabbing some burgers at a small offshore restaurant, the group returned to their cabana for the night. Rory imagined them going far into the night, but it appeared that a full day of drinking in the sun meant that one crashed around eleven at night. She was more than happy to turn in early, still adjusting a bit to the jetlag. There were two beds, and Stephanie immediately claimed one, saying that either Colin and Finn could share it with her, but if any part of their bodies touched hers, she would make it so that they would have a permanent limp.<p>

"You don't mind, right?" Logan asked Rory, gesturing to the other bed. She shook her head, smiling slightly.

"Just keep your hands to yourself," she teased.

"You too," he returned.

They changed into their pajamas next. The boys and Stephanie had little qualms with undressing in front of each other, but Rory stole away to the bathroom to change. She came out in her flannel pants and tshirt, and smirked when she saw that Stephanie had made a fort of pillows between her and Colin on the bed.

Rory climbed into her own bed, turning on her side. She felt the bed shift as Logan got in beside her, and she kept very still, wondering what he would do next. He was true to his word, and didn't touch her. He kept to his side, and after sorting through her thoughts for a moment she turned toward him and draped her arm over his torso. He repositioned himself immediately, sliding his arm under shoulders and resting his hand on her hip.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked, glancing down at her. She nodded, dropping a light kiss on his chest.

"Keep it in your pants over there," Colin said. "I don't want to hear anything I shouldn't."

In unison, Rory and Logan both said, "Shut up, Colin."

BBBBB

They enjoyed a leisurely breakfast before driving to the airport for their trip back to Connecticut. The others hopped a ride on Logan's plane when they saw that Colin's had been taken.

"I guess Daddy Dearest was in need of transportation," Colin drawled, leaning back in his seat. "See how I'm treated? My own father stranding me?"

"Yes, stranding you in paradise where he was probably aware your friends had planes," Stephanie said. "Tisk tisk."

"He could have at least told me he took it. Called. Sent a text."

"Sent a carrier pigeon," Finn chimed in.

"Yes!" Colin said emphatically. "He could have at least sent me a carrier pigeon!"

As the three stooges continued their conversation, Logan leaned into Rory and asked, "So, did you have a good time this weekend?"

She smiled up at him. "It wasn't half bad."

"Not half bad?" he asked, eye brows rising. "Now, I thought I did a little better than that."

She leaned in and kissed him. "It was fantastic. I feel rested, rejuvenated and a little less like killing Paris."

"Well, that's a relief," he returned. "I hear homicide is generally frowned upon."

She reached over and took his hand. "Thank you for an unforgettable weekend, Logan." Her attention was pulled toward the front of the plane as Finn hooted and howled. Smirking, Rory turned back to Logan and said, "Definitely unforgettable."

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this! Please let me know your thoughts :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thank you for all of your feedback! I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy this :D**

Chapter Twenty-One

Logan joined Rory at her locker, offering her a fresh cup of coffee. She smiled up at him, accepting the cup and then taking a long sip. She wrinkled her nose as the acrid taste hit her tongue and he said, "Yeah, I probably should have warned you it's from the cafeteria. But coffee is coffee, right?"

Rory gave him a look and said, "You're lucky you have other things going for you, buddy."

"It's that bad?"

"Like tar," Rory returned. She closed her locker and as they walked down the hallway they passed a trashcan. Logan gestured toward it and said, "I'm sure the trashcan wouldn't mind the caffeine jolt."

"I never throw away coffee," Rory said stoutly. "Even the bad stuff. Besides, I need it."

"Paris riding you hard?"

"You have no idea," Rory said. The election was at the end of the week, and Paris was in campaign-over-drive. They had bake sales and impromptu speeches. Paris even made flyers with their smiling yearbook pictures and plastered them all around the school.

"I kind of like those," Logan had said about the flyers. "I literally get to see your face every five seconds."

"I cannot wait until this election is over," Rory said.

"You know, it'll only get worse. Paris as an elected leader…?"

"We're not going to get elected," Rory said, taking a tentative sip of the coffee. She hoped it would get better as her taste buds acclimated to the sour bite of the coffee, but she had no such luck. "If the creepy flyers didn't scare them off, then I'm sure all of her impromptu speeches in the hallways have."

Logan laughed. "Yeah, she may not be the best PR person, but they like you." Rory shook her head, poised to rebut, but he said, "Face it, Ace, you're likeable. It's your – how did Paris put it – backwoods charm?"

Rory pursed her lips into a frown and smacked his arm. He pulled back and laughed.

"What?" he said. "Her words. Not mine."

"You really think we're going to win?"

"It's likely."

Rory frowned, looking positively downtrodden by the prospect of holding an elected office, and he said, "If you don't want to do it so much, why did you decide to run in the first place?"

"I felt bad for her," Rory said. "She was so eager and she kept saying how she needed me."

"Yeah, she needed you and now you're stuck with her."

"Well, maybe it won't be that bad," Rory tried, the positivity not quite ringing true. "Paris always loved power. Maybe it'll go straight to her head and she will deem the vice president as too lowly to have any real say in decisions."

Logan smirked. "Wishful thinking."

* * *

><p>"I can't decide. Pumpkin tortellini with a brown-butter-sage sauce or my lemon-rosemary game hens? The tortellini is nice and hearty for the weather, but those game hens are a revelation!"<p>

Lorelai nodded, taking a bite of one of the cookies laying around the kitchen. There was always some sort of sweet lying around, which was reason enough to visit the kitchen without the diminutive cook. Sookie had been going on for ten minutes about the new menu. They were putting a few Fall specials alongside the regular menu, and she was characteristically over-thinking the decision.

"Well, if the game hens are a revelation, then you should go with those," Lorelai said.

"But the tortellini are _really_ good. The pumpkin has that subtle spice to it from the nutmeg, and then the brown butter sauce-"

"Then make the tortellni."

Sookie frowned. "But the game hens are good, too. You sure we can't add both?"

Lorelai shook her head. "I told you. We can only afford two additions to the main courses. We already put in that pork loin thingy, so-"

"What if I took out the butternut squash soup?"

"Only one main course," Lorelai held.

"Fine," Sookie said glumly, returning to stirring a caramel sauce for a batch of ice cream sundaes a table had ordered. As she stirred she murmured, "Tortellini or game hen, tortellini or game hen…"

Michel walked into the kitchen and said, "Lorelai, there is someone here to see you."

"Oh, anyone I know?"

"It is the same man from before," Michel said dryly. "May I recommend that you advise him to use less cologne? I could smell him before he entered the inn."

Lorelai smiled tightly and said, "Boy, Michel, you were just tailor made for customer service."

Lorelai walked out and smiled at Christopher. She could not, in fact, smell his cologne until she was directly in front of him, and she decided she had no qualms with the scent. He smelled familiar, a mixture of pine with a note of lemon.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her tone light.

"I was in the area. Thought I'd drop in and say hi."

"Well, what a surprise."

"Hardly," Michel sniffed. "He does it practically every day."

"Ignore him," Lorelai said promptly. "I always do."

"Can I steal you away for a minute or two? Maybe walk around the grounds a bit?"

"I don't see why not," Lorelai said. "I have a client coming in around twenty minutes from now, but I'm free until then." She turned to Michel and said, "Just find me if you need anything."

They walked outside and Lorelai said, "I feel like this is a bit like playing hooky."

"How so?"

She grinned. "You weren't just in the area, Chris."

He mirrored her grin and said, "Yeah. I wasn't."

He caught her hand with his and interlaced their fingers. It felt natural walking around the grounds with her hand in his. After their time apart, she had forgotten how at ease being with him was. She always had to try with other men. Even the ones that had come easy required work. With Christopher, though, it was as if she was coasting.

"So, you're going to hate me for asking this-"

"Great start, Chris," Lorelai said sarcastically.

He laughed. "Just fair warning."

"Alright," she said. "Go on."

"What are we doing?"

"Well, currently we are walking."

Christopher smiled a bit at her clear evasion of the question. "Lor."

"I don't know," she admitted. "I don't know what we're doing."

"Don't you think we should talk about that?" Christopher pressed.

"No."

"Lorelai-"

"We're happy," Lorelai interrupted. She stopped them in front of the horse stables, crossing her arms over her chest. "Why do we have to question that?"

"I'm not questioning it."

"Yeah, you sort of are," Lorelai argued.

"Look, I'm happy that we're happy. It's all I've wanted for a long time." He stepped closer, taking her hands in his. "I just don't want to mess it up this time. I want us to work."

"I do, too," Lorelai said softly.

"So, I think we need to have these talks. They won't kill us, as far as I know."

She smiled slightly. "Won't kill us, huh?"

"I just need to know if this is something serious for you. Because it is to me. It's very serious."

"It's serious to me, too," Lorelai admitted.

He wound his arms around her waist and dropped his mouth to hers. He kissed her lightly and said, "Alright, let's continue with our walk."

"We're done talking already?"

"I'm not sure how much talking nullifies that no-death-clause. Figure we shouldn't chance it."

Lorelai smirked and kissed him softly. "Good thinking. Walking it is."

* * *

><p>Rory walked down the hallway toward her English class, and nearly dropped her books when Paris appeared beside her and said, "Do you smell that?"<p>

"You need to stop doing that," Rory said, heart racing.

"Doing what?"

"Sneaking up on people! Really not a good thing to do. Especially when they're only running on two cups of coffee – one of which was barely digestible."

"I'm sorry, I promise to announce my presence next time. Anyway, do you smell it?"

"Smell what?" Rory asked, wondering what in the world Paris was talking about now.

"The smell of victory," Paris said, grinning wide. "I had Madeline and Louise run a little pre-election poll, and we are ahead by leaps and bounds!"

"Leaps and bounds, huh?" Rory said uncomfortably. "That much?"

"It's going to be an absolute landslide."

"FDR would be proud."

"Yes," Paris said happily. "Yes, he would. See, all of our campaigning worked. We could have sat back and just let things happen, but we didn't. We were pro-active. We took the metaphorical bull by the horn and seized our future!"

"Yeah, uh, I guess that we did."

Paris' grin faltered. "You're not happy."

"What? No! I'm-I'm very happy. Ecstatic. A jig is forthcoming, really."

"Because you wanted this. You wanted to run."

Actually, Paris had coerced her, but she decided now would not be the time to bring that up. It seemed that they were going to win, and she'd better start changing her attitude.

"I'm happy Paris, really," Rory said. "This is everything we worked for, right?"

Paris narrowed her eyes, searching for the bluff, but she seemed convinced enough. "You're right," Paris said, a sliver of a smile returning. "We are going to _rule_ this school."

* * *

><p>When the school day was over Rory gathered her books, looking around for Logan. He usually met her at her locker, but after about five minutes of waiting, she didn't want to chance missing her bus and closed her locker, rushing outside. As she neared the end of the parking lot, Logan pulled up beside her in his car. He rolled down the passenger window and called out, "Hey, you want a ride?"<p>

She smirked, opening the door an slipping in beside him. She put on her seatbelt and said, "You skipped my locker just so you could do this, didn't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Logan said innocently.

"No, I get it. Very cool. Very Tom Cruise."

Logan raised an eyebrow and said, "Tom Cruise?"

"Circa _Risky Business_," she clarified. "So, I have thought more about this election thing, and decided that maybe – just maybe – it won't be that awful."

"Deluded yourself further, I see," Logan said, turning on to I-57. The air whipped loudly against the car and he rolled the windows back up.

"It'll be good experience," Rory reasoned. "Will look great on a resume. Plus, I will be able to develop my leadership skills. The only real downside is-"

"The hours spent with Paris?"

Rory gave him a look. "No. The only real downside is that it will take time. I know Paris said it wouldn't, but if I'm going to do this I'm going to do it well."

"I'd expect nothing less from you, Ace."

"But, bottom line, it's going to be good," Rory said. "I'm determined to make it that way."

**A/N: Hope you liked this! I just started law school, so a bit of warning here that my updates might not be as frequent. But I'll try to make each of them as quality as I can :D**

**I'd love feedback!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: So, it's been a while. I blame law school. Anyhoo, there is an update now. And it includes one of my favorite parts of S1. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty-Two

Rory was rarely intimidated by studying. She thrived with books open and there was no academic pursuit that she couldn't tackle. This test in Mr. Medina's class was proving problematic, though, as she rushed to cram all of the material into her head. She had paid attention in class. She took notes and went over them every Friday. She did everything she was supposed to, yet still found herself struggling.

"You should study less," Logan said, dropping beside her at the table in the library and pushing a fresh cup of coffee her way. Not looking up from her book she said, "Shhh, no talking in the library."

"You need to take some breaks."

"I need to study."

"Haven't you heard that taking a ten minute break every hour helps you be more efficient in your studying?"

Rory looked up from her drink. "I'm a very efficient studier, thank you very much."

She took the drink and took a sip, returning her attention to her book. Not thwarted, Logan leaned forward and whispered, "I will be back in an hour to take you out of here for dinner. No arguments."

"Fine," she said dismissively.

He smirked and said, "Alight, I'm leaving. I can already feel my skin burning from being in here. Better get out before I singe."

She gave him a wave, her nose still buried in her book, and he kissed the side of her head quickly before leaving the library.

* * *

><p>"You should come up with seasonal drinks," Lorelai said, leaning across the counter as Luke filled someone's cup of coffee. He glanced back at her, pushing the coffee carafe back onto the burner, and said, "What?"<p>

"You know, pumpkin spice lattes for fall. Peppermint mochas for winter. I bet they'd sell really well."

"You have Westons for that," Luke returned gruffly, coming around the counter to bring the coffee to a customer in the back corner. Lorelai waited until he was back behind the counter and continued.

"Yes, Westons has it, but _you_ have superior donuts. And what if I really want a good long john _and_ pumpkin spice latte? I can't get that at Westons."

Luke gave her a look. "You need to get out more."

"Just trying to help your business," Lorelai said airily. "And finally achieve my dream of great donuts and great specialty drinks all being in one place."

"You dream big," Luke deadpanned.

Lorelai went to respond when Ms. Patty wedged herself between the diner owner and Lorelai, grinning down at Lorelai with a look that always accompanied gossip.

"Lorelai, dear, how are you this morning?" Ms. Patty asked. Lorelai knew well enough that this was the lead-in to the main event, and she grinned knowingly as she returned, "I'm just fine, Ms. Patty. How are you?"

"Oh, I can't complain. Now, I heard from someone about that Christopher of yours being seen around town."

Bingo.

"Yeah, he's been around. I don't know what he'd think about being called mine, though."

Ms. Patty laughed, a hand fluttering to her chest. "So, what has he been doing here?"

"Just passing through," Lorelai said casually. "He heard Al's was serving Pad Thai this week, and you know no one in their right mind can pass that up."

"I know something else no one in their right mind could pass up," Ms. Patty said lasciviously.

Lorelai grinned. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sure," Ms. Patty said knowingly, closing the topic with a little wink.

* * *

><p>"I should be doing more," Rory said, sitting across from Logan at a Chinese restaurant a few miles from Chilton. "I'm still not completely comfortable with that last chapter."<p>

"I'm sure you're a lot more comfortable than most people, Ace," Logan said. "Besides, you promised me dinner."

"Why did I do that again?"

"I'm persuasive," he said with a grin.

Rory took a bite of her egg roll and said, "I really wish you weren't. Will you take me back to the library after this?"

"Not a chance," Logan said.

"But, I need to study more and-"

"I'm going to take you home and insist that you get a good night's sleep," Logan said. "Because _that_ is what you're supposed to do the night before an exam. Or so I've heard."

Rory smiled a bit and shook her head. "Since when did you become the normal and level headed person in this relationship?"

Logan laughed. "I don't know. But it's a little strange."

"Fine. I'll go straight home after this," Rory said.

Logan paused for a moment and said, "Well, we don't have to go straight home…"

* * *

><p>She didn't know how Logan convinced her to go and make out in his car instead of studying, but with his mouth against hers, she found her mind wonderfully blank for the first time in days. His hands slid along her waist and her hand laid heavily on his thigh as she leaned in to deepen the kiss.<p>

"Weren't you going to take me home for a good night's sleep?" she murmured when he moved his mouth to her neck.

"I thought I'd tire you out first," he mumbled against her skin. She shivered, threading her fingers in his hair as her eyes drifted shut at the feel of his teeth gently grazing her skin.

"How thoughtful of you," she said, tugging his mouth back up to hers. "Only ten more minutes, though."

He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist. "That's what you said ten minutes ago."

"You know, the more you talk the more valuable make-out-time you waste."

He dipped his mouth to hers and murmured, "You don't have to tell me twice."

* * *

><p>Never one to let recreational activites get in the way of school preparedness, when Logan dropped her back home she promptly took up residence at the kitchen table with a mug of coffee and her books. She understood his argument for a good night's sleep. She'd even admit that it was a good one. But she had to study. She didn't feel as prepared as she usually did for an exam, and one thing Rory Gilmore never did was go into an exam unprepared.<p>

She studied for a few extra hours until she fell asleep on her pile of books. Lorelai had put a blanket around her shoulder at some point in the night, but unfortunately neither Gilmore had thought to set an alarm. Rory woke up slowly the next morning, dried spittle caked on the side of her mouth. She dragged the back of her hand across her mouth, twisting around to look at the clock on the microwave. Her stomach dropped when she saw that class was in thirty minutes.

"No," she breathed out, scrambling off of the chair. "No, no!"

"What's wrong?" Lorelai said, walking down the stairs. She took one look at her daughter and said, "Wait, why are you not dressed? It's-Rory-it's 7:30!"

"I overslept!" Rory said, voice rising with panic. "The test is in a half hour. I-I need my uniform. I-"

"Come on, we can get you there in time," Lorelai said quickly, bounding up the stairs. Rory followed, her stomach twisting as she silently computed how long it would take her to get to Chilton. There was no chance she'd make it in time. The drive was about twenty minutes without traffic and she still wasn't dressed and-

"Stop thinking whatever you're thinking and get dressed!" Lorelai ordered, throwing the uniform to her. Rory changed quickly, nearly tripping over her own feet as she ran down the stairs. Lorelai put a poptart in her hand on her way out and said, "Good luck, babe. Drive safe!"

Rory got in the car and shoved the key into the ignition. She felt her nerves abate slightly at the roar of the engine. She was on her way. Barring heavy traffic, she just might make it in time. It'd be a race against the clock, but there was still a chance.

There was still a chance until a deer ran into her car.

If she had been nervous before, nothing compared to her nerves after the deer collided with the side of her car. She shakily took her phone out of her purse and dialed.

"Ace, where are you?"

"I was hit by a deer," she blurted out.

"A deer hit you?"

"No, I was _hit_ by a deer. It-it came out of nowhere, and…" she climbed out of the car, shutting the dor noisly behind her. "I didn't see it. I would have stopped, but it just-do you think it's hurt?"

"Slow down, Ace. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm-I'm not hurt. But the deer-"

"Forget about the deer," Logan said. "Can you still drive your car?"

"Yeah, I think so." She turned back to the door. "It didn't even make a dent."

"Ace, just-"

"The test," Rory said suddenly, coming down from all the excitement. There it was again. The reason she was driving her mom's car in the first place. "I'm going to be late for the test!"

"Ace-"

"I need to go."

"Ace!"

She hung up before he could say anything else, and climbed back into the car, slamming her foot on the gas.

* * *

><p>She was five minutes late. Five measly minutes, and Mr. Medina wouldn't let her take the exam. At first she thought she wasn't hearing him correctly. Of course he would let her take the exam. She got hit by a deer, for crying out loud. If that did not warrant a little slack, she didn't know what would. But he held his ground, going on about how the rules had been clear.<p>

She didn't exactly remember what she said back to him, but it must have been bad because she ended up in Headmaster Charleston's office, waiting for her mother to come for a disciplinary hearing.

"Now this is somewhere I never thought I'd see you," Logan said, taking the seat beside Rory. She frowned in response, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was passing by. Saw you in here."

"Don't you have class?"

Logan shrugged. "Seemed like a good enough day to skip. So, what happened?"

"I missed the test," Rory said tonelessly. "I think I said some things that can only air on cable. And now I'm waiting for my mom to get here for a disciplinary hearing."

"And you thought getting hit by a deer was the bad part of your day."

"It hit me," Rory droned. "But I guess that doesn't matter now. Nothing matters because that test was a pretty huge part of our grade, and I have a big fat zero."

"I'm sure you and Mr. Medina will figure something out," Logan said. "He seems like a pretty chill guy."

"Did you hear about the cable-tv-after-hours language?"

Logan smirked. "Yes, I did. And I'm sure he's heard worse." He leaned forward and took a gentle hold of her chin. "Buck up, Ace. You'll get through this."

"I'm so embarrassed," Rory said. He took her hand and she interlaced their fingers. "I never have outbursts like that."

"You had a trying day."

"Yeah, well, they don't know that. They just think I went all Zelda Fitzgerald on them."

"I bet you half of them don't even know who Zelda Fitzgerald is."

"I'm going to fail that class," Rory said. "And-and I'm going to be suspended. I'm going to fail _and_ be suspended!"

"You're not going to get suspended," Logan said. "They reserve that punishment for the likes of me. You'll probably get some detention-"

Rory's eyes widened as she interrupted, "I've never had a detention before."

"They're not that bad," Logan said with a shrug. "Nothing like _The Breakfast Club_, though. I was pretty bummed when I first figured that out."

"The bottom line, is that everything will be fine," Logan continued, squeezing her hand. "You're one of the good ones, Ace. I'm sure they know that."

"Thank you," she mumbled, wiping at her nose with her free hand.

"You feel better?"

"A bit," she said, nodding. He saw her attention was diverted, and not a second later Lorelai walked up, hand clutching the strap of her purse.

"Well, I see you're alive," she said, relief flooding her voice. "I can cross that worry off my list."

"Mom-"

"I got a call from Headmaster Charleston's Money Penny over there telling me to report to his office as soon as I can," Lorelai continued, bowling over her daughter's interjection. "Of course, she didn't give me any information."

"I'm fine," Rory said.

"I see that now. Entire way here, I was seeing other things."

"I just, uh, shared some colorful words with Mr. Medina."

Lorelai stared at her. "Colorful words?"

"I missed my test," Rory explained.

"What? What happened?"

"I was hit by a deer," Rory said. Before she could launch into the next part Lorelai interjected loudly, "You hit a deer?"

"No, it hit her actually," Logan said. "She's very adamant about that detail."

"Are you okay?" Lorelai asked quickly. "The car-"

"We're both fine," Rory answered. "But I was late for the test. And when Mr. Medina wouldn't let me take it…"

"You took a card out of your mom's book, huh?" Lorelai said, sitting down beside Rory. She saw the nervous look on her daughter's face and patted her knee, "Don't worry babe, I'll take care of this."

Headmaster Charleston came out of his office and cleared his throat. Lorelai stood up, following him into the office. Rory went to follow but Headmaster Charleston stopped her and said, "I only need to talk to your mother, Rory. You can report to your next class."

"Headmaster, I-"

"That's not necessary," Headmaster Charleston interrupted. "On you go. You too, Mr. Huntzbrger."

Rory nodded, rising from her seat and following Logan out of the headmaster's office. She glanced back and watched Lorelai disappear into the office with Headmaster Charleston.

"I don't feel much like going to my class," Logan said. "Think I can sneak into yours?"

She found herself smiling despite everything happening and said, "Go to your own class, Logan."

"See, I knew I could get a smile," he said, slipping his arm around her waist. She leaned against him and said, "Thank you."

He kissed the side of her head. "No problem. It's what I'm here for."

Together, they walked to their classes.

**A/N: Reviews make this sleep-deprived-person happy. So, leave some love :D**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: New chapter and you didn't have to wait four weeks! Yay! I hope you enjoy this. **

Chapter Twenty-Three

Rory walked into Doose's, picking up a basket by the door before heading making quick work of the aisle. She grabbed the usual: red vines, marshmallows, BBQ chips. On an impulse, she grabbed a jar of caramel sauce and threw it in, too. She wandered over to the produce aisle, going straight past anything resembling a vegetable and bee-lining for the grape stand. As she picked up a bag to put in her basket someone behind her said, "You don't want to get that one."

She looked back and found a guy with messy black hair and a leather bomber jacket standing behind her. She hadn't seen him before, something strange in itself in such a town, but there was something about him that seemed familiar. Deciding the question of his identity could wait, she asked, "Why not?"

"Some lady took a few out and then put the bag back. I'm guessing that means they weren't good or something. Plus, someone else's hand was in that bag. Sort of gross, if you ask me."

Rory smiled a bit and said, "You're right about that. Thanks for the warning."

She grabbed a bag from behind the first one and put it in her basket. She moved toward the check-out and the guy followed, peeking into her basket and saying, "Wow, that's a refined palate you have there."

"Huh?"

He laughed. "Your basket. Red vines. Marshmallows. I'm surprised you have any teeth left."

Rory tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and said, "I brush and floss. Gilmores take dental hygiene very seriously."

Something in his face shifted and he said, "Your last name's Gilmore?"

Rory nodded. "Yep. Born and bred."

"I met your mom earlier. She definitely has spirit."

"You met my mom?" Rory asked in confusion.

"Yeah, my uncle introduced us. He's big on me getting in with the town and all that."

"Who's your uncle?"

"Luke Danes."

Rory stared at him with her mouth slightly agape. She wasn't even aware that Luke had a nephew, and there he was in the flesh. She understood why he seemed familiar then. It wasn't his looks, which she had assumed before, but the way he held himself. And it was undoubtedly Luke.

"I'm Jess, by the way," he said.

"Nice to meet you," Rory said.

"You got a name?" he asked.

"Rory," she stammered, cheeks flushing. "My name's Rory."

Someone cleared their throat behind them and Rory said, "Oh, I better get in line."

"Sure. I'll see you around, Rory."

He walked away and her head swiveled in the direction he went as she said, "Yeah. See you around."

* * *

><p>"So, how long is he staying here?" Lorelai asked, propping her elbows on the counter. Luke didn't look up from his pad of paper as he asked, "Who?"<p>

"Ethan Hawke," she deadpanned. He gave her a look and she spelled out, "Jess, Luke, I'm asking about your nephew. Who else would I be asking about?"

"Liz said just a few months," Luke said, slipping the pad of paper into the pocket of his flannel. "Enough time to straighten him out."

"Uh, don't take this the wrong way, but what made her think you were the one to straighten him out? You hate kids."

"I don't hate kids."

"I've heard many rants in this very spot that say otherwise."

Luke ignored her and said, "He's not a kid, anyway. He's seventeen."

"Same difference," Lorelai said. "But really, what makes you think you can do this?"

"He's family," Luke said simply. He grabbed a washcloth from the sink and began to wipe down the counter. "And Liz, of course, can't deal with it. His deadbeat dad definitely isn't going to help. So, I step in."

"What's his deal?"

"Skipping school," Luke said. "Mouthing off. Goofing off. Pretty much everything Liz did when she was his age."

"What a pair," Lorelai said.

Luke shrugged. "He just needs to be around stable people. Liz isn't exactly the best role model."

"Alright," Lorelai said. "If you need any parenting advice, I'm open."

"I'll be fine," Luke said.

"Because I think I did a pretty good job with mine," Lorelai said. "She's not robbing banks or anything."

Luke smirked. "If I need help, you'll be the first to know."

* * *

><p>The day that Rory had been dreading for weeks had arrived. It was election-day - also known as the day that Paris became even more neurotic and demanding. She descended on Rory the moment she saw her in the hallway.<p>

"This is it," she said tensely. "Election day. Are you nervous? Because I thought this was in the bag, but I'm starting to think that maybe we oversold how ahead we were in the polls. I mean, sure, we're the most qualified. We had the best platform. But in the end it's all just a popularity contest. And your small-town-charm only goes so far-"

"I think we should just wait for the results," Rory said, trying to find a way to extricate herself from Paris and her neuroses. "We did everything we could beforehand."

Paris nodded fiercely. "Yes…yes we did. Our campaigning was targeted and well-planned. Much better than any of the other candidates."

"Exactly," Rory said. "So, just take a breather. We did everything right. And if we don't win-"

"Do you think we won't?" Paris interrupted anxiously. "Because if we did everything right, we should win. We should definitely win, right? Right?!"

"We just need to wait and see what happens," Rory said. She spotted Logan over by his locker and felt relief flood her chest. "Look, I need to go and help Logan with something. Chemistry has been kicking his butt lately, and I said I would help him…"

"Right. Sure. I'm fine. This is in the bag. We're totally going to win."

"That's the spirit," Rory said. "I'll see you later."

"Alright, bye Rory."

Rory went over to Logan and said, "So, just in case Paris mentions anything, you're having trouble in chemistry and I am helping you."

Logan smirked, pulling a book out of his messenger bag and putting it on the top shelf of his locker. "You used me as an excuse to get away, didn't you?"

"I couldn't help it," Rory admitted, leaning against the locker next to his. "She is absolutely psychotic with the election this afternoon."

"So, that's what people who actually care about the election are like, huh?" Logan teased.

"It's not that I don't care," Rory argued. "I just don't care that much. I mean, this whole thing was Paris' idea. I'm just along for the ride."

"Well, how about we make a deal to get a celebratory coffee and muffin at Marjorie's after school," Logan said.

"Celebratory coffee and muffin? You're that sure we're going to win?"

Logan grinned. "I figure a celebration will be in order either way. You win, we celebrate your appointment as vice president. You lose, we celebrate you not having to spend hours with Paris Gellar."

Rory laughed. "I like the way you think, Huntzberger."

* * *

><p>The winners of the election were known by the time Rory went to Mr. Medina's class. The two had become friendlier since he had allowed Rory to retake the exam she had missed due to the renegade deer the week before. He smiled at her as she entered and said, "Congratulations on your win, Rory."<p>

"Thank you," Rory said.

"You've had quite an exciting week."

Rory nodded. "You can say that again."

"I'm glad to see it's ending on a happy note, though," Mr. Medina said. "I heard competition was stiff this year."

"It was. Everyone was really qualified."

"Well, congratulations again. I'm sure you two deserve it."

"Thanks, Mr. Medina."

Rory moved toward her desk when Paris strode in, mouth pulled into a wide grin and eyes bright. She went straight to Rory and said, "We did it! Can you believe we did it? I mean, I always knew that we deserved to win. We _should_ win. And now we did!"

"It's exciting," Rory said, her voice not quite reaching the level of Paris' ebullience.

One of the other candidates walked in and Paris smirked, giving Rory a look as she said, "I wouldn't want to be them right now. I bet we trounced them. I mean, their platform? I can't believe they even presented it in public."

"Paris-"

"So, we should celebrate!" Paris said. "What are you doing after school?"

"Oh, well, I already sort of have plans with Logan…"

"Of course," Paris said, her grin faltering. "What's the point of a Tiger Beat boyfriend if you can't get them to celebrate your wins with you, right?"

Impulsively, Rory said, "You can join us, if you want. I'm sure Logan wouldn't mind."

"I wouldn't want to impose…"

"You wouldn't be," Rory said. "You should come with us."

Paris smiled slightly. "Well, alright. Thanks."

Rory imagined Logan's face when she told him Paris would be accompanying them, and she swallowed hard as she replied, "No problem."

* * *

><p>"You invited Paris?"<p>

"She looked like someone kicked her puppy," Rory said. "I had to invite her."

"You _had_ to invite her? What, was she holding a gun to your head or something?"

"I respond well to the guilt trip," Rory said. "Anyway, I can't very well go and tell her she can't come with us now."

The look on Logan's face said otherwise, but he knew Rory would never be that cruel.

"Fine," Logan said, taking her hand. "You know, this is going to ruin Marjorie's for me."

"No, it won't. It'll be fine."

"You have your resolve face on," he noted with a smirk.

"Yes, I do. So, with my resolve face on, everything will be fine."

"Whatever you say, Ace."

* * *

><p>Sitting between Rory and Logan, Paris looked like a duck out of water. For a society child, who should have gotten the proper society training, she played remarkably poorly with others. First she commented on the amount of sugar Logan put in his coffee. Then she eyed Rory's third cup of coffee. All of this was fine and dandy. Rory ignored it. Logan grit his teeth. But then she criticized Marjorie's blueberry muffins and Rory was hightailing them out of the shop before Logan unleashed his sharp tongue.<p>

Paris chose to take the bus back – a surprising but wise choice – and Logan drove Rory home. She apologized the moment the car door closed.

"How can you handle _that_?" Logan asked, shaking his head.

"She's not that bad in small doses."

"Pretty sure that was a small dose, Ace."

"She just takes some warming up to," Rory said. "She's really not that bad."

"I won't disagree as long as you promise to never take her on one of our dates again."

Rory laughed. "Alright. Deal."

**A/N: So, this admittedly was a bit of filler to get the next part of the story line going. I have BIG plans for the next installment (and the one after) so leave some feedback so I know you all are still with me :D**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Thank you all for your feedback. It is greatly appreciated. I hope you all like this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it :)**

Chapter Twenty-Four

Holidays were a big deal in Stars Hollow. Growing up, Rory had fond memories of Halloween festivals and Christmas pageants. She had memories of the smaller holidays too - the ones that don't get Hallmark cards, but perhaps created even sweeter memories. The Sweet Corn Festival happened every year and Stars Hollows regulars and tourists alike flocked to the town quad. The premise was pretty self-explanatory. Everyone enjoyed ears of sweet corn and a few handfuls of the popped variety while Kirk wandered around in his ear-o-corn costume, never failing to run into at least one tree. It was Rory's favorite holiday, and she counted down the days each year.

"What do you mean you can't come to the Sweet Corn Festival?" Rory said unhappily, following Logan to his car. He glanced back at her with a slight grin and said, "First of all, do you realize how ridiculous that just sounded?"

"Is that a joke? Because I'm not laughing."

"I told you, I already have plans with Finn and Colin."

"Why don't you take them with you?" she suggested, eyes brightening at the prospect. "I bet you they'd love it!"

Logan laughed, shaking his head. "Unless it has girls in bikinis and beer, I'm guessing they won't."

"We have apple cider," she said in a small voice.

"Ace, as much as apple cider may do it for you, it's not going to do it for Finn and Colin."

"And you?"

He smiled softly and stepped toward her, kissing her forehead. "I'd go for apple cider any day, Ace. Except for this weekend, because I have previous plans."

"You're going to miss out," she told him, watching him step back and open the car door for her. She slipped in and while he shut the door he said, "I'm sure I'll survive."

"It's the best corn," she continued when he sat in the driver's seat. He pulled the seatbelt over his chest and secured it with a click.

"We have corn in Hartford, too."

"Yes, but it's not Sweet Corn Festival corn. And, you're going to miss Kirk walking around in his ridiculous corn costume and walking into things."

Logan glanced over at her. "He really walks into things?"

"He collided with a trash can last year and completely knocked the thing over on his way down. It took him three tries to get back up."

"Okay, that I'm actually a little disappointed to miss," Logan admitted. "Think you can get that chip off your shoulder in time to take a picture?"

Rory smirked. "That's debatable."

"I can send you pictures too, if you want."

"Of the girls in bikinis and beer?" she baited. "No, thank you."

"Those are strictly for Colin and Finn," Logan said. "I, of course, will be in the corner with my book conversing with none of the bikini-clad-babes."

Rory smirked. "Of course you will. Just make sure that Finn and Colin don't go too wild. I want them coming back in one piece."

"So you can drag them to the Sweet Corn Festival next year?"

Rory grinned. "You know me too well."

* * *

><p>"This place is crazy today," Lorelai said, walking into the Independence Inn kitchen and pouring herself a cup of coffee. Sookie looked up from a baking sheet of onion tarts and said, "You can say that again."<p>

Lorelai leaned against the counter. "Was it this bad last year? Because I don't remember it being this bad."

"I think that Youtube video did it," Sookie said, grating Romano cheese on top of the tarts. "People just love Kirk falling over things."

"And who can really blame them?" Lorelai took a large gulp of the coffee and set the mug in the sink. "Alright, I probably should get back out there." She made no effort to move and said, "I really don't want to get back out there."

Sookie laughed. "So, is Chris coming for the festival?"

Lorelai grinned. "Yes, he is."

"Is this his first Sweet Corn Festival?"

"Yes. It is as momentous occasion. I might even lift my no-paying-on-dates rule and buy him his own ear."

"How romantic," Sookie said, the sentence ending with a gurgle of laughter.

"I like to this so," Lorelai said. "Because, really, what's more romantic than buttered corn?"

"I can't think of anything."

"Alright," Lorelai sighed. "I really should get back there."

"At least you had a little break," Sookie tried. Nodding a bit, Lorelai exhaled sharply and pulled herself from the counter, returning to the gaggle of tourists.

* * *

><p>"Logan doesn't know what he's missing," Lane said, walking with Rory through the festival. "Neither does Dave."<p>

Rory smirked at the mention of Lane's newest crush. He played guitar in the school's band and Lane hadn't been able to stop talking about him for the past week.

"Did you ask him?" she asked.

"No. But I saw him yesterday and I made a vowel sound. That's progress right?"

"Well, at least you were audible."

Lane grinned. "Exactly. Maybe next week I will actually be able to form a word."

"You'll be tackling full sentences in no time," Rory said.

"Hey, so, what do you know about that Jess guy?" Lane asked.

"Luke's nephew?"

"Yeah. Have you heard anything?"

Rory shrugged. "Not really. He's nice."

"And you know that because…"

"Because I talked to him," Rory answered. Lane made a sort of scoffing noise and hit Rory's arm as she said, "You talked to him! Why did I not know about this?"

"Ow," Rory grumbled, rubbing her arm. "I don't know. And when did you get such a good backhand?"

"What's he like?"

"Like a normal guy? I don't know."

"Come on. Don't hold out on me. You know I have to live vicariously through you for any real excitement. Now dish!"

"Fine," Rory said. "He was nice. I ran into him at Dooses. We talked a bit and-"

"What'd you talk about?"

"Just normal stuff. He made some comment about what I was buying. Joking and stuff, you know?"

"Is he funny?" Lane asked.

Rory shrugged. "Funny enough."

"Do you think he'll be here tonight?" Lane asked excitedly. "Maybe I can go and pretend to give him one of my mom's Bible study fliers."

Rory laughed. "You're already planning a scheme?"

"Schemes are the only way that Kims get any entertainment in this town," Lane said. "To scheme is to live."

"I could just introduce you guys. I'm sure he's here."

Lane considered the option. "I guess that would work, too. Just make sure to squeeze it in before my hayride with the future Korean doctor."

"Another?"

"My mother takes marrying me off very seriously," Lane said. "Which will make it all the more sweet when Dave and I run away and tour the world with our two-person-band."

"This will be after you master full sentences, right?"

"It's a work in progress."

* * *

><p>"I feel like you guys have a festival every other weekend," Christopher said. Him and Lorelai were sitting in the gazebo, grease-stained parchment paper from their ears of corn balled up beside them on the bench.<p>

"They aren't that often," Lorelai replied.

"Didn't you have something last weekend?"

"No, we…actually yeah…we had the chili cook-off."

Christopher laughed. "Right, the chili cook-off. See?"

"That one was controversial," Lorelai added. "Ms. Patty drank almost an entire bottle of wine while making hers and knocked over Maple Terry's crockpot. We almost needed to call the town police."

"I didn't even know Stars Hollow had police."

"Of course we do! This is a town, after all."

"Yeah, a town with less crime than Mayberry."

"We had that flasher last year," Lorelai pointed out. "Granted, Taylor was the only one who saw him…"

"So, what's on the agenda for next weekend? A pie contest?"

"No," Lorelai said exaggeratedly. "That's the weekend after."

"Am I invite to that one, too?"

Lorelai grinned. "You can come to whatever ones you want, Chris. But you're paying next time. I mean, these ears of corn were, what, a dollar each? I'm not made of money."

* * *

><p>Rory stood by the dance studio and watched the young dance group do their performance. She felt someone next to her and glanced to her side. Jess stood there, watching the performance with cool detachment.<p>

"Is this a normal thing?" he asked. "Dancing ears of corn?"

"Only for the Sweet Corn Festival," Rory said. "If you mean themed dances, though, then yes. It's normal. Ms. Patty likes themes. In fact, Stars Hollow as a whole pretty much likes themes."

"I can tell."

"I wish I found you earlier," Rory said. He glanced over at her with a raised eyebrow and said, "Yeah?"

"My friend Lane wanted to meet you."

"Where's she now?"

"On a hayride with a future Korean doctor," Rory said.

"Huh, that's strange."

"Why?"

"I just got back from mine," he deadpanned.

Rory laughed, crossing her arms over he chest. "So, what do you say? Do you think it was a love match?"

"I don't know. The guy tried to cop a feel."

Trying to keep a straight face, Rory asked, "Did he at least ask for your number?"

Jess' façade cracked as he broke into laughter. "No, he didn't."

"The gall," she said, shaking her head as she laughed. "So, have you tried the corn yet?"

"Everyone keeps asking me that."

"Well, you are at a Sweet Corn Festival."

He made a face and said, "Yeah, I know that. Just not my thing."

"That's because you haven't tried it," Rory said. "Come on, I'm going to get another. I'll treat you to one."

"Another?" he asked, following her toward the stand. "How many have you had tonight?"

"Only two," Rory said over her shoulder. "Well, two and half if you count the one I split with Lane."

"Let me guess, you don't?"

Rory grinned. "You catch on fast."

"Alright, well, I guess if you're treating…"

"That's the spirit." They stopped at the stand and Rory ordered to ears. She handed the first over to Jess and said, "Prepare to be amazed."

"I think you're overselling this corn."

"Impossible." She peeled the parchment paper down on her own ear and held it up. "Alright, on the count of three."

"There's a countdown?"

"Three…"

"I can't believe you're actually doing a countdown."

"Two…"

"I feel like there should be a drum roll or something. Maybe some trumpets at the end…"

"One…go!"

Jess watched her attack her ear of corn for a moment before trying his own. After doing the requisite chewing and swallowing he met her eager gaze and said, "Yeah, it pretty much just tastes like corn."

Rory gave him a look and said, "I don't understand you."

He went to say something when Kirk – donning the ubiquitous ear-of-corn-costume – walked past them and tripped on a tree stump. He flopped around on the ground for a moment, his costume making it difficult to stand.

"Should we help him?" Jess asked.

"In a minute," Rory said, hurriedly pulling her phone from her pocket. She took a quick picture for Logan and then said, "Alright, let's get him back up."

"I swear that stump was not there before," Kirk sputtered, wobbling like a stalk of asparagus as Rory and Jess helped him stand.

"Sure Kirk," Rory said, patting his back.

When he rambled off into the quad Jess asked, "Did you take a picture of him?"

Rory laughed. "Yeah. I promised my boyfriend I'd send him a picture if Kirk ended up on the ground."

"Where's he tonight?"

"Kirk?"

Jess smirked. "No, your boyfriend."

"Oh, he's out with his friends," Rory said, tucking her phone back in her pocket.

"He missed quite a night."

"Can I get you on record saying that?" she asked with a grin.

"I don't know if I'm the most credible source."

"You seem to be enjoying yourself."

Jess grinned slightly and nodded, shoving his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. "Yeah, I am."

There was a beat of silence before Rory said, "So, what do you say, another ear of corn?"

"Sure, why not."

* * *

><p>"So, tell me, Ace, what did I miss?" Logan asked over the phone that night. She teased him at first that she was surprised he could get away from all those bikini clad women, to which he promptly replied that they never actually got to that part of the boys trip. Finn and Colin had drunk themselves into a stupor at the hotel and he was stuck watching them to make sure they didn't choke on their vomit. She bet the Sweet Corn Festival was looking pretty good to him then.<p>

"You only missed the greatest experience ever afforded to mere humans such as us," she said.

"How many ears of corn did you eat?"  
>She paused and then asked, "Would you believe me if I said two?"<p>

"Sure, then I'll silently add four to that number."

She laughed. "Only two, actually. I was a lightweight this year."

"You had a good time, though?"

Rory pulled her knees into her chest, resting her chin on the top of her knees. "Yeah, it was fun. Lane was there and Luke's nephew, too."

"Luke's nephew?"

"Jess," Rory said, picking at some nail polish on her toenail. "I've told you about him."

"Actually, no, you haven't."

She frowned. "Oh, well…yeah…he's Luke's nephew. He's staying with him for a few months."

"Okay."

"But anyway, yeah, he was there. Lane, too."

"Yeah, you mentioned that."

Rory yawned loudly and said, "I'm about to drop. Can we talk more tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure. We'll talk tomorrow."

"Night Logan."

"Good night, Ace."

She hung up and put her phone on her nightstand. Reaching up, she turned off her lamp and went to sleep.

**A/N: Feedback would be delightful!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: So, I had the first part of this written for a few weeks. And then I came back to it and it got massively long. So...this is DEFINITELY worth the wait. Like, 12 single-spaced pages worth :D**

Chapter Twenty-Five

"Wet wipes? That's seriously our first act as the head of student government? Gellar and Gilmore, changing Chilton one sticky desk at a time. It's ridiculous."

Rory watched Paris pace back and forth. "It does have a ring to it."

Paris shook her head. "People shouldn't be eating in classrooms. We have lunch period for a reason. You eat then."

Rory vividly remembered Paris eating grapes in their classroom the week before, but decided to keep quiet.

"This school is becoming a breeding ground for tomorrow's bumbling heathens," Paris continued. "Do you know just yesterday Hannah Tripplehorn asked what a modifier was in English? It took everything in me not to tell her she was a complete idiot right then and there."

"Right."

"So, I told her after class."

"You actually told her she was a complete idiot?"

"It was for her benefit," Paris sniffed. "Now she'll know to go straight to the service industry first when she graduates. I saved her years of subsequent failure and embarrassment."

"I'm sure that's how she views it," Rory said dryly.

"I don't believe in coddling," Paris said. "I was never coddled. Why should I coddle others?"

"Yeah, people could call you a lot of things, but a coddler isn't one of them."

Paris nodded resolutely, continuing to pace back and forth. She frowned suddenly, her pacing coming to a halt. She glanced over at Rory and said, "Do you think we could pass legislation barring food in the classrooms? Stop the stickiness in its tracks?"

"We could try."

"We have to," Paris said. "It's our duty as elected officials. I'll start work on the proposal."

Paris strode out of the classroom, seemingly off to draft the proposal, and Rory muttered, "We really are changing Chilton one sticky desk at a time."

* * *

><p>It was a slow day at the Independence Inn. The rush of people from the Sweet Corn Festival had ended, and the inn was experiencing the usual post-event-lull. The phone rang and Michel picked it up, his tone detached as always when he said, "Independence Inn, this is Michel speaking."<p>

Lorelai was sorting some mail that really should have been looked through days ago when Michel handed her the phone.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Your mother."

Lorelai hesitated, considering making up an excuse, but she knew Emily would call her out on it Friday, and she could do without unnecessary tongue lashings.

"Hi Mom," she said, wedging the phone between her chin and shoulder as she continued rifling through the mail.

"Do you typically make people wait that long on the line."

"No, actually, I usually make them wait longer. It really builds the suspense."

Lorelai could practically see Emily purse her lips into a frown. "Is everything a joke to you?"

"Only my life," Lorelai returned. "How can I help you, Mom?"

"What are your plans for this weekend?"

Lorelai's eyes lingered on a bill and she set it to the side for later. "I think I'm free. Why?"

"Your father and I are going to a charity event and we bought an entire table because we thought the Harrisons would be in town. It turns out that they will be in Martha's Vineyard. Now, why anyone would go to Martha's Vineyard at this time of year is beyond me-"

"I'm assuming there's a point to this," Lorelai interrupted. "Mind finding your way to it? I'm at work and-"

"Far be it for me to ramble," Emily said. "It's, of course, something you've never been guilty of."

Lorelai exhaled sharply. "What do you need, Mom?"

"I need you and Rory to come to the event," Emily said. "Otherwise our table will not be complete and everyone will read too much into it."

"You don't want to have the unpopular table, huh?"

"Lorelai, just tell me if you and Rory can come."

"We will be there," Lorelai said slowly. "Now, are we coordinating our outfits? Matching letterman jackets, maybe?"

"Meet us at the Wicker country club at seven," Emily said, ignoring Lorelai's later comments. "And don't be late."

"We won't. We'll be a cool five minutes early even."

"Alright, we will see you girls Friday."

"Yes you will," Lorelai said, wishing more than anything that it weren't true. "Bye."

"Bye Lorelai."

* * *

><p>"So, I hope you don't have plans for this weekend," Lorelai told Rory when she walked into the house. Rory took off her backpack and put it on the table, giving Lorelai a confused look as she asked, "Why?"<p>

"Your grandparents have claimed you."

"They claimed me?" Rory asked, still confused.

"But never fear," Lorelai continued. "Because they claimed me, too."

"What have we been claimed for?"

"Some charity event," Lorelai said. "A few people pulled out of their table last minute, and you know what an unfilled table means."

"No, I don't."

"Yeah, neither do I," Lorelai said. "But it shouldn't be that bad. All the people there like to be in bed by ten and the food's usually pretty decent."

Rory opened up the cabinet and pulled out a box of poptarts. She held the box out in question toward Lorelai and her mom said, "Do you even need to ask?"

Rory pulled out one of the tinfoil pouches and tossed it toward Lorelai. She caught it in surprise, eyes wide, and said, "Geez, you could have taken my head off!"

"With poptarts?"

"You of all people should know how slow Gilmore reflexes are," Lorelai said. "Now I'm going to have to eat an entire poptart just to calm down."

* * *

><p>That night Rory called Logan for their nightly phone call. After a little bout of chit chat she asked him, "So, any chance you're being dragged to a society gathering this weekend?"<p>

"Not that I know of," he said "Why?"

"My grandparents are having us go to something with them," Rory said, examining her cuticles. "They had extra space at their table."

"Ah, so you're seat fillers," Logan said knowingly. "My parents had rooked me into being that a few times."

"Seat fillers," Rory said, sitting up in her bed. "That's really what we've been reduced to?"

"Society is a rough word, Ace."

"You can say that again."

"How about I take you out after?" Logan suggested. "I can be your light at the end of the seemingly never ending tunnel."

Rory grinned. "I'd like that. Let's go somewhere fun. With coffee. And donuts."

"Your wish is my command, Ace."

"You want me to bring you back any salmon puffs?" Rory teased. "I can stuff a few in my purse."

He laughed. "As much as I love a good salmon puff, I think I'll pass."

"Okay, that just means moe salmon puffs for me."

"Yeah, Ace, I don't really know if that's a thing to be happy about."

She grinned. "Alright, I'm going to head to bed. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You bet. Night, Ace."

* * *

><p>Rory sat on the back of the bus, going through her book in her usual seclusion on the way to Chilton. She stiffened when she felt someone settled beside her. Occasionally she'd been chatted up on the bus, and it always made her uncomfortable. Not wanting to be rude, she'd usually hold a stilted conversation, unintentionally keeping the intruder there longer than she wanted. She relaxed when she saw it was Jess.<p>

"A biography," he said, glancing at the book's cover. "Now, that is surprising."

"Why's that?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. You don't seem like the biography type. I picture you more as a J.D. Salinger. Ayn Rand, maybe."

She grinned, closing her book. "I read those, too. This is just a biography week."

"You categorize your weeks?"

"I like to switch off," Rory explained. "Last week I read a novel. This week, it's a biography."

"What if you feel like a novel during a biography week?" he asked with a straight face. "Does your entire system collapse?"

She gave him a look and said, "_No_, the entire system doesn't collapse. If I want to read a novel, then I read a novel."

"What a novel approach," he said dryly, lightening it with a slight upturn of his lips. "Anyway, don't let me interrupt your biography time. I brought one, too."

He lifted his hips up slightly and pulled a worn book from his back pocket. She glanced at the cover and nodded appreciatively.

"That's one of my favorite books," she noted.

"_Howl_?"

"I think I've read it four times. Maybe more."

"It's great," he agreed. "It's the second go for me." He pulled a pen out of his pocket. "Meaning it's time for me to mark up the pages." He pulled the cap off with his teeth, and she shook her head with a slight smile, returning to her book.

* * *

><p>Lorleai walked into the Independence Inn kitchen to find Sookie standing in front of a counter of produce, body stock still as she stared wordlessly at the heap of vegetables.<p>

"Uh, Sookie? Everything okay?"

"No," Sookie said petulantly, her eyes not leaving the counter. "Everything is not okay. Everything is _definitely_ not okay."

Lorelai went to her side, thinking that something had happened with Jackson. Their fights had been known to render Sookie listless and borderline-neurotic in the kitchen. "What are you talking about? What happened?"

"I'm tapped out," Sookie said, voice dejected. "I'm completely tapped out."

"What do you mean?"

Sookie turned toward her. "Do you see this produce?"

Lorelai nodded, wondering where this was going. "Yes. I see the produce."

"Do you_ really_ see it?" Sookie pressed, gesturing widely toward the expanse of food.

"Yes, Sookie, I see the produce."

"See this squash?" Sookei said, picking one up. "It's perfect! The size is just right and the coloring is perfect."

"Okay," Lorelai said uneasily. "You have a perfect squash."

"And then this broccoli," Sookie continued, voice cracking. "I've never seen more beautiful broccoli in my life. In my entire life!"

Lorelai laid a hand on Sookie's arm, wondering what in the world had happened to make her chef seemingly break. "Okay, you have perfect squash and beautiful broccoli. I don't really see the problem."

"_That_ is exactly the problem!" Sookie railed. "I have perfect squash and beautiful broccoli, and I have absolutely no idea what to do with it."

"That can't be true."

"Oh, it is!" Sookie said. "I have stood here for an hour, just staring at the produce, and my mind is completely blank. I have no idea what to do."

"How about that broccoli soup you make? People like that."

"I don't want to make broccoli soup!" Sookie said, shaking her head. "Broccoli soup is boring. Everyone makes broccoli soup! I need new ideas! I need inspiration!"

"What can I do?" Lorelai asked. "Do you need coffee? A donut?"

Sookie sniffed, wiping her nose on the side of her chef jacket. "I guess a donut wouldn't hurt."

"Alright," Lorelai said, all-business as she walked over to the side of the kitchen and grabbed one of the blueberry donuts that Sookie had made herself the prior day. She handed it over to Sookie and watched her take a bite.

"Damn these are good," Sookie said with a full mouth.

"Yes, they are. And it's because you made them," Lorelai said. "You are an amazing chef, Sookie. One of the best. I have no doubt that you will come up with something amazing to do with that food."

"Risotto," Sookie said suddenly, tongue darting out to catch an errant crumb at the edge of her mouth. "Butternut squash with that truffle cheese we got in last week. Oh, and thyme! I think…" she stepped forward and pushed aside a few winter squashes. "…thyme! There's thyme!"

Lorelai grinned. "See, I knew you'd come up with something."

Sookie giggled happily, piling squash and Spanish onions in her arms before waddling over to the stove.

"Sook, you want any help?" Lorelai asked, wincing when an onion dropped.

"No, I'm fine." Sookie glanced over her shoulder with a wide grin. "I'm perfectly fine!"

* * *

><p>Rory walked up to her locker, grinning when she stepped beside Logan. He seemed to have taken a permanent residence to it lately and she quipped, "Do you go to classes anymore, or do you just spend all your time next to my locker?"<p>

"I have the lectures sent to my phone," he answered in turn. "That way I can learn and keep your locker company."

"How resourceful of you."

"So, any chance you can get out of Friday dinner tonight?"

She pushed her books onto the top shelf of her locker and glanced over at him. "Probably not. My grandparents are pretty strict with us being there. My mom tried to get out by saying she was sick once, and my grandma asked for the number of her doctor."

"Sometimes the intensity of your grandparents scares me."

"You're preaching to the choir. So, what's going on?"

"The boys are coming in for the weekend," Logan said. "I know you have the charity thing on Saturday, so I thought we could do something tonight."

"No such luck. How about something tomorrow during the day?"

"Colin and Finn don't come out during the day when they visit," Logan said, making it sound like it was completely natural for two people to not come out during the day. "Out all night. In all day. That sort of thing."

"You make it sound so normal," Rory said, shaking her head.

Logan shrugged. "For them it sort of is."

"How do they get anything done?" she asked, closing her locker.

"That's the key, Ace. They don't."

"Hm, I wonder what that must be like. Just not caring," she mused.

"It's pretty great," Logan piped in, slipping an arm around her waist as they walked. "A lot less stressful."

She laughed. "I bet." They stopped outside of her classroom and she gave him a quick kiss. "Alright, tell the boys I say hello."

"I will. Have fun in class."

She grinned and returned, "Have fun next to my locker."

* * *

><p>That night, Rory very much wished that she were with Logan and the boys than at the dining room table at the elder Gilmore house, sitting through another one of Emily and Lorelai's tense exchanges. She almost had to admire them for their ability to have a conversation in which nothing overtly offensive was said, but the underlying tension was enough to set ones teeth on edge.<p>

"I was at the development meeting at Chilton this afternoon," Emily said, taking a dainty bite of her meal. "Very interesting information."

"Development meeting?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes, they mentioned it in the newsletter last week." Emily set down her fork and folded her hands in front of her plate. "You did read the newsletter, didn't you Lorelai?"

"Of course, I did," Lorelai said. "I just didn't read it with excruciating detail."

"Noting a meeting is hardly reading it with excruciating detail. It's a newsletter, Lorelai. The point of it is to deliver news."

"I couldn't have gone, anyway," Lorelai said. "I was swamped with meetings at the Inn. So…there."

Emily's lips curled into something eerily like a smirk. "Well, then it's a good thing I was able to stop by. One of has to be kept abreast of the goings on at Chilton. Isn't that right, Lorelai?"

Lorelai stabbed a piece of broccoli with her fork and said, "Yep."

"Rory," Richard boomed, blessedly ending the prior conversation. "That was fine work on your article last week."

"Thanks Grandpa."

"And above the fold, too. You're really coming into your own. What are you working on for the next issue?"

"I'm interviewing the classes' favorite teacher Mr. Medina. Each year they have a poll and the students vote."

"And you were chosen to write it?" Emily asked excitedly.

"Well, it was more assigned to me."

"Assigned to you," Emily said with a wide grin. "They must think highly of you to assign such a big story."

"Well, it's not that big…"

"Nonsense," Richard said. "You should be very proud of yourself, Rory."

"You hear that. Be proud of yourself, kid," Lorelai said.

"You can tell our friends about your writing tomorrow at the charity event," Emily said. "I'm sure they'd love to hear all about it."

"In detail," Lorelai chimed in. "And with visuals, if possible."

"I don't see why you feel the need to mock everything that I say," Emily retorted drily. "Is it that ridiculous of a notion for our friends to be interested in what our granddaughter does?"

"Do you care what _their_ granddaughters do?"

"Of course we do."

"To an extent," Richard clarified. "There is a difference between sharing and harping. If I have to hear about the Richardson's granddaughter winning another equestrian race..."

"Oh, they do go on," Emily agreed. "It's as if no one has ever ridden a horse before."

"So, if I'm understanding this correctly, Rory should just steer clear from going on about her equestrian medals and she'll be fine," Lorelai asked slowly.

She was met with Emily's disapproving look, to which she returned, "What? I'm just trying to get all this straight."

* * *

><p>After dinner Lorelai drove them back to their home, coming up with all the fabricated articles that Rory could come up with to tell the other society folk the next night.<p>

"You interviewed Jon Stewart," Lorelai said excitedly. "It's perfect because half of them probably won't even know who he is."

"But wouldn't that defeat the point of making up fake stories?"

"No, that is very much the point. Because they will all _pretend_ that they know who he is, nodding along. Therefore, they are doubly hoodwinked."

Rory laughed at the use of 'hoodwinked'. "I see your point."

"Yes, and it is a fantastic one."

"Or…I could just tell them about the actual stories that I wrote. I mean, there is enough. And it doesn't involve lying that Grandma or Grandpa will almost certainly hear about."

"Well, that's no fun."

Lorelai pulled into their driveway and when she caught sight of the porch she asked, "Are those three men on the porch yours or mine?"

Rory grinned when she recognized the three boys. "Mine."

"And what are they doing on our porch?"

Rory unbuckled her seat belt, beginning to get out of the car. "I have no idea."

"Well, let's find out!" Lorelai said, climbing out of the car. Behind Rory she called out, "Boys, you're a day late! Thursdays are usually the night designated for waxing and waning poetically outside of my daughter's bedroom window."

"We're not here for that," Finn said. "Our boy Logan here would have our balls if we were."

Lorelai winced. "How charming. I'll be inside if you need me. Which, you know, please don't."

Finn watched Lorelai walk into the house and shook his head, letting out a low whistle. "I forgot how hot your mom is, Rory."

Rory scrunched her nose, walking toward Logan. "Please forget again."

Logan smirked and put his arms around her waist, dropping his head toward hers for a quick kiss.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Our other plans sort of fell through, so we figured we'd see what you were up to after your Friday night dinner."

"So, I'm the backup plan?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Is that offensive?"

"Marginally, but I'm willing to let it go. So, am I expected to entertain you now?"

"Last time I was here I saw you had some Cop Rock tapes?" Logan led, looking at her for affirmation. She nodded. "I also know you always have at least two gallons of ice cream in your freezer."

"I see what you're hinting at," she said. "I have only one question. Will you be replacing the two gallons of ice cream?"

"That goes without saying."

She grinned, sliding her hand down his arm and taking his hand. "Well, what are we all waiting for? Cop Rock awaits."

* * *

><p>Four episodes and one and half gallons of ice cream later, Colin was passed out on the floor and Finn curled up on the chair. Logan laid with Rory on the couch, her body tucked against his and his arm around her waist.<p>

"So, I take it you guys are spending the night?" she teased.

"It looks that way."

"You know, we didn't even get to the best episode," she said.

"Really?"

She nodded against his chest. "This just means we're going to have to have another Cop Rock night."

He laughed, brushing his lips against her forehead. "Alright. We'll have another."

"With burgers and fries. And more ice cream."

"How are you not eight hundred pounds?"

"I'm a medical marvel, buddy."

He buried his face in the crook of her neck, peppering soft kiss on her collarbone. She grinned, wriggling against him. "Alright, I need to go to bed," she said.

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do," she said. "I have a long day tomorrow and-"

"Just a few minutes more?" he asked in the voice she always had trouble resisting, and then his mouth found the crook of her neck…

"Logan stop," she murmured, pushing him away. "Do you not see that Colin and Finn are, like, two feet away from us right now?"

"They're asleep."

"They could wake up. Especially if you keep doing that. Bed. I'm going to it now."

"You sure you don't want to stay here."

"And have my mom find us like this in the morning?" she said, gesturing between them. "No thank you."

"Prude."

She laughed softly, sitting up. "Now I'm definitely going to bed."

He propped himself up on his elbow and said, "Fine. Now, try not to stay up too late with thoughts of me."

She gave him a look. "Good night, Logan."

"Night Ace."

* * *

><p>The boys left early in the morning and it was a rush of homework and newspaper meetings before Rory and Lorelai whisked themselves to the charity event, arriving a cool five minutes early, just as Lorelai had promised.<p>

"Don't you two look beautiful," Emily gushed, pulling each of them into a hug.

"We pulled out all the stops," Lorelai said. "We showered and everything."

Emily gave her a look, although her lips curled into a bemused grin. "It's too bad that Christopher is out of town. He always enjoyed these events."

Lorelai snorted. "If by enjoy, you mean enjoy the fine scotch, then yes. He loves them."

"Not everyone has the disdain for society that you do, Lorelai."

"Uh, have you met Chris?"

"He was just at the Tarlington's benefit for ALS last week," Emily said primly. "And he seemed to be having a fine time."

Lorelai held back a laugh that was sure to irritate her mother. Chris had told her all about that benefit, and how he started playing spot-the-toupe to keep himself awake.

"Well, I'll make sure to gloat and tell him what a great time he missed," Lorelai said. "Where's dad?"

Emily's eyes darkened for a moment and she said, "He's off somewhere."

"Off where?"

"Off stewing probably," Emily said, shaking her head reprovingly. "That man takes work too seriously."

Lorelai sensed an undercurrent to what her mother said and she gingerly asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," Emily said dismissively. "Everything is just fine."

Rory sensed that Lorelai was going to push further, and she quickly asked, "So, Grandma, where are we sitting?"

"Right this way," Emily said, sliding her arm around Rory's shoulders as they walked toward the table. When they had reached their destination, a round eight-person-seater directly to the left of the podium, Emily squeezed Rory's shoulders and said, "This really is a phenomenal table, isn't it?"

"Primo real estate," Lorelai sang-song behind them.

"You can see why we had to have it filled," Emily said. "If we hadn't, they would have moved us to the back."

"It's a great table, Mom," Lorelai said, taking her seat. Rory sat down beside her and picked up the goblet of iced tea, taking a sip.

"Oh, the Harrods are here," Emily said, spotting someone over Rory's shoulder. "Are you two alright here?"

"We'll hold down the fort," Lorelai said, hitting the table lightly with her palms as she gave a resolute nod. Emily skirted off into the crowd, leaving Lorelai and Rory by themselves.

"Is it just me, or did you feel that cold front?"

"What?"

"When your grandma was talking about grandpa taking work too seriously. I wonder what's going on there."

Rory shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know."

Lorelai sensed the discomfort in her daughter's voice and immediately said, "Nah, I'm sure it's nothing. He probably was just late to dinner and her salad got cold."

Rory nodded, still not completely convinced. She didn't like the thought of her grandparents at odds. They were always a solid couple. The one constant thing in the flux of relationships around her.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," Rory said, standing up.

"Alright. I'll be here."

Rory nodded and made her way out of the banquet hall to the bathrooms. When she came back, she nearly collided with a solid body. She staggered backwards, launching into a reflexive string of apologies. It wasn't until she was three "I'm so sorry"-s in that she saw who she had walked into.

"Logan," she stammered. "What are you doing here?"

"My parents rooked me into going," he said. "Happy to see me?"

"Two surprises in two days," she returned. "Keep this up and you're going to set a high bar for yourself, buddy."

He laughed. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Where are the other two?" she asked.

"They had to head back early. Something about their boarding school not allowing student-sanctioned-holidays."

She laughed, shaking her head. "It'll be a wonder if they ever graduate."

"So, ready to head back in," Logan asked, taking a hold of her hand. "See who has the best table?"

He tugged her hand and as they headed in Rory said, "Oh, well that won't even be a competition."

* * *

><p>Emily walked outside of the banquet hall and frowned when she saw Richard at the front of the entrance, cigar smoke in a thick fog around him. She waved her hand in front of her face and said, "Richard, what are you doing out here?"<p>

"What does it look like I'm doing, Emily. I'm having a cigar."

"I see that," she said tartly. "You should be inside with everyone."

"I don't want to be inside with everyone," he responded. "They're all a bunch of quacks anyway. Dillon Thomas going on about his investment firm, as if he does any of the actual work."

"Richard-"

"It's preposterous. He's a figurehead, nothing else."

"Well, then avoid Dillon Thomas. I don't care what you do, just come inside and be social."

Richard's face turned red and he said, "I will not just march in there after you like a scolded child. I am a man and if I want to stand out here and smoke a cigar, that's what I'll do!"

"Richard!" Emily snapped. "Why, I-"

"I hate these events," Richard continued, gesturing toward the door angrily with his cigar. "I absolutely hate them. But I go because you want to and it's what society wants."

"It's your friends in there," Emily pressed. "Your Yale and work men-"

Richard laughed bitterly. "My friends? Those men in there are not my friends. They're vultures!"

"Richard-"

"40 years," he said, voice rising. "40 years I worked there, and they're going to push me out!"

"Richard, what in the world are you talking about?"

"Steinman came to my office today," Richard said. "He said he wanted to talk about restructuring." He let out a humorless laugh. "Restructuring is a nice way of saying squeezing out. Because that's what they're doing. Squeezing me out!"

"Richard, you can't be serious."

"Oh, I am very serious," Richard said. "I'm being pushed out, Emily. 40 years I put into that company, and I'm being thrown out."

"Can't you talk to Steinman?"

"Oh, I did. He talked. I yelled." He took a long drag of the cigar, Emily watching him with a worried expression. "And then I told him where he could put his restructuring and left."

"Richard," Emily said softly.

"I won't stand by and watch myself be replaced," Richard said.

"We will figure it out," Emily said, stepping forward and lying her hand on his arm. "Whatever comes next, we will figure it out, Richard."

* * *

><p>Rory came over to the table with Logan and Lorelai grinned up at him from her seat.<p>

"You show up at my house and now you're here. The only conclusion I can logically come to is that you are stalking us."

Logan laughed. "Guilty as charged. Or, you know, I'm your daughter's boyfriend."

Lorelai considered it for a moment and then said, "No. I'm pretty sure it's the first." She glanced at Rory. "By the way, your phone went off about eight times when you were in the bathroom. Someone is _really_ anxious to talk to you."

Rory grabbed her phone off of the table and saw a few texts from Jess. She read through them quickly, smiling to herself.

"Anyone good?" Lorelai asked.

"It's just Jess," Rory said, putting her phone back on the table.

"Jess and you text?" Lorelai asked, glancing at Logan. His reaction was only there for a moment, but Lorelai saw the flash in his eyes and tightening of his jaw.

"Yeah," Rory said, shrugging.

"That's the guy from the Sweet Corn festival, right?" Logan asked.

Rory nodded. "Yeah. Luke's nephew."

There was a beat of silence and then Logan laid his hand on the small of her back and said, "Come on, let's dance."

"There's hardly anyone on the dance floor," she said.

"That just means more room for us, Ace."

Rory glanced at Lorelai and she said, "Go, kid. I'll be fine."

Rory looked up at Logan and said, "Well, then lead the way."

They walked onto the dance floor and he slid his arms around her waist. The song was some Sinatra standard and they swayed slowly to the music. She rested her chin on his shoulder and turned her face into his neck.

"Are you sniffing me?" he asked, chest rumbling with laughter.

"No. But you smell nice."

"Ha! So you were sniffing me."

"Shut up," she said softly, giving his arm a light slap. She relaxed against him again and said, "This is nice."

He pressed a kiss to the side of her head. "Yeah, it is."

* * *

><p>Logan wasn't a jealous person. Maybe it was because he never had something to be jealous over before, but when he started dating Rory he promised himself that he wouldn't jump to conclusions. He had seen it with his parents countless times over the years. His mom was suspicious of every nanny, secretary and waitress who passed Mitchum's line of vision. He swore he wouldn't be like that. He would trust the person he was with.<p>

And he did trust Rory. He knew she would never do anything to intentionally hurt him, but something about that Jess kid rubbed him the wrong way. It was the casual way she mentioned him in conversation. It was as if he had always been a part of their lives, which he hadn't. It'd been a month. Not even that long – maybe three weeks. But she talked about him like he was as old of a friend as Lane for her or Finn for him.

He tried not to read too much into it all, but he couldn't help himself. Whenever she got a text from Jess he imagined what it said. What it didn't. He imagined their time together when he wasn't around. Trips to bookstores. Coffee at Luke's. He was making himself crazy with all of the fabricated scenarios he drummed up in his spare time.

But he trusted her. She loved him. She would never hurt him. He had nothing to worry about. Not a single thing.

At least he hoped.

**A/N: Dramarama. Next chapter is partially planned and it is a DOOZEY. **

**Feedback is love. It also makes me write faster. Hint hint.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: First off, thank you for the reviews on that last chapter! You all are so sweet! Hope you enjoy this one :)**

Chapter Twenty-Six

"Rory, can I talk to you?" Luke asked, coming up to Rory at the counter in the diner. Rory looked up and nodded while she chewed her donut. She swallowed and said, "Sure."

"You know Jess, right?"

Rory smiled slightly. "Yes, I know Jess."

"Right, you guys are friends or something." Luke said quickly. She nodded and he continued. "Jess has been having some difficulty in school lately."

"Really?" she asked. She couldn't imagine Jess having difficulty with school. He was smart – sometimes he seemed even smarter than her.

"His grades haven't been the best and I really want him to have a fresh start here. Would you maybe we willing to tutor him? It wouldn't a big thing. Just meet with him once a week or so. Go over what he learned."

She nodde.d "Yeah, of course. What course is it?"

Luke exhaled sharply and rubbed the back of his neck. "All of them, really."

"Wow," Rory said. "Okay. Yeah, I can help."

"Really?" Luke said, relief relaxing the tension in his face. "That's great. That's really…thanks Rory."

"No problem. I'm happy to help."

"Help with what?" Lorelai asked, plopping beside Rory at the counter. She grabbed Rory's donut and took a bite. Luke set a frosted long John in front of her and said, "Here, have your own."

"My very own donut?" Lorelai cooed. "Why, I never thought I'd see the day!"

Rory laughed. "I'm helping Jess out with some school work."

Surprise registered on Lorelai's face. "You are?"

"Yeah."

"Are you, uh, sure that's such a good idea?" she asked gingerly. "I mean, with your own school work and the newspaper. And then the student council with Paris."

"I'll be fine," Rory said, her voice definitive. "I'm a master multi-tasker, remember?"

Lorelai smiled tightly. "Gee, how did I forget? Well, alright, as long as you're not stretching yourself too thin."

"I'm not."

"And it won't be a huge time commitment," Luke piped in. "And if it ever feels like you have too much going on-"

"I'll be fine," Rory interrupted, standing up. "Really, I will be perfectly fine. Alright, I need to go and catch the bus."

"Run like the wind," Lorelai said. She tilted her face up and said, "But first, kiss."

Rory dutifully kissed Lorelai's cheek and then headed out to the bus station. Jess was there, leaning agains the bus vestibule as he read his book. She stood next to him and said, "So, what is this I hear about you having trouble in school?"

Jess glanced at her over his book. "I thought my ears were ringing earlier."

"You're smart Jess," she said. "Really smart. Stars Hollow High should be a piece of cake."

"It is. An ice cream sundae, too."

"Jess," she said, her voice leaving no room for joking. "I'm serious."

"Yeah, it's easy," he said, shrugging. "I'm just not a school person."

"Well, I'm going to change that," she said stoutly. "Luke asked me to run over some school work with you."

Jess looked at her warily and said, "No, he didn't."

"Yes, he did. Just did, in fact."

"Aw man, Rory, you don't have to do that," Jess said, sounding strangely like Luke had earlier. "Look, this is my own problem. I really don't need-"

"What you need is a kick in the pants," she said firmly. "And that is what I will give you. I had to do the same with Logan and it worked like a charm. He's almost beating me in grades now. So, we will work together and you will become a school all-star."

He smirked. "A school all-star?"

She nodded firmly and said, "You heard me. And we start today when I get back from Chilton."

"Alright," he relented. "But seriously, you don't have to do this."

"I know I don't," she said. "But you help friends. That's just what you do."

Jess smiled slightly and said, "I'm a friend, huh?"

She returned the soft grin and said, "Yeah, you are."

* * *

><p>It was nearly November, and that meant that the planning for the Chilton Winter Formal was well underway. The theme and venue was chosen and tickets were on sale. Logan had asked her earlier that week if she was expecting some grand gesture invitation.<p>

"Because I'm going to need to give the dove guy at least a week heads up," he had joked.

They decided on no grand gestures. Their getting together had been histrionic enough for the entire relationship.

"So, what are you thoughts on a tie versus bowtie?" Logan asked.

She frowned. "Should I have any?"

"Probably not. Just seeing if you have any preference. I have both, so…"

"I'm going to say tie," Rory mused. "Bowtie reminds me too much of Cotilliion."

He smirked knowingly. "Bad memories?"

"Not the finest," she said drily.

"Too soon?"

"No." She thread her arm through his. "Just not particularly funny."

"Ouch."

"So, which do you prefer: paper bag or trash bag?"

He gave her a look. "Very funny."

"See, the paper bag has a nice shape to it. But, the trash bag _is_ water resistant."

"This conversation is officially over."

"See, this is where you're supposed to tell me that I would look great in either."

He smirked. "Fine, Ace. You'd look great in both. Happy now?"

"Yes, very."

Some girl opened her locker down the hallway and streamers jumped out at her. She yelped, her hand flying to her chest. Logan and Rory watched one of their classmates approach, carrying a bouquet of flowers, and ask her to the dance. The girl looked stunned, but managed a nod before taking the flowers.

"I feel a little emasculated from seeing that," Logan said.

"Those were a lot of streamers. The janitorial staff is not going to be happy."

Logan laughed, slipping his arm around her waist. "You're such a romantic."

* * *

><p>Lorelai hung up the phone, just finishing a cancellation with one of guests for that weekend.<p>

"That's the third cancellation today," Lorelai said. "What in the world is going on?"

"They're predicting a bad snow storm," Michel said.

"Oh no, see snow does not do this to me," Lorelai held. "Snow and I are on great terms."

Ever since she could remember, snow had been magical. Her parents complained about it, always something about safe roads or delays and in her youth she hadn't understood. But even in her adulthood she found something comforting about the snow. It had always been there for her.

The phone rang and Michel picked it up, his nasally voice greeting the person on the other line. Lorelai watched as he said, "Oh, I am sorry to hear that. What day was it for?"

Lorelai frowned. Maybe her and snow weren't going to be on such good terms. Michel hung up and gave her a look.

"Not a word," she said with a tight smile. "It's going to be fine. This weekend – even with the snow – everything is going to be perfectly fine."

* * *

><p>Rory met Jess at Luke's after she got back from school. He was seated at one of the corner tables with a cup of coffee for her already waiting. She sat down opposite him and he pushed it toward her.<p>

"I figured this would be more up your alley than an apple."

"You got that right," she said. "Gilmores and fruit have a strictly in-pie-relationship."

Jess laughed. "So, teach, what's on the agenda for today?"

Rory glanced at the table which was bare except for their drinks. "Where are your books?"

"Books? You mean I need those?"

"Jess," she warned.

"Relax, they're in my bag," he said, twisting around and pulling out a few textbooks. "I didn't know what you'd want to start with."

"Well, what do you need the most help with?" He gave her a look, as if to say he didn't need truly need help in any of them, and she said, "Alright, what do you have your next assignment due in."

"Art history," he said, pulling out one of the larger books and setting it on the table. "We're covering the Romantics."

"Perfect," Rory said. She had loved her art history class at Stars Hollow High. It had one of the few good teachers there. "What's the assignment?"

"Analyzing political movements through the art."

"Okay, walk me through your outline, then."

"It's due in a week," Jess said, as if that served as an answer.

"Your point?"

"It's due in a week," he spelled out again. "Why would I have started anything?"

Rory rolled her eyes. "Lesson one of our tutoring: Stop procrastinating. Now, we can work on the outline now. Get a rough feel for what the paper will look like."

"You outline and I watch?"

She gave him a look. "Jess, try to be serious. Luke is really worried about you. I told him I would help, and that's what I'm going to do, but you really need to take this more seriously."

Jess sighed, flipping open his book. "Fine. I guess I should make a thesis, then?"

Rory nodded. "That's what I like to hear."

* * *

><p>Lorelai stood at the front desk, sorting through mail (her usual mid-morning activity) when the phone rang. She half-expected it to be another guest cancelling. That's all they got that morning. Phone call after phone call of business literally going straight out the door.<p>

"Independence Inn, this is Lorelai speaking."

"Lorelai," Emily said. "How are you?"

"Hi Mom," Lorelai said, finding herself somewhat bothered by the fact that the morning had her marginally happy it was her mother calling instead of another cancelling guest. "I'm fine. You?"

"I'm fine, thank you. I'm calling about Friday."

"Yep."

"The news is forecasting a terrible storm for Friday night. Now, I know that you never can really know how accurate those weather forecastors are. They say it's going to rain and you have blue skies. But this really does sound awful. I think it would be best if you and Rory didn't come to dinner on Friday."

"Okay," Lorelai said, wedging the phone between her chin and shoulder as she opened up a bill. "If that's what you want."

"It's not what I want," Emily said. "I'd much rather you girls came. But with this storm-"

"It's fine, Mom. We won't come. We'll fend for ourselves Friday."

"It's just awful," Emily said. "Snow. It ruins everything."

"Yes, I know," Lorelai said off-handedly. "Alright, as much as I'd love to chat, I really need to-"

"Oh, yes, get back to work," Emily said. "You both be safe now on Friday. And make sure you have something edible in that refrigerator of yours. Who knows how awful it will get, and I don't want you two to starve."

Lorelai laughed, shaking her head. "Believe me, Mom, we have enough frozen pizzas and tater tots to last us through several blizzards."

Emily didn't sound convinced as she returned, "Alright, well, I will see you both next week."

"Yep. Bye Mom."

"Bye Lorelai."

Lorelai hung up and smiled. She thought to herself,_ A cancelled Friday night dinner? Snow might just be on my side yet._

* * *

><p>"This isn't a bad outline," Rory said, going over Jess' work. "I see where you could make some changes, but overall, not bad."<p>

"Thank you, Ms. Gilmore."

She smirked, sliding it back toward him on the table. "Alright, let's meet Friday and I can look over that rough draft you'll have finished."

"You're making me do homework?"

"It's the homework you're supposed to do in the first place," Rory told him. "And think how much calmer you'll be the day before your paper is due. Just think of that."

"Fine, I'll have a rough draft done for Friday."

"You sound so excited," she teased.

"Do you want another coffee?" he asked, gesturing toward her empty cup. "I'm going to get another, so…"

"No, I'm good. I'm going to head home now, anyway. I have some work to do myself."

"Let me guess, starting on a paper due in the spring?"

She gave him a look and said, "I don't start things _that_ early. Just some good ol' readings for the week. Boring stuff like that."

"Well, happy studying. Don't let your eyes get tired. I hear that's very important. Good lighting. Glasses if necessary."

She laughed, picking up her bag. "Thanks for the reading 101. I'll see you later, Jess."

* * *

><p>Rory got home and she smelled pizza rolls in the oven. She set her bag on the table and said, "I smell pizza rolls. What's the occasion?"<p>

"Do we really need an occasion for pizza rolls?" Lorelai asked, a blur of bright colors and dark hair as she flitted around the kitchen. For someone who had no idea what to do with a kitchen, she moved around it with aplomb.

"We usually do. But I could see an argument either way."

Lorelai grinned. "Oh my smart little daughter, I received some wonderful news this afternoon. While the snowmagedon slated to hit Connecticut this weekend may be taking half of the Independence's Inn business, it also has saved us from Friday night dinner."

"We aren't going?"

Lorelai shook her head. "Nope. In fact, my mother insisted that we didn't come. I don't think she would have budged if I tried."

"Which you didn't."

"Of course I didn't. I wasn't about to take that 1% chance she'd change her mind. Can you imagine getting snowed in there?" She shook her shoulders as if she got a chill. "It's the heeby jeebies of my childhood all over again. Anyway, this is fantastic news. And we must celebrate. Therefore…"

"Pizza rolls," Rory finished, nodding her head. "Alright, I see what you did there."

"How was your day?" Lorelai asked, sitting down at the table.

"It was good. I had my first tutoring session with Jess."

Lorelai nodded, careful to keep her face composed. She was pretty sure Rory was aware of her feelings on the younger Danes, but she didn't want to broadcast it too loudly. She didn't' exactly know the kid that well, after all.

"So, how did that go?" Lorelai asked.

"It was fine," Rory said, taking on the evasiveness she always spoke with when she talked about Jess. "We're meeting again on Friday."

"Wow, twice in one week?"

"I thought it'd be smart to frontload it," Rory explained. "Get him going early, you know?"

"You really thought this through," Lorelai noted.

Rory shrugged. "I just want to help."

"Well, he's lucky to have someone as helpful as you."

Rory nodded, glancing at the clock on the stove. "Ten minutes until pizza rolls. Why does that seem so long?"

Lorelai reached into the bag of Twizzlers on the table and offered Rory one.

"Twizzler while you wait?"

"Why, thank you."

* * *

><p>The next day at school Paris was going off about the impending storm and how it would ruin their scheduled newspaper meeting. Rory half-listened, munching on some cookies she had taken from the Independence Inn the day before.<p>

"This is ridiculous. How are we supposed to get our issue finished on time?"

"Take it up with the storm," Rory said.

"It probably won't be that bad," Paris continued. "The weathermen are usually wrong, anyway. Practically every day they say it's going to rain. Guess what – it never does."

"We'll just meet extra next week."

"Maybe I can have the meeting somewhere outside of Chilton," Paris mused. "That way I don't have to worry about the weather advisories."

"If you like sitting in a room all by yourself, by all means…"

Paris frowned. "I hate storms."

"Join the club. Alright, I need to meet Logan. I told him-"

"Yeah, yeah go meet up with your trustfund boyfriend," Paris said. "Leave the fate of the newspaper to me."

Rory nodded. "Alrighty. See you later."

Paris frowned, poised to argue further, when Rory strode off in Logan's direction. She found him at her locker again without a backpack or books.

"No books. No backpack. I knew this 'going to Chilton' thing was just a ploy to see me."

"Guilty as charged," he returned. "I feel so much better with this off my chest. Now I don't have to sit in on classes and pretend to like the coffee. Anyway, what are you up to after school today? I thought I'd drive up to Stars Hollow and we could catch a movie. Maybe some Luke's afterwards."

"I can't," Rory said, adjusting the strap of her backpack.

"Oh, you have a date with your other boyfriend?"

She laughed and shook her head. She had a tutoring session with Jess, and was about to tell him before she changed her mind at the last moment and said, "I have something with my mom."

"You're ditching me for your mom?"

"Technically, I'm not ditching since we didn't have actual standing plans," Rory said, attempting levity. In actuality, her stomach was in knots over the lie. She told herself that she did the right thing, though. She sensed Logan's discomfort with anything involving Jess, and she didn't want to give him reason to worry or be suspicious. It occurred to her that the act of lying would do just that, but she reasoned that if he never found out – which he wouldn't – then there would be no issue.

"Well, have fun with your mom," Logan said. "And just know you would have a much better time if you were with me."

She grinned slightly. "I will."

* * *

><p>"This isn't half bad," Rory said, looking through Jess' rough draft. "But would it have killed you to put some citations in?"<p>

"You didn't ask me to put citations in," Jess said.

"Isn't that assumed?"

"Maybe to you," Jess said. "To other – normal – people, no it is not assumed."

She laughed. "Alright, I'll let you off the hook this time."

"So, what do you say? Time for a study break?"

"I don't think so," Rory said. "We still have more to get through."

"We spent an hour on this," Jess argued. "I think an hour of work warrants at least fifteen minutes of fun."

"Are you saying this hasn't been fun?"

"While your company is riveting, the subject matter is a bit lacking."

She grinned. "Fine, we can have a short break. What did you have in mind?"

"How about a drive?"

"A drive?" She laughed, shaking her head. "Look outside, Jess. I don't think a ride is in the cards."

Jess glanced out the window at the snow covered street and said, "Oh, come on, this is nothing."

"I'm not driving in this."

"Fine, then I'll drive," Jess said. He stood up from his seat. "Come on, Rory, time is a-wasting!"

"Jess-"

"I promise, just a little drive and then I will be a worker bee. But I need a break. And you do, too."

Rory gave him a look, trying to see if he would buckle. After about twenty seconds of the stare-down, Rory sighed and said, "Fine. But you have exactly fifteen minutes."

* * *

><p>"Can we get this cleaned up here?" Lorelai said, pointing at the muddy slush that had accumulated near the front entrance to the Independence Inn. The storm had come in full force, and any brave vacationers who came in brought a bit of it in with them.<p>

"I don't want anyone to slip," Lorelai said to the waiter, stepping back.

Lorelai watched them mop up the mess, making sure they got all of it. Her phone rang and she pulled it out of her pocket.

"Hello?"

"Is this Lorelai Gilmore?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

"Uh, yes. Who is this?"

"It's the Hartford Community Hospital."

* * *

><p>She knew going on the ride was a bad idea. She knew it when they left Luke's. She knew it when they got in the car. She knew it when they pulled onto the street and drove through snow so thick that they couldn't see farther than a few feet in front of them. It was stupid and reckless, and now she was stuck in the hospital.<p>

They hit a patch of ice on a turn and the car spun into a lamppost. It could have been worse with the damage the car took. Jess only had a few minor bruises and her wrist was bandaged. The doctor said it was a minor fracture. Nothing serious, but it would take a few weeks to heal.

She heard Lorelai before she saw her. Outside of the room, she heard her mother railing at some nurse, demanding to know where she was. She walked out of the room and called out to Lorelai.

"Mom, I'm right here!" she said, walking toward her. Lorelai came over to her immediately, pulling her into a hug. She yelped a bit when her arm pressed into Lorelai's torso and Lorelai pulled back, launching into apologies which devolved into a full-on inquisition.

"What happened? They said there was an accident. What were you doing out in a car?"

"Jess and I went for a ride," Rory said, crossing her legs nervously. "But I'm fine – honest."

"Why were you out for a ride? I thought you were tutoring him."

"I was. But we decided to take a break."

"And this required a motor vehicle?"

"It was stupid," Rory said in a small voice. "We both know it was stupid."

"Where is he, anyway?" Lorelai asked, the disdain evident in her voice. She knew this had been Jess' idea. Her daughter was too smart to come up with a joyride during a storm. She used to think she was too smart to agree, too.

"He's getting a cut looked at on his head," Rory said. She caught the underlying question in her mother's voice and added, "He didn't leave me here."

"I wasn't saying that."

"Right, of course you weren't."

"Come on, let's get you home," Lorelai said. "The storm's already bad and it's supposed to pick up more."

"But Jess-"

"Jess isn't your responsibility, Rory," Lorelai said. "And right now he's definitely not mine, so-"

"Shouldn't we at least wait until Luke gets here?"

As if on cue, Luke came through the doors, looking around frantically. When he saw Rory and Lorelai he walked over to them.

"Thank God, you're okay," he said to Rory, pulling her into a loose hug. "They called me about the accident and I thought the worst."

"We're both fine," Rory told him.

"Good. That's good."

Lorelai pulled her purse higher on her shoulder and said, "Luke, we're going to…"

"Yeah, you guys go. I'll take care of Jess."

"Let me know how he is," Rory said, ignoring Lorelai's look.

"I will. You two be safe on your way home."

Lorelai and Rory walked out to Lorelai's car, the silence between them growing more uncomfortable with each passing minute. Rory slid into the passenger seat and waited for whatever was to come next. Lorelai didn't start to talk until they were out of the hospital's parking lot.

"Rory, what were you thinking?"

"It didn't seem that bad," Rory said. "Honestly, it didn't."

"You could have gotten seriously hurt."

"Neither of us knew it was that bad outside," Rory pressed. "Otherwise we would have never gone."

Lorelai sighed, turning onto the interstate. She glanced over at Rory. "It doesn't hurt too bad, does it?"

Rory shook her head. "They gave me some pain medication."

"They gave you pain medication?" Lorelai asked in a worried voice.

"I'm fine, Mom. Really. It's not that bad. My wrist isn't even broken."

"Please try not to do something like this again for at least a month. I don't think my nerves can handle another trip to the hospital."

"I promise."

Lorelai took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "Alright. So, you said this wasn't Jess' fault? I don't have to go egg his car or something?"

"He doesn't really have a car to egg anymore."

"Very true."

"I'm sorry I scared you," Rory said in a soft voice.

"It's okay, kid." Lorelai reached next to her and grabbed her hand, giving it a quick squeeze. "It's part of being a parent. You're in a constant state of terror."

"Something to look forward to?"

"Yes, but it better not be for a very, very, very long time."

* * *

><p>Rory toyed with whether or not she should tell Logan about her arm when he called. Telling him would mean she would have to either come up with another life or come clean entirely. She wasn't too keen on adding to her dishonesty, so she was left with either keeping it from him for now or going ahead and pulling off the honesty-band-aid.<p>

"Hey, hope I'm not interrupting your plans with your mom," Logan said.

"No, you're not," Rory said, stretching her legs out on her bed. "Actually, I need to talk to you about that."

"Okay," Logan said, his voice uncertain.

"I, uh, didn't do anything with my mom today. I was with Jess."

"You were with Jess," Logan said in a monotone voice.

"But I was only tutoring him," Rory said quickly. "Luke asked me for my help and you know how I have trouble saying no when people ask for my help. So, I was tutoring him this afternoon."

"Okay," Logan said slowly. She couldn't see his face but the disappointment was clear in his voice. "Well-"

"There's more."

"More?"

"We were out for a ride and we got in an accident. We-"

"You got in an accident? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said. "We both are. Just hit a patch of ice. But I fractured my wrist, so I'm in a cast."

"But you're okay otherwise?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He was silent for a moment before he asked, "Why did you lie to me, Rory?"

"I don't know," she said. "I didn't want you to jump to any conclusions."

"Should I?"

"Should you what?" she asked uncomfortably.

"Jump to conclusions?"

"No!" she said immediately. "No, you shouldn't!"

"Because, I mean, you're lying about meeting with him. Why would you lie to me unless-"

"I just didn't want you to make more of it than you should," she said, trying to explain her warped logic.

"You're tutoring him, Ace. Why would I make more of it?"

"I don't know," she said helplessly. "I don't know, Logan. I really don't. I just…"

"Look, let's just promise not to keep things from each other, okay? You think we can do that?"

"Yeah," she said. "I can do that. And Logan, I'm really-"

"I know," he said. "Alright, I'm going to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay," she said in a small voice. "Bye Logan."

"Night Ace."

She hung up with her stomach in knots. There was something in Logan's voice that had her one edge. He said he was fine with her tutoring Jess, but she could feel something shift between them.

"It's going to be fine," she told herself, rolling onto her side. "Everything's going to be fine."

**A/N: And the drama builds! Feedback is love, so leave me some :D**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: First off, thank you for the reviews on that last chapter! You all are so sweet! Hope you enjoy this one :)**

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Rory sat on the couch, listening to her mom as she went through the emergency contacts for the third time. Lorelai and Chris were going away for a weekend, and Lorelai was having a moment of maternal panic as she imagined her daughter fending for herself for two days. It might have been from the three weeks catering to Rory's every need while she had the cast from the accident. Her arm was officially cast-free, though, but Lorelai seemed to not realize that.

"And remember, if you need anything you just call Sookie. Or Luke, even. Just don't go to Babette. You know how she is in a crisis."

Rory nodded resolutely. "Alright, in case of a crisis I will not go to Babette."

"And check the expiration date on anything you find in the freezer," Lorelai added. "I'm pretty sure a few of those pizzas are from when Clinton was president."

"Don't worry, I cleaned it out yesterday," Rory told her.

"You did?"

Rory nodded. "When you were at work."

"Alright, well one worry off my list," Lorelai said. She chewed on her bottom lip for a moment and then asked, "Are you sure you're really okay being by yourself? Because your dad and I can go another weekend."

"I'll be fine, Mom. Really. You know half the town will be checking in on me."

"Okay," Lorelai said uncertainly.

"I'm sixteen, Mom," Rory reminded. "I think I can handle two days on my own."

"Alright," Lorelai said, taking a deep breath. "Just a few more things to go over before we leave, then."

Rory settled into the couch, thinking this was going to be a long morning. "Okay."

"No big ragers," Lorelai instructed. "Because lamps always get broken at those, and I'm really attached to these lamps."

Rory smirked. "Alright, no big ragers."

"And no Logan spending the night. And when he does just make sure Babette doesn't see, unless you want the entire town to know."

Rory's eyes widened, "She wouldn't."

"Oh, she would. So, just fair warning."

Rory nodded, pulling her knees in toward her chest. "Anything else?"

"No watching any of The Godfathers," Lorelai said. "Because it would break my heart to know you were watching them without me."

Rory grinned at her mother's latest addition to the list of rules for the weekend. "I promise to not watch any of them. It wouldn't be the same without you, anyway."

There was a knock at the front door and Lorelai walked over and opened it, grinning at Christopher standing on the other side.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, just about. I'm just finishing up the ground rules for Rory's weekend without parental supervision."

Christopher walked in and said, "I've got one to add. No boys. Period."

Rory rolled her eyes. "Shouldn't you guys be going?"

Christopher laughed. "Yes, but your mom probably has about twenty minutes of packing to go."

Lorelai gasped, setting him with a look. "How can you underestimate me like that, Christopher Hayden?"

"Because never in my life have I seen you actually ready on time for anything we've gone to."

Lorelai went to refute but then said, "You do have a point. But I _am_ ready this time. See that suitcase over there? It's mine."

Christopher glanced at the suitcase and then Rory. "This means the world is ending, right?"

"Well, then you better enjoy it while you can."

He laughed. "Good thinking, Rory. Alright, Lor, let's go."

Without Lorelai having to ask Christopher picked up her suitcase and walked out to the car, tossing a quick goodbye to Rory over his shoulder. Lorelai went over to her and said, "Remember, if you need anything-"

"Sookie or Luke."

"In that order," Lorelai said. "I say that only because Sookie's help would most likely come with cookies."

"I will be fine, Mom."

"I know, kid," Lorelai said, leaning forward and kissing her cheek. "I just worry. It's a mother's prerogative."

Rory smiled softly. "Bye Mom. Have fun."

Lorelai waggled her eyebrows and said, "I will."

"Oh gross!" Rory said, wrinkling her nose. "Okay, go. Now please."

Lorelai laughed. "Bye, kiddo."

* * *

><p>Rory had Jess over in the afternoon for a tutoring session. They went over algebra while a pizza cooked in the oven. While Rory tried to walk him through equations, he kept getting distracted. It was a running theme of their sessions.<p>

"When will that pizza be done?" Jess asked, glancing at the oven. "It smells done."

"It's done when the timer goes off," she said. "Now, let's talk about this quadratic equation."

"How much longer?"

She exhaled sharply and said, "I don't know. Come on Jess, focus."

"I'm hungry," he said with a shrug. "I didn't eat breakfast this morning."

"And is that my fault? No. So stop irritating me."

He smiled slightly. "Alright, sorry. Let's talk more about this quadratic equation."

She shared his smile and nodded. "That's more like it. Now, this is where you're going wrong…"

They worked for fifteen more minutes before the timer went off. Jess hit the table with his open palms as he said, "About time!"

She smirked, getting up from the table. She took two pot holders out of the drawer and opened the oven, easing the pizza out. She closed the oven door with her knee and then moved over to put it on the counter. She must not have been holding the pizza level, though, because it began to slide and she yelped when it slid into her forearm. She dropped it onto the counter with a loud clang, springing back.

"What happened?" Jess asked, at her side.

"I burned myself," she said, tossing the pot holders on the counter.

"Here, let me see."

"It's fine," she said, but he had already taken a hold of her arm and she hissed when his finger brushed against the burn.

"You need some ice," he said, moving over to the freezer. He pulled out a bag of frozen peas and pressed it against her arm. She glanced up at him, her breath quickening when she noticed how close they were. His hand was still holding her arm and her skin tingled under his touch. He leaned in and she stepped back hastily, pulling her arm from his grasp.

"Shit," he said, stepping forward. "Rory, I-"

"It's okay," she said, her voice sounding strange.

"I don't know what I was thinking," he continued. "Look, it was stupid."

"It's fine," she said, pressing the frozen peas harder against the burn. The pain distracted her. "Let's just get back to studying. Pretend this never happened, okay?"

He nodded. "Okay."

* * *

><p>Logan came over that night, and she was nervous the entire time she waited for him. She knew she did nothing wrong earlier, but she still felt guilty. Jess tried to kiss her. She could hardly believe it. Sure, she had felt some sort of attraction, but she never thought that he would act on it.<p>

She was disappointed that it happened for more than the issues it would create for her and Logan. She had started to consider Jess a good friend, and now that was ruined. She didn't know how they could move on past this. It was clear now how he felt, and abundantly clear how she felt, too.

She busied herself with tidying up the living room while she waited for Logan. She rearranged cushions and stacked and restacked magazines. Anything to keep her mind from going back to what happened in the kitchen just hours earlier. Her stomach flipped when she heard the first knock.

She wondered if he would be able to tell. Could he look at her and see what happened? She always had a face that was easy to read, and she found herself praying that her face wouldn't reveal anything. She was going to tell him – she really was – but not yet. That wasn't exactly a thing to spring on your boyfriend when he first walks into your house.

"I come bearing gifts," Logan said, holding up a bag from Luke's. Her stomach twisted at the sight of the bag, and she wondered if he saw Jess. She plastered on a fake smile, though, and said, "My favorite type."

"I got extra fries," he said, stepping past her into the living room. "Because you can never have too many fries."

"Spoken like a Gilmore," she said, smiling slightly.

"I've learned," he returned. Setting the food on the coffee table. He sat down and looked at her oddly. She was still standing by the door, fingers pulling at the hem of her shirt.

"Are you going to eat over there?" Logan asked. "Because that would be a little weird, even you for you, Ace."

"Oh, no," she said, moving forward and sitting next to him. She laughed uncomfortably, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Sorry."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," she said. "Why?"

"You're just acting strange," he said.

She shook her head with a shrug. "Nope. Everything's fine."

"Okay," he said, pulling their food out of the bag. "So, what'd you do this afternoon? Anything exciting?"

"Well, besides the bank job…" she said, finding herself wanting to put off the tutoring session for a moment.

Logan laughed. "How did that go?"

"Like gangbusters."

"Well, I'd expect nothing else from an experienced bank jobber like yourself."

She grinned, opening her burger. "Yeah, nothing too exciting this afternoon. I just had a tutoring session with Jess, but…nothing too exciting."

Logan nodded, his face impassive. "So, how was the tutoring session."

"It was fine," she said, taking a bite of her burger. As she swallowed she steeled herself for his reaction to what she was about to tell him. "Actually, I-"

His phone cut her off. He gave her an apologetic look, pulling it from his pocket. He clicked a button and the phone silenced.

"Sorry about that."

"Who was it?" she asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"Just Finn. Probably wanting another drunken heart-to-heart. He's into those."

She laughed a bit. "I should be more surprised than I am."

Logan grinned. "So, what were you saying before?"

She paused for a second and then said, "I just, uh, almost dropped a pizza I made for me and Jess this afternoon. Burned my arm with it. I had to hold a bag of frozen peas to my arm and everything."

Logan laughed. "I'm surprised you even had frozen peas."

Rory laughed, the sound hollow. "Yeah, it was pretty lucky."

"Well, is your arm okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine. And the pizza was salvageable, so…"

"Well, that's a relief to hear. What kind of pizza?"

"Chipotle vegetable."

"Oh yeah," he said. "Losing that would have been a tragedy."

She smiled a bit, nodding. Leaning forward she picked up her burger and took a bite. The food tasted like ash in her mouth.

* * *

><p>She felt better as the night went on. Tucked into his side as they watched <em>Monty Python and the Holy Grail<em>, she found herself relaxing. His fingers drew circles into her side and every now and then they would slip under the hem of her shirt. Her eyes drifted shut as he did just that, the feel of his skin against hers making her stomach tighten.

She had to tell him.

This boy meant more to her than she could even fathom, and it wasn't right to keep what had happened from him. Besides, she had done nothing wrong. Jess had moved in and she pulled away. She was nothing but an unlucky bystander.

"I-I'll be right back," she said softly, pulling away from him. She couldn't think straight with him so close, and she needed to collect her thoughts. She went to the bathroom and washed her face, trying to think through what she was going to tell him.

"You can do this," she told herself softly, staring at her reflection in the mirror. "You have to do this."

Taking one more moment for herself, she took a deep breath and then walked back out to Logan. He had changed position on the couch, his elbows resting on his thighs as he hunched forward. His shoulders were tense and when he heard her approach he said, "So, want to tell me what actually happened this afternoon?"

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"Don't pull that with me, Rory," he snapped. She winced at his tone and the use of her real name. "I know what happened."

Her eyes widened further. She wondered for a moment how in the world he could find out when he picked up her phone and read, "I'm sorry about earlier. I never meant to make things weird between us. I should have never done that." Logan looked up at Rory, eyes hard. "Done what, Rory?"

"You read my text message?" Rory asked, voice low.

"That's what you decide to focus on?" Logan said incredulously.

"That message was for me," Rory continued, walking forward and snatching the phone from his hand. "You had no right to read that!"

"Whatever."

"No, not whatever! You violated my privacy!"

"You lied to me!" Logan threw back. "Actually, make that again. You lied to me _again_!"

"I was going to tell you," she spat. "You just didn't give me a chance."

"Didn't give you a chance?" he threw back in disbelief. "This is why you were acting strangely before, wasn't it?"

"Look, it was nothing," Rory said. "It was nothing!"

"No, that's exactly what it isn't. It's not nothing, Rory, but this is twice that you've lied to me about him. First the accident and now this. There has to be a reason why you're keeping things with him from me."

"Because I knew you would react like this," she threw back, voice heated. "You never liked him. Never trusted him."

"Can you honestly question why after this?"

"But you don't trust me, either!" she said, shaking her head. "Do you want to know what happened? What the _big secret_ is? He tried to kiss me. He was helping me with my arm when I burned it and then he leaned in to kiss me. And do you know what I did? I pulled away. I pulled away because I'm with you. Because I want you!"

Logan stared at her, the darkness in his eyes lifting. "Rory-"

"I want you. I trust you. But you don't trust me. If you did, you'd believe me."

"I do trust you, Rory."

She shook her head. "No, you don't. You can say that you do all you want, Logan, but you don't. If you did we wouldn't be having this argument. We wouldn't be here and I…" she trailed off, shaking her head.

"You what?" Logan asked, voice wary.

"Nothing," she said, raking her fingers through her hair. "Nothing."

"I think I should go," Logan said, standing up from the couch. She crossed her arms tightly over her chest and shrugged.

"Fine."

"I'll call you later."

"Okay."

He sighed, picking his coat up from the couch. She watched him leave, every part of her wanting to call out for him but something holding her back.

* * *

><p>She waited for his call. The entire next day she anxiously waited, trying to distract herself with homework to absolutely no avail. All day she had a feeling that things were off. It was their first fight and she didn't like it. She didn't like being at odds with him. She wanted things to be easier. She wanted things to be like before. Before Jess. Before things got complicated.<p>

She jumped when her phone rang. His name flashed on the screen and she answered on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi Rory."

Her spirits flagged at the use of her proper name. But she told herself it didn't mean anything.

"How, uh, are you?"

He laughed humorlessly. "Not that good. I, uh, gotta say I'm not feeling the best right now."

"Logan, I'm so sorry. I-"

"Please stop apologizing," Logan said, his voice low. "Please, just…just don't apologize."

"Okay," she said softly. "What should I do?"

"Don't hate me."

She thought it was a joke for a moment, but then she realized there was nothing joking in his tone.

"Logan?"

"I've been thinking a lot. Since last night. Before, even."

Her stomach twisted uncomfortably. She could see clearly what was coming next. It was clear as a blinking sign, but she told herself that it could end differently. There could be a different outcome. There had to be.

"I can't be in this relationship anymore."

She felt like someone punched her in the gut. "You-you can't be in this relationship?"

"I know you say there's nothing between you and Jess-"

"There isn't," she said in a hard voice. "There is absolutely nothing-"

"I know," he interrupted. "I know there's nothing between you, but I can't stop being suspicious. I can't stop thinking about what's going on when you meet. What he's saying. What you're saying back."

"And that's reason to break up?"

She heard him exhale sharply on the other side of the line. "I don't like what I'm feeling, Ace. Who I'm becoming. It's not fair to you."

"We can work through this," she tried. "Logan, please. We can get past this."

"I need some time by myself," he said.

"I can't believe this," Rory said, shaking her head. He was breaking up with her. He was breaking up with her for a ridiculous reason. Over the phone. "I can't believe you!"

"Rory-"

"No, you don't get to explain yourself. Not when you are doing this to me."

"You think this is easy for me?" Logan said. "Because it's not. Not even a little, Rory."

"I need to go," she said, swallowing hard. "I can't talk to you. I…"

"Rory-"

"Don't worry, I get it," she said hurriedly, wiping at her nose with the back of her hand. "We're done. I get it."

"Rory, come on-"

She hung up, her eyes stinging. She curled her legs into her chest and wrapped her arms around them. It took a few minutes for her to cry, but once she started she felt like she would never stop.

* * *

><p>Lorelai walked into the house, arms adorned with shopping bags. She had more than gifts for Rory, though. She smiled excitedly, glancing at her left hand for what felt like the hundredth time since Christopher proposed the night before. Over a cup of coffee it was the most informal proposal, but she couldn't think of one any more perfect.<p>

"Rory!" Lorelai called out, walking into the empty living room. She set down her bags on the couch and continued to call out for her. "Oh, daughter of mine! Where are you?"

She saw that Rory's bedroom door was closed and she walked over and opened it. Rory was in her bed, a pile of tissues next to her head. She was curled into a ball, crying silently. Lorelai's stomach dropped and she moved forward quickly. She crouched beside her and brushed her hair away from her face.

"Rory? Rory, hun, what is it?"

"Logan…" Rory said, hiccupping. "It's over. We're…we're over."

She cried harder than, her entire body shaking. Lorelai leaned forward, putting her arms around her.

"Aw, babe, it's going to be okay. I promise you, it's going to be okay."

"No, it's not," Rory sobbed. "It's not."

**A/N: Don't hate me! I promise you I have exciting things planned next!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Hello everyone! I know it's been a while since my last update. I blame law school. It's finals time, though, which means I am going Zelda Fitzgerald crazy and the only way to marginally calm me down is to write. And I sort of just want to avoid outlining. This means you get a chapter! And probably a new one in the near future! So yay! Hope you enjoy this :D**

Chapter Twenty-Eight

"What's wrong with you?" Paris asked, walking over to Rory in the cafeteria. She set her tray down on the table and sat down.

"Bad weekend," Rory said, stuffing a handful of chips into her mouth.

"You and Huntzberger get caught necking or something?"

Rory swallowed, the chips scratching her throat. She shook her head and said, "No, we broke up."

Paris stared at her. "No way."

"Way. Very way. It happened and now…"

"But you guys were like Joan and Chachi. Disgustingly cute and happy…" Paris trailed off, frowning. "I don't know how I feel about this."

Rory rolled her eyes, taking a swig of her soda. Of course Paris would hear about her and Logan's breakup and make it about herself.

"I'm sorry. I'll try to shield you from my breakups in the future," Rory said dryly. The sarcasm was not lost on Paris and she attempted to remedy things by asking, "So, how are you? Are you completely devastated?"

"I'm okay," Rory said half-heartedly.

"Because it would be completely warranted if you were devastated," Paris said. "You and Huntzberger were the golden couple. A little emotional trauma following the fall out is expected."

"No devastation," Rory said.

"Well, that's good," Paris said. "No devastation is a good thing." She paused for a moment and then asked, "Have you cried yet?"

"And that's my cue to leave," Rory said, taking a hold of her tray and beginning to stand. Paris leaned forward and quickly said, "I'm sorry, that was too personal right?"

"No, it's fine," Rory said. "I'm just done eating. I have some work to finish up, so…"

"Right, go finish your work. I really am sorry if I-"

"You didn't," Rory said, knowing they could be in the circulative loop of apology for a lot longer if she didn't cut it off. "I'll see you at the newspaper meeting."

"Yeah, see you then."

Rory walked out of the cafeteria, feeling the tension in her chest lift. She knew Paris meant well, but she couldn't handle the dogless inquiry. She knew it was coming. If not from Paris than from Madeline, Louise or whoever would hear next about her and Logan's breakup. They had been one of those solid couples in their class, and the breakup would cause waves. As ridiculous as Rory thought that was, she couldn't deny the truth.

She turned toward the library, hoping some reading would distract her.

* * *

><p>"Tell it again," Sookie cooed, sitting with Lorelai at the island in the kitchen. Two cups of coffee sat between them along with a plate of donuts.<p>

"You know, the story doesn't change the more I tell it," Lorelai said.

"I wouldn't want it to change a bit!" Sookie said, eyes wide. "It's so romantic. And so _you._ He really does know you."

Lorelai smiled softly. "Yeah, he does."

"So, again! I want to hear it again!"

Lorelai laughed, wrapping her hands around the coffee mug. "Alright, we were at this coffee shop for breakfast. We were drinking our coffee and sharing a donut."

"Wait, this part I never get. You were _sharing_ a donut?"

"Oh, this was after I already had one. Him, too."

"Ah, that makes much more sense. Go on."

"We were sitting there and he started talking about how amazing it was that after all this time we were together. He told me how I had captured his heart the first day he met me."

"This is so much better than my engagement will ever be," Sookie breathed out, hands clasped at her chest.

Lorelai grinned and said, "He said some other things after that, but it's sort of a blur because that was when he reached into his pocket-"

"And he asked you to marry him!" Sookie blurted out, grinning wide. "He asked you to marry him!"

"He did," Lorelai said, nodding. "And I said yes."

"That is a really good story. You should write it down and have it published. It would sell millions!"

Lorelai laughed, taking another sip of her coffee.

"So, are you going to have a long engagement?" Sookie asked.

Lorelai shook her head. "We want it sooner rather than later. We're not exactly the typical engaged couple. I mean, we already have a kid."

"How did Rory take the news?"

Lorelai frowned, setting her cup on the table. "She was as happy as she could be. I mean, her and Logan had just broken up. She was a complete mess when I found her. I almost didn't tell her."

"You had to tell her."

"I know," Lorelai said. "I just hated seeing her like that."

"She'll bounce back."

"Yeah, I guess."

After a beat of silence Sookie asked, "So, just about how soon are we thinking for this wedding? Because I'm going to need time to come up with the perfect cake."

Lorelai smiled slightly. "I haven't even asked you to make the cake yet."

"But we both know you are," Sookie said dismissively, making Lorelai laugh. "So, what are we talking about here? Three months? Four months?"

"I'm leaning toward a month," Lorelai said.

"A month?" Sookie said, her eyes wide. "As in one month? Wow, that is fast."

"We don't want to wait," Lorelai said, her eyes bright. "It's taken us this long to get here. We've waited long enough."

"You know, that's pretty romantic."

Lorelai grinned. "Why, thank you."

"But you know Emily is never going to let this one month thing fly."

"Her daughter is finally getting married to a man who not only is not getting paid to do it, but also passes her inspection. She'd take a week-long engagement."

Sookie laughed. "Alright. Oh! Swiss buttercream! Your cake must have swiss buttercream!"

"I wouldn't be opposed to some samples," Lorelai said in a leading manner. "You know, so we make sure we have the perfect cake..."

Sookie grinned wide. "I'm on it!"

* * *

><p>Surprisingly, Rory ran into him in the library. She thought it would be the one place she could hide from him and then there he was, tucked away in the exact aisle she was going to escape to. Their eyes met and he stood up clumsily, an unidentified book in his right hand.<p>

"Rory-"

"I need to go," she said hastily, turning to leave.

"Rory, wait," he called out softly. She didn't know why she turned, but his voice was so soft and imploring that her body seemed to turn of its accord.

"Okay, I'm waiting," she said.

"How are you?"

Her eyes darkened. "How do you think I am?"

He shifted his gaze away from her hard one and said, "Yeah, sorry. I guess that's a stupid question."

She crossed her arms over her chest, glacing to her side. "Is that all or do I have to stay more?"

"I'm sorry-"

"No," she said harshly, matching her gaze to his again. "You do not get to apologize."

"Ace-"

"You know what I did this weekend, Logan? After you left, I cried. And then I cried some more. My mom came home and told me that her and my dad are getting married. Do you know how long I've waited for that? Sixteen years, Logan, I've waited sixteen years for that. But instead of being happy, all I could think about was you, so I cried some more. My mom tells me perhaps the happiest news in the universe, and I cry in her lap. So no, you don't get to apologize. You don't get to say anything to me."

"I didn't mean to hurt you."  
>She shook her head, her heart beating painfully against her chest. How was it to be in so much pain by simply being near someone?<p>

"I swear, Rory, I didn't mean to."

"What else did you expect?" She grasped the straps of her backpack tightly. "Look, you made your decision. You wanted to end things, and that's what's happened. It ended. We ended."

He was silent for a moment and then asked, "Do you think we could ever be friends again?"

She looked at him incredulously and said, "Are you serious? You break up with me not even two days ago and ask if we could be friends?"

"What? That's how we started. We-"

"No," she answered immediately. "No, we can't. Face it Logan, things will never be the way they were before."

He looked away, jaw tense.

"You made it that way, Logan," she said, voice hard. "You're the one who made things this way. Not me."

"You think I don't know that?" he said, voice raising. A librarian appeared and shushed them, giving them a reprimanding look.

"I know this is my fault," Logan said when the librarian left. "It's always my fault."

"I can't be here," Rory said. Her skin felt like it was burning and she felt slightly light-headed.

"Ace-"

"I have to go," she said, her voice sounding strange to her ears. She walked away hastily, moving blindly until she was out of the library. She went past classroom after classroom until she found herself in the bathroom. She walked into a stall and closed the door, resting her forehead on the door before she began to cry.

* * *

><p>The week was a haze for both Gilmores. Rory went numbly through the school day, trying to ignore the whispers. She avoided Logan whenever she could. The few times they found themselves in each other's vicinity neither looked at each other. It was difficult to accept that someone who had been such a part of her life the week before had been completely cut out – but she told herself it was for the best. It hurt too much to be around him, anyway.<p>

Lorelai was busy with the start of wedding preparations. She told the engagement story at ad nauseum to every Stars Hollow regular that wanted to hear how the great Lorelai Gilmore had been hooked into marriage. By Friday she had a bookmark version pinned down.

Each Gilmore had their own reason for being anxious as they stood in front of the elder Gilmore home Friday night. Lorelai had to admit that she was marrying the one man her parents had pushed her toward for nearly her entire existence. She would have to field the satisfied smirks and exchanged glances. Rory had to admit that she had lost the Huntzberger heir.

"You don't have to tell them," Lorelai said, glancing down at her daughter. "It's really none of their business."

"You know how Grandma will be if she hears from someone else," Rory said. "I mean, she has those DAR meetings with his mom and-"

"This is your life, Rory. You have no obligation to them about this."

"It's just easier this way," Rory said, her voice weary. "Get it out of the way."

"Okay. If that's what you want."

"It is," Rory said, turning her gaze toward the door. "I just want it out of the way."

"Alright. Ready to knock?"

"As ready as I will ever be."

Lorelai took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The maid from the week before opened the door and Lorelai said, "Wow, you made it a week. That's a feat."

"Excuse me?"

"The lady of the house has a quick turnover," Lorelai said, stepping into the house. She took off her coat and handed it to her. "Give yourself a pat on the back when you get a chance."

"Girls, you're here!" Emily said, descending the staircase.

"In the flesh," Lorelai said.

"Is it true?" Emily said, walking quickly toward them.

Lorelai looked at her strangely and said, "We need a little more context here, Mom."

Emily looked down at Lorelai's left hand and gasped, "It is true!"

Lorelai followed her gaze and smiled a bit. "Uh, yeah, it is. How about-"

"How could you wait this long to tell me!" Emily snapped. "Do you know I had to hear about it from Barbra Willingston?"

Lorelai made a face and said, "Who the hell is Barbra Willingston?"

"Exactly!" Emily said. "She is a nobody, and _she_ knew before I did! Before your own mother!"

"Calm down, I waited to tell you because I wanted it to be in person," Lorelai said, guiding her to the sitting room. "I also needed time to perfect the interpretive dance section of the story."

"Honestly, Lorelai. This is not funny."

"I promise I was not keeping it from you, Mom," Lorelai said. "It just happened over the weekend."

"See, I told you she wasn't keeping it from you, Emily," Richard said, joining them. He grinned over at Lorelai and said, "Congratulations, Lorelai. Your mother and I couldn't be happier for you and Christopher."

"Over the weekend? That's an entire week," Emily said, sitting down in her usual seat in the living room.

"Yes, but I knew I would be here today. Hence, why I waited until today to tell you."

"You really weren't keeping it from your father and I?" Emily asked, her voice showing a surprising vulnerability.

"No Mom," Lorelai said softly. "I did not keep it from you."

Emily smiled a bit, shifting in her seat. "Have you set a date yet?"

"Yes, we have. A month from Monday."

Emily stared at her, mouth open. "You can't be serious, Lorelai."

"We are very serious. We don't want a long engagement. We want to just skip all the hullabaloo and get to the being married part."

"A month," Emily said, glancing at Richard. "Well, I suppose that's doable. Richard, does Harry Livingston still owe you that favor for when you helped him last year?"

"Why yes, I think so."

"His daughter-in-law is the event planner at Rivers. I bet we could convince them to pin a room down in the next month."

"Whoah, slow down guys," Lorelai said, glancing between them. "I appreciate the energy, but the ceremony is going to be in Stars Hollow."

"In Stars Hollow?" Emily said, her voice tinged with disbelief.

"Yeah, Chris and I talked about exchanging our vows under the gazebo."

"And where will you have the reception?"

"Um, well, there's this place called the Independence Inn. I run it."

Emily nodded appreciatively. "I suppose that could work. And your cake?"

"Sookie."

"Catering?"

"Again, Sookie."

"Well, I do suppose that could work."

* * *

><p>Rory kept waiting for the right time to tell her grandparents about her and Logan. Obviously in the middle of all the wedding talk wasn't appropriate. And then Richard began talking about work, and that was hardly the time. She should have known that it would be Emily that would give her the perfect opening. That woman ran the show without even trying.<p>

"So, Rory, how is Logan?"

She swallowed her bite of food and set her fork on the table. "Um, good I think. I actually needed to talk to both of you about that."

"Don't tell me you two are engaged, too," Richard said, laughing jovially.

"Um, no. Definitely not engaged," Rory said uncomfortably.

"Well, what is it?"

"We broke up," Rory said simply, her eyes trained on the tablecloth.

"You broke up?" Emily asked. "Well, what happened?"

"Mom, I don't think she wants to talk about it," Lorelai interjected.

"She told us, Lorelai. She obviously wants to talk about it."

"Mom-"

"It's fine," Rory said, exhaling sharply. "He ended things. I don't want to go into specifics, but the bottom line is that we are no longer seeing each other."

"Well, that's a shame," Richard said.

"Yeah," Rory said softly. "It is."

Emily's gaze lingered on Rory's face for a moment before she leaned back and called for the maid. She scampered in, no doubt nervous from what Lorelai had said when her and Rory arrived.

"Yes, Mrs. Gilmore?"

"I would like you to bring my granddaughter her dessert."

"But…but the table has not been cleared."

"And that makes it impossible for you to bring dessert?"

"Well, no…"

"Then you can bring my granddaughter a slice of the chocolate cake. And add a scoop of vanilla ice cream, too." Emily glanced at Rory. "Does that sound good, Rory?"

Rory nodded. "It sounds great, grandma."

"Perfect. Bring that out, then."

"And the rest of you?" the maid asked.

"We will wait." Lorelai went to protest and Emily gave her a look. "The rest of us will wait."

When the maid left Emily looked at Rory and said, "I have found, Rory, that there is nothing that a little chocolate cannot cure."

Lorelai stared at Emily. "Who are you and what have you done with my mother?"

* * *

><p>"Well, that was relatively painless," Lorelai said on the drive home. She glanced at Rory. "What do you think?"<p>

"That was really good chocolate cake."

"Right? I wish Emily let us take the leftovers. So, are you okay?"

"Getting there," Rory said. "It's just hard seeing him all the time."

"Have you seen him a lot this week?"

Rory nodded. "I ran into him in the library."

"I'm surprised he even knew where that was."

Rory snorted. "Yeah, he was hiding in one of the aisles. I was actually headed there to do the same thing."

"Did you guys talk?"

"More like argued," she said. "We got shushed by a librarian."

"Aw, babe."

"It hurt so much to even just be near him," Rory said. "I felt like I was being ripped in two."

"It'll get easier."

"I don't know," Rory said. "I feel like the only way is for me to completely cut him out of my life. And that won't be easy."

"You have to do what's right for you, babe. And if that means avoiding him…"

"I don't want to," she admitted. "I really don't. But it hurts too much to be around him."

"Just give it some time. I promise you it will get better."

* * *

><p>Logan laid in his bed, thoughts drifting back to his run-in with Rory earlier in the week. She had been so hard and rigid. It was a stark contrast to the girl that he had known. And it was because of him. Hurt radiated off of her when she spewed those words at him, and it killed him that he was the cause. He never meant to hurt her. That's why he ended things. He wanted to spare her from hurt. Things hadn't exactly turned out like he intended.<p>

And now she wouldn't talk to him. Since the library run-in she had actively avoided him. She didn't even look at him. That hurt more than he liked to admit. He was accustomed to being such a large part of her life, and now he didn't even register. He was invisible to her.

His phone buzzed and he grabbed it from the nightstand. He recognized the name as one of the seniors at Chilton. He never really talked to the guy and wondered how he got his number. He opened the message anyway, reading a quick blurb about a party at some random kid's house. He deleted the message without much thought, but as he laid in bed – his mind going over everything Rory had told him in the library – he found himself sitting up. He grabbed his shirt from the back of the desk chair and pulled it over his head.

Obviously, this new Logan wasn't working. He tried to be good and he only ended up hurting the one person who truly believed in him. So, what was the point of trying? What was the point of trying to fit this mold that wasn't him when he only ended up messing everything up, anyway? In his mind, there was no point - not anymore, at least. He slipped his phone and keys into his pocket and headed out.

**A/N: In the spirit of Thanksgiving - thank you for reading this and sticking with this story. I really do love writing this and I hope you love reading it just as much. Feedback would be much appreciated. I will send you some virtual turkey and cranberry sauce!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: I know I promised this would be posted a few days ago to some people, but I ended up running a bit behind. This chapter was like pulling teeth for me to write. I wrote a lot of the scenes out of order and then trying to link them up was pretty much a horror story. Hopefully this doesn't seem too disjointed. Anyhoo, enjoy? Maybe? Hopefully?**

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Something strange happened over the next few weeks. Rory watched Logan grow closer with a group of people that she was moderately sure he had never talked to before. It was a pack of troublemakers that moved through the hallways as if they owned them. Even stranger, the ringleader of the group was Tristan DuGrey.

"Since when are they so buddy buddy?" Paris said, standing with Rory at her locker. The pack had just passed, loud and raucous. "I thought they hated each other."

"Me too," Rory said, closing her locker.

"Did you hear what they did on Monday?" Paris said.

"No, what?"

"They broke into the headmaster's office and stole a bunch of files. A group of them were caught and suspended."

"Suspended?"

"I don't know how you didn't hear about this," Paris said. "Huntzberger was one of them. I'm surprised he's here. His parents must have bailed him out."

"Logan was suspended?"

"Well, obviously not," Paris said. "He's here."

"Still, though. I can't believe he's acting like this. It's so out of character."

Paris snorted, shaking her head. Rory looked at her strangely and said, "What? It is."

"I know the boy was a saint and all while you dated, but didn't you hear about his academic record before?"

"I know he wasn't the best student," Rory began. "But this-"

"This is exactly what he used to do," Paris interrupted. "You don't get kicked out of four boarding schools without some discipline issues."

"It was only three," Rory said sheepishly.

"Whatever. Same difference, Rory. I know he cleaned up his act when he was with you, but going off everything I know about the guy, this is the real him."

Rory didn't want to believe it. She had known the real him when they were together. She had known him and he was sweet and kind. This person that emerged over the past few weeks couldn't be the real him.

"Anyway, we have bigger fish to fry than Huntzberger and his cronies," Paris said. "How is your studying for the SAT going?"

"Fine," Rory said with a shrug. "I've been following the plan and everything."

"How've you been doing on practice tests?"

"Good enough," Rory said evasively. In actuality she had been scoring very high, but she didn't want Paris to know.

"Good or good enough? There's a difference."

"I don't know. I'm happy with my scores."

"This is your future," Paris pressed. "Good enough is _not_ good enough."

"How are you doing?" Rory said, wanting very much to change the subject.

"I expect to score very well this weekend," Paris said stoutly.

"Well, I'm very happy for you."

"I can help you if you want," Paris said. "Not too much, obviously, because you're still my competition. But if you want some tips or-"

"No," Rory said immediately. "I'm fine."

"Alright. It's your loss."

* * *

><p>"Can I just have a cake including <em>all<em> of these cakes?" Lorelai asked Sookie, taking another forkful of the third sample Sookie put in front of her. "Seriously, these all are amazing. I can't choose."

"You have to," Sookie said. "Because all of these in one cake would be disgusting. Well…actually those two might go…no! You have to choose one!"

"You're so mean," Lorelai faked pouted, taking a forkful of the other piece.

"How's the rest of the planning going?" Sookie asked, propping her elbows up on the counter.

"Really good. I cleared the ceremony with Taylor, who has labeled it the event of the season _if it happens_."

"He is such a you-know-what."

"Yeah, but he _did_ call it the event of the season. And did you know he's an online priest?"

"Huh?"

Lorelai nodded. "He offered to officiate the ceremony. I politely declined." Lorelai took another bite of cake. "And by politely declined, I mean I made a really ridiculous face and then told him I'd pass."

"Wow, who would've thought. You really do learn a new thing everyday. Alright, with the plan talk out of the way, how are _you_ doing?"

"Me? I'm fine," Lorelai said. "I thought I'd be Bridezilla-ing it by now, but I'm surprisingly calm. Freakishly so, really."

"Well, that's good. Right?"

Lorelai nodded. "Although I've stared having recurring dreams again about marrying Oompa Loompas."

Sookie made a face. "That's not normal."

"I think they're getting jealous that we're never going to happen," Lorelai said. "In two weeks, I'll be off the market."

"Ahh, two weeks!" Sookie enthused. "Which is even more reason for you to pick a cake!"

"Ugh fine," Lorelai said. "I can't believe it. My own Sophie's Choice." She glanced between the several plates, weighing her options. Finally she pointed toward the simple vanilla cake with a butter-rum frosting and said, "That's it."

"It's the one?"

Lorelai nodded. "It's the one."

* * *

><p>Rory came up to Logan outside as he was getting into his car. He looked back at her and frowned.<p>

"Oh, so you're talking to me now."

"Well, that's a nice hello."

"You haven't said anything to me in three weeks, Ace. Excuse me for being just a little surprised."

"I needed space," Rory said, crossing her arms tightly over her chest. "It was hard for me in the beginning."  
>"It was hard for me too, you know," he said. "But you don't care about that. Only brought it on myself, right?"<p>

Rory frowned. "I'm not here to talk about that."

"Well, then what is the reason for this delightful little social call?"

"What are you doing hanging out with DuGrey and all of them? You used to hate those guys."

"No, I hated DuGrey. And I still do, for the record. The other guys aren't bad, though."

"They're not good for you, Logan."

He laughed bitterly. "Really, Ace?"

"I know you got suspended."

"Then why am I here?" he said in an unaffected tone.

"Because you got lucky. You were let off the hook, but that won't always work."

"Whatever."

"No, not whatever," she said forcefully. "Don't you realize you're sacrificing your future?"

"I've had a spot at Yale reserved for me since I was born," Logan said. "It doesn't matter what I do now."

"So, that's just it? You run your life into the ground because you don't have to worry about getting into college? Real great life plan, Logan."

"You don't get to be all high and mighty with me," Logan said forcefully. "You have no right."

"You can be so much more, Logan."

"Did it ever occur to you that I don't want to be?" he spat. "You have all this faith in me – and that's great – but I don't want to be this person you keep telling me to be. I tried being good. I tried the straight and narrow, Ace, and it didn't work."

"That's not true."

"Oh really? I hurt you."

"Logan-"

"I hurt the one person who had unflagging faith in me. You know the number of times my dad's told me that I was a failure? My mom? You were the only person who thought I was something other than that, Ace. And look what I did to you. So no, I'm not going to be good. I'm not going to try, because it doesn't do anyone any damn good."

"This isn't you," Rory said. "I know you, Logan. I know you, and it is not who you are."

"That's just it, Ace. Maybe you didn't know me that well, because this is exactly who I am."

* * *

><p>"So, I picked the cake today," Lorelai said, setting her bag down on the kitchen table before sitting across from Rory. Her books were strewn on the table, a few open and her notebook filled with hurried scrawls of notes.<p>

"What type?"

"The boozey one," Lorelai said. "Vanilla with butter-rum frosting."

"That sounds good," Rory said. She attempted to muster some enthusiasm for her mom, but she failed miserably.

"Hey kid, what's going on?"

"I talked to Logan today," Rory said.

"Wow, and how did that go?"

"Oh, it was just great," Rory said sarcastically. "We yelled at each other for five minutes straight only for him to get in his car and ride off."

"I'm sorry, babe."

"It's fine," Rory said with a shrug. "I don't know what I expected. We've grown apart so much since we broke up."

"I know it hurts but that's bound to happen. Maybe it's for the best."

"Yeah," Rory said. "I just need to get past it. I can't have any distraction for this weekend."

Lorelai grinned wide. "Now that is something you do not have to worry about. You are going to rock that test."

"I hope."

Lorelai stood up to get a package of poptarts and kissed the top of Rory's head. "You, my little genius, have nothing to worry about. You want a poptart?"

Rory nodded. "Do we have any brown sugar?"

Lorelai opened the cabinet and rifled through the boxes. With an _aha!_ she pulled out the box and said, "You're just in luck. Last one, too."

She brought it over with a blueberry package for herself and sat down. Rory opened up the package, watching the tinfoil tear in a jagged line.

"Hey, next time we're at Luke's remind me to ask Jess to clean out our gutters," Lorelai said, taking a bite of her poptart.

"I'm meeting up with him in an hour," Rory said. "We're checking out the book fair, remember? Lane's meeting up with us, too? She has another one of those dates her mom sets her up with."

"Another future Korean doctor?"

"I think this time it's a future Korean lawyer."

"Ah, she's switching things up. Well, tell him then."

* * *

><p>Rory waited at the front of the Ms. Patty's dance studio, hands shoved deep into her pocket. She scrunched her shoulders up a bit as a shiver racked her body. It was chiller than she expected outside, and she thought to herself that she should have worn a heavier coat. She saw Jess walking toward her and offered a small wave. He nodded in response, a soft smile playing on his lips.<p>

Against all odds, things had remained normal between them after the whole kissing debacle. He had apologized profusely, especially after she told him that her and Logan had broken up. She forgave him, reasoning that you couldn't really be mad at someone for falling for you. They couldn't control it anymore than she could control not reciprocating the feelings. In the end, it was easier to forgive and accept his apologies than blame him for the breakup. She had enough drama with Logan and she figured she didn't need more.

"I'm surprised you didn't head in," he said, falling into step beside her as they walked inside Ms. Patty's where shelves of books were lined up for the event. "I figured you'd have half a basket full by now."

Rory laughed. "But then I would have had to carry it all. Now that you're here I can put you on basket duty."

"Basket duty, huh?"

Innocently Rory said, "It's really all you men are good for, anyway."

He grinned. "Where's Lane?"

Rory looked around and spotted her over by the Christianity section. She was with a man who seemed to be reading something aloud from a large book in his hands that she could only assume was the bible. Rory caught her attention and Lane gave her a somewhat waning grin. Seeing her attention was elsewhere, the man beside her gestured toward her with the book and nodded down at it.

"Looks promising," he noted drily.

"We'll go over there in a few minutes."

"Yeah, maybe once he puts the bible away. The last thing I want is from some wackjob to start quoting verses to me."

Rory smirked, thinking to herself that it was astounding just how similar Jess was to his uncle.

"Alright, so divide and conquer?"

"Seems about right to me," Jess said with a nod. They both turned and moved in the opposite directions. Rory found herself over by the beginning of the fiction alphabet and she ran her fingers lightly over the spines of the books, glancing at the titles. She found a good one within twenty seconds and pulled it out, tucking it under her arm as she continued to look. A few minutes went by unaccounted for when she found her fingers halting at a Hemingway novel. She pulled it out slowly, her mind drifting back to a conversation her and Logan had a few months back. They had been arguing about one of Hemingway's manuscripts and if his wife had lost it. In the end it turned out both of them were wrong.

"Hemingway?" Jess said behind her. "I have to admit, not my favorite. It took me three tries to get through _The Sun Also Rises_."

"I'm not getting it," she said, pushing the book back into its place.

"You're not?"

"No," she said, voice strange. "Definite not."

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Perfect fine."

* * *

><p>The rest of the week went by pretty fast and then it was Saturday and Rory sat anxiously in Luke's, counting down the minutes until she would be taking what many would call a life-altering test.<p>

"Here, I made this special," Luke said, placing a plate of food in front of her. It was an omelet stuffed with cheese and what looked like mushrooms.

"I ordered pancakes," Rory said, looking up at him in confusion.

"Yes, but that's too much carbs and sugar to have before a big test. Believe me, this is better. Eggs are brain food."

Rory smiled. "You brought me brain food?"

"And since I know you can't go an hour with carbs and sugar I got you a donut to go," Luke said, pushing the white paper bag toward her. "But just promise me you won't eat it until after."

"I promise."

"Good. More coffee?"

Rory nodded. "Yes, please."

Lorelai walked in, sitting next to Rory. "Sorry I'm late. Everyone and their uncle decided to go the cleaners this morning."

"They must have heard you would be there."

Lorelai grinned. She glanced at her plate and said, "Isn't today a pancake day?"

"Luke insisted that I eat brain food."

Lorelai smirked. "He changed your order, didn't he?"

"But he gave me a donut to go."

"Hey, burger boy!" Lorelai called out, catching Luke's attention. Luke came over and pulled his notepad from his front pocket.

"What can I get you?"

"Pancakes. And don't even think about changing my order."

Luke told her drily, "I wouldn't dream of it."

"And coffee, too. Lots of it. I had a harrowing cleaners experience."

"What happened?" Rory asked. "I thought it was just crowded."

"Bridget Merryweather tried to cut Jill Baker in line. There was almost a throwdown."

Rory shook her head. "You think people would know by now that you don't cut Jill Baker."

"You'd think. And they were very close to me. I almost lost a limb."

"That is too much excitement for before eight in the morning," Rory said, shaking her head as she took a bite of her omelet.

"Amen sister. So, how is the peer-pressure-omelet?"

"You know, it's not bad," Rory said.

"Can you feel your brain growing?"

"Undoubtedly."

Luke returned with Lorelai's coffee and she told him, "The brain food is working, Luke. Now you can take partial credit when Rory scores ridiculously high on the SAT."

* * *

><p>It was strange going to Chilton on a weekend. It almost felt wrong – like seeing a professor outside of the classroom. Everyone was dressed in their normal clothes, the band t-shirts and jeans out of place among the marble and columns.<p>

"Are you ready?" Paris said, coming up to her.

"I think so," Rory said.

"Did you bring extra pencils?" she asked anxiously. "I brought seven."

Rory's eyes widened. "You brought seven pencils?"

"I press down hard when I'm nervous," Paris said.

Rory went to say something when she spotted Logan down the hallway. He was with his cohort per usual, but she noticed something different in their demeanor. They looked nervous – even more so than Paris who was just about the most crazed person about the test she encountered. Paris followed her gaze and noting their demeanor said, "I bet you they didn't even study."

"Yeah," Rory said, looking away when Logan's gaze found hers. "Let's head to the room."

* * *

><p>Rory had never felt such a sweet release as when she knew that she was officially finished with the SAT. No more studying, no more sleepless nights – and no more mornings where Luke refused to serve her pancakes. That reminded her that she still had her post-test donut in her backpack and she slowed down on her way to the bus vestibule as she slid her backpack strap off of one shoulder and twisted around to open the zipper. She collided with something solid and glanced up quickly, a hurried slur of apologies falling from her mouth. She went silent when her eyes met Logan's.<p>

"Hey," she said, the greeting a knee-jerk reaction. He seemed similarly started and politely replied, "Hi."

He was quiet for a moment and then said, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For what I said earlier this week," he said. "You were trying to be helpful and I was just…well…me. I was having a rough day and you caught me at a bad time."

"It's okay," she said, her cheeks flushing. In every possible scenario she'd dreamt up of the two of them, him so plainly apologizing was not one of them.

"Good, so…"

"Yeah, I need to go," Rory said, picking up on the cue. One of them had to walk away first, and it looked like this time it would be her. "Don't want to miss the bus."

"I can give you a ride if you want."

"No," Rory said quickly. She thought that she might have hurt his feelings for a moment and added, "Thank you, though. That's really nice of you. I just don't think it's such a good idea."

"Yeah," he said, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Yeah, I wasn't thinking. I'll see just see you later?"

She nodded. "Yeah, see you later."

* * *

><p>"Did you hear?" Paris said Monday morning, falling in step beside Rory as she walked to class.<p>

"Did I hear what?"

"A bunch of DuGrey's gang got expelled," Paris said, her voice lit with excitement. "It was made official this morning."

"What are you talking about?"

"They were caught cheating on the SAT," Paris said. She snorted a bit and said, "How idiotic is that? Cheating on the SAT? How could they have any doubt they would get caught? Anyway, they were caught and Headmaster Charleston expelled all of them."

"Was Logan one of them?" Rory asked, her stomach twisting. Paris eyed her warily and said, "Well, yeah…"

"And you're sure they're expelled?"

"According to my source in the Headmaster's office, yes."

Rory went straight past Paris having a source in the Headmaster's office (really wasn't that surprising, anyway) and said, "I can't believe it."

It had happened. He'd gone ahead and gotten himself expelled.

"It was only a matter of time with those guys."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Have you talked to Logan at all?" Paris asked gingerly.

Rory shook her head. "No, I haven't. I mean, we talked a little after the test but he didn't mention anything."

"Of course he didn't. You really think he would have worked his cheating on the SAT into the conversation?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Rory passed her classroom up and Paris asked, "Wasn't that your classroom?"

"Oh, yeah. My head must be up in the clouds, right?" She laughed uncomfortably. "Um, I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah. Hey, are you okay? You're acting sort of shifty."

"I'm fine," Rory said, plastering on a fake grin. "Just a little preoccupied. That's some, uh, big news you gave me there. Just coming down from it."

"Sure. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, bye."

Rory went into the classroom and sat down, her entire body feeling numb.

**A/N: And now you see one of my big twists! And there are more to come! Mwahh hahh hhaaa (evil laughter in case you're like - what is this and why has Spykid18 gone insane?)**

**Feedback is fantastic. And loverly. And would make my day :D**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: This is a long one. Hope you enjoy it :D**

Chapter Thirty

Rory laid on her bed, flipping through the latest Smithsonian magazine. Her phone rang and she glanced at the small screen, not recognizing the number flashing. She answered regardless, never one to let a call pass.

"Hello?"

"Rory, it's your grandmother."

"Grandma," Rory sputtered, sitting up straight. "Why-how are you?"

"I'm fine," Emily said crisply. "Is your mother with you?"

"Nope."

"Alright, wonderful, I wanted to discuss something with you."

"Okay," Rory said, wondering what there was to discuss that clearly involved Lorelai. She also wondered how Emily got her number. She didn't remember them ever asking for it, but maybe Lorelai had given it for safety purposes. Or it was just another example of how Emily Gilmore knew all.

"Your grandfather and I have planned a surprise engagement party for your parents," Emily explained. "And I want to keep it a surprise."

"Sure," Rory said. "Understandable."

"But I don't know a way to get her there that she won't sniff out," Emily said. "She's suspicious enough when it comes to anything I propose. And I really do want her to be surprised. I was hoping you could think up some way to get here there without her figuring anything out?"

"I can try," Rory said. "When is it?"

"This Saturday," Emily said. "We pulled some strings with our contact at Rivers and reserved the most beautiful room. The party begins at three."

"Alright, I will get here there."

"Oh, thank you Rory. "

"What about my dad?"

"Richard has taken care of that," Emily told her. "He's concocted some business meeting. That genius of a man."

Rory smiled. "That he is."

"Okay, I have some calls to make. I will see you on Saturday."

"Not Friday?"

"You must not have talked to your mother today," Emily said. "We cancelled Friday to prepare for the party."

"Oh, okay."

Drily Emily added, "That should ensure your mother is in good spirits on Saturday."

Rory smirked. "Bye Grandma."

"Bye Rory."

Rory hung up and walked downstairs into the kitchen where Lorelai was reading a magazine at the table.

"So, something disturbing just happened."

"You had a daydream about Kirk, didn't you?" Lorelai said.

"Grandma called me. On my cell phone."

Lorelai made a face. "Yeah, that's my fault. I gave her your number for if we ever lose you."

"If you ever lose me?"

"You know, safety first kid. So, what did she want?"

"She's throwing you a surprise engagement party this weekend. So act surprised. Oh, and by the way, thank you for not telling me Friday night dinner was cancelled."

"I was going to tell you during dinner," Lorelai said. "Figured it would go well with our burgers. Where's this shindig at Saturday?"

"Rivers."

Lorelai laughed. "I should have known she'd find a way to have her society event. It'll be three inch separated candles everywhere."

"I think it's nice. And you have to act surprised, okay? I promised her."

"I am a phenomenal actress," Lorelai assured her. "And it is nice. It's weird for them to be so excited about something in my life, though. I keep waiting for the punch line."

"There isn't one," Rory said. "They're genuinely happy for you."

"Yeah, I guess." She reached forward and gave Rory's hand a pat. "And I promise to act surprised. I'll even do a little yelp. That's surprise-ey right?"

Rory gave her a look. "No yelping. Am I going to have to run over your surprised act with you?"

"My surprised act is fantastic, thank you very much," Lorelai said stoutly. "Many a pre-shopped gifts have been met with my surprised act. No one ever seemed the wiser."

* * *

><p>The rest of the week went without much fanfare. Rory did her homework. Paris went on about how much calmer the school felt without DuGrey's gang – oblivious to the discomfort that flitted past Rory's face every time she mentioned them. Lorelai continued with her wedding planning. She found a dress earlier in the week and had taken to wearing it around the house.<p>

"You know I don't think you're supposed to wear your wedding dress while watching _Curb Your Enthusiasm_," Rory said upon finding her mother floating on a bed of tulle on the couch.

"I'm breaking it in," Lorelai had said. "Plus, for the amount of money I spent on this, I refuse to only wear it once."

Before they knew it Saturday had arrived and Lorelai and Rory were headed to Rivers.

"What's are reason for being there again?" Lorelai asked. They had concocted a story for their surprise the day before to ensure that Emily was none the wiser at the lack of surprise.

"I'm taking you shopping out in Westborough so I can get you a wedding present that you actually like. You, of course, hating misguided gifts, are more than happy to go."

"I do hate misguided gifts," Lorelai agreed. "I swear, if someone gives us a blender…"

Rory grinned. "There you go. We just happen to stop at Rivers-"

"Not the best segueway. I would totally have sniffed that out."

"Yeah, there's really no non-sniffing-out way to get you to a restaurant without any items under thirty dollars. But, I think Grandma will buy it and that's all that matters."

"I'm with you, kid."

They pulled into the parking lot and parked as close as they could. The parking lot was filled to brim and Lorelai said, "Did they invite all of Hartford?"

"Would you be surprised?"

Lorelai grinned. "No, probably not."

"Okay, remember, act surprised when you get in there. Big smile. Maybe your hand floating to your chest."

Lorelai laid a hand on Rory's shoulder. "Kid, I told you I got this. I'm ready. More than ready, actually. I was made for this. I was _born_ for this."

"Oh geez," Rory said, shaking her head as they walked toward the banquet hall. When they walked in Lorelai did not have to feign surprise because along with the expected hoards of society were familiar faces from her town.

"Okay, actually surprised here," Lorelai said, glancing at Rory.

"Yeah, I might have left that part out," Rory said with a grin. "Grandma called back a few days later and asked for names from Stars Hollow to invite."

"I can't believe this."  
>"I knew I could surprise you."<p>

"You didn't know either?" Chris said, coming up to her and putting an arm around her shoulders. He kissed her lightly and the entire room erupted in oohs and ahhs

"This surprise face is completely genuine," Lorelai said. "This is unbelievable." She spotted Ms. Patty over by the punch and said, "I can't believe my mom invited Ms. Patty. I would have thought her hitting on my dad at Rory's birthday party would have blacklisted her for life."

"So, Lorelai, are you surprised?" Emily asked with a grin, appearing in front of her and Christopher.

Lorelai nodded. "You could knock me over with a feather."

Emily beamed. "I'm glad. Come, I'll take you to your seats."

* * *

><p>Rory had figured he would be there. Most of society was invited to the engagement party – it was Emily's way of replacing a large extravagant wedding – but she still found herself short of breath when she spotted him sitting at his table. She kept going back and forth in her mind between going and saying hello or staying at her table. When Richard brought her a virgin Shirley Temple from the bar, she decided she would stay.<p>

She could go over there later. The party had only just begun. In the end it was him who approached; which was good since she had all but lost her nerve.

"This is a nice party," he noted, taking the seat next to her.

"Would you expect anything less from Emily Gilmore?" she answered lightly, taking a sip of her drink. This was good. Keep it topical. Talk about the party and the catering. Anything other than the fact that he was expelled days ago.

"What do you have there?" he asked, nodding at her drink.

"Shirley Temple."

"Weird name."

She shrugged, taking another sip of her drink. After a beat of silence he asked, "Do you want to dance?"

She looked at him warily and said, "Like, on the dance floor?"

He smirked. "Yeah, that's the general idea. I suppose we could do it elsewhere, but we might get looks."

She laughed uncomfortably and said, "Yeah, I bet. So, uh dancing?"

"I promise not to step on your feet."

"I might step on yours."

"Something tells me I don't have to worry about that."

"Okay," she said, standing up. "Let's dance."

They walked out to the dance floor and faced each other, both standing stock-still for a moment, unsure who should move in first.

"Here," she said with a little grin, stepping forward and guiding his hand to her waist. He took her hand and chuckled darkly as he said, "You'd think we've never done this before."

"We haven't," she said softly, avoiding his gaze.

He cleared his throat. "Yeah, uh, I guess you're right."

The dance floor had been sparsely occupied when they walked out, but their move seemed to have sparked similar sentiments in the guests and the dance floor began to fill up.

"I have to tell you something," he said, attention diverted momentarily as they danced past a particularly mismatched couple.

"Logan, you don't have to apologize anymore. I-"

"No, it's not about that," he interrupted, looking down at her. His face was serious – something so out of character for him – and she found herself worried.

"What is it? Is it about…"

He nodded. "Yeah, it is."

"So, you were really expelled?"

He laughed humorlessly at the surprised expression on her face and said, "I would have thought you knew by now. The entire school probably does."

"I just hoped it wasn't true," she said. To be honest, she had thought his parents would get him out of it again. As much as she disapproved of it, society was notorious for bailing out their rising class.

"I'm sorry, Logan. I really am."

"Thanks," he said. "But, that's not actually what I wanted to tell you. I'm sure our fine classmates have picked it apart enough."

"There hasn't been that much talk," she said. When he gave her a look she said, "Really, I mean it. One day and it blew right over."

"Thank you for the humoring, but I think I unfortunately made a name for myself at Chilton. And not in the way that I had hoped."

"I'm sorry," she said again, unsure what else to say. "So, the other news? Hopefully better?"

He took a deep breath before telling her, "My parents are sending me to boarding school."

"Okay," she said.

"In Germany."

She stared at him for a moment, not fully comprehending. "Germany," she said. "As in, like…Germany, Germany?"

"That'd be the one."

"When do you leave?"

Logan hesitated before saying, "Tomorrow."

"Oh my God, Logan…"

His grip tightened on her and he said, "Hey, it's not that bad."

"Not that bad?" she said, her voice louder than she intended. They got a few looks and he pulled her off of the dance floor. They walked out into the hallway.

"Rory-"

"How can leaving _tomorrow_ for Germany not be that bad?" she demanded. "Tell me, Logan. How is that 'not that bad'?"

"You're angry," he noted with some amusement. "I'm the one being shipped across the globe, and _you're_ the one angry."

"I just…this is a lot to process."

"I know," he said. " And I've had time. Pretty much since my dad threatened me with it before Chilton."

She shook her head, crossing her arms tightly over her chest. "I can't believe this. Why did you do this? If you knew they would ship you off, why did you do all those things?"

"Because I didn't know any other way," Logan said simply, tone devoid of any regret or disappointment. It made her wonder just how long ago he had given up on himself. "Let's face it, Rory. I'm not the straight and narrow. I never have been. Never will be."

"But…Germany?"

"It's only two years," he said. "And then I'll be back. It'll be college then, but…"

"Two years," she murmured, her eyes filling with tears despite her best efforts for it to stop. "Two-"

"There's something else you need to know, too," Logan interrupted, watching her wipe her eyes.

"Something else?" Rory said uncertainly. She didn't know if she could take more.

"I know I ended things between us-"

"Logan, do you really think now is the time to rehash this?"

"I know I ended things," he repeated. "But in light of the latest twist to my life, I need you to know something. I need you to know that I loved you. I loved you so much that it scared me. It still does, sometimes."

"Logan-"

"I don't want you to say it back," he said, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his suit jacket. "I don't expect that. I just needed you to know."  
>She was quiet for a while, her eyes studying his face. It occurred to her that this could be the last time she saw him. Tonight could be their last night together.<p>

"Uh, could you say something?" Logan said, clearing his throat uncomfortably.

"Let's finish that dance."

She offered him her hand and he took it, smiling slightly. They went back to the dance floor and this time he did not hesitate before sliding his arm around her waist. They were different this time. Their bodies were pressed close and she turned her face into his neck, breathing in his familiar scent.

"I've missed you so much," he murmured, his grasp on her tightening. "You have no idea, Ace."

She hesitated for only a moment before returning, "I've missed you, too."

* * *

><p>"Well, there's a story there," Lorelai said, watching Rory and Logan on the dance floor. She had been an interested spectator since they had first gone out on the floor, and she watched the events transpire.<p>

"Think it's good?" Christopher mused.

"Well, they're not killing each other. Rory isn't crying. Logan isn't brooding."

"Dare we say those crazy kids made up?"

Lorelai watched the way that Rory seemed to fuse her body to Logan's, melting against him, and said, "I don't know. Something feels off."

"What feels off?"

"They both look pretty serious for two crazy kids making up. Then again, maybe it's a pretty serious affair. What about us? I can't even remember. Were we all serious and stoic?"

"Nah," Christopher said, slipping his arm around her waist. "Or maybe. Actually…I can't remember."

Lorelai shook her head. "See this, Chris? This is us getting old."

"No way. We're never getting old."

She glanced up at him. "Oh really, and how are you planning on swinging that?"

"Young in spirit, Lor. That is what we will always be. It's the whole _Thin Lizzy_ CD in the Saturn thing. Balance."

She snorted. "You've been waiting for a really long time to use that, haven't you?"

"Not funny."

"Was that, like, your third version and you had a bunch before? You change the band. Switch up the sentences."

"Alright, I'm done talking."

She laughed, patting side. "Aw, I'm sorry. You're right, babe. We'll always be young in spirit."

* * *

><p>As the party broke up, Rory found Logan again. He was standing off to the side as his parents said good bye to some work colleague of Mitchum's. He didn't notice her there at first, but when he did his entire body stiffened.<p>

"Figured I should find you and say good bye considering it'll be our last," she said.

"That's some good thinking there, Ace." He pulled her into his arms without hesitation, holding her tight. "But this isn't going to be our last. You know that."

"No, I don't," she murmured against his shoulder. "I don't know that, Logan."

"Face it, Ace. I can't stay away from you. Even a different continent won't change that."

She laughed, although she felt her heart splitting in two. She didn't want this to be goodbye. It didn't seem possible.

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid in Germany," she said, pulling away so that she held his gaze. "I mean it, Logan."

"I promise."

Rory glanced at Mitchum and Shira, who were standing to the side as they waited for her and their son to finish their goodbyes. She sniffed and stepped away from him.

"Take care of yourself, Logan."

"You too, Ace. Just remember…remember what I told you, okay?"

She nodded. "Okay."

She watched him walk away with his parents, feeling as if a part of her were leaving with him.

* * *

><p>On the way back to Stars Hollow Lorelai asked her what had happened with her and Logan. Her answer was simple.<p>

"He told me he loved me and that his parents are sending him to boarding school in Germany."

For the first time in perhaps her entire life, Rory saw her mother at a loss of words. They didn't talk about it much. Rory didn't want to talk and Lorelai didn't want to push. She went to bed the second they were home, not even bothering to wash off her make-up. The next morning Lorelai woke her up early, her expression unreadable.

"Hey babe, wake up?"

"What-what time is it?" Rory asked, rolling over on her side. She glanced at the clock and saw it is was 5 in the morning. "Mom, what are you doing?"

"Trust me, kid, you want to get up," Lorelai said. "There's someone for you downstairs."

That got her out of bed fairly quickly. She rushed downstairs, her stomach flipping when she saw Logan at the front door. He smiled a bit when he saw her and said, "See, I told you that wouldn't be our last good bye."

"Logan," she murmured, unable to string together a coherent thought.

"Sorry for being here so early. My flight is at eight, so I really couldn't swing this any later."

"What are you doing here?"

"That wasn't a proper goodbye before," he said. "I know that we're not together anymore, but it seems sort of impossible for me to go halfway across the globe without kissing you goodbye."

His words were confident and strong, but she saw that his hands were shaking. He thought she might reject him. She didn't know what hurt more. Him leaving or him thinking she wouldn't want to kiss him.

Because in the end, she always would.

She moved forward without any hesitation and kissed him, her hands resting on his chest. His arms wound around her waist and he kissed her back soundly. His hands slid beneath the back of her nightshirt and her heart felt as if it would beat out of her chest.

She pulled away first, knowing full well that if she let this go on any longer she wouldn't let him leave. His breath was labored and he said,

"I need to go," he said, his voice making it clear that he wanted it to be anything but true.

"I know," she said, her voice catching as she fought back tears. He kissed her one more time before leaving. Alone in the foyer, Rory leaned her forehead against the door and sobbed.

**A/N: And he's gone! What in the world is going to happen now?! Leave some feedback, and you'll find out soon enough!**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: It's been a while. I apologize. Law school finals are a biotch and have taken most of my time. This story is too involved for break-from-studying-writing, so I had to wait until most of my finals were finished to write this. With only one left to go (whoo!) I found some time :D Hope you enjoy!**

The Wedding

Rory and Lane sat in the back of the Kim Antique shop, pretending to work on homework while they ate contraband chocolate Rory snuck in and drank green tea Mrs. Kim had set out for them with the hearty disclaimer, "Good for your digestive system." Lane munched casually on her Hershey bar and asked, "Do you miss him?"

Rory didn't even ask to whom the 'him' referred to. Ever since Logan left, Rory could assume that any vague male pronoun belonged to him. She also could assume that any casual inquiry into how she was doing was not casual. Particularly if it came from Babette.

"I'm doing okay," Rory answered, consciously dodging the question. Lane, effortlessly able to sniff out a Rory-Gilmore-dodge from countless years of friendship, returned with, "I know that, but do you _miss_ him?"

Breaking off a piece of chocolate Rory said, "Not as much, but yeah. I miss him."

It had been two weeks since the engagement party and she found it getting a little easier each day. After he showed up at her house that morning with that regretful face and his mouth against hers, she had barely been able to function. An entire day was spent in front of the television, Lorelai providing an endless supply of coffee, popcorn and motherly love. It took her a few days to really process that he was gone, but then she slowly began to move on. The world didn't end because her boyfriend – who wasn't even really her boyfriend anymore – moved to Germany. Besides, there were weddings to be planned and student council meetings to get through. She couldn't afford to check out.

"Have you heard from him at all?" Lane asked.

Rory shook her head. "No, that's pretty much out of the question. It's hard to have a clean break if you're still talking, you know?"

"Not that I really know anything, but is any break clean?"

Lane had a point. No break was clean, and theirs was definitely murkier than than others. Still, she stood by what they decided. No communication. No contact. It was easier for everyone.

"We're both better of this way," Rory settled with, shifting in her seat. "It'd be too difficult to still talk to him. I mean, yeah, I wouldn't mind talking to him." She paused for a moment and added, "It would be nice to hear his voice."

"I think you're doing the right thing," Lane chimed in. "Talking to him would only make you crazy. And I've seen crazy Rory. It's not pretty or fun to be around."

Rory grinned. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

"I'm trying to say that a calm and reserved Rory Gilmore is better in the long run. Besides, you have enough drama right now with the wedding."

Rory nodded, lips pressed into a frown. "You can say that again."

"Oooh, tell me what's happened now!" Lane asked excitedly. Despite Lorelai's countless proclamations that she would not be a bridezilla, in the week before the wedding she had become worse than any movie script bride. It wasn't that she was mean or overbearing. She just worried. About everything.

"Today she was worried about wind," Rory said.

Lane stared at her in confusion and repeated, "The wind? Well, I mean, she's having an outdoor wedding. That sort of makes sense."

"She almost changed her veil," Rory said. "Which thankfully I was able to talk her out of. And the wind led to general weather, which led against to the never-ending-discussion of what-if-it-rains."

"Okay, that is actually a legitimate concern," Lane said. "Rain would pretty much ruin everything."

"Yeah, but we've checked the weather reports like eighteen thousand times," Rory said. "I even went so far as to print out the seven day forecast and put it on our refrigerator."

Lane snorted. "Okay, that's pretty funny."

"And we have the back-up plan," Rory said.

"Getting married in Ms. Patty's studio, right?" Lane asked.

Rory nodded. "It's not optimal, but it would work. Anyway, all I know is that if I have to discuss weather one more time this week I may pull a Sylvia Plath."

"Does your oven even work?"

Rory nodded. "Yeah, we use it to heat up our socks in the winter."

Lane gave her a look and said, "I don't think that's a proper use of your oven. Or a safe one."

"It's fine," Rory said dismissively. "Anyway, Saturday cannot come soon enough."

Lane grinned and said, "You know Lorelai's been bad when her own daughter is anxious for the wedding of her parents to be over."

"What can I say? Living the dream is taxing."

* * *

><p>Sookie stood at the stove, swirling a pan of butter as it gently boiled to a golden brown. It was turning a bit slow and she turned up the heat, watching the boil quicken.<p>

"Sookie?"

She turned back toward the voice, surprised to see Jackson standing by the usual salad station. She didn't remember there being a delivery today.

"I thought the next delivery was Wednesday," Sookie said, turning back to her butter. It turned quickly, and one second of inattentiveness could turn a nutty golden brown into a smoking burnt pan of butter.

"Yes, the next delivery is Wednesday. I'm actually not-"

"Are we getting any squash?" Sookie interrupted, eyes still on her butter. "Because I was thinking that a butternut squash soup would go just perfectly with the main dish I'm planning on making." She glanced back and added with a grin, "It's spiced pork tenderloin with sautéed apples, in case you were wondering."

"That sounds great," Jackson said distractedly. "I-I don't know if there's going to be squash."

"You don't know? You're the produce man, Jackson. You're supposed to know these sorts of things."

"Yes, I know, but I'm a little preoccupied at the moment," Jackson answered, his voice strained.

"Preoccupied about what?" she asked, her attention on the butter as she continued to swirl it. The scent had changed and she knew it would turn any second.

"Will you go to Lorelai and Chris' wedding with me?"

"We're both going, silly," Sookie said, not understanding what he was asking.

"No, I know, but I mean will you go _with_ me. Like a date."

Sookie looked back at him in surprise, her eyes wide and mouth hanging open enough to let several flies in without issue.

"A date," she repeated.

"Yeah, you know, like…well…like a date. I don't really know how to make it any more clear."

"No, it's clear," Sookie said, laughing uncomfortable. "It's, uh, yes. Yes, I'll go with you. I'd be – uh – I'd be flattered. I'd be, really-"

"Sookie, I think something's burning," Jackson interrupted. She made a small yelping noise and turned back to the stove, frowning when she saw the nearly black mixture that used to be butter. She turned off the heat and then turned sheepishly back to Jackson.

"Sorry about that," he said.

"Not your fault. I should have been paying attention."

"I distracted you."

"Jackson," she said softly, smiling a bit. "I don't care about the butter."

A slow grin spread on his face and he nodded, rubbing the back of his neck to cover the blush spreading on his cheeks.

"So, we can discuss times later," he said.

"Yeah, later. We can do it Wednesday."

"Yeah, Wednesday," he said with a nod. He went to leave but then turned back. "And I'll make sure that delivery as squash!"

She grinned wide. "Thanks Jackson."

* * *

><p>The week went by quickly as everyone prepared for the wedding. Before they knew it Saturday had arrived and the wedding was only hours away. Rory and Lorelai stood in their kitchen, gazing out the window.<p>

"It's beautiful outside," Lorelai said happily.

"See, I told you it wouldn't rain. As did that handy-dandy forecast on the refrigerator."

"In my defense, the weatherman is wrong half the time. But this is the proof I need to see. Blue skies. Sunshine. It's the perfect day for a wedding."

Rory grinned, slipping her arm around Lorelai's shoulders. "Yeah, it is."

An hour later Sookie came over and the three began working on Lorelai's hair and make-up before helping her into her dress. They started a bit early, evidenced by Lorelai sitting in the kitchen with a large papertowl tucked into the bodice of her dress while she at a slice of leftover pizza.

"This is wrong," Sookie said, standing with Rory at the edge of the room as they watched Lorelai eat. "This is wrong on about eighteen levels."

"Stop talking about me over there," Lorelai said. "You know I can still hear you."

"Sorry, it's just…you're eating pizza in your wedding dress."

Lorelai took a bite and with a full mouth asked, "This surprises you why?"

"White dress. Red pizza sauce. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

"That's what the paper towel is for," Lorelai argued.

"If Grandma were here, she'd probably be nagging you," Rory piped in. "First about you eating pizza with your dress on. Then for having a diet that is comprised entirely by junk food and caffeine."

"And that, Rory, is why I told her to meet with us twenty minutes before the ceremony for my 'getting ready'. That way, I can relax during the real prep and then only field her comments for twenty minutes. It's genius."

"You really do eat poorly," Sookie chimed in, looking through their refrigerator. "I don't think I see a single vegetable."

"Sookie, get out of my refrigerator and tell me more about this Jackson thing."

Sookie closed the refrigerator door and turned around sheepishly, cheeks stained red.

"There's not much to tell."

"Um, Jackson aka produce guy with the nice but asked you out. There is a story there."

"Since when do we call Jackson produce guy with the nice butt?" Sookie asked, face scrunched in confusion.

"Since he asked you out. He needed a punchy nickname. Anyway, when are you meeting him?"

"Just at the wedding. He's saving me a seat."

Lorelai grinned and said, "Saving you a seat, huh?"

"Are you trying to make that into a euphamism?"

Lorelai laughed. "No, I think it's nice. It's sweet."

"I am nervous, though," Sookie admitted. "It's been such a long time since I've done this."

"You'll be great," Lorelai said. "You know he likes you, so that's half the battle."

"He likes me," Sookie repeated, grinning a bit. "Who would've known?"

Rory's phone rang and she froze when she recognized the number flashing on her screen. Lorelai noticed the stricken look on her face and asked, "Rory, everything okay?"

"Yeah, I…um…I need to take this."

She went into her bedroom and closed the door. She let the phone ring in her hand a few more times before taking the plunge and answering.

"Logan?"

"Ace, you picked up," he said.

"Um, yeah, I did. What's going on?"

"Nothing," he said. "Nothing's going on. I just…your parents get married today, right?"

"Yeah," she said, sitting on the edge of her bed. "In about an hour."

"I bet you're really happy about that."

"Yeah, I am. Logan, why are you calling?"

"I wanted to wish your parents good luck," he said, his voice belying that this was far from the truth. "I just-"

"You can't do this," she said.

"What? Ace-"

"No, you can't just call me. We said we would have some distance between us. You said-"

"Isn't hundred something miles between us enough?"

"You know that's not what I mean," Rory said wearily. "I can't do this, Logan. I can't keep talking to you because it's too hard. I'm trying to move on, but hearing your voice makes that impossible."

There was a long pause before he murmured, "I miss you."

She sighed, drawing her knees into her chest. "I miss you, too. But I can't keep doing this. I need a clean break."

"There's no such thing as a clean break, Ace."

"Well maybe we can try for something close."

He went silent again before saying, "So, you expect me to not talk to you for two years?"

"No," she said honestly. "I don't expect that. But a month, maybe? Give me time to get over you."

"What if I don't want you to?"

She felt her eyes fill with tears and said, "That isn't fair to me, Logan. It's not fair to me, and if this talk is doing anything to you that it is to me, then it's not fair to you, either. Let's give ourselves the chance to be happy."

"I can't be happy without you."

She shook her head, tears dripping down her cheeks. "Please don't call me again. I'll let you know when I'm ready, but until then…"

"I still love you."

She fought back a sob and said, "Good bye, Logan."

She hung up before he could say anything else, her body racked with sobs. This was why they couldn't stay in contact. This was why she needed a complete break. He said things like that and it made her entire body hurt. There was a light knock on the door and Lorelai walked in, her eyes going wide when she saw her daughter in tears.

"Rory, what's going on?"

"It was Logan," she said, throwing her phone angrily to the other side of the bed. "I hung up on him. Can you believe me? He told me he loved me and I hung up on him."

"Aw, babe," Lorelai said, sitting next to her. She wrapped her arm around her shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze. Sookie was at the doorway and Lorelai asked her to get Rory a cup of coffee from the kitchen.

"I know it hurts, but you're doing the right thing. Long distance is tough, kid. Factor in your age and being in two different continents? You did the right thing."

"I just couldn't talk to him. I couldn't do it anymore. It hurts too much, and I tried to tell him that but-"

"Look, he knows that you love him. Believe me, Rory, he knows. And if in two years, when he comes back, those feelings are still there and his too, then you guys can work it out. But for now, ending things was the right decision. I know it doesn't seem that way, but it is."

Rory nodded, wiping the back of her hand across her nose. "You're right."

"I have some coffee," Sookie said, handing it to Rory. "I mixed a little cinnamon in there. I think you'll like it."

Rory smiled weakly. "Thanks Sookie."

"By the way, Lorelai, we probably should leave soon. I don't mean to rush but-"

"No, we should go," Rory said, standing up. "This is your day, Mom. I won't let my petty drama get in the way."

"Your drama isn't petty," Lorelai said, tucking a loose piece of hair behind Rory's ear. "Not even close."

Rory smiled a bit. "Mom, you know what I want right now?"

"What, kid?"

"I want to see my parents get married."

* * *

><p>That afternoon Rory got to see the pipedream of every child of separated parents. Lorelai and Christopher stood in front of the town's minister and swore to spend the rest of their days together. They sealed it with a kiss and then just like that, Rory gained another last name.<p>

"It was just beautiful," Emily told Lorelai, pulling her daughter into a tight hug. "Absolutely beautiful."

"Thanks Mom."

"And Christopher, you look so handsome in that tux," Emily continued, slightly drunk off the free champagne and intoxicating joy at Lorelai finally marrying a man who met her approval. "I am just so happy for you two!"

"Well, thanks Emily," Christopher said, chuckling a bit. He slipped his arm around Lorelai's waist and said, "We're pretty happy, too."

* * *

><p>"So, he called you?" Lane asked, glancing at Rory. They were sitting at one of the tables while the band warbled through some Billy Joel song up front.<p>

"Yeah. It was not one of the high moments of the day."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Rory said with a shrug. "I mean, the real answer is no. It was pretty jarring – hence the whole we-shouldn't-talk-thing, but I'm doing okay. I just…I really miss him. I know that it's the right thing to end things now but I really miss him."

"Well, think of it this way, he'll be back in two years."

Rory smiled sadly. "That's what my mom said. It sounds like a good way to think until you remember how long two years is. Not a short amount of time."

"Well, then it'll be an even better reunion?" Lane tried.

"If there even is one. Two years is a long time."

"And you guys were ridiculously in love," Lane said. "If I had to bet my money on a pair that could pull this off, it would be you two."

Rory smiled slightly. "Lane Kim, I never would have taken you for a gambling woman."

Lane laughed. "What can I say, I'm just really rooting for you guys. He made you happy."

"Yeah," Rory said, smiling wistfully. "He did."

"So, just give it two years. "There should be enough going on to keep you busy."

"You're right," Rory said, crossing her arms over her chest. She leaned back in her chair and murmured, "Just give it two years."

**A/N: This admittedly was more of a transitional chapter. I wanted to jump right into the next story arc, but I knew you all would send me hatemail if I left out the wedding ;) Next chapter is going to be HUGE in terms of the next direction of this story. Anyhoo, please leave feedback!**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: I know I said this would be up two weeks ago. I blame writer's block and my Pitch Perfect obsession. Anyhoo, to make up for the lack of update for the past two weeks, this chapter is MASSIVE. And, it has that big surprise I promised you all! Hope you enjoy this!**

Chapter Thirty-Two

_TWO YEARS LATER – Yale University_

Rory woke up and rolled on her back, blinking slowly as she stared blearily at the speckled ceiling above her. She heard her phone buzzing on her nightstand and as she turned over to pick it up Paris walked into the bedroom and said, "It's been going off for the last hour."

Rory sat up quickly and grabbed her phone, seeing that she had four missed calls from her mom.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Rory said unhappily, clicking on her voicemail.

"You're crabby when someone wakes you up," Paris said.

Rory shook her head, thinking that of course Paris would pull something like this, but her irritation flagged when Lorelai's voice boomed in her ear.

"Kid, you seriously need to get better at answering your phone. Sookie is officially in labor! Jackson took her to the hospital about an hour ago and she's pushing the little one out as we speak! Call me back when you get this – we might have a name by then!"

Rory dialed quickly and pushed back on the bed so that she was sitting on her pillow, her back flush against the bed's backboard. Lorelai answered on the third ring and said, "It's about time! Were you kidnapped or something?"

"I was sleeping," Rory said. "And my phone was on silent. Anyway, tell me about Sookie! Did she have the baby yet?"

"Yes," Lorelai enthused, "a healthy and beautiful baby girl. Martha Belleville."

"Martha," Rory repeated softly, grinning. "It's perfect. That name is absolutely perfect. How's Sookie doing?"

"She's good," Lorelai said. "Tired, but she's happy. She's glowing."

Rory grinned. "I bet."

"Alright, that's about all I have to report. You go get yourself some breakfast. And take your phone off silent!"

"Will do. Bye and send Sookie my love."

"I will. Love you, babe."

"You too. Bye."

Rory stood up from her bed and grabbed a sweatshirt from the foot of her bed, pulling it over her head. She walked out into the common area and the acrid scent of drying glue hit her immediately. She glanced at the craft table and sure enough Paris was at the chair, working on another one of her crafts that looked more akin to the work of a preschooler than college student.

"I'm heading to the cafeteria," Rory said. "You want to come?"

"No, I'm finishing this up," Paris said, gesturing to her craft project. Rory nodded and walked out of the dorm room, heading toward the cafeteria. She passed Dommer Hall when she thought she saw him again. It happened more often than she liked to admit – the impossible sightings. It started during orientation. She could have sworn she saw Logan over by one of the fraternity tables but then a crowd had formed and by the time it cleared again he was gone. She knew he couldn't be there – Honor had told her over the summer that Logan was taking a year off in Europe – but it didn't stop her heart from slamming against her chest every time she thought she saw him.

She pushed all thoughts of him from her mind and continued on her way to the cafeteria, serendipitously running into her friend Marty on the way. She had seen him butt naked outside of her dorm room their first weekend of school and after lending him her robe they became fast friends.

"You're late today," he noted. "Are those pajamas I detect under that sweatshirt?"

"Paris kept me up with her Nazi documentary," Rory said with a frown. "She had the sound so loud that I swear Germany could hear every word."

Marty snorted. "Why am I not surprised that Paris watches Nazi documentaries?"

Rory grinned. "So, how is your first week of school going? You like your classes?"

"Yeah. Not a big fan of the reading - but it's not too bad."

"What's wrong with your reading?" she asked out of curiosity.

"The fact that it exists."

She laughed, shaking her head. She thought to herself that if he didn't like reading he had a long four years ahead of him.

"So, what are our chances of there being cinnamon toast crunch left?" she asked, changing the subject.

Marty shook his head. "That was gone about three hours ago, Rory. The cinnamon toast crunch goes fast."

"Man, I hope they at least have Cocoa Puffs," Rory said, stepping through the door to the cafeteria that Marty held open for her. He followed in behind her and said, "You know you can always count on some nice cardboard-tasting-Total."

Rory scrunched her nose. "I'll resort to oatmeal before that."

They swiped their cards and walked into the cafeteria, heading straight for the cereal. Marty picked up a tray, bowl and spoon for Rory and handed it to her. She thanked him off-handedly, too distracted by the full Cinnamon Toast Crunch dispenser to think about anything else.

"No way," Marty said, voice lit with disbelief.

Rory didn't respond. Instead she filled her bowl with a heaping mound of the cereal, a smile stretched on her mouth.

"They must have gotten an extra shipment," he said.

"Today," Rory began, grinning up at him. "Is going to be a good day."

Marty filled his own bowl and they sat at one of the corner tables set up against the window. It was prime cafeteria real estate that they only snagged because of the late hour.

"Today just keeps getting better," she said with a toothy grin.

Marty laughed. "So, what about you? How's your first week going?"

"Classes are fine," Rory said around a mouthful of cereal. "Living with Paris, though…"

"Yeah, how's that going?"

"She was really neurotic in high school," Rory began.

"More neurotic than now?" Marty blurted, eyes wide.

"No, she's better now," Rory clarified. "Since she started meeting with her life coach Terrence-" Marty snorted and she gave him a look, "-she's gotten a lot better. She's much calmer. But she still has moments and it comes out at the strangest times."

"Please tell me you have an example."

"Tonight our floor is hosting a party," Rory explained. "Each room is supposed to have some sort of theme. Paris has been absolutely insane trying to come up with the perfect theme. This has driven her to excessive crafting – meaning that my apartment will probably not stop smelling like glue for the rest of the semester."

Marty nearly kept a straight face as he said, "So, she's a binge crafter, huh?"

Despite wanting to show some support for her roommate, Rory couldn't help but smirk. "I understand that she wants to fit in, but it's a bit much. No one is going to remember what our room's theme was a month from now."

"But they will remember the room that smells like glue."

"Exactly," Rory said. "But, I guess I can handle the occasional neurotic episode. It's definitely an improvement from high school."

"So, are out of dorm-ers allowed at this party?" Marty asked. "I'm sort of curious to see what theme you guys settle on."

Rory shrugged. "Yeah, I think. Just don't lose your clothes this time."

Marty frowned and told her, "Believe me, that is not on the agenda."

* * *

><p>Paris settled on their room being the dance room. They pushed the furniture as close to the sides of the room as possible creating a relatively large area to dance. Paris put her iPod on shuffle and after two opera tracks Rory went and replaced it with hers. The party is about thirty minutes in and Paris sat on the couch, impatiently waiting for people to show up. She checked her watch anxiously, eyes darting to the doorway and then back at her watch.<p>

"I don't understand this," Paris said. "The party started a half our ago. Shouldn't people be here?"

"Maybe they haven't made their way down to this side of the floor yet," Rory suggested. "Besides, it's still early."

"Go check out the other rooms," Paris said. "See if they have people."

"Paris-"

"We might have to rethink the theme," Paris interrupted. "Because if the dance room doesn't draw people in-"

"You have got to be kidding me," Rory said. "We are _not _changing the theme again. Dance room is fine."

"But no one's here!"

Rory felt a circular discussion on the horizon and exhaled sharply before telling Paris, "Okay, going to check the other rooms now."

"Good," Paris said with a decisive nod. "I'll keep an eye out here."

"You do that," Rory said, walking out of her room. She ran into Marty down the hallway and she said, "Hey, want me to do me a big favor?"

"Sure, what?"

"Go in my room."

Marty gave her an odd look and asked, "Why?"

"Paris is getting worried because no one is in our room, and-"

"You mean it'd just be me and Paris?" Marty asked slowly. When Rory nodded he shook his head and said, "No way."

"Marty-"

"I am not going in there alone with her. I'll say something wrong and she'll kill me."

"I don't think Terrence would approve of murder," Rory offered weakly. It was clear that Marty wasn't going to budge, though, and she sighed. "Fine, just come with me."

"She sent you out for recon, didn't she?"

Rory nodded, hooking her thumbs in the pockets of her pants. "I'm supposed to see if our room is the pariah of the party."

"With her in there, I'd say yes."

Rory smirked. "I told her it's just because it's early."

They walked into the first dorm which was filled with kegs. How this got past the R.A. was beyond Rory, but she decided not to question it. Marty went over to one immediately and filled each of them a cup. When he handed it to her she gave him a look and he said, "What? We might as well enjoy our recon."

She grinned and took a sip of the beer. She wrinkled her nose at the taste but forced a second sip.

"Alright, on to the next room."

They left the keg room and turned into the next. What Rory found there was surprising to put it lightly. First she saw Colin and then Finn. Their backs were turned to her as they talked to someone leaning against the wall. She didn't see the person, but something in her _knew _it was him. Even as she told herself that he was in Europe – Honor had told her that much – she knew without a doubt that they were talking to Logan. Sure enough the two friends shifted to the side and her stomach went all topsy turvy at the sight of his face. He was laughing at something Colin said, but his smiled dimmed when his eyes met hers.

"Doesn't seem too exciting in here," Marty said, glancing down at her. "You want to go to the next one?"

She nodded quickly, her instinct for flight kicking in full throttle as she saw Logan begin to move away from the wall. She took a hold of Marty's arm and pulled him toward the door.

"What was with the hasty exit?" Marty asked in confusion, removing his arm from her grasp.

"Ace!"

Logan predictably followed them and as she grudgingly stopped and turned toward Logan, Marty looked between them and asked, "Who's Ace?"

Rory raised her hand unhappily and said, "That would be me. Why don't you head into the next room? I'll meet you there."

Marty eyed Logan warily and asked, "You sure?"

Rory nodded. "Yeah. I won't be long."

Marty glanced at Logan once more before disappearing into the next room. Logan watched him depart and commented, "He seems nice and strapping. Bet he's good at opening doors and carrying books."

"What are you doing here?" Rory asked. "I thought you were in Europe."

"My parents decided my education was more important than me sampling the bars and nightclubs of the finer continent," Logan answered.

"So, you're here? At Yale?"

"That is the word on the street," Logan said. "Unless they find a reason to kick me out."

Rory clasped her hands behind her back uncomfortably, beginning to rock on her heels. It was what she did when she was nervous and as his eyes followed her movement, she thought to herself that he probably remembered that and she promptly stilled and unclasped her hands.

"How've you been?" she asked after a moment. They hadn't talked since Lorelai'd wedding, despite her keeping loose tabs on him through Honor. While she had been the one to demand a complete break, she found herself interested in how he was doing and his college search. Honor was more than happy to oblige – her hope that the two would reunite not lost on Rory.

"I've been good," Logan said. "According to Colin and Finn, boarding school has softened me."

Rory smirked. "Now, that I don't believe for a second."

Logan shrugged, his lips pressed into a closed-mouth smile as his shoulders raised. "Guess you'll just have to wait and decide for yourself."

The insinuation was clear. He hoped they could still be friends. Standing there with him, she was surprised to find herself with the same hope.

"You should stop by 1102 at some time tonight," she told him.

"What's in 1102?"

"Well, first off it's the dance room," Rory said, ticking off reasons on her hand. "It has semi-decent music, some of which you will undoubtedly recognize as you suggested half of it to the iPod owner." He grinned. "And Paris will be happy to see you and subsequently make an offensive comment."

Logan's eyes widened. "Paris – as in Paris Gellar – is here?"

Rory nodded. "She's my roommate."

"What did you do to end up with that?"

Rory laughed. "It's not that bad. She doesn't snore. She watches minimal TV, meaning I almost always get to choose the show."

"All the makings of a good roommate."

"We haven't killed each other yet," Rory said. "So, not too bad."

Logan grinned. "I should probably get back to the boys. But I'll definitely stop by your room."

Rory nodded. "Good."

"And it's really great seeing you, Ace," he said. "It's really…"

She felt her cheeks color and murmured, "I'll see you later, Logan."

"See you, Ace."

She watched him go back into the other room and then turned around, walking numbly into the next room where Marty waited for her. The look on his face clearly asked for an explanation and she told him, "It's a long story. One that at least requires popcorn."

"Alright," he said with a nod. "Got it."

"Come on, let's go back to my room," she said, suddenly feeling exhausted. "We'll just tell Paris the rest of these rooms aren't too crowded."

* * *

><p>"Rory," Paris said loudly, coming up beside Rory who sitting on the couch and avoiding anything involving dancing. The room had filled up a lot after about an hour, and the dance floor was packed. "Okay, don't panic, but I just saw-"<p>

"Logan," Rory answered flatly. "I know."

"You know?"

Rory nodded. "I ran into him earlier."

"Oh," Paris said blankly, coming around the side of the couch and sitting next to Rory. "Okay, how do we feel about this?"

Rory looked at her strangely. "How do we feel about what?"

"Logan. Do we like him? Do we hate him?"

"You can do whatever you want," Rory said, not wanting to form an army of Yale friends against Logan. She already noticed the hard looks Marty had paid him earlier.

"I'm your roommate, Rory," Paris said. "It's my job to support you in whatever you feel here. So, if you hate him-"

"I don't hate him," Rory said. "I…I don't know how I feel."

"Okay," Paris said, nodding. "Do you know when you _will _know?"

Rory blinked repeatedly. "I'm going to get a drink."

She went over to the small assortment of drinks Paris had siphoned off of one of the other rooms and poured herself a tall glass of coke. Colin came up next to her and she said hello.

"Nice party you've got going in here," Colin said. "Sort of funny to think you and Gellar pulled it off."

"Thanks?" Rory said uncertainly. She noticed then that Colin wasn't looking directly at her, and his shoulders were tense.

"He's happy, you know," Colin said.

"Okay," she said slowly.

"He met someone at boarding school and…"

Colin went on talking, but Rory didn't hear anything past the first part. He met someone at boarding school. He met someone. Someone that wasn't her. Someone who replaced her.

"He didn't come here to win you back," Colin said, pouring more whiskey into his drink. "I just…I just thought someone should tell you. Because he won't. He won't tell you because when he's around you he practically forgets his name – but she's great and he really does care about her –"

"I won't try to get in the way," Rory interrupted, praying to ever deity that she could think of that this would end the conversation. "I don't mean to, Colin. I'm not like that."

"I know," Colin said. "I just thought something should be said."

"Sure," she said uncomfortably. "So-"

"Out!" Paris yelled, standing at the side of the couch. Rory craned her neck to see what was happening and saw that someone had vomited on the couch. "Everyone out! Everyone out _now_!"

For once, Rory was extremely grateful to have Paris as a roommate.

"I'll see you later, Rory," Colin said, taking a long drag of his drink and then heading toward the exit. The room cleared out and Rory walked over to Paris who was pulling the soiled cushion off of the couch.

"This should be burned," she said with her nose wrinkled.

"We can wash it in the handicap shower," Rory said.

Paris nodded, yawning wide. "Yeah. Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, tomorrow."

They padded into their bedroom and both climbed into bed fully clothed. Paris turned the light off and in the darkness Rory murmured, "He has a girlfriend."

"Do we hate him yet?"

Rory turned on her side, pulling her sheet up to her chin. "No. Not yet."

**A/N: So? Thoughts, please!**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Okay, the response for that last chapter was AMAZING. Thank you all so much! Just a little note that some of these scenes are heavily inspired by parts of S4. So, if it looks like it's from the show it probably is! Hope you enjoy :D**

Chapter Thirty Three

She didn't know how to feel about the news that Colin had given her at the party. At first she was hurt. If she had meant so much to him, then how could he have moved on? Of course, immediately after that, she thought that if he had meant so much to her, how could she have not wanted him to? It wasn't fair to him for her to expect him to be some celibant saint for those two years. She hadn't. Granted, while hers had only been singular and uneventful dates, she still did not sit in her room and twiddle her thumbs as she waited for him to return. He deserved to move on and find someone.

Still, she found herself uncomfortable with the notion that he had moved on. There was someone else at his side. Someone else that was the person her cared about – loved even. The thought bothered her more than she lied.

She tried to distract herself with schoolwork. It was enough to keep her busy, and then the newspaper would be beginning in the next week. She'd heard horror stories about its editor Doyle, and she had anxious excitement at the prospect of meeting him. Paris was equally interested.

"I wonder what he'll be like," Paris said, walking with Rory through campus. "I mean, it takes serious chops to be the editor and chief of the Yale Daily News. Some of the best journalists out there have held that position."

"I don't know."

"I bet he's tall," Paris said stoutly. "And has a moustache."

"Why a moustache?"

"I don't know," Paris said with a shrug. "When I think of strong men, I think of moustaches. Your grandfather has one."

Rory nodded. "Yes he does."

"Anyway, do you think we'll get assignments our first day?" Paris asked. "Or maybe there's a trial period first."

"They'll probably give us some sort of introduction first," Rory said. "Maybe they'll have us shadow a senior writer?"

"I hope not," Paris said with a frown. "Knowing my luck I'll get stuck with a dud."

Rory smirked. "I'm sure there are no duds on the newspaper here. It's Yale."

"Yeah, it's the same school that let in George W. Think about that for a while and then get back to me."

Rory shook her head. "Whatever it is, it's pretty exciting. I mean, we're here. We're going to be writing for the Yale Daily News. It's…it's the dream."

Paris grinned, Rory's enthusiasm infectious. "Yeah, it sort of is."

* * *

><p>Colin and Logan sat in front of Logan's television, facing off on a game of MarioKart. Finn refused to play, claiming that the game was too juvenile for his sort. As someone who regularly wet his pants while drunk, both Logan and Colin thought he wasn't one to talk.<p>

"So, you talked to Rory this weekend," Colin said casually, picking up a few coins on the road. His dinosaur character nodded its head approvingly.

"Yeah," Logan said. "We talked."

"Why didn't you tell her about Hannah?"

Logan's car ran into the wall and he swore loudly. Colin shook his head, picking up another few coins on the road and a power ball.

"How do you know I didn't tell her?" Logan asked, voice edgier than before as he started on another one of his character's lives.

"Well, I told her and she seemed pretty surprised."

"You told her?" Logan said, his head turning quickly toward Colin, who immediately said, "Dude, watch the screen!"

Logan frowned, turning his attention back to the game and narrowly avoiding another deadly collision.

"Why the hell would you tell her?" Logan demanded.

"Because she didn't know," Colin said. "And considering that you're still in love with her, I figured she wouldn't until it hit her in the face."

"That's not true," Logan said. "I don't…"

Logan trailed off, unable to finish the question. Colin shook his head and said, "Man, I saw your face when you first saw her walk into that room. I've only seen you look that way once before and it was when you saw her at Cotillion. Granted there were a lot of other emotions flitting on your face then, too, but it was there, man. You're not over her."

"I'm happy with Hannah," Logan said. "And she's only a few hours away."

"And Rory's here."

Logan was silent for a while, eyes trained on the video game. Just when Colin thought he would have to wrestle something out of his friend, Logan said, "I'm not going to do anything to hurt Hannah, if that's what you're thinking."

"I'm not thinking anything," Colin said. "But I know what she does to you, and I think you need to be careful. You don't even know if she's with someone now."

"She would have told me," Logan said immediately.

Colin snorted. "Like you told her?"

Logan hated to admit it, but Colin had a point. He avoided telling Rory about Hannah because he didn't want to hurt her feelings. He imagined she'd do the same.

"It doesn't matter," he said after a moment, voice final. "I am with Hannah. I _want _to be with Hannah. Now, can we get back to the video game?"

Colin sighed, yielding at the feel of an oncoming fight. He was a bit hungover from their festivities the night before, and didn't feel like getting in a full-out row with Huntzberger. He tended to get pretty vehement when it involved Gilmore.

"Alright, I guess I can get back to kicking your ass."

* * *

><p>The rest of the week passed without much fanfare and then it was the night of the first meeting for the paper. Paris and Rory trudged across campus with nervous excitement coursing through them at the prospect of being a proper writer at the Yale Daily News. It was what all those long nights at The Franklin were for, after all. This would be their stepping stone to that hard-hitting journalism job at the New York Times or that Pulitzer Prize. From the Yale Daily newsroom, anything seemed possible.<p>

The room wasn't too crowded. A smattering of newcomers hung out at the front of the newsroom while the newspaper staff lounged at their desks. A few spoke in hushed tones, their overt glances at the newcomers betraying the conversation topic.

"Can you feel it?" Paris whispered excitedly, taking a deep breath. "That electricity? That fire? This is the real deal, Rory. The Yale Daily News!"

"It is pretty exciting," Rory said with a grin, looking around. Her smile dimmed when she saw Logan over with the group. It shouldn't have surprised her that he was there. His father was a newspaper mogul, after all. Paris caught sight of him, too, and frowned.

"I bet him and his pedigree will get all the good stories."

"You don't know that."

"I do," Paris said snidely. "Nepotism rules the world, Rory. That just means we'll have to fight even harder."

A man of smaller stature came out of his cubicle and turned toward the group of gushing freshmen, clearing his throat loudly before yelling out, "Quiet!"

The group fell quiet and he grinned.

"That's better. My name is Doyle McMaster. I am the editor and chief of the Yale Daily News."

Rory leaned in toward Paris and whispered, "He's definitely not tall."

"Sshh," Paris said, staring reverentially at the small man.

"We have expectations here," Doyle said, beginning to pace. "They are great expectations, because we are nothing if not a great paper. We're the best; much better than that shoddy Harvard Crimson. Our staff writers go on to write for the New York Times, New Yorker and Chicago Tribune. If you work hard here and produce quality work, doors will open for you. If you don't do this, you can expect those doors to hit you on your ass on the way out. This is a place to learn and grow, but above all it is an place to deliver news the Yale Daily News way – with precision and honestly. Any questions?"

Paris raised her hand immediately. When Doyle nodded toward her and asked for her name she proudly said, "My name is Paris Gellar. Now, when will we be getting our writing assignments?"

Doyle laughed, glancing back at the other staff writers still at their desks behind the newcomers.

"Writing assignments? Did you guys all just hear that?" He continued to laugh, shaking his head. When he addressed Paris, though, his face was serious. "You will not be doing any writing for a long while. We need to trust you first. See if you have what it takes."

"And how do you do that?" Paris asked, undaunted.

"Today, we start with hats."

"Hats?" Paris asked, not understanding what that had to do with writing. Doyle nodded, walking over to his desk and pulling something out of one of the drawers. He held up an intricately folded newspaper hat.

"I dabbled in origami for about four years before I made this my freshman year," Doyle said, gazing at it lovingly. "This is your first task as potential staff writers for the Yale Daily News."

"You're kidding, right?"

Doyle gave her a look and said, "I never kid about newspaper hats. You all have ten minutes to make your hat. Instructions will follow that."

* * *

><p>Despite Paris' complaining about making a newspaper hat, she ended up making one that rivaled even Doyle's. It turned out her and her nanny used to do origami to pass the time when she was little. Rory's was little more than a few folds, but it stayed on her head which was all that really mattered to her.<p>

"Gilmore!" Doyle called out.

She walked over to him, her stomach twisting when she saw Logan standing at the desk. She gave him a closed-mouth smile before turning to Doyle and saying, "You called for me?"

"I have an errand for you two to run," Doyle began.

"For both of us?" Rory sputtered. "As in…as in the both of us?"

Doyle stared at her, no doubt thinking she was a little off her rocker. "Yes. Is that a problem, Gilmore?"

"No," she said immediately, shaking her head. "It's no problem. I…I have no problem. What do you need?"

"Ice cream," Doyle said. "For the staff."

"Ice cream," Rory repeated, nodding. "We can do that. Right Logan?"

He nodded, looking at her oddly. She wondered just how strange she was acting.

"The orders are here," Doyle said, handing over a piece of paper. "But you need to add mine."

"Okay," Rory said, pulling a pen out of her pocket. "What should we get you?"

"I want strawberry ice cream-"

"Strawberry," Rory said, voice all business-like. "Got it."

"Hold on, Gilmore, I'm not done. I want strawberry but without any strawberry bits in it."

Rory stared at him, not fully comprehending what he asked. It was preposterous – strawberry ice cream without strawberries.

"I don't think I understand," she began. "You want strawberry ice cream, but you don't want any strawberry bits?"

"That's exactly what I want."

"I don't think they make it that way."

"They don't," he said. "You need to pick them out."

Rory was at a loss of words. He wanted them to pick out the strawberry bits? Was he insane?

"We'll be back with that," Logan said, stepping in to save both of them. He picked up the ice cream list and then took a hold of Rory's arm, pulling her toward the door. When they were outside Rory blurted, "He's insane. He is certifiably insane."

"No, he's just having an ego trip," Logan corrected.

"Are we really going to pick out all the strawberry pieces?"

Logan gave her a look. "What do you think?"

"But what if he kicks us off the paper?"

"Because of ice cream?" Logan said. "Not going to happen. Besides, I'm newspaper royalty."

"Easy for you then but what about me?"

Logan grinned. "You're a damn good writer, Ace. That's what's about you."

She blushed, tucking a strand of hair between her ears. Her utter disbelief over Doyle's demands had made her forget the discomfort between her and Logan, but with that comment it came roaring back.

"Colin told me about your girlfriend," she said after a moment.

"He told me," Logan said, his voice tight.

"I'm happy for you," Rory said. "I'm glad that you found someone."

"She's a really sweet girl," Logan said. "I think you'd like her."

"Colin said you met at boarding school?"

Logan nodded. "We actually met in the disciplinary office. I pulled a prank with some guys. She had said a few choice words to a professor."

"You two sound like a match in heaven," Rory said, the laugh that followed brittle and hollow.

"I guess," Logan said, and she gave him credit for at least sounding uncomfortable.

"So, is she here, too?"

Logan shook his head. "She's at a liberal arts college about an hour and a half from here."

"That's nice that she's close," Rory said. She couldn't help but think that she'd be closer. Logan was quiet for a moment and then asked, "How about you? Seeing anyone?"

"No," Rory said, shaking her head. "I am married to my school books."

Logan laughed. "Well, as long as they treat you well."

Rory smiled slightly, thinking to herself how pathetic it sounds that he has this mouthy liberal arts girlfriend and she just told him she's basically in a relationship with her books.

They walked into The Purple cow – the premiere ice cream shoppe on Yale's campus – and collected all the different ice cream orders. After about fifteen minutes of waiting in line and then having the order prepared, they headed back to the newsroom. When they walked in Doyle announced the arrival of the ice cream and then waited at his desk like a king for his to be hand-delivered. Rory brought over the strawberry and watched him pull of the lid. She could clearly see a smattering of strawberry pieces, but was surprised to see Doyle dig his spoon into the ice cream and put it directly in his mouth. She stood there for a moment, anticipating the oncoming storm.

Sure enough, after a moment he looked up from his ice cream and said, "I asked you to pick out all the strawberry bits."

Rory thought of what Logan had told her earlier and squared her shoulders before saying, "You can haze us all you want but it doesn't change the fact that I am a damn good writer. I'll bring you clippings. I'll do test runs. I'll do anything that will honestly showcase my skills, and prove to you that I belong on this staff. But I will not sit and pick out strawberry bits from your ice cream."

Doyle stared at her, mouth screwed to the side. After a moment he told her, "The Whiffenpoof's premiere soloist will be graduating this spring. Bring me a profile by 5:00 on Friday. 1200 words or less."

Rory nodded, her heart slamming against her chest. "Alright then."

* * *

><p>"You got a story?" Paris asked, eyes wide. "How did you get a story?"<p>

"I sort of stood up to him," Rory said, trying to circumvent the waves of anger rolling off Paris. As far as she knew, she was the only newcomer offered a story and Paris' irritation at her not being included was evident. "Logan told me-"

"You were talking to Logan?"

Rory nodded. "We're the ones who did the ice cream run."

"What'd he tell you?"

"He told me that I was a good writer," Rory said. "And to not forget that. So, when I brought the ice cream back I told Doyle that I was a damn good writer and that I would do anything to prove that."

"Dammit, why didn't I think of that?"

Rory sat down on her bed and pulled her socks off. She went to change further for bed when Paris said, "So, you and Logan are friends now?"

"I guess," Rory said with a shrug. "We talked about his girlfriend."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I wanted to know," Rory said. "I want us to be friends – real friends like before at some point – and we can't have this huge part of this life that's off limits for us. If she's a part of his life, I want to know about her."

Paris shook her head and said, "You know, you're talking like you're still dating."

"No," Rory said firmly. "I am talking like we're friends. Because that's what we are. Friends. Or at least we will be."

"And you're okay with that? You're okay with just being friends?"

"Yeah," Rory said. What she kept quiet was the fact that she didn't have a choice.

**A/N: Hope you liked this! I'm trying to add some of the college activities to keep the pace going. Let me know your thoughts :D**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Holy moley this took me ages to write. And it is massively long. So...hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Thirty Four

A month passed and Logan and Rory found themselves settling remarkably well into their friendship roles. It shouldn't have been a surprise, as they had been friends first. With the looming memory of their romance never far from their minds, they had forgotten that this is how they had begun. They were friends for months before anything happened. While Rory found it difficult at first to have him in a capacity less than she was accustomed to, she also found that having Logan around was better than not having him.

"You are particularly distracted today," Logan said, walking with Rory through campus.

"Huh?"

"None of your responses to the story I just told you made sense," he said. "I asked if you had heard of one of the guys and you responded with, 'wow'."

"I guess I'm a little out of it," Rory admitted. "Headmaster Charleston called a few days ago and wants me to serve as a host to a visiting Chilton student."

"Impressive," Logan said. "I wonder why I didn't get a call?"

Rory smirked and said, "Did you forget that you were expelled?"

"Oh right. So, when is he coming?"

"She," Rory corrected. "And she's coming tomorrow."

"Ah, I get it," Logan said. "Let me guess, you were running around campus this morning trying to write down all the important spots and benches."

Rory frowned, thinking that was exactly what she did, and added, "I also hit the bookstore. They had some really great merchandise."

"What did you get her?"

Rory prattled off the list of goodies she purchases for the forthcoming Anna Fairchild, and Logan said, "God Ace, did you buy the entire store for this kid?"

"No," Rory said defensively. "I didn't get her any of the Yale post-it notes." She paused. "Do you think I should have gotten those?"

"You got her more than enough," Logan said. "You'll spoil her into choosing Yale."

Rory grinned. " I just want her to have a good time."

"I'm sure she will," Logan said. "And she'll be a walking Yale bookstore while she's doing it."

"What time's she coming tomorrow?"

"Nine," Rory told him. "I had her come in earlier so she could go to Callahan's class with me."

"Is that the one with the awful powerpoints?"

"They're not awful," Rory argued. "They're just...poorly constructed. And besides, it doesn't matter how good or bad his powerpoints are because the man is a genius."

Logan waggled his eyebrows and said, "Do I detect a professor crush?"

"No," Rory said loudly, but her cheeks flushed. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't spent some time thinking about her professor. But it wasn't that much time and all the thoughts were strictly PG-13.

"Yeah, you're totally hot for teacher," Logan said.

She gave him a look and said, "I'm not _hot for _anyone."

"Fine," he relented. "Just try not to drool in class in front of your Chilton shadow. Might not be the best first impression."

"Alright, I am through talking about this with you."

"Make sure to plan some fun things, too," Logan said. "Not everyone finds historical benches as riveting as you."

"I'm taking her to the ice cream social."

Logan snorted. "I'll repeat – make sure to plan something fun things."

"What is there not to love about an ice cream social?"

"Just about everything," he said. "Take her to the Pub."

It was Rory's turn to snort now, and she shook her head while she said, "I am not taking her to the Pub. I want to show her the _best _of Yale."

"I'm going to ignore that Pub dig," Logan said. "Don't you want to show her what life is like for students here?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Then you have to take her to the Pub."

"Fine," Rory relented. "If I say I'll take her will you stop beating this dead horse?"

Logan laughed. "Yes. I will."

* * *

><p>After her talk with Logan, Rory went to sit under her favorite tree on campus and call Lorelai. They had a daily phone call, and she missed yesterday's call because she had a massive paper to finish. Lorelai was not happy, despite her insisting that her school work was more important.<p>

"Yes, I realize this is your _future_," Lorelai said. "But, you really couldn't take a moment to call your old feeble mother?"

"You're neither old or feeble," Rory deadpanned. "And I promise you, there was no time. I almost pulled an all nighter."

"That would not have been pleasant for anyone involved," Lorelai said. "I've seen you without sleep."

"Right?" Rory said. "It's not pleasant. Anyway, tell me about Stars Hollow life. Taylor do anything particularly ridiculous this week?"

"Oh, you have no idea," Lorelai said, tone of voice indicating that this was bound to be a primo Taylor-Doose-story.

"I like this already," Rory enthused.

"So, Taylor has been thinking that some kids were stealing from the candy baskets at the soda shoppe for a few weeks now. As any other normal store owner would do, he installed cameras and had Kirk keep tabs on the place."

"Well, of course."

"Upon viewing the tapes and Kirk's testimony, that kid Brian Elders from Maple Street was caught lifting some wax lips."

"Brian Elders," Rory said reprovingly, shaking her head. "I always knew that kid was trouble."

"So, he brought up the matter at the town meeting and went on and on about how today's youth doesn't have any morals or conscience and that the town needs to do something."

"Oh boy," Rory said. "This sounds both awful and good."

"Oh, it's good. Great, even. As of yesterday, the Stars Hollow Watch is officially in effect."

"We have a Stars Hollow Watch?"

"Uh huh," Lorelai said. "Plus Taylor made that Brian kid stand in front of the soda shoppe wearing a sandwich board that said, _I stole wax lips from Taylor's Soda Shoppe_. Kirk stood next to him with a megaphone, telling passerby that this is what happens to depraved youths."

"Poor Brian Elders."

"Oh, he took it fine," Lorleai said. "Even had some of his friends come by and take pictures with him. He was like a local tourist attraction."

"Wow, so busy week in Stars Hollow, huh?"

"Yeah, your dad's going to be really upset that he missed it."

"He's out of town again?" Rory asked. Christopher started his own business the year before and things had really taken off in the past few months.

"He left Monday," Lorelai said. "He'll be back Saturday, though. Just in time to miss a Friday night dinner."

"He planned it that way, didn't he?"

"You bet. So, how about you? How's your planning for that little Chilton-ite going?"

"Good," Rory said. "I have the itinerary all set and I got her some things from the bookstore that I think she'll really like."

"Remember to put some fun in that intinerary of yours," Lorelai remind her.

"Logan told me the same thing."

"I always knew I liked that kid."

"She will have fun. Even if it means we don't hit all the benches."

Lorelai snorted. "You and your benches. I will never understand that."

Rory grinned. "Alright, I need to go to the newspaper office."

"What? This is all I get of you?"

"I'll call you tomorrow."

"You promise? Because I remember you telling me that the day before yesterday and we all know how that turned out."

"I promise. Even if I have work to do, I will shirk it all and talk to you. Classes be damned."

"That's my girl," Lorelai said, grin evident in her voice. "Bye babe."

"Bye Mom."

* * *

><p>The Chilton-ite arrived the next day and while Rory was excited to meet her, Paris gave her an icy reception at best. She took issue with the girl on principle. As she explained to Rory the day before, they weren't given the opportunity to shadow current students when they were at Chilton. Therefore, this girl was being given an unfair advantage. Rory tried to temper the argument by adding that they already were at Yale and didn't need any such advantage, but Paris held her ground.<p>

"I don't think she liked me very much," Anna noted quietly as Rory gave her a quick peek at the bedroom.

"Paris?" Rory said, glancing over at her. "Don't worry, she doesn't really like anyone."

"What's up first today?"

"I thought we'd do a tour of campus," Rory said. "And then I have Professor Callahan's class at eleven. I thought you might want to sit in?"

"Sure."

Rory grinned. "You're going to love this guy. He is so interesting. Anyway, ready to start your tour?"

* * *

><p>After the tour Rory and Anna walk to Kranner Hall and take their place in the auditorium. A few minutes later Colin and Finn walk in, skating past their usual spots in the back and sitting next to Rory and Anna.<p>

"Hello there beautiful," Finn drawled, reaching out a hand. When Anna timidly took it he dropped a kiss on the top of her hand. Rory gave him a look and asked, "What are you two doing up here? You know you can't sleep through class in the second row."

"Logan sent us," Colin explained cheekily. "Wanted to make sure you didn't drool over Callaghan in front of your guest over there."

Rory made a disgruntled noise and turned quickly toward Anna, assuring her, "I wasn't going to…I…" she turned back to the boys, "…you both are ridiculous!"

"Notice that?" Colin said, hooking a thumb toward Rory. "She couldn't even get it out."

"They're wrong," Rory said stoutly. "All I have toward Professor Callaghan is professional admiration."

Anna smirked, nodding along, but Rory could tell she wasn't convinced. Crossing her arms over her chest, Rory muttered, "I am going to kill Logan."

* * *

><p>Later that day, after another tour of famous benches and spots, Rory took Anna to the Pub. She sat at a booth by herself while Anna got a drink when Logan approached. He sat next to her, glancing over at the bar.<p>

"I see how followed my advice and brought her here."

Not skipping a beat Rory said, "What the hell were you thinking putting Colin and Finn on me like that in Callaghans?"

Logan grinned. "I was wondering if I was going to get yelled at for this."

"You made me look like a freak," Rory said angrily. "Plus, now you have me all uncomfortable around Callaghan. I tried to go into office hours yesterday after I talked to you and was so twitchy that I left after ten minutes."

"Why were you at office hours?"

"Because, Logan, that is what people who care about their education do. They go to office hours. In fact, they even go to class."

"Really," Logan returned with feigned disbelief. "They go to class, too?"

Rory rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her cappuccino.

"Look, Ace, I'm sorry if I upset you," Logan said. "That was never my intention."

She gave him a look. "Seriously?"

"Okay, maybe a little," he relented. "But I obviously didn't' know it would bother you this much. And I'm sorry."

Rory sighed, wrapping her hand around the mug. "Fine. Just don't do anything stupid like that again."

"I promise," he said. "For at least a month. Past that, well, you know I can't plan that far in advance."

She smirked, glancing over at the bar. Anna stood with her cappuccino, a group of guy herded around her. Rory shook her head, muttering, "Today just keeps getting better."

"Delts," Logan said, following her gaze. "You better get her out of there. They like young ones."

Rory stood up and walked over to Anna and her new friends. Anna beamed at Rory and said, "These guys were just telling me about a party at their apartment tonight."

"Oh, well, that's just great," Rory said dismissively. "Did you, then, tell them that you're sixteen?"

"We don't card," one of the guys said.

"Alright, and we are leaving," Rory said, taking a hold of Anna's arm and steering her away from the group.

"Rory, why'd you do that?" Anna said petulantly.

"Do you know what statutory rape is?" Rory sing-songed.

"They were just being nice."

"And you look like the perfect sacrificial virgin," Rory returned. "Believe me, I just did you a favor."

* * *

><p>That night they had planned on going to the ice cream social, but Rory ended up getting a call from Doyle that he needed to have an emergency meeting with her at the news office. Rory asked Anna if she wanted to come with, but she opted for watching tv and digging into Paris' snack stash. Rory only hoped she didn't come home to that confrontation.<p>

Doyle sat at his desk, feet propped up on the desk as he looked through some sort of history magazine. He straightened when she walked in and said, "Gilmore, thanks for coming in."

"Yeah sure," she said. "You needed to see me? Is it about that last story I wrote? I know it wasn't my best work, but school has been really difficult lately and-"

"No, I didn't call you in to talk about an article."

"Oh," she said, scrunching her brow in confusion. "Wait, then why am I here?"

"I want to talk to you about Paris."

"Paris?" Rory asked. "Uh, what about her?"

"Is she single?"

Rory blinked once and then twice, thinking to herself that this was perhaps the most awkward situation she had been in in some time.

"Uh, yes," Rory said. "I mean, I think."

"You think? You're her best friend, Gilmore! You're supposed to know these things!"

"She's single," Rory said more definitively.

Doyle nodded, all business. "What do you think she thinks of me?"

"Am I really the person you should be having this conversation with?" she asked uncomfortably. "Wouldn't…oh, I don't know…Paris be better?"

"I can't go in blind," Doyle said immediately. "That's just asking for disaster. Does she ever talk about me? The context is irrelevant."

"Uh, sure," Rory said slowly. "Sometimes, yeah."

Doyle grinned. "Sometimes, huh? Is she typically sitting or standing? Is there ever pacing involved?"

Rory looked at him strangely. "Does it matter?"

"Of course it matters, Gilmore. That's why I'm asking."

"Uh, okay, well…yeah, sometimes she paces. It's usually her complaining about you giving her bad pieces."

Doyle pursed his lips and said, "She says that? Are you kidding me?"

Before she could stop herself Rory added, "Yeah, she says it's because you're threatened by her talent."

Doyle was silent for a moment but when he spoke the admiration in his voice was unmistakable, "What a woman."

* * *

><p>After perhaps the most uncomfortable talk of her life, Rory returned to the dorm with the intention of going straight to bed with a book. She didn't need any more excitement for the night. Not one bit.<p>

Of course, when she returned she found Anna missing and a note saying that she went to the Delt party. Rory began panicking immediately because she had no idea where a Delt party could be, and she was supposed to be in charge of this girl and instead had her end up at a frat party where all sorts of bad things could be happening.

"This is unbelievable," Rory railed. "First Doyle grills me about you for almost an hour and then I come home to Anna going off to some frat party?"

"Doyle was asking about me?" Paris asked, completing missing the second part.

"Yeah," Rory grunted, pulling out her phone. "I'm going to call Logan. I bet he'll know where this party is."

"What was he asking?" Paris asked anxiously. "Was it personal in nature? Or about my work?"

"Seriously?" Rory said irritably. "I don't have time for this right now, Paris."

"Just tell me what he said!"

"He wants to ask you out!" Rory blurted. Paris' eyes widened and she said, "You're kidding."

"I'm not kidding. Why would I kid about that?"

Paris considered it for a moment and then said, "I guess one date wouldn't hurt. I could probably get a story out of it."

Rory rolled her eyes, dialing Logan's number. He answered after a few rings, voice groggy.

"Ace, what's going on?"

"Anna ran off to a Delt party and I need you to help me find her."

Without a beat of silence Logan said, "I'll be at your place in five."

Rory hung up the phone, sliding it into her pocket. Shaking her head, she said, "Paris, next time I decide to do something nice for Chilton, please remind me that I am an idiot."

Paris nodded. "You got it."

**A/N: I was going to write them finding Anna, but then I decided that it would make this too long. And I just really didn't want to write that scene. So...hope you enjoyed the semi-cliffhanger!**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Before we start off, I need to say a quick note about some of the reviews I got for the last chapter. I realize that I am not the speediest updater. I realize that in the interim between chapters I post other stories. I also realize that you all are invested in this story and want to see what happens next. But the bottom line is that this is fanfiction. It is something that I do for fun, in between my real work, and sometimes I don't have the time to get these mammoth sized chapter written. The other things I post are little kernels of stories. No substance or overarching storyline. This story here requires me to plan and work out storylines. It's much more time consuming and since I know you are all reading, I want to make sure that I have everything set up and clear before I post. Basically, the point of this rant is that I realize the gaps between chapters are long, and it is in no way intentional or me forgetting this story. **

**Anyhoo, hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

Chapter Thirty-Five

"She ran off to a frat party?" Lorelai said in disbelief, laughing a bit at the ridiculous nature of what her daughter just told her about the day before. "Sounds like me if I shadowed someone at that age."

"It was terrible," Rory said. She was sitting on her bed and pulled her knee in, picking a hangnail on her toe. "I mean, I don't know what they do at frat parties. They could have been taking body shots off of her for all I know."

"Well, that'd teach her to not run off to parties," Lorelai said. "Your mother has one body shot experience, and it was enough to turn her off for life."

"Headmaster Charleston sounded so disappointed when I told him."

"Hey kid, this is not your fault," Lorelai said firmly. "This girl sounds like a loose cannon. And take it from a former loose cannon, there is no controlling them."

"I guess."

"Anyway, you found her and she was fine. That's all that matters."

"Yeah," Rory said, nodding to herself. "I'm just glad Logan came to help. I would have had no idea where to start looking for that party."

Lorelai laughed. "Yep, leave it to him to know where all the parties are."

Rory grinned. "So, any Stars Hollow news? Taylor make another kid stand with a sandwich board in front of his store?"

"Unfortunately no, _but _we are getting a new movie theater."

"A movie theater? But what about the Red & Black Bookstore's Friday night features?"

"I'm sure those'll stay," Lorelai said. "I don't think the real place would want to play those movies. Plus, there they let you throw popcorn at the screen. Pretty sure that's frowned upon at the real places."

"Yeah."

"Anyway, I have to go. I have a meeting at the Inn in about a half hour. Better back sure everything's in order."

"Okay, bye Mom."

"Bye babe."

* * *

><p>Rory found Logan at his usual spot at the student union and presented him with a large cup of coffee. He glanced up from his book and smirked.<p>

"Did you start up a personal coffee delivery system without telling me?"

"Yes," she deadpanned. "It's called the Gilmore Delivery Service. Tagline: Gilmores Get It There Fast."

Logan laughed. "Yeah, Ace, you might not want to repeat that to anyone else but me."

"It's a thank you," she said with a grin. "For last night. I don't know how I would have found her if you weren't there."

"It was no problem," Logan said, shrugging. "But I do appreciate the coffee."

He went to take a sip and Rory quickly said, "Oh, I had them put in a pump of English Toffee syrup. I didn't know if you liked that, but it looked too good to not try."

Logan smiled at her over the cup and then took a sip. She watched closely as he nodded appreciatively and said, "You made a good choice, Ace. This is delicious."

Her face relaxed and she said, "Good. I would have hated to have ruined your thank-you-coffee."

He laughed. "Yeah, sort of would have defeated the purpose if I couldn't drink it."

"Yeah."

"So, what are your plans for this weekend? Are you heading back to Stars Hollow?"

Rory shook her head. "No. Nothing too exciting happening there. Besides, I'm going back in two weeks for the Edgar Allen Poe festival."

"You guys have an Edgar Allen Poe festival?" Logan asked in disbelief.

"Yep. This guy comes dressed up like him and does readings. Taylor's all over it."

Logan snorted. "I can imagine. Anyway, I'm glad you're here this weekend."

"Why's that?"

"Hannah's coming in."

Rory's eyes widened and she forced a normal expression as she said, "This weekend? Wow, that's great. I'm looking forward to meeting her."

Logan nodded. "She's excited to meet you, too. I've told her a lot about you."

Rory glanced to the side and then asked, "Did you, uh, tell her about…"

"Yeah," he said. "That's not something I ever wanted to keep from her."

"And she's still excited to meet me," Rory noted. "There may be hope for us yet."

"She's really great," Logan said. "I think you two will get along."

Rory wasn't sure this was true. Could a current girlfriend ever really get along with an ex? She'd never been in the situation, therefore she didn't have any real sort of data on it all. From the television shows she had watched with a similar storyline, though, she did not hold much hope that her and Hannah would become anything further than pleasant acquaintances.

"Anyway, I have class to get to," Rory said, hiking her messenger bag further on her shoulder. "Enjoy that coffee."

"I will. And thanks again."

* * *

><p>"Logan's girlfriend is visiting?" Paris asked loudly, sitting with Rory at two computers in the newsroom. They both had stories slated to be turned in the next day and they needed some of the programs in the newsroom computers. Frustrated at a portion of her story that refused to gel, Rory had turned to gossip.<p>

Rory shushed Paris after her loud reaction, glancing nervously around the room.

"Would you pipe down?" she said. "People know him here, you know."

"Sorry," Paris said dismissively. "My normal talking voice is louder than the average person. Anyway, what else did he tell you?"

"Not much," Rory said. "He just said she was coming in this weekend. He said we'd get along."

Paris snorted. "Doubt it."

"I'm going to try," Rory said resolutely. "For the fact that Logan likes her, if nothing else."

"Exes never like the new girlfriend," Paris said. "You're going to be constantly comparing her to yourself. You'll be noting everything she does better than you. Next you'll note everything _you _do better and then decide that _those _attributes are more important than the ones that she does better."

"You've thought this through way too much," Rory muttered.

"Both of you will pretend to get along while in reality you're picking apart each other's character and appearance until you could quantify just how much the other lacks in comparison to you. In the end, you'll tell Logan that you loved her and it was so great meeting her – but you'll really hate each other's guts."

"Well," Rory said glumly. "That's a cheery thought."

"It's the truth, Rory. And the best thing you can do for yourself is face and accept the truth."

"Yeah, I guess."

Paris was quiet for a moment as she typed away at her computer. After a few moments she said, "By the way, if you're going to have a breakdown over this do you think you could hold off until Sunday? I have a lot of work I need to get through on Saturday."

Rory just stared at her.

* * *

><p>"You're introducing Hannah and Rory," Colin said, watching his roommate make himself a sandwich. "You really sure that's a good idea?"<p>

"Why not?" Logan asked. The question was rhetorical, but Colin took it as otherwise. He launched into a laundry list of all the reasons why this was perhaps one of the stupid ideas that Logan Huntzberger had ever had. Logan shook his head and interrupted with, "Alright, alright…I get the picture. It's a bad idea. I'm going to regret it. I'm still doing it."

"You're a self masochist, man," Colin said. "You know neither of them are going to be happy."

"You're wrong, Colin."

"Rory is going to be upset because she'll be seeing you play boyfriend to someone else. And Hannah is going to be upset because girlfriends never like when their boyfriend has a close friend that's a girl. There is no way you win here, man."

"I'm not trying to win," Logan said. "I'm just trying to do the right thing. And here, the right thing is to have them meet. Otherwise it'll just get even more awkward, and I don't want that. Both of them are big parts of my life. I don't want this sharp divide."

"Alright," Colin said, taking a swig of his beer. "But don't tell me I didn't warn you."

"Didn't warn him about what?" Finn asked drowsily as he walked out of his bedroom, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. It was nearly three o'clock and he was just getting up.

"He's having Hannah and Rory meet," Colin said.

"Well, that's a shitty idea," Finn said immediately, yawning. He perked up as he added, "Hey, you think there'll be a girl fight?"

"There will be no girl fight," Logan said.

Colin shook his head and glumly said, "Yeah, Huntz is right. He had to go and have a straight-laced ex. Anyone other than Gilmore and there would _definitely _be a girl fight."

"You two both underestimate my ability to facilitate an effortlessly entertaining weekend."

Finn snorted. "That is the gayest thing I have ever heard you say, mate."

"What?"

"I'm with Finn there," Colin said. "Never say anything like that again."

Logan rolled his eyes. "The point is that I can handle both of them. I know what makes both of them tick."

"Yeah, you," Colin said.

"No," Logan said slowly. "Well…you're actually not entirely wrong…but I know things that _aren't _me that make them tick and I know how to avoid those things. Therefore, this weekend will go off without a hitch."

* * *

><p>Despite the warnings from all those peripherally involved, Hannah arrived in New Haven late Friday afternoon and that evening her, Logan and Rory were out for dinner. It was stilted conversation at best, Logan overcompensating as the two girls watched on with moderate discomfort. He kept telling one part of the other's personality or experience that the other would like, but then would bowl over them when they tried to pipe in and elaborate. Every attempt at conversation by Rory or Hannah was interrupted by Logan hopping in and taking over. After their food was taken from the table, Hannah excused herself to go to the bathroom and Logan slouched in his seat.<p>

Rory shook her head and asked, "What is wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You need to calm down, Sparky," Rory said, leaning forward. "You're acting like a crazy person."

"I just want you two to get along."

"Which me might if you actually gave us a chance to speak," Rory said. "Every time one of us tries to say something, you jump in."

"I just want tonight to go well," Logan said.

"Then just relax a bit," Rory advised him. "And maybe let us talk a little."

He grinned. "Okay. I don't know why I'm so nervous about all of this. I mean, it really doesn't matter does it? Whether you two like each other?"

"You're not the only one nervous," she said softly. "And it matters because it's important to you. That's enough."

His eyes softened and he was about to say something when Hannah returned, slipping into the booth beside him. He cleared his throat, shifting over to the side.

"Did I miss anything?" Hannah asked.

"No," Logan said, shaking his head.

"So, Hannah, you're at a small liberal arts college right?" Rory asked.

Hannah nodded, tucking her blonde hair behind her ears. "Auburn, it's a few hours from here."

Rory nodded. "Logan told me."

"Oh God, I hope he hasn't gone on too much about me," Hannah said, glancing at Logan with a bit of a grin. "I always hate when my guy friends go on about their girlfriends. It's like, I know she's great. That's why you're dating her."

Rory shook her head and said, "Nope, he's…uh…told me the basics and nothing more."

Hannah grinned wide. "Good. How about you, Rory? Are you seeing anyone?"

Rory shook her head. "Nope. I'm, uh, enjoying the single life."

"And how is that treating you?"

"It's not bad. I get the whole bed. I eat ice cream out of the carton without any judgment."

"Anyone seriously dating you would know better than to judge for that," Logan said. He smirked and added, "There are so many other things to judge."

Rory gave him a look and asked, "I will kick you under this table."

"What type of things?" Hannah asked, glancing between them.

"Well for starters, she has an unhealthy obsession with ring pops."

"That's true," Rory said, nodding. "But I wouldn't call it unhealthy. It's just healthy enough."

"Yeah, that's because you don't know I found your drawer."

Rory's eyes widened. "What were you doing looking through my drawers?"

"That's beside the point. What is not is the fact that you have about ten drawers filled with books."

"Ten drawers?" Hannah said, voice soft. "That has to be an exaggeration."

"It is," Rory assured her. She glanced at Logan as she added, "It's actually eight."

Hannah watched as they dissolved into laughter. She shifted uncomfortably and Rory felt her stomach twist when she noticed. This wasn't how the night was supposed to go. She didn't want to make Hannah uncomfortable. That was the opposite of what she was trying to do.

"Anyway, Hannah, I'm sure you can tell me some irritating Logan-isms," Rory said. "I bet he's acquired some new ones since high school."

Hannah nodded, mouth screwed to the side while she thought. Her eyes lit up when she came up with something, and she said, "He knows every line to the _Godfather_! And he recites them whenever we watch it!"

Rory nodded blankly, swallowing hard as she pushed back memories of her and Logan doing that exact irritating thing back when they dated. Unlike Hannah, she had found it charming.

"Anyway, I think it's time for the check," Logan said, glancing at Rory.

"Are we still going to that party Finn talked about earlier?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah," Logan said with a shrug. He pulled out his wallet and reflexively swatted Rory's hand away when she tried to pay for her part. She gave him a look and he said, "My treat, remember?"

"Fine," she said, stuffing her wallet back in her purse. "I think I'm going to skip Finn's, by the way."

"What? Why?" Hannah asked immediately, eyebrow furrowed.

"I don't think my sea legs are good enough yet for a Finn party," Rory explained. "In fact, I don't think they _ever _will."

"Come on, Ace," Logan said. "We believe in you."

"I told Paris I'd be coming right back after dinner, anyway."

"Well, call her up and tell her your plans changed," Logan said easily. "Tell her to come along."

Rory stared at him. "You seriously want Paris at a party with you? Think that through and then tell me if you want to change your answer."

"I'd really love it if you'd come, Rory," Hannah said, voice imploring. "We've only really just started to get to know each other. Plus, I'm sure there are lots more Logan stories just waiting to be unearthed."

Rory thought to herself that the last thing she wanted to do was talk more about Logan with this girl, but Hannah looked so eager for her to come with, and it really only was one night. She could manage for one night, right?

"Let me make the call," Rory relented.

* * *

><p>"So, give me all the dirt of the girl," Paris said, standing with Rory by the keg. Hannah and Logan were a few feet away talking with Colin and Paris was staring at them with the least covert face imaginable. Rory swatted her arm and said, "Would you stop looking at them like a bloodhound?"<p>

"Any drinks spilled on you yet?"

"No," Rory said, shaking her head. "She's…nice. She's really nice, actually. I was all set to pretend that I like her, but I actually do."

"You don't have to hide your true feelings from me," Paris told her slowly. "This is a no judgment zone."

"I mean, I wouldn't want to bake cookies with her or anything," Rory began.

"Nor should you. I've seen you try to turn on an oven."

"But she's really nice," Rory said. "I honestly can't say anything bad about her."

Finn ambled over to them and slung his arms around both of their shoulders as he slurred, "Ladies, how are we doing tonight?"

"You have on too much cologne," Paris grumbled, pushing him off her. Finn grinned down at her and returned, "The lady doth protest too much."

Paris frowned. "No, she protests just enough. You're supposed to dab on cologne, not bathe in it."

"My lady, would you care for another drink?" Finn asked gallantly, undeterred by Paris' apparent disinterest.

"Just go with him," Rory advised. "It'll be over a lot faster than trying to evade him. Trust me."

Paris sighed, seeing that Rory had a point. She glanced up at Finn and told him, "You so much as try to cop a feel and I will make you rue the day you ever decided to walk over here. Understood?"

"I think I love you."

Rory laughed, watching the unlikely pair head off toward the kitchen. Her eyes drifted over to Logan and Hannah, who were at the entrance of the kitchen. Hannah had her arms draped around Logan's neck and his arms were around her waist, face close to hers as they talked. He caught her eye over Hannah's neck and she quickly glanced down into her drink, stirring the amber liquid.

"Rory Gilmore, right?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

She glanced up into an agreeable enough face. She followed the face down to a nicely portioned body complete with Chucks and an ironic graphic tee. She laughed at the design on the tshirt and said, "That is one fantastic shirt."

"I like to think so," he said with a grin.

"Wait, you knew my name," she said, glancing back up at him. "How…"

"We're in Lit 240 together," he quickly explained. "Professor Morris' class? Mondays, Wednesdays and Thursdays at 10:30-"

"In Krannert," Rory finished. "Yeah, I remember you. Sorry, I didn't recognize you at first…"

"Nick Hoffner," he filled in with a grin. "It's alright, I only remembered your name because of _Happy Gilmore_."

"Of course," she said, laughing a bit. "So, what brings you here?"

"I just really love stale beer and sticky floors."

She laughed and returned, "You know, I'm here for the _exact _same reason."

"Really? Wow, that's something."

"I actually know Finn," she explained. "He's the guy who threw the party."

"Finn," Nick said, as if he was testing out the name. "Can't say it rings a bell."

"How about tall, drunken Australian?"

Nick laughed. "Yeah. That actually does. He walked into a wall about ten minutes ago."

"That's our Finn," Rory said fondly.

"Your drink looks low," Nick noted. "Can I get you another?"

Rory nodded, smiling slightly. "Sure."

* * *

><p>Colin noticed Rory getting chatted up before Logan did. That give him the unfortunate luxury of watching his friend's reaction unfold in its entirety. Logan's body stiffened and he unconsciously distanced himself from Hannah. His girlfriend, unaware of what was happening outside of their little bubble, continued to talk and act like before, but Logan's attention was elsewhere. When Rory and the guy headed toward the kitchen, Rory smiling just a bit more than before, Logan's eyes were on them the entire time.<p>

"I'll be right back," Hannah said, laying her hand on Logan's shoulder. "I need to make a quick stop in the powder room."

"Yeah, sure," Logan said, giving her a quick kiss before walking over to Colin. He glanced in the direction Rory had gone and attempted a casual tone as he asked, "So, uh, did you see that guy Rory was with?"

"There are a lot of guys here, Logan," Colin said, taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah, but she was with one in particular," Logan pressed. "They were talking."

"I don't know who it was, Huntz," Colin said.

Logan nodded, rubbing at his jaw.

"Let it go," Colin said in a low voice. "Seriously, man, let it go."

"It's fine," Logan said, voice tense. "It's fine. Look, I'm going to get another drink."

Colin watched Logan go off to the kitchen and thought to himself that this was anything but fine.

**A/N: Y'all asked for a love interest for Rory and if you ask you shall receive! I sort of love this new Nick Hoffner character, so expect some fun scenes with him and Rory. And, of course, you can expect some fun jealousy from someone else. ;)**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this!**

Chapter Thirty-Six

Rory laid in bed, turning on her side as she buried her nose into her pillow. She didn't know what time it was; maybe six or seven because she never slept well after a night out. Something about heading to bed so late that messed with her internal clock. Her phone buzzed and she reached for it on her nightstand quickly. It was a text from Lane and her heartbeat slowed. She placed the phone back on her nightstand and pulled the covers up to her chin.

Last night had been interesting, to say the least. She had been convinced that it would be lackluster, but then the night surprised her. Nick had been unexpected, and the fact that she found herself genuinely liking him was even more unexpected. She grinned into her pillow at the thought of their conversations from the night before. It had been easy and light. Talking with him wasn't work, and she found herself looking forward to class on Monday so that they could do it again. Her phone buzzed again and she reached for it on her nightstand. The message was from Logan and asking her if she wanted to grab breakfast with him and Hannah later.

Logan.

Her thoughts wandered back to the night before and Logan's brief encounter with Nick in the kitchen. Rory had seen him walk into the kitchen, all determination and action. But his squared shoulders slumped almost immediately. She recognized what was happening. It was the checking off a reaction that he had no right to have anymore. She'd felt the same way when she first saw Hannah. So, instead of whatever he had initially planned – she hadn't the slightest idea what that was – he walked over and exchanged pleasantries with her and Nick while he made himself a drink. Cup full and mixed, he didn't linger.

He was with them less than a minute.

Her phone buzzed a third time, waking up Paris who took the interruption to her sleep less than kindly.

"Would you put that think of freaking silent?" she grumbled, grabbing her pillow and passive aggressively pressing it against her ear.

"Sorry," Rory said. "I'm getting breakfast with Logan in about an hour. You want to go?"

Paris, pillow still pressed to her ear, loudly said, "My head is under a pillow. Why do you not understand what that means?"

"We're going to Le Peep," Rory continued. "You like their pancakes, right?"

"If I say I'll go will you let me sleep?"

"You don't have to-"

"Fine," Paris said loudly. "I'll go. Now leave me alone."

"Alright," Rory said, rolling on her back and stretching her legs out. She grabbed her phone from the nightstand again and scrolled down to her newest contact.

Nick Hoffner.

It was a good name. She liked that it seemed equally suited for any career. Writer. Doctor. Actor. The name had all sorts of career possibility. She clicked over to messages and read through their exchange from the night before for what had to be the eighth or ninth time. She thought it'd get old at some point, but it hadn't. She grinned each time she read the silly little messages. Putting her phone back she told herself she shouldn't fall so fast. It wasn't a good thing. Still, though, she couldn't deny that she liked the butterflies in her stomach and stars in her eyes. It had been a long time since they were there.

* * *

><p>The breakfast crew ended up being the expected four plus Finn. Paris kept casting him dirty glances, due to his goading the night before which led her to go drink-to-drink with him. If Paris didn't know it before, she knew now that on one outdrank Finn Rothschild.<p>

"So, who was that cutie you were talking to last night?" Hannah asked, leaning across the table toward Rory conspiringly. "If you ask me, he looks like a keeper."

"You know that from seeing him across the room?" Logan interjected.

"I'm a fantastic judge of character," Hannah held. "Besides, you can tell a lot about a person by their face, and he had a nice face."

"A nice face?" Logan continued. "What exactly constitutes a nice face?"

"Symmetry," Paris provided. "Symmetry puts people at ease."

"That's true," Hannah said, nodding. "Throw in a crooked nose or pointy chin and it's a dealbreaker."

"All of this is ridiculous," Logan said.

"You've got that right, mate," Finn said with a nod.

Rory snorted. "Says the guy who has developed an entire rating system for girls based on their bust size."

"Hey, that has scientific proof," Finn countered.

"What scientific proof?"

"I slept with all of them," Finn announced. "Any my hypothesis held true."

"Do you think you'll see him again?" Hannah asked Rory excitedly.

"Well, we have class together," Rory answered. "So, that's pretty likely."

"I think she meant outside of class," Paris said. She turned to Hannah and said, "And the answer is yes. She's been checking her phone obsessively all morning."

"I have not," Rory said immediately. "I just…I like to keep track of my messages."

"What, it's not like they're going anywhere," Paris said drolly.

"So, he texted you?" Hannah pressed.

"Oh look, the food's here," Logan announced loudly, gesturing toward the waiter. He gave Logan a weird look while he passed out the plates.

"You're doing it wrong," Finn said, glancing at Paris' plate. She shot him a disdainful look and grunted, "Stop talking."

"You can't have straight carbs for a hangover meal," he told her, leaning back when the waiter placed his plate in front of him. Sittng up straight again, he gestured toward his plate piled high with bacon and sausage and said, "Now _this_, my sweets, is how it's done."

"I'm not your sweets," Paris told him slowly. "And that plate looks disgusting."

Finn smiled, undaunted by her sharp remarks. "I won't argue that, love. It is disgusting. But it cuts your nausea in half. Satisfaction guaranteed."

"He's actually right," Logan said. "Grease is the best for a hangover."

Rory nodded. "My mom stands by tacos being the best hangover food. And tacos are pretty greasy."

"Stop saying the word greasy," Paris said, wincing. "Look, what I want right now is eighteen pancakes the size of my face. So, that is what I ordered. End of story."

"Alright love," Finn said. "But when you're still praying to the porcelain god tonight, don't yell at me."

"Actually I have every right to yell at you," Paris said heatedly. "You're the only reason I'm in this mess."

Logan and Rory exchanged a look and he joked, "Children, come on. Let's have a nice breakfast."

Paris frowned and muttered, "He started it."

Finn didn't respond, mouth full of bacon, and the table continued eating their meal in silence.

* * *

><p>"I don't believe it," Nick said, shaking his head as him and Rory walked through campus after their class.<p>

"Believe it, mister."

"I can't," Nick said. "I can't believe that you don't like Quentin Tarantino. I didn't even think it was _possible _to not like Quentin Tarantino."

"He creeps me out," Rory said. "I mean, have you seen him do interviews?"

"Yes and I stand by my opinion. Quentin Tarantino is a god among men."

Rory shook her head. "I don't know, Nick. This might be a deal breaker."

He sighed, hiking his messenger bag higher up on his shoulder. "What a shame. Our friendship had such potential."

She laughed, tucking her hair behind her ear. "So, what other movies do you like?"

"The Godfather," he replied. "A classic."

"Of course."

"Everyone always says the original is the best, but the third one is where it's at. You have to respect a movie that fails so miserably at being the classic its creators clearly intended it to be."

She laughed, thinking that he had somehow pegged exactly why her and Lorelai loved the movie so much.

"You are exactly right."

"The emblematic scene being Sofia Coppola's rousing death scene, of course."

"Of course," Rory agreed. "When my mom and I watch it we always play that scene at least four times."

He laughed. "That's some dedication. Aren't you afraid it'll get old?"

Rory shook her head. "Not possible."

"Impressive," he said, grinning down at her. "So, I don't know if you heard, but they're playing the second one down at Wegman's Theater tonight."

"No, I hadn't heard."

He nodded, licking his lips quickly. "I, uh, thought you might want to go."

"With you?" she stammered.

"Yeah, that was the general idea."

She gingerly asked, "Like…a date?"

"We don't have to call it that," he said. "Just two Coppola fans taking in a film. Maybe sharing some Mike n' Ikes."

Rory grinned. "I do like Mike n' Ikes."

Nick did a little fist pump and joked, "I knew they wouldn't steer me wrong."

She laughed, shaking her head. He glanced down at her and said, "Please say yes, otherwise this is about to get pretty awkward."

"Alright," she said, her stomach flipping. "I'll say yes."

* * *

><p>Rory rushed up to her dorm room after her and Nick's talk. Her mind was racing at the prospect that she, Rory Gilmore, had potentially just set up a date for the weekend. When she walked into the dorm room she found Paris stretched out on the couch watching a documentary on Stalin.<p>

"Paris-"

"Hold on, let me pause this," Paris interrupted, scrambling for the remote. "This is a really good documentary. A lot better than the ones they were playing this weekend. The historical inaccuracies were really troubling."

"Sure," Rory said quickly, sitting on the edge of the couch. She folded and unfolded her hands in her lap while Paris looked at her strangely.

"Why are you so jumpy?" she asked. "Did you finally OD on coffee? I told you that day would come."

"No," Rory said, shaking her head. "I might have a date tonight."

Paris sat up straighter. "You might? What do you mean you might?"

Rory relayed the conversation she had with Nick and Paris nodded, mouth screwed to the side as she analyzed the situation.

"Interesting," she said. "Very interesting."

"Well? What do you think besides interesting?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"What are you feelings on it?" Rory paused for a second and then grinned. Paris smiled slightly and said, "That good, huh?"

"I'm excited," Rory admitted. "He's really nice. He's funny and he laughs at my jokes."

"He laughs at your jokes? Don't let that one go."

"So…I have a date. Tonight. With a boy."

"Yes, it appears you do."

* * *

><p>Rory was nervous enough for her date – or whatever it was – and then Logan had to show up ten minutes before Nick was set to pick her up.<p>

"You look nice," he noted, taking in her dark jeans and sweater. "Hot date?"

"The guy from the party is taking her out," Paris said loudly from her perch at her craft table. She was making some sort of bowl-like contraption and was currently adhering feathers on the side. For what would surely not be the last time, Rory questioned her roommate's sense of design.

"The guy with the nice face?" Logan asked, stepping inside.

"Yeah," Rory said dismissively, frowning at him as he walked further into the apartment. That was the last thing she wanted him to do. Her date was going to be there soon, and she wanted Logan as far away as possible. Him being there was making her stomach do funny things. He went over to the couch and sat down.

"You're, uh, just sitting down now."

"I am."

"But I have a date," Rory said anxiously. "You can't be here."

"Why not?"

"Because my date is coming here in ten minutes," Rory said, taking a hold of his arm and pulling him up off the couch, steering him back toward the door. "So, you need to be going."

"Paris is here," Logan argued, taking his arm from Rory's grasp.

"Paris _lives _here."

"You seem really anxious," Logan said, studying her face. "You know, maybe you shouldn't go through with this date thing."

"What?"

"If it has you this worked up-"

"No, the _date _does not have me worked up," Rory said, flustered. "No, the date is perfectly fine. I'm looking forward to it, actually. What is throwing me is you randomly showing up."

Logan shrugged. "I randomly show up all the time."

"Alright, you need to go," Rory said, reaching around him and opening the door. She took a hold of his shoulders and physically turned him toward the door. "Bye Logan."

"You're being ridiculous," he said over his shoulder.

"Yes, I know," Rory said. "You can make fun of me about it tomorrow. But right now, I have a date to get ready for. So, again, bye Logan."

She closed the door and leaned her head against it, rapping her forehead against the wood once and then twice.

"Are you okay over there?" Paris asked.

"Why did he have to show up? Why? I was all excited and now…"

"I thought you liked this Nick guy."

"I did," Rory said. "I mean, I do. It's just…Logan is pretty much the last person I want to see before a date."

"Understandable," Paris said, gluing some sequins on the multi-colored feathers.

There was another knock on the door and Rory made a strangled noise before pulling open the door while hissing, "Logan, I told…"

She trailed off when she saw Nick there instead of Logan. He looked at her strangely and said, "Not Logan. That must be your date for tomorrow night."

She took a deep breath, stepping to the side to let him in.

"No, Logan was just here. He was, uh, bothering me and I thought he came back."

"Ah, so you were all poised to yell at him?"

Rory nodded. "Yep."

"Sorry I'm early, by the way. I totally overestimated how long it would take me to drive here."

"That's okay," Rory said. "I'm ready."

"Great. Leaving this early we're totally going to get the good seats at the theater."

Rory nodded, forcing herself to smile a bit. It wasn't Nick's fault that Logan had showed up, and she owed it to him and herself to try to relax and have a good time. She grabbed her purse from the sofa and said a quick good bye to Paris before leaving with Nick.

* * *

><p>Rory returned home after her date with a belly full of butterflies. It had taken all of three minutes with Nick for her to forget all about Logan's sudden appearance. They joked about movies and dabbled with music. The entire night she just kept thinking about how effortless being with him felt. Once she let herself relax, she didn't feel even the slightest bit of additional nerves.<p>

"So," Paris asked leadingly. "Was it good?"

Rory nodded, sitting down on the couch. She tucked her legs under her and rested her head against the back cushion.

"It was really nice," Rory said. "We went for ice cream after and he paid."

"What type of ice cream did he get?" Paris asked. "That says a lot about a guy."

Rory smirked. "You sound like my mom."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment."

"Black Cherry," Rory supplied. "Two scoops."

"Solid order," Paris said, nodding appreciatively. "So, is there going to be a second date?"

Rory grinned. "We already have plans for dinner this weekend."

"He works fast."

"I was actually the one to propose it," Rory said. "I really like him. Things are just…easy with him. I don't know how else to describe it."

"Well, that's good. Easy is good, right?"

Rory thought about Logan and how difficult everything had become in the end.

"Yeah," she said softly. "It is." She sat up straight and then arched her back as she stretched, a yawn pulling at her mouth. "Well, I'm going to head to bed. Countless hours of heckling Sofia Coppola tires a girl out."

"Night."

Rory went off to bed, closing the door behind her. Paris went to go back to her craft table when she heard a buzzing noise. She glanced back and saw that Rory's phone was on the table. She walked over and looked down at the screen. Logan's name flashed and she hesitated for a moment before picking it up. She quickly stepped outside into the hallway and said, "Logan, this is Paris."

"Paris? Did I call the wrong cell? Wait, that's impossible, I don't have your number."

"No, this is Rory's phone. Listen, we need to talk."

"Well, this doesn't sound good," Logan said, voice light.

"You need to let her move on."

"What-"

"You want her to be happy, right?"

There was a pause and then he said, "Yeah. I do."

"This Nick guy makes her happy. So you need to back off and let it happen."

"I'm not trying to get in the way."

"Yeah, well, you do a pretty great job of it without trying," Paris said.

"Can I talk to her?"

"No," Paris said. After a beat she added, "She's asleep anyway."

"You're lying to me, aren't you?" Logan said.

"Good night, Logan," Paris said. "Don't forget what I told you."

She hung up before he could respond.

**A/N: Feedback is love.**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this!**

Chapter Thirty-Six

Rory and Nick were splayed out on his bed, laptop set up between them with an episode of _Arrested Development _playing. Rory shifted on her side, propping her elbow up and resting her head on her upturned hand. A scene came to a close and she said, "You know, I think Michael Bluth might be the perfect man."

Nick grinned, glancing over at her. "Is that so?"

She nodded. "Think about it. He's funny. He cares about his family – almost to a fault. _And _he's Jason Bateman."

"You can't use 'He's Jason Bateman' as an argument."

"Why not?"

"Because, in the _Arrested Development_ universe Jason Bateman doesn't exist. That's cheating."

"So, in gauging a character's attractiveness you can only use things from that character's universe?"

Nick nodded. "Yes."

She smirked. "Is this some steadfast rule? Is it written down somewhere?"

"Damn right it is," he answered with mock seriousness. "It's in the rule book."

"The rule book?" she asked leadingly.

"Yes, the one entitled _The Rule Book Governing All Gauging of Fictional Character's Attractiveness or Lack There of_."

With a miraculously straight face Rory told him, "That might me the worst book title I've ever heard."

"It could probably use some editing," Nick acquiesced.

The episode ended and he clicked over to the menu, starting the next episode.

"You know, we're getting through this series pretty fast," he noted approvingly. "By Saturday we'll probably be on the next season."

"I'm actually going to be home this weekend."

"You are?"

She nodded. "My grandparents have some charity event on Saturday that they want my parents and I to go to."

"What type of charity thing?"

"An auction," Rory said. "Meaning my mom will spend the entire night doing bidding fake-outs."

"Bidding fake-outs?"

"Raising the paddle _just _enough so that it looks like you could potentially be bidding, but not enough so that you actually are."

"Why would she do that?"

"For entertainment," Rory said with a shrug. "And it'll drive my grandma crazy. There is nothing my mom loves more than driving my grandma crazy."

Nick laughed. "Sounds like it'll be quite the night."

"It should be," Rory agreed. They were quiet for a moment and she got an idea. Before she fully thought it through – something decidedly un-Rory-like – she said, "You should come."

"To the auction?"

Rory nodded, sitting up. "Yeah, you seemed intrigued by it."

"Well, yeah, but..."

"You don't have to," Rory said immediately, her cheeks flushing. "I mean, it was just a suggestion and-"

"No, I'd love to," Nick interrupted, laying a hand on her arm. "I just…with your parents and grandparents there…are you sure _you _really want me there?"

"Yes, I do," Rory said.

"You don't think it'll be weird?" he pressed. "I mean, we've only been dating for a few weeks."

"They won't read too much into anything," Rory assured him. She thought of her grandparents and quickly amended, "Well, my parents won't. My grandparents might, but you'll probably never really have to see them again so who cares, right?"

"I'll go if you want me to," he said.

"I do," she told him. "I do want you to go."

"Alright, then it's settled," he said, leaning in and kissing her lightly. "I better get my bidding arm ready."

* * *

><p>"This is a pretty big deal," Paris said, sitting on the edge of her bed and watching Rory pack for the weekend. Rory stuffed a few rolled up shirts into her bag and said, "No, it is not. It's not a big deal."<p>

"You're wrong."

Rory looked around for her favorite pair of sweatpants and saw them on the floor near Paris' feet.

"Hey, can you throw me those?" she asked, pointing at the sweatpants. Paris leaned down and picked them up, tossing them toward Rory who caught them with one hand.

"He's not only meeting your parents," Paris explained. "But your grandparents – one of them being Emily Gilmore. Not to mention bringing an outsider to a society event is practically an engagement announcement."

"It is not," Rory said dismissively. "It's called, I have a friend that I would like to share this experience with."

"Friend, huh?"

Rory gave her a look. "Don't start that."

"I thought you guys were dating."

"We are," Rory said defensively.

"So, then why aren't you calling him your boyfriend?"

"Because he hasn't given me the obligatory ringpop yet," Rory answered, zipping her bag shut.

"I'm serious, Rory. You need to think about this stuff."

"It's too early for that."

"Yeah, well, all the people you introduce him to aren't going to think that. They're going to ask you – at ad nauseum – if Nick is your boyfriend. And you two better decide on that answer before one of you is surprised by the other's response."

* * *

><p>What Paris said stuck with Rory for the entire ride down to Stars Hollow. Nick was next to her in the front seat and she found herself casting him furtive glances as they sped down the highway. On the last glance he called her out on it and said, "As much as I appreciate the attention, you're going to get us killed. What's going on?"<p>

"What? Nothing's going on."

"You're acting weird."

"I…" she trailed off and frowned. "Fine, are we boyfriend and girlfriend?"

The question caught him off-guard and he stammered, "I don't know. Are we?"

"I asked you first."

"Seriously?"

"Well, I did," she held stubbornly.

"Look at us," Nick said, shaking his head. "Two full-fledged Yale students caught in an 'I asked you first' loop."

"It's just…people are going to ask," Rory said. "And I want us to have the same answer."

"Should we be?"

"Okay, that's not a fair question," Rory said. "I mean, how should I know if we should be? There's no manual for this."

"Would you be offended if I say no?"

Rory considered the question and admitted, "To be honest, I'd be a little relieved." He didn't say anything and she quickly explained, "It just seems to fast. I've always jumped into relationships before. I sort of like this going slow thing."

"Alright, so it's decided. We are not boyfriend and girlfriend. But, we're still dating right?"

He added the last bit facetiously and she laughed, nodding. "Yes, we are definitely still dating."

"Good, I was worried there for a second."

* * *

><p>Rory and Nick walked into the banquet hall and Lorelai found them almost immediately, pulling her daughter into a hug before turning toward Nick and saying, "You must be my daughter's gigolo. She's spoken very highly of you."<p>

Rory made a face. "That's my mom's idea of a joke. As you can see, it needs some work."

Nick laughed. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Hayden."

"Please, call me Lorelai. The other one just makes me sound old."

"Where's everyone else?" Rory asked, glancing around the room.

"Well, your grandmother is walking around taking note of everything that she can nitpick at the table," Lorelai said. She caught Nick's confused face and explained, "This is the rare DAR event not under Emily Gilmore's exclusive control. Therefore, she will find anything and everything to criticize."

"It's an art, really," Rory said.

"And your grandpa and dad are outside smoking cigars," Lorelai filled in. "It took them all of ten minutes to break out the stogies."

"I'm sure Grandma was thrilled."

"You know, usually she would have said something but she had just spotted a crooked place setting. Anything after that was pretty much moot."

"Where's our table?"

"This way," Lorelai said, leading them through the labyrinth of tables. "Emily snagged primo real estate. Little does she know, but this'll be perfect for my fake-out bidding. This year might take the cake for most number of confused looks from the Master of Ceremonies."

Rory sat down beside her mom and looked out into the room. The tables were nicely spaced out in the cavernous room. It made the larger setting feel more intimate. Rory spotted Richard and Christopher walk in, their cheeks red from the brisk wind outside. Christopher grinned wide when he saw her, walking faster and leaving Richard behind him.

"It is good to see you, kid," Christopher said, pulling her into a tight hug.

"You too, Dad." She pulled away and gestured toward Nick who had just stood. "This is my friend Nick."

"Nick, nice to meet you," Christopher said succinctly. "Is this your first auction?"

"Unless you count ones of television shows," Nick said.

"Well, then you are in for an experience. Especially this crowd. They might seem docile, but wait until they're going at it over some antique chair. Things get heated."

"I can't wait."

"I'm going to get a drink," Rory said, interrupting their conversation. "You want anything?"

"I can get us something," Nick said.

"No, it's fine," Rory said. "You guys keep talking."

"Alright. I'll take a coke."

She nodded. "Coke it is. I'll be right back."

She made her way over to the bar and took her spot in line. Someone stepped behind her and she felt a tingle run down her spine when a familiar voice said, "Ace, you better not try to outbid me tonight."

She turned around and a smile pulled at her mouth at is own volition. He was dressed in a light brown suit with a open shirt underneath. She could just imagine what a fit Shira pitched over the lack of tie.

"What are you doing here?' Rory asked.

"My parents needed a seat filler," Logan said with a shrug. "Honor was stuck with it last time, so it was my turn."

She grinned. "An auction isn't a bad one to get. At least they're usually pretty fun."

He nodded. "There's always at least one person who gets drunk. So, have you been here long?"

"No, we just got here."

"We?"

She nodded. "Yeah, Nick and I."

"Oh, you brought Nick?"

"He'd never been to an auction before," she explained.

"How quaint."

"Logan," she said, voice warning.

"Sorry," he said quickly. "I meant that in a good way. Or at least I meant to mean it in a…anyway, where are you guys sitting?"

"Up front," she said, gesturing toward their table. He followed the direction of her gesture and said, "Damn, that's a good table. I'll try to stop by later and say hi to everyone."

"You could stop by now, you know."

"Shira and Mitchum requested my speedy return," Logan said. "I'm getting them drinks."

Rory stepped up to the bar and ordered both her and Nick cokes. The bartender filled them quickly and then put them up on the bar. She picked them up and turned toward Logan.

"Well, I'll see you later."

"See you later."

Rory returned to her table and Lorelai asked, "Was that Logan?"

She nodded, taking a sip of her coke. "Yep."

* * *

><p>"I hope they have some Persian rugs tonight," Emily said to Richard, taking a dainty drink of her Manhattan. "We could use a new one for the den upstairs."<p>

"Yes, the one in there is looking a little worn."

"Well, I for one am hoping there's a good Hungarian rug," Lorelai piped in. "Chris and I say Hungarian or bust."

Emily smiled slightly and said, "Very funny, Lorelai. There really is no rug of a higher quality than the Persian rug."

"Oh look, it's starting!" Rory interrupted, watching a woman step behind the podium on the makeshift stage. The other women fell silent, and Rory thanked her lucky stars that the rug talk had ended.

The woman introduced the event, embarking on a brief speech about the history of the organization and how the evening had come to be. As the evening was described more fully Lorelai nearly choked on her drink, the rest of the table similarly surprised.

It seemed the word auction had been used loosely to describe the evening.

"This is unbelievable," Emily said, eyes wide. "This is absolutely unbelievable."

"They're auctioning off men?" Rory said, grabbing a program from the center of the table and beginning to leaf through the pages.

"Not just any men, but the most _eligible _men of Hartford and surrounding area," Lorelai corrected. "Oh, this is too good."

"This is awful," Emily said disdainfully. "This is supposed to be an auction, not a meat market."

"It's different," Richard tried.

"Where is Biddy Tarlington?" Emily asked, craning her neck to glance around the room. "I'm going to have to have a few words with her about what constitutes an appropriate event. I mean, this is just embarrassing."

"It's not that bad, Mom," Lorelai said, watching the first man get bid on. "It's sort of fun."

"It is not," Emily retorted. "It's barbaric."

Christopher leaned in toward Nick and said, "Bet you didn't have this in mind for your first auction."

"No, definitely not."

"You know, they probably would have snagged you for this if I hadn't snagged you first," Lorelai told Christopher, laying her hand over his. He grinned, interlacing their fingers.

"I feel like a thank you is in order."

"You bet," she returned. Glancing at the stage, now home to a tall dark skinned banker, Lorelai said, "I will accept gratitude in the form of letting me bet on this guy."

"Lorelai!" Emily said in outrage.

"I'm just acting in the spirit of the event," Lorelai said, turning toward Christopher with a wide grin. "You don't mind, right sweetie?"

"Leave the men to the available women, Lor," he said, leaning in and brushing his lips against her cheek. He lingered for a moment and whispered, "I'll thank you properly later."

Lorelai smirked and said, "I'm going to hold you to that, buddy."

* * *

><p>Logan joined the table near the end of the event. Emily had taken her frustrations out on several Manhattans and had begun commenting loudly on the relative attractiveness of each subsequent auctionee. She practically lit up when Logan took Christopher's empty seat – the latter Hayden and Lorelai had escaped to the bar for the later portion of the event.<p>

"Logan, how wonderful to see you!" she trilled. "Don't you look dashing tonight in your suit. Richard, doesn't he look dashing?"

"Yes. Logan, you look quite dashing."

"Nonsense," Emily said loudly. "He looks _very _handsome!"

"Thank you, Emily," Logan said, shooting Rory a look. Rory made a quick drinking gesture with her hand and he suppressed a grin.

"So, Ace, you bid on any of these fine lads?" Logan asked.

She shook her head. "Pickings are slim."

"Ah, I see. I imagine Nick over here wouldn't be too keen on you bidding, anyway. He seems a tight reins type."

"Logan-"

"Why would he care?" Emily asked, sharp eyes glancing between Rory and Nick.

"Well, they're together," Logan said slowly, glancing around the table and wondering why he was receiving such a variety of looks. "Didn't they…"

"They certainly did not," Richard said, straightening in his chair.

"It's only been a few weeks," Rory said quickly. She looked to Nick and said, "We didn't want to make it a bigger deal than it was."

"Well, is it serious or not?" Richard asked.

Rory frowned, glancing again at Nick who was little help. "It's not _not _serious."

Lorelai and Christopher returned and Emily demanded, "Did you know Rory and this boy are dating?"

"Nick," Nick offered weakly. "The boy's name is Nick."

"Yeah, why?" Lorelai asked, sitting down in her chair.

"And you didn't think this was information that we should be made aware of?"

"I'm parched," Rory said quickly, standing up. She grabbed both Logan and Nick's arms and said, "Walk me to the bar, please."

When they got away from the table Rory told Nick, "Meet me by the bar. I have to yell at this one for a moment."

"Alright," Nick said, hurrying away toward the bar. Rory turned back toward Logan, arms crossing tightly over her chest.

"What the hell was that back there?" she demanded.

"Rory, I had no idea-"

"That was not your news to tell them," she said angrily. "That was no one's news except for Nick and I."

"I just figured you would have told them," Logan said. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make things weird."

She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I know."

"It was stupid."

"The stupidest."

They were silent for a moment and then he asked, "Why didn't you tell them?"

She blinked rapidly, offering a meager shrug. "I…I don't know. I thought it would be easier this way."

He nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Well, I'm sorry for making it difficult. I really didn't mean to do anything."

"Okay, well, I'm going to go to the bar. You try to not make tonight any more painfully awkward."

"I'll do my best."

Rory walked over to Nick and said, "Here, let me cover the drinks."

"They're free."

"Oh, right. Well, the sentiment remains."

He laughed. "Alright then."

"I'm so sorry about what just happened," Rory said. "Logan didn't know that we weren't going to make a big deal out of it and…well…you were there for the rest."

"It's fine," he said.

"Really?"

He turned toward her and took a hold of her face, planting a kiss right on her mouth. She was bleary eyed when he pulled away and he said, "That's how fine I am."

"That fine, huh?"

He grinned, nodding. "That fine."

He took a hold of her hand and she squeezed it once. "Ready to head back to the table?"

"Yeah."

"You know, my grandma is going to comment on that very public display of affection."

"I say, bring it on."

"You're a brave man, Nick Hoffner."

* * *

><p>A few hours later Rory was back in her dorm room at Yale, Paris like a bloodhound asking how the night went and if it was as disastrous as she predicted.<p>

"It was fine," Rory said, brushing her hair. "A few minor awkward moments, but for the most part, it was really nice."

"I can't believe Logan showed up," Paris said. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say the guy was stalking you." Paris paused and said, "On second thought, the guy is stalking you."

"He was a seat filler for his parents," Rory said with a grin.

"A seat filler? Really?"

"Come on, Paris. We've both been there."

"Alright," Paris relented. "I guess he _probably _wasn't stalking you."

"Nick did well, though. After the initial incident when Logan announced our dating, he really tried and I think he won over my grandparents."

"He won over Emily Gilmore?"

Rory considered it for a moment and said, "To be fair, my grandmother was drunk. But yes, I think he did."

"Well, Nick Hoffner may just surprise us yet."

Rory gave her a look. "What do you mean?"

"Okay, promise to not get mad or throw something at me."

"How about I hear what you have to say first and then I decide?"

"I thought he was just a transitional guy," Paris said. "You know, until the endless Rory-Logan-saga started up again."

"Paris-"

"But I think I was wrong," Paris interrupted, wanting to get to her point before Rory yelled at her. "You guys seem to fit."

"We do," Rory said, smiling slightly. "Alright, I am going to bed. Long day."

"Me too."

They both got in their beds and Paris shut off the lights. Rory turned on her side and felt her body meld into the mattress. Her eyes drifted shut, and as she fell asleep, a familiar face entered her thoughts. Warm brown eyes under a spurt of blonde hair. A maddening smirk. With that image, she fell asleep.

**A/N: I know this was Nick heavy. What can I say, I love my OCs. The real point, though, is to make the Rory/Nick relationship real before the next story arc begins. So, just remember that this is Rogan at the end of the day, and enjoy the Rory/Nick adorableness while it lasts :)**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this!**

Chapter Thirty-Seven

"Rory, I have a story for you," Doyle said, coming up to Rory at her desk in the Yale Daily News office. She was working on a story that was set for a deadline only twenty minutes from then, and Rory was having trouble making the quotes she had gotten fit in the body of the story.

"Um, okay…" Rory said distractedly, reading through the last paragraph of the story. She wrinkled her nose. Something was off, and she felt more and more like a failure with each unfruitful read-through.

"Gilmore, why is your attention there and not here?" Doyle asked impatiently, pointing at his face.

"I'm sorry," Rory said hurriedly. "It's just that this story is due in…" she looked down at her watch, "…eighteen minutes now, and I can't get this last quote to mesh."

Doyle sighed, moving around to stand behind her. He read through the article over her shoulder quickly, and then leaned forward, pointing at various parts of the story as he said, "Move this here. Pull this down. Move that quote up." He pulled back, crossing his arms over his chest. "Now you're done."

Rory quickly did what he said and then stared at the screen. "I've been staring at this piece for an hour and got nowhere. You look at it for less than thirty seconds and fix everything."

"And that is why I am Editor-and-Chief," Doyle said breezily. "Alright, can I have your full attention now?"

Rory nodded, turning her head to follow him as he stepped back in front of her desk. "Yes, you have my full attention."

"I have a story for you," Doyle repeated. "Do you want it?"

"Well, what is it about?"

Doyle shook his head. "That's not how this works, Gilmore."

"What?"

"I offer you a story and you either take it or it goes to someone else. No questions."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Doyle asked, stone face in place.

"No, you do not," Rory said. "Okay, fine, I'll take the story. Can I hear what it's actually about now?"

"Yes. Yes, you can." Doyle pulled the manila folder out from under his arm and flipped it open, pulling out a photocopied page of an old Yale Daily News. He handed it to her and she read the headline quickly.

"The Life & Death Brigade: The Gilded Underbelly of Yale," Rory read.

"Not the best headline," Doyle said. "But keep reading."

She read through the article quickly, her journalist senses going off big time. There was a story here. She didn't know what it was, considering the article was from 1952, but there was something.

"There's never been definitive proof that the Life & Death Brigade exists, but everyone knows that it does."

"I've never heard of them."

"That's because you, Gilmore, live under a rock. Every big prank here has their name in fine print."

"So, what do you want a story about?" Rory asked. "The history of the secret societies or something?"

"No," Doyle scoffed. "You'll put our readers straight to bed. I want an inside look at the society. I want to read scenes of their events. Quotes from their members. I want a feature story that takes readers to the very heart of the Life & Death Brigade."

"I don't know if you fully grasp the concept of secret society," Rory said slowly.

"Did you notice the people in the picture?" Doyle asked when she looked up. She glanced back down at the caption under a picture of a group of young men outfitted in blazers and slacks, and saw one of the men identified as Elias Huntzberger.

"Logan Huntzberger is one of them," Doyle said. "That picture there is proof."

She was about to return that he couldn't be one hundred percent sure of that, but then she remembered all the odd weekend trips Logan, Colin and Finn seemed to take. And then the odd gorilla mask she had found in Logan's dorm last week. If she had found it in Finn's dorm it would have seemed normal. Logan's, though, was a different story. Maybe Doyle was on to something.

"What do you want me to do?"

"You're close with Logan," Doyle said. It wasn't a question, but she nodded anyway.

"Yeah, we're friends."

"Then that's your in," Doyle said. "And that's one hell of an in, if I do say so. If I know anything – and I know a lot – Logan is one of the ring leaders."

"He's only a freshman."

"Yeah, but he's a Huntzberger," Doyle said. "And a name carries more weight than anything else here. Talk with him. Get him to take you to one of their events."

"How? It's a secret society."

"I don't care how you have to do it," Doyle said. "Bake him cookies. Get him drunk. Use your womanly wiles." She gave him a look. "Do whatever it takes. You took this story, remember."

Rory exhaled sharply. "Alright, I'll do it."

Doyle grinned wide. "Great. I expect it on my desk next Saturday by five o'clock."

"You're only giving me a week and a half?"

"Deadlines are part of a journalist's life, Gilmore,' Doyle said dismissively. "Better get used to it."

"Fine," she said, saving the piece on the computer and standing up. "Next Saturday by five o'clock."

"I look forward to reading it."

* * *

><p>"He's insane," Rory said, sitting with Nick in the dining hall. She reached across the table and plucked a French fry from off his plate. "It's a <em>secret <em>society. There's no way they're letting me in. And he completely overestimates the effect of my friendship with Logan."

"Well, just do your best, and if you can't get in then you can't get in."

"He'll never let me live it down," Rory said. She grabbed another French fry from his plate. For good measure she grabbed a second.

"You know, you should have listened to me when I told you to get your own fries," Nick said, grinning a bit as she stuffed the French fries into her mouth.

"I'm sorry," Rory said, swallowing. "I'm eating all your food."

"No, I mean, it's fine," he said. "I'm done, anyway. Not all of us have bionic appetites like you. But, if I know you at all, I know that you could probably put down your own order _and _my leftovers. Especially when you're stressed out like right now."

Rory laughed. "You're right. I could use my own order."

He leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss. "Stay here. I'll be right back with those fries."

She watched him leave and took a handful of French fries off his plate. She shoved them in her mouth, making speech nearly impossible when Colin sat next to her.

"You're stress eating," Colin noted. "What's going on?"

It took her a moment to swallow – with the large volume of fries shoved in her mouth – and she said, "Newspaper stuff."

"You know, I don't care," Colin said. "But…I have a few minutes before class so…shoot."

"You're going to class?"

He shrugged. "Yeah. My professor said if I missed one more class he was going to make me write an extra paper for the class. So, I guess I'll show up. I really only have to just sit there."

"At least he's not failing you."

"I would've preferred that," Colin said. He reached forward and took a French fry off Nick's plate. "Anyway, tell me your problems, Reporter Girl."

Rory hesitated for a moment. There was a good chance Logan would be uncomfortable with her trying to get dirt on the Life & Death Brigade – if it even existed. There was a _very _good chance Colin would take it worse. But she was stressed and he was there. So, she told him the conundrum Doyle put her in.

"Well, that sucks," Colin said, picking another French fry off the plate. "Lucky for you, I don't give a shit about secret societies and all that."

"You don't?"

He shook his head. "I just like an excuse to drink and do stupid shit. Which is precisely what we all are doing this weekend."

"We?"

He gave her a look and her eyes widened. "Oh. Uh, this weekend?"

Colin nodded. "You doing anything?"

"No," she answered quickly.

"Alright, well keep it that way. We'll pick you up at nine. Be ready then or the shuttle leaves with you."

"The shuttle?"

"It's just a turn of phrase," Colin said, waving his French fry in this air dismissively. "But, we'll be there at nine."

"Okay, um, thank you. This is…just, thank you."

"Like I said. I don't give a shit about the secrecy and all that." He grabbed her pop and took a swig. "But, the others do. So, uh, for the sake of my ass not being fried, let's keep this between the two of us?"

She nodded quickly. "Of course."

"Cool. Alright, I have to head to class."

Rory glanced at her watch and said, "Colin, class started ten minutes ago."

"I know. I told the guy I'd be there. Never said I'd be there on time."

Rory smiled slightly, shaking her head in disbelief as he meandered off to his classroom. Nick returned with a basket of French fries and said, "Wow, you demolished my leftover fries."

"I had some help," Rory said. "Colin stopped over."

"And what did Colin have to say?"  
>Rory thought of what Colin had told her and said, "Nothing. He was just on his way to class."<p>

Nick nodded, plucking a few fries from the basket. "Alright. You know, I think I'm getting my second wind here."

* * *

><p>The weekend came quickly and Rory was prepared with her notebook and a full list of questions. She didn't know what to expect. She did some research on traditional secret society events, but none of them seemed like the sort of thing that would happen at Yale. After a while she decided that she would just wait it out and see what happened. A knock sounded on her door at exactly nine o'clock. She found it a bit ironic for a group of guys who she honestly believed were never punctual a day in their life.<p>

"Hello Rory," Stephanie said at the door, face guarded.

"Hi, uh, did Colin send you?"

"Yes," she said simply. "Come with me."

They walked down the stairs to the exit and Stephanie led her to the back of the building where students rarely went. She nearly yelped aloud when someone grabbed her from behind and slipped a blindfold over her eyes.

"What the-"

"Ace, relax," Logan said, rubbing her arm. "It's just part of protocol."

"Okay," she said, slowly acclimating to the deprivation of one of her senses. Logan took her arm and led her to what she assumed was the street. "Don't you think it'll look a little strange for me to be wandering around campus with a blindfold on?"

"No stranger than Finn streaking or any of us hopping parking meters."

"Your logic needs work."

"We're almost there."

He was true to his word, and a moment later she was ducking her head to get into a car. Logan slipped in beside her and reached over and buckled her in. She noticed that she didn't hear a similar click beside her and she said, "You buckle me in but not yourself?"

"I live my life dangerously, Ace."

"I can see that. Well, not literally since I'm blindfolded."

"No, not literally," he agreed, the smile evident in his voice. They were silent for a moment and he said, "You want me to put on my seatbelt, don't you?"

"It takes minimal effort. And if we get in a car accident, you are statistically less likely to be killed."

"_Statistically _less likely?" he teased.

"I don't have the figures with me right now, but yes."

"For the love of God, just put on your seat belt," Colin complained from the front. Rory heard the click of his seatbelt and Logan said, "All of you happy now?"

"The happiest I've ever been," Colin deadpanned.

"So, where are we going?" Rory asked.

"We can't tell you," Logan said. "Why do you think you're wearing the blindfold, Ace?"

"Because you like to make me look ridiculous."

Logan laughed. "That's not entirely untrue. But it's serving a higher purpose."

"Can you at least tell me what we're doing?"

"I promise you'll like it."

"I like a lot of things," Rory returned. 'That tells me nothing."

"Keep your pants on," Colin said. "We're almost there."

"Seriously?" As far as Rory could tell, they were only in the car for five or six minutes tops.

"No," he said. "But I was hoping that would shut you up."

"Colin, be nice," Logan said, knocking his elbow convivially against Rory's. He leaned in toward her and stage-whispered, "If I didn't know any better I'd say he wasn't the one who invited you."

"Hey, I'm not saying anything," Rory said. "Not going to bite the hand that feeds me." Logan snapped his teeth together and she laughed. "Yes, exactly that is what I'm _not _doing."

"It's really not that much farther," Logan told her. "About twenty minutes, Colin, right?"

"Yep, about that."

"See, Ace, not much further. Then all of your questions will be answered."

* * *

><p>Rory didn't know what she expected for the afternoon, but a campsite piled high with sleeping bags was not on the list. Logan folded the blindfold and said, "It's not one of our bigger events, but it's something."<p>

"Hold on, let me get something straight. Yale's big bad secret society goes camping?"

"Everyone loves a good camping trip," he answered reasonably. "Come on, we better catch up with the others."

They hurried behind the others who were already starting to set up the campsite. Rory saw a small assortment of food, but the main items being unloaded from bags were bottle after bottle of liquor.

"Oh boy," she murmured. "Why do I have a feeling that tonight is going to be a lot of binge drinking?"

"It's camping," Logan answered. "What else is there to do? Come on, we want to get a good spot."

"What constitutes a good spot?"

"One by the food."

They grabbed a spot next to a large pile of Twizzlers. Rory had never seen so many bags in one place and she happily grabbed one, tearing the top open and pulling one out. As she chewed on the end Logan offered her a beer.

"Nope, not happening buddy. I'm here on official Yale Daily News business. I need to have all of my senses here and ready to observe."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you get drunk off of one beer," Logan teased.

"Hey, most of us under 21 are like that."

"Well, I can tell you, it's no one here."

She pulled out her notebook from her bag and said, "Anyone you suggest I go talk to first?"

Logan shook his head, reaching in the bag of Twizzelrs on her lap and pulling one out. "Just don't talk to the kid over there in the red beanie."

Rory looked around and spotted him. "Why?"

"Because he is both morally and regularly opposed to you being here. Everyone else should be fine."

"Right-o," she said, standing up. He pulled out another few Twizzlers and she said lightly, "Try to leave some for the others now."

* * *

><p>She got a collection of quotes from the other members of the Life &amp; Death Brigade, most of them lending some real insight into the group. Others, largely Finn Rothschild, offered colorful expletives. She thought that Doyle would probably prefer her keeping those from the article.<p>

"Let's see how those quotes of yours are going, Ace," Logan said, coming up from behind her and snatching the notebook from her hands.

"Logan-"

"You got five – no, six – pages? Seriously?"

"I'm not done."

"You deserve a beer," Logan insisted, holding the notebook out of reach when she tried to get it back. "This is some hard work in here. You should reward yourself."

"Will you give me the notebook back if I have a beer? And let me stress what I just said. _A _beer. Not several. One."

"That's fine," he said dismissively. "So, you ready to celebrate?"

She took the beer from him, giving him a look before taking a swig. She didn't get any more quotes that night.

* * *

><p>The hours seemed to go by slowly and quickly at the same time. She had no real grasp of time as one hour bled into the next. All she knew was that Twizzlers and vodka were a wonderful mix, and if she could have only one thing for the rest of her life, it would be that. Or maybe coffee. She wasn't entirely sure.<p>

"Sleep time," Logan slurred, slumping clumsily against a tree. "Definitely sleep time."

"Yes," Rory agreed, nodding once and then twice. She did it one more time for good measure. "Sleep is good. I like sleep." She looked around blearily. "Where do I sleep?"

"Where's your sleeping bag?"

"Sleeping bag…I didn't bring a sleeping bag!"

"Why would you not bring a sleeping bag to a camping trip, Ace?"

"I didn't _know _we were going on a camping trip! No one would tell me where we were going, remember?"

"Alright, alright," Logan said, yawning wide. "Come on, you'll just sleep with me."

"What?"

"We'll sleep in the same bag. You're tiny."

"It's im…" she searched for the end of the word, "bad. It's imbad."

"That's not a word."

"Your face isn't a word," she returned childishly.

"I promise not to try anything," he said. "I know you're spoken for. By a man. With, if I do say so myself, stupid taste in t-shirts."

"I like his t-shirts," she shot back. "They're ironic."

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say," he said, crouching down and climbing into the sleeping bag. He slid himself to the farthest side and then said, "Your turn."

"Are you sure there's room for me in there?"

"I promise," he said nodding. "Come on, Ace. I'm exhausted."

"You should give me the bag and sleep on the ground," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ace, either get in the bag or _you're _sleeping on the ground."

She didn't like the idea of sleeping on the hard ground all night and quickly climbed in beside him, shifting so that their bodies didn't touch. That was a difficult feat in such a small sleeping bag, though, and she found the more she wriggled and shifted the more her leg rubbed against his and her side brushed his.

"Would you stop moving?" Logan complained.

"I can't get comfortable."

"Why don't you try not moving? I bet you that'd help," he said sarcastically.

She turned on her back and tugged the sleeping bag up to her chin. His leg pressed heavily against hers and his arm laid beside her own. The closeness of him sobered her somewhat and she felt her heartbeat quicken. She was silent, and he was similarly at a lack of words.

"Uh, good night, Ace," he said, clearing his throat.

"Good night, Logan."

* * *

><p>She woke up some time later. It must have still been in the middle of the night, because the camping ground was still blanketed in darkness around them. She felt a weight on her hip and realized that she was pressed to his side, his hand laying heavily on her waist. Her chin was resting on his chest, his steady heartbeat beneath her. She tilted her face up and let her eyes rove over his face. She hadn't done this since they were together, and she remembered how much she liked the stillness of him when he slept. Awake, he was constantly in motion. He was motion and action, but here he was still. Emboldened by the darkness surrounding them, she whispered softly.<p>

"I miss you."

His eyes drifted open and if she weren't literally held in place by the sleeping bag she would have jumped up and run far away. Instead she stayed where she was and Logan's arm tightened around her waist.

"I miss you, too."

**A/N: As much as I've enjoyed writing all the Nick/Rory scenes, that last little Rogan one made my heart flutter! Hope you enjoyed it just as much!**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: New chapter! New chapter! New chapter!**

Chapter Thirty-Nine

Neither mentioned the night before as they gathered their camping equipment and loaded into the large van. The inside of the van smelled like grass and liquor, the latter seeping from all of their skin. Logan sat in the farthest seat from Rory, and she was surprised to hear him off-handedly mention he was driving up to Auburn to visit Hannah when Colin asked how many hours of the afternoon he was going to sleep through.

"Shit, man, you're going to drive all that way with a hangover?" Colin said, shaking his head. "Must be love."

"Yeah," Logan said, bringing his chin to his chest. Rory forced her gaze out the window, her foot tapping an incessant beat against Finn's seat. He turned back after a moment and said, "Crikey, love, would you quit it with the tapping? Already have enough of a headache."

"Sorry," she mumbled, pressing her heels against the bottom of her seat.

"So, did you get what you wanted?" Colin asked, peering at Rory in the mirror.

"Yeah," she said, nodding. "I did."

"I expect some coffees in my future now," Colin said. "You know, since I was the one to make this happen and all. Also wouldn't mind a Luke's burger now and then."

Rory grinned. "I promise next time I'm home I'll bring you one. But I have to warn you, they're not nearly as good re-heated."

"I bet it'd still be better than any of the sorry excuse for burgers out here," Colin said. "If I see one more veggie or turkey burger on a menu out here, I think I'll go lay on a train track."

"Fake burgers," Finn spat. "You know what a real burger is, love? Beef. That's what a real burger is."

"Stop talking about burgers," Logan mumbled, resting his head against the window. "You're going to make me puke."

"You sure you want to make that ride, Huntz?"

"Yeah," he said, pulling his head away from the window. "I, uh…" he glanced toward Rory, "…just really miss her."

"Well, that's nauseating," Colin deadpanned.

"Can we cut the chit chat for a bit?" Finn said, voice strained. "At least until it doesn't feel like my head has been run over by several large semi-trucks?"

They responded in silence.

* * *

><p>Rory walked into her dorm room, dropping her coat on the couch and then heading directly toward her bed. She plopped down with her face buried in her pillow. When breathing became a problem (which she almost ignored because she was so in-her-bones-tired) she shifted and got herself into a more comfortable position. Just as she was about to drift off Paris came in and started firing off questions in a dogged manner that only Paris Gellar can achieve.<p>

"Paris," Rory groaned, slipping her pillow from under her head and pressing it down on her ear. "Can we save the inquisition until later?"

"No, you were all sorts of shifty about where you were going this weekend. I want all the details."

"How about after my nap?"

"I have to go out and get quotes for a story," Paris said, as if her schedule should dictate the entire route of conversation. "So, come on, this is our only chance."

"No, it's not our only chance," Rory grumbled. She sat up anyway, irritably hugging the pillow to her chest. "We have many more chances. Because we live together."

"What were you doing?"

Rory sighed and dropped her chin to the top of the pillow. "I was on an assignment for the paper about Yale's secret society. Colin got me in to experience one of their events and-"

"You did undercover reporting?" Paris asked, eyes wide.

"Well, it wasn't exactly undercover."

"Go on," Paris said fervently.

"Anyway, yeah, I was there. It was some weird camping thing with way too much liquor. I interviewed some people. And then…" Rory trailed off, rubbing her cheek with the heel of her palm.

"And then what?"

"Well, I started drinking. With Logan."

"Oh boy," Paris said, sitting on her bed. "Just to be clear, this is the end of the journalism portion of the story, correct?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Okay, I should tell you that I do have some follow-up questions. Continue, though."

"Follow up…" she shook her head, silently telling herself that she would never understand her roommate. "Anyway, we started drinking and later we went to bed. We ended up sleeping in the same sleeping bag and then-"

"Do not tell me you had sex with him, Gilmore."

"No!" she said loudly, shaking her head. "I'm with Nick. And he's with Hannah. I would never do that."

"But you said you were drunk."

"Yeah, but even drunk I would never be that stupid. We just ended up sort of cuddling, and we told each other that we missed each other."

"When you were drunk, right?"

Rory shook her head guiltily. "No, it was later. I woke up in the middle of the night and sort of whispered it. He whispered it back."

"This is like one of those cheesy romantic movies that I actively avoid," Paris said in silent wonder. "So, what's happening now?"

"I think he felt guilty because he immediately planned this visit to see her. I just don't know how to feel about. Probably because I need to sleep." She gave Paris a look and emphasized, "_Sleep _would probably be good."

"You know, Rory, I think you need to sleep on it."

"Yes, good call," Rory said, her shoulders slackening as she saw she somehow got Paris to agree to forego those follow-up questions (or any new ones she had thought of) and let her sleep.

"You get some sleep. I'll ask my follow-up questions later."

Paris strode out of the room and Rory shook her head, curling up in a ball on her bed.

* * *

><p>Rory was fast asleep when her phone's blaring ringtone woke her up. She groggily reached for it on her nightstand, knocking over a bottle of water along the way. Not bothering to glace at the screen she clicked into the call.<p>

"Hello?"

"Rory. We have a situation."

"Colin?" she mumbled, sitting up. She wiped at her eyes and said, "What do you mean we have a situation?"

"It's Logan."

This woke her up immediately and she sat completely straight in her bed as she stammered, "What's wrong? Is he hurt? What happened?"

"Relax, he's fine," Colin said, "Physically, at least. Remember how he was visiting Hannah this weekend?"

"Yeah, the surprise visit."

"Well, his surprise pretty much turned to shit when he found her with another guy. Apparently she'd been having this other full-on relationship up at school. It's been going on for months, or something like that. Anyway, he was pretty pissed, which drove him to hit back nearly an entire bottle of whisky, and now he's locked in his room and refusing to talk to anyone."

"How long has he been in there?" Rory asked, already up off the bed and searching for her jeans.

"A few hours maybe," Colin said. "We thought he was just sleeping it off, you know? But when we tried to go in and he started yelling at us. He's in pretty bad shape, Rory. The only other time I've seen him like this…"

He trailed off and the insinuation was clear. The last time he had been like this had been over her. It made her wonder why he was even calling her at all.

"Are you sure I'm the best person to be there?"

"I don't know what else to do," he said. "We've tried everyone else, even Honor. He won't talk."

"Alright, I'll be there in ten," Rory said. "Let me know if anything changes."

She hung up and changed quickly, wondering just what she would be dealing with when she got to the boy's dorm room. She couldn't believe what Colin told her. The words sounded ridiculous when she first heard him. Hannah had been perfectly nice. She was the type of person that Rory would have wanted Logan to end up with. She couldn't believe that she would turn out to be so wrong.

But she was.

Hannah had cheated on Logan. Going even further, she had created an entire separate life with someone else. Rory thought to herself that the girl was lucky enough to have found Logan, it didn't seem fair that she went ahead and took another eligible bachelor off the market.

But one of them was back on the market.

Something in her stomach churned at the thought of Logan being single again. It was startling how only minutes after hearing the news her thoughts went to his new status and how the campus would react. How would she react?

"Not now," she murmured to herself, shaking her head. The prior night admittedly had drummed up some old feelings, and those were things she would have to sort out, but it would be on her time. Right now it was Logan's time. He needed her and she wouldn't let whatever was going on in her mind get in the way.

* * *

><p>She made a quick stop at the convenience store and then walked over to Logan's dormitory. After a short walk up the two flights of stairs she was outside his room and tapping her knuckles on the door. Colin answered after a moment, beer in his hand.<p>

"You do realize it's only two in the afternoon, right?" Rory asked, stepping past him.

"Yes, we are aware," Colin returned easily. "But we had to do something."

"You had to drink?"

"Yes, exactly," Finn said, raising his glass toward her from his relaxed stance on the couch.

"We are actually doing more than drinking. We've created a drinking game."

Rory glanced between them in disbelief and stammered, "You what?"

"Every time one of us goes over there, knocks on the door, and gets no answer we take one drink," Colin explains.

"It's a double if he yells," Finn added. "Lately it's been doubles."

"You do realize he's in pretty bad shape," Rory said slowly.

"Yeah, that's why we called you," Colin said. "We're shit at this. So, we brought in the big guns."

"You guys are awful," Rory said, to which the two simply raised their glasses in response. She walked over to the door and knocked.

"Would you just fuck off?" Logan said angrily.

"A swear word!" Colin said. "That's four drinks, right?"

"Bottoms up, mate!"

"It's Rory," she tried, laying her palm on the door. "I come bearing Twizzlers and cream soda."

"He needs something stronger than cream soda, Gilmore," Colin intoned from the couch.

"Pull-and-peel?" Logan asked, voice closer to the door.

She smiled slightly and returned, "Is there any other way? Let me in."

There was a pause and then the door opened. She was relieved to see that he didn't look too worse for wear. His eyes were drawn and she could see he had thrown a few things around his room, but other than that things didn't seem too out of control.

"You're alive," she joked.

"A sighting! There's a sighting!" Finn called out happily. "You know what this means, mate?"

"Chug!" Colin said loudly.

Rory watched them chug their drinks with blatant disapproval.

"Glad some people are enjoying themselves this fine afternoon," Logan said.

"I feel like I'm being remiss leaving you alone with them now," she said.

"It's fine. I'm fine."

Rory stepped inside his room and closed the door behind her.

"Are you sure about that? What you yelled at me when I knocked on your door would say otherwise."

"I didn't know it was you."

"Yeah, that's still a questionable thing to yell at people."

He took the bag of Twizzlers from her hands and ripped the top open, pulling out a single Twizzler.

"Your point being?"

"You're obviously upset," Rory led. "And Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum out there probably aren't the best people to talk to."

"And you, my ex-girlfriend, are?"

"I'm more than that," she held. "I'm you're friend, too. I was your friend before all of that. I'm your friend now."

Logan sighed, sitting on the edge of his bed. He stretched his legs in front of him and said, "I'm being an ass, aren't I?"

"Sort of," she admitted. "But you do have a valid excuse."

"I saw them on campus."

"Hannah?"

Logan nodded. "They were walking on the quad, holding hands and laughing like they were in some fucking magazine layout."

"Did you talk to her?"

Logan shook his head. "I was too pissed. I couldn't even think straight. Talking would have ended badly. So, I just left. I turned right back around and went back to my car. I drove the two hours back and here I am."

"Have you talked to her at all?"

"I called her when I got into my car and left a message. She called a few hours later and told me everything." He paused for a second, taking a bite of his Twizzler. "They're dating. Have been for a few months, actually. She said that she hadn't felt close to me since I came here, and that she's had trouble adjusting." He took another bite of his Twizzler. "She said it all like it was my fault. Like I was the reason she went and made this whole other relationship behind my back."

"She's wrong," Rory told him. "This isn't your fault."

"I tried to be good to her," he said, running a hand through his hair. "I tried harder than I think I've ever tried. But it's still not enough. It's never enough. Somehow I always mess things up."

She sat down next to him and murmured his name, trying to get his attention. She that didn't work she reached forward and took a hold of his chin, forcing his gaze to hers

"Logan, listen to me, you did nothing wrong here. Hannah, is a bitch."

"Rory-"

"I mean it. You know how much I hate using that word."

Logan smiled slightly and returned, "You do hate it."

She nodded. "Uh huh, I really hate it. But she deserves it. She is a terrible person to do this to you. A really terrible person. You don't deserve this – no one does."

He sighed, glancing to the side. After a moment he said, "You have those cream sodas handy?"

Rory pulled one from her bag and handed it over. While he popped the top off she said, "You're going to be okay. Maybe not today or tomorrow, but you're going to be okay."

**A/N: This is a bit short, I know. BUT, I've had this partially written for ages and just wanted to get it out of the way. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: I cannot believe this is up to forty chapters. And I still have so much planned for you guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter. A familiar character returns...**

Chapter Forty

Rory walked through campus, two coffee cups in her hands and her bag hanging precariously on her shoulder. She knew she should have put the shoulder bag over her head, but she had been in a hurry and now she was practically staggering around campus to not spill the coffee. It was a relief when she spotted Logan a few feet away. She hastened as much as she could in her current state and eventually made her way to his side.

"I come bearing coffee," she said, slightly out of breath. She held the coffee out toward him and he grinned, taking it from her.

"Thank you. What's the occasion this time?"

"Do you really need an occasion for coffee?"

He considered that for a moment while he took a sip, and then said, "I guess not."

"So, how are you?"

"Fine. Before you have to ask, I'm doing fine in all regards, including getting over the shock of my previous girlfriend carrying on an entirely separate life behind my back."

"That was a very objective description," Rory noted. "I dare say you are getting better.

He laughed. "I told you, Ace. I'm fine. Huntzbergers are resilient."

"You know, I have heard that."

"So, you can stop checking up on me."

"What?" she returned in mock outrage. "I'm not checking up on you."

"You've brought me coffee every morning this week," he pointed out.

"Well…I just happened to get an extra coffee every morning."

"Really?" he asked skeptically. "Every morning you just end up with an extra coffee?"

"Uh huh."

"Which coffee stand is this? Because I think this guy needs to be fired.

"Okay, fine, I've been checking up on you," Rory relented. "But it's just because I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine."

"I know, you keep saying that but I'm not entirely convinced. So, I have to keep bringing you coffee to convince myself that if you're not fine I'm doing something to help."

Logan nodded slowly and said, "So, the coffee is really for your benefit and not mine?"

Rory considered it for a moment and said, "When you put it that ways it just makes me sound insane."

Logan laughed, knocking his elbow against hers slightly. "An insane person with the _best _intentions. And I appreciate the coffee. You've saved me close to ten dollars this week."

"Well, this insane person is happy to hear that. So, you really are doing fine?"

He nodded. "Just as fine as the last time you asked me."

"Have you talked to her?"

He shook his head. "No, I think we're past talking. We're at the never-talk-again stage."

"I hate that stage," Rory said, thinking about their own past relationship. He caught the note in her voice and murmured, "I'd say me too, but not this time. I have no interest in talking to her again."

"Well, that's good," Rory said with a decisive nod.

"Yeah, it is." Logan took another sip of his coffee. "You know, this is the best coffee you've brought me so far."

"Oh yeah, I had them put a pump of chocolate syrup in it," she said with a grin. "I saw it on the back counter and it just called out to me."

"Well, I'm glad it did."

* * *

><p>Rory walked into her classroom, still smiling from her conversation with Logan, when she literally ran into none other than Tristan DuGrey. Her hands were on his stomach and she staggered back quickly, too taken aback to say anything. Tristan smirked and said, "Rory, I know you're excited to see me but keep your hands to yourself."<p>

"What are you doing here?" she stammered, wondering if he had somehow been in her class the entire semester without her noticing. That wasn't possible, though. If he were there he would have bothered her from the first day.

"I go here now," he said, as if this were completely normal.

She stared at him, words not seeming to make sense to her anymore. Because, if she was hearing things correctly, he just said he was going to Yale. Which made no sense. Actually it made less than no sense. It made negative sense.

"You can't go here," Rory said. "We're halfway through the semester."

"I'm a late bloomer," he answered easily.

"But, I don't understand."

"My dad made a few phone calls. They got me a tutor to help me catch up."

"Let me guess, a busty blonde?" she returned sarcastically.

"What, you jealous?"

"How are you even able to come in this late?" she asked, changing the subject. "I didn't know they let people in halfway through the semester."

"They usually don't," Tristan said. "But my family is one of the leading donors to the school. All we had to do was hint at pulling our donation and – _presto! _– suddenly they were more than happy to accommodate me coming in late."

"That's the worst thing I've ever heard," Rory murmured, to which Tristan simply shrugged. She stepped past him and sat down in her seat. He followed and sat down at the seat beside her.

"Someone sits there," she said immediately.

"Yeah, me."

"No, someone _already _sits there," Rory pressed. He shrugged and said, "They'll find a new seat. Lots of chairs to go around here."

"You know, you've been here for less than five minutes and you're already annoying me."

"I am to please," he returned lightly. "So, Huntz is here too, right?"

"Yes."

"You two rekindle the flame?"

She gave him a look. "No."

"Ah, so you're single?"

"No."

"You're not? Well, is this not a turn of events."

"One more word and I'm leaving."

"No you're not. I know you, Rory. You find the perfect seat in class and not even the direst circumstances could make you move."

She frowned because he had a point.

"So, who's the lucky guy who captured Rory Gilmore's heart?" Tristan asked. "Does he have a motorcycle? Flowing hair?"

"His name's Nick," Rory said reluctantly. "And that is all you are getting out of me."

"That's fine," Tristan said, leaning back in his seat. "I'm sure I'll meet him eventually."

"Why is that?"

"Well, with us becoming such good friends and all it's only natural."

"We're not becoming friends. I don't like you, remember?"

"No, you didn't like me in high school," he spelled out slowly. "This is college. It's a completely different ballgame."

"Same Tristan, same burning dislike," she said irritably

"Look, I get that I was sort of an ass at Chilton," he admitted, leaning toward her.

"Sort of?"

He grinned. "But I'm different now."

"I find that hard to believe."

"I've grown up. Military school did a lot to reel me in. Made me examine my priorities. Set things straight."

"You just said about every clichéd phrase for rehabilitation. Did you get them off of a pamphlet or something?"

"Think what you want, but I really am here for a fresh start," Tristan said. "And it would be pretty nice if you would help me with that by not immediately hating me."

Rory sighed and said, "Fine, I guess I can start with mild distaste."

He grinned wide. "Who knows, you might even end up genuinely liking me."

"Let's not go too far now, buddy."

* * *

><p>Class ended and Rory gathered her things, all too aware of Tristan's gaze on her as she stuffed her books into her messenger bag. She stood up and he asked, "So, where to next?"<p>

"Huh?"

"You're the only person I know here, Rory. It's only polite for you to show me around. And you, Rory Gilmore, are nothing if not polite."

"I have class right after this."

"Me too. Callahan for Russian Playwrights."

She glanced up from her messenger bag and murmured, "You've got to be kidding me."

"Let me guess, that's your next one too?"  
>"What did you do, look up all my classes and enroll in them?" she grumbled, hoisting her bag onto her shoulder.<p>

"No. Although that wouldn't have been half bad of an idea."

"Not funny," she said over her shoulder as she walked toward the door. He followed, falling into step beside her.

"You seem particularly irate. You need coffee or something?"

"No, I don't-" she cut herself off, shaking her head. "Tristan, what is your game here?"

"My game?"

She stopped walking and said, "We were on less than good terms at Chilton. In fact, some would even say we were on bad terms – very bad terms. Now you show up here and you want to be all buddy-buddy?"

"I already told you," Tristan said. "I'm here for a fresh start."

"And I'm the person to help facilitate that? Did I pull the short straw or something?"

"You're the only person I know here outside of Logan," he pressed. "And I'm pretty sure Logan and I won't be getting friendship bracelets anytime soon."

"From what I remember you don't have much trouble making friends. Keeping them maybe, but that's a topic for another day."

"Look, I stand by what I said before. I was an ass. I know. And there's little I can do to make up for that. But I'm here now and-"

"You just expect us to be best buds?"

"No," he said, sighing. "I just thought maybe for these first few days it wouldn't be half bad to have someone around that I actually knew. Far be it for me to think some familiarity would be nice."

She peered at him carefully and asked, "You're really not up to anything?"

"What would I even be up to?"

"I don't know," Rory said, crossing her arms over her chest. "You never had trouble thinking up things before."

"I'm not up to anything," he said slowly. "And if you really don't want me around I'll leave you alone. But, that would be pretty hard considering we have at least two classes together. I mean, I could grab the farthest seat from you. Avoid all eye contact. It could be dicey if we get set up for any group projects, but I'm sure I could always talk to the professor and tell him about our unusual predicament. It-"

"If I agree to tolerate you will you stop talking?"

"There is a high possibility."

"Fine," she relented. "But if you do anything even remotely questionable, this being nice thing to you is over. Understood?"

He nodded. "Got it, captain."

She rolled her eyes, quickening her pace to step ahead of him. This was going to be a long few weeks.

* * *

><p>"So, the week of weirdness continues," Rory said, pulling her feet under her on the couch. It was her daily phone call with Lorelai, and she was filling her in on Tristan appearing.<p>

"Oohh, do tell," Lorelai said.

"Tristan is here."

"Tristan? Douchey Blonde Tristan?"

"Uh huh," Rory said. "I ran into him – literally – in my morning trig class. And then, he ended up having all the rest of my classes with me, too."

"What'd he do, search all your classes?"

"Right?" Rory said. "It's so weird."

"Wait, so what is he doing there?"

"He didn't really say," Rory said. "I mean, he's a student now obviously. But he just went on about wanting a fresh start. Military school changed him, yada yada."

"How'd he get in this late?"  
>"Money."<p>

"Ah, I should have known," Lorelai said sarcastically. "So, have him and

Logan crossed paths yet? Because that's sure to be a show stopper."

"No," Rory said. "I'm trying to figure out how to tell him without it turning into a scene from West Side Story."

"Yeah," Lorelai said. "Now, in this hypothetical, who's Riff and who's Bernardo?"

"Logan's definitely Bernardo," Rory said, leaning forward and taking a handful of pretzels from the bag on the table.

"Yes, you're totally right," Lorelai said. "Tristan has Riff written all over him. So, what's your plan?"

"I don't know," Rory said. "But I think I should take Paris with me. She'd make a good buffer."

"And could probably take them in a fight," Lorelai added. "There you go, that's not a half bad plan."

"How are things at home?" Rory asked.

"Well, Taylor changed his ice cream supplier and it has definitely made it go down in quality. The chocolate-chocolate-chocolate just isn't as chocolate-ey."

"That's a shame."

"And your dad has taken it upon himself to do some home improvement projects," Lorelai said.

"How's that going?"

"Well, there's currently a hole in our rec room wall that I'm fairly sure he has no idea how to fix."

"So, you'll be calling Luke?" Rory asked knowingly.

"Yep. But it makes your dad feel all manly, so I think I'll let him have one more go at it before I bring in the big guns."

"Anything else?"

"No, it's pretty boring here. Doose's is trucking along. Ms. Patty is doing _Pippin_. Again."

"Will she ever do a different musical?"

"That's a question we ask every year," Lorelai said solemnly.

"Alright, I need to get back to studying," Rory said reluctantly. Her phone chats with Lorelai were becoming increasingly shorter as the semester picked up.

"I'll talk to you later. Love you, babe."

"You too."

Rory hung up and reached over to her book bag. She pulled out her textbook and began reading for the next day.

* * *

><p>Logan walked out of his dorm and stopped short when he saw Tristan ambling down the street. Tristan spotted him and made his way over, usual entitled smirk on his face.<p>

"Huntzberger, we meet again."

"Tristan, what the hell are you doing here?"

"You didn't hear? I go here now."

"You what?"

"Please, contain your excitement," Tristan drawled. "So, I ran into Rory earlier today."

"Stay away from her, Tristan," Logan said, jaw tightening.

"You see, that's going to be a problem," Tristan said. "We have all these classes together and-"

"I mean it," Logan said, stepping forward with his shoulders squared. "You stay away from her."

"Relax man, I'm not going to try anything," Tristan said. "I'm surprised to hear that you aren't either."

"What are you talking about?"

"You two were all Joan and Chachi back in high school, and now you're here and not together? Seems sort of whack to me."

"We're just friends now."

Tristan smirked and said, "That little territorial act you just did says otherwise."

"Your point?"

"My point is that you guys are a bunch of idiots if you think you're friends. You weren't friends then and I'll bet you actually aren't now."

"You know what, stay away from both of us," Logan said forcefully. "I mean it."

He shoulder checked Tristan on his way past, but it had little effect on the other blonde. As he walked away Tristan called out, "Don't get all worked up just because I'm telling the truth, man!"

**A/N: Thoughts?!**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: This is a mammoth of a chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Forty-One

Tristan stood outside of his and Rory's first classroom and he grinned wide when he saw her approach. He was about to say hello (or some garden variety of that sort) when she proceeded to hit his arm repeatedly while railing, "I cannot believe you! You said you were going to behave and then you had to go and be stupid! I should have known better than to have trusted you!"

"What is wrong with you, woman?" he said loudly, stepping away from her. A few passerby looked at them strangely and he hissed, "Care to tell me why you're assaulting me in public?"

"Logan told me about your little visit yesterday," Rory said, pointing an accusing finger toward him. "Would it kill you to be civil?"

"I was civil!" Tristan said. "He was the one who went all, 'You stay away from Rory' and then shoulder checked me! Look, you weren't there. He was the one out of line."

"You are ridiculous," she huffed, walking past him into the classroom. He followed and said, "You really think I would do something stupid _this _early? I mean, a month or so from now, sure, but this early?"

"Oh, well that makes me feel so much better," she said sarcastically, sitting down in her seat.

"Did he even tell you what I said?"

"Not the specifics," she admitted. "But I heard enough."

Tristan shook his head and said, "No, obviously you didn't. But, whatever, that conversation purposely didn't include you so I'm not going to give you a play-by-play. Just know that I didn't do anything, okay?"

She exhaled sharply and said, "I'm going to have to physically keep you two away from each other, aren't I?"

"He's the one that has the problem. I'd be happy to have things be civil, as you would put it."

"Maybe things could be civil if you stopped doing stupid things."

"Again, I did not do anything stupid. I just…pointed out a truth he didn't want to see."

That was enough for Rory to get a sense of what had transpired during that conversation and her eyes widened as she mumbled, "You didn't."

"Didn't what?"

"Let me guess, I was a part of this conversation?"

"Bits and pieces."

"See, that is exactly what I was talking about when I say you need to stop doing stupid things."

"What?"

"I've never been a good topic of conversation between you two. Why would you bring me up?"

"Actually, he's the one who brought you up first," Tristan corrected. "I simply went with it."

"You are impossible," Rory said, shaking her head.

"Look, I really wasn't trying to start any trouble," Tristan said. "Things just…escalated."

Rory frowned. "They always seem to with you two."

"Anyway, I'm sorry. I promise to never bring you up in conversation again. You happy?"

"Delirious," Rory deadpanned.

* * *

><p>After class Rory successfully avoided any further interaction with Tristan and met Nick at The Pub. They sat together in a corner booth and shared a basket of French fries.<p>

"You know what I like about this moment?" Rory asked, picking up a French fry. "The complete lack of drama."

"Yeah, it is quite nice."

"I feel like this entire week has been a roller coaster of ridiculous event after ridiculous event. But this?" She gestured between them with a half-eaten French fry. "Not even remotely ridiculous."

"That is one of our strong suits," he agreed.

"Anyway, how has your day been?"

"Good," he said. "Oh, I heard back from my professor about my paper."

"What'd he say?" Rory asked immediately, intent on hearing what he had to say. A few weeks earlier Nick had submitted a paper to be considered for one of the school's technical journals and he was supposed to hear back soon if it was accepted.

"You're looking at a soon to be published writer," he said.

"Nick, that's amazing!"

"It'll be in the spring volume," he said. "So, my family will be requesting about eighty five of them."

"As they should," Rory said with a grin. "When I was on The Franklin at Chilton my grandparents always asked me to bring them five copies plus the one they had delivered to their home."

"Do school newspapers usually get delivered to people?"

"No, but Richard and Emily Gilmore are not just any people."

"Oh right, how could I have forgotten," he joked. "But anyway, there's a little soiree this Saturday for those chosen. I'm allowed to bring a date so I was thinking…"

"You know, I think Paris is busy that night," Rory said slowly.

"Really?" Nick said with feigned disappointment, playing along. "Well, then I guess you'll just have to do. You free?"  
>She grinned. "Yes. Will I get to meet all your fancy journal people?"<p>

"They're not really all that fancy, but yeah. You'll meet them all."

"I'm excited then. It's a date."

* * *

><p>After her afternoon with Nick at The Pub, Rory went back to her dorm and took residence on the couch, her books piled high beside her as she got ready for the next day's line-up of classes. She was deep into Russian Literature when Paris entered the dorm in a huff, blonde hair dipping in front of her eyes, which she irritably pushed aside with a swipe of her hand.<p>

"This is unbelievable!" she railed, slamming the door behind her.

Rory glanced up from her book, wondering what was unbelievable this time. Paris always seemed to be disgruntled with something. Just yesterday the cereal selection at breakfast had been the target of her railing as she went on about how options without half a cup of sugar should be offered.

"What is?" Rory asked.

"Father Hannigan threatened me with a restraining order!"

Rory stared at her, wondering what her roommate had managed to do that would make a man of God go to such drastic measures.

"What did you do?"

"My job," Paris said, pushing Rory's books aside and sitting down. "I needed quotes from him and he was always making excuses about how he was giving mass or whatever when I wanted to meet with him."

"Paris, he's a priest. Giving mass is his job," Rory said slowly.

"Yeah, but there's no way he was giving _that _many masses. I mean, come on, there are other priests. So, when he kept evading me I did the only other thing I could do-"

"You didn't," Rory said, already seeing where this was going.

"I staked out his house and got him after he gave one of his 'masses'," Paris made air quotes around the last word, rolling her eyes. "It's ridiculous. All I wanted were a few quotes. That's all I was asking for and he had to go all legal on me."

"Well, I'm sorry. I know you hate getting threatened with restraining orders."

Paris shrugged, standing back up. "It's all part of the job."

Rory questioned the validity of that statement but didn't voice it. Paris stretched for a moment and then said, "Alright, I need to find a way to rework this story without his quotes."

"Good luck."

"Oh, and by the way, Tristan stopped here earlier looking for you. I'd like to say that him being here is weird, and you two being friends is even weirder."

"We're not friends," Rory said immediately, wondering what in the world Tristan had been doing at their dorm. How had he even figured out where she lived?

"Well, either way, let's not have him visiting here? I get the heeby-jeebies just looking at him. Brings back too many Chilton memories."

Rory nodded. "I will pass that his way."

* * *

><p>The next day in class Rory went over to Tristan, who had somehow made it there before her, and said, "I have two questions. One, why did you come to my dorm room yesterday? Two, why do you even know where my dorm room is?"<p>

"I found out," Tristan said with a shrug.

"Stalk much?"

"I just went to the dorm Huntzberger lurks around a bunch," he retorted. "From there I followed the strong smell of coffee and-"

"What did you want?" she interrupted, setting him with a stern look.

"I was going to ask you out for dinner."

She narrowed her eyes. "No, you weren't."

"A platonic dinner," he added. "You know, one without a kiss at the end. Unless you asked really nicely."

"Ha ha," she said drily. "That's the story you're sticking with?"

"Yep."

"Alright then," she said, sitting down. "Still don't believe it, but I really don't care enough to push it."

"Good to hear."

The professor walked in and deposited his books on the front desk, beginning to lecture as late students shuffled in. He asked a question about the theme of the book they were working through and Tristan raised his hand, spouting off a response that while it differed from Rory's initial thought, she had to admit it wasn't entirely wrong. When he was finished he glanced at her confused face and with a smirk asked, "What?"

"You actually read."

"Yeah, that's what you're supposed to do, right?"

Rory shook her head, returning her attention to the professor. And there she was thinking that randomly showing up at her dorm would be the strangest thing Tristan would do that week.

* * *

><p>"How's my least favorite person?" Logan asked Rory, speaking in a low voice so that the other people in the library wouldn't be disturbed. Him and Rory had staked out a seat near the back that was prime outlet real estate, but did have the unfortunate distinction of being directly under the vent. Every ten minutes or so their papers fluttered when the air conditioning turned on.<p>

"He's fine," Rory said, glancing up from her notebook. "You know, he actually read for class."

"Must have been a fluke."

"And he answered a question. Correctly. Maybe he is different now."

Logan gave her a look and said, "Don't tell me you're falling for it."

"Falling for what?"

"His act – there's no way he's changed, Ace. He's not capable of changing."

"That's what a lot of people probably said about you, too," she pointed out. "And look at you now all nice and reformed."

"I resent that."

"I'm just saying, it's been a while since we were all together at Chilton. Maybe things have changed."

"You're a better person than me, Ace. I will never trust him. Or like him. Even tolerate him."

"Alright alright," she said. "You have made your distaste known."

He grinned and said, "Oh, by the way, Finn is having one of his parties on Saturday."

"What's the theme this time?" Rory asked. Finn was notorious for his outlandish parties with equally outlandish themes.

"Dead poets."

Rory wrinkled her nose and noted, "Weird theme."

"I'm expecting some disturbing costumes. So, you coming?"

"I can't," she said. "Nick has a get-together for an article of his that's being published."

"Wait, are you saying you'd rather be surrounded by academics than hoards of drunken Edgar Allen Poe's?"

"I know this may shock you, but yes."

"That's a bummer," Logan said, shaking his head. "You're going to miss my Shel Silverstein costume."

"What exactly constitutes a Shel Silverstein costume?"

He shrugged and said, "I guess you'll never know, Ace."

* * *

><p>Friday night Rory got in her car and made the short trip to her grandparents's house for Friday night dinner. She was a few minutes late – a last minute search for her shoes proving more time consuming than anticipated – and the crew was already one drink in when she arrived.<p>

"I'm sorry I'm late," Rory said, sitting down next to Lorelai on their usual couch. It was a bit more cramped now then years prior, Christopher taking up a bit of the previously open space.

"That's perfectly fine," Emily said, taking a sip of her martini. "I promise you that you didn't miss a thing."

"You did miss my bit with the cocktail olives," Lorelai told Rory with mock seriousness. Dryly, Emily repeated, "You didn't miss a thing."

"So, Rory, how are things at Yale?" Richard asked.

"Fine," Rory said. "Finals are coming up soon, so I've been studying a lot for those."

"Spending a lot of time in the library I bet," Richard said. "I remember my time there. Although I have to admit studying usually ended up not being the main activity."

"A lot of time in the stacks, then, Dad?" Lorelai piped in.

Christopher leaned in toward her and whispered, "Thanks for that visual, Lor."

She grinned and returned, "Anytime."

"So, Rory, how is your friend Nick?" Emily asked.

Lorelai's eyes brightened and she added, "Yes, how _is _that gentleman caller of yours?'

"He's fine," Rory said. "He actually just had an article of his accepted to the Journal of Biotechnology."

"Well, that's fantastic!" Richard said enthusiastically. "Emily, isn't Harry on the editorial board for that journal?"

"Yes, I believe he is," Emily said. "Well, Rory, that is wonderful. Tell him congratulations from us."

"I will."

"And how is Logan?" Emily asked, the tone of her voice far too casual to actually be so. While Emily was perfectly cordial on the Nick topic, Rory knew her grandmother secretly hoped for a reunion between her and Logan.

"He's fine," Rory said simply.

"I'm assuming not spending a lot of time in the library," Lorelai said.

"No," Rory agreed with a grin. "Makes his skin burn."

"It's hard to believe you're almost finished with your first semester of college," Emily said. "Time does fly, doesn't it?"

"Sure does," Lorelai said. "Just last week she was telling jokes to the weeping willow to cheer it up, and now she's an 1/8 college educated."

There were varied murmurs of agreement at how quickly she was growing up, while Rory sat and prayed for the subject to change. As much as she loved her family, she didn't particularly enjoy when her advancing in age became the main topic. The maid came in and announced dinner just in time, and Rory stood, thinking to herself, "Thank goodness."

* * *

><p>Saturday night Rory and Nick went to a local country club for the celebration of students whose work was chosen to be published in the school's journals. Nick was outfitted in a suit while Rory chose one of her nicer Friday night dinner dresses.<p>

"You know, we look pretty respectable," Rory said, walking toward the appetizer table with Nick. "You in your tie and me in my heels."

"I'm a big fan of those heels, by the way," Nick said in a low voice, making her laugh.

"Noted, buddy."

"This place means business with these appetizers," he said. He picked up a skewer of beef, placing it on his plate. "Also, if in doubt, meat on a stick is always the correct appetizer choice."

"Agreed," she said, taking three for herself. "I'm a big fan of meat on a stick."

"Who isn't?"

"Nick, I'm glad to see you're here!" An older man said, coming to join them as they left the appetizer table. He was about one head shorter than Nick with a bald spot shining beneath the room's overhead lighting.

"Professor Haldren," Nick said, shaking the older man's hand. "It's great to see you." He placed his hand on Rory's lower back and said, "Professor, this is my girlfriend Rory Gilmore."

"Gilmore," Haldren said, eyes moving over her face quizzically as he shook her head. "Any relation to Richard Gilmore?"

"He's my grandfather."

"Ha, well isn't that something!" Haldren said, laughing heartily. "Richard and I were classmates here about a hundred years ago. We were Wiffenpoofs together."

"Wow, that's…great."

"Wonderful man, your grandfather," Haldren said. "Beautiful baritone, too."

"Huh."

"But anyway, enough talk about your grandfather," Haldren said, changing the topic brusquely. "This man here is the man of the hour!"

He clapped Nick on the shoulder, smile so wide that it looked like it hurt.

"Not everyone gets the Bremmer Fellowship."

Rory looked at him strangely and murmured, "The Bremmer Fellowship?"

She had no idea what it was and she noticed that Nick appeared uncomfortable beside her. He kept putting his hands in and out of his pocket, shifting between his feet.

"It's a phenomenal opportunity, an entire year in London with the premiere researchers in biofuel development. You couldn't pay for a better opportunity!"

Rory felt her cheeks redden as she realized that her boyfriend had been offered this apparently life-changing opportunity and he hadn't bothered to tell her. She shifted away from Nick and said, "Excuse me, I…I need to step outside for a moment."

Haldren's eyebrows furrowed and he asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything's…just excuse me."

She walked away quickly, and she half-heard Nick excuse himself from the conversation, as well, and follow her. She didn't know where she was going, pushing her way through the cocktail crowd and finally outside, but anywhere was better than in that conversation where she apparently knew nothing. She was about halfway to the door when Nick reached her, hand closing on her arm.

"Rory-"

"So, when were you going to tell me?" she asked, voice catching. "Right before the plane left?"

"I was going to tell you."

"Oh sure," she said, pulling her arm out of his grasp. "You were going to tell me. Did it ever occur to you to tell me _before _this gathering that appears to be centered largely around you?"

"I didn't want to tell you anything until I knew there was something to tell."

"Pretty sure this would qualify as something to tell," she said, wiping at her eyes.

"I don't even know if I'm going to take it."

She stared at him and said, "Of course you're going to take it."

"You don't know that. I don't even know that."

"Nick, come on, you heard him in there. The opportunity of a lifetime."

"There are a lot of opportunities out there."

"Not like this one," she said.

He sighed, running his fingers anxiously through his hair. "I really was going to tell you."

"When do you leave?"

"Rory, I told you-"

"When do you leave?" she repeated, voice hard. He paused for a moment and then his shoulders slumped as he said, "End of the semester."

She laughed humorlessly, turning away so that he couldn't see the pain that flashed on her face. The semester ended in two weeks. He was leaving in two weeks and didn't bother to tell her.

"Why would you keep this from me?" she asked, forcing her gaze back to him. "Don't say that you didn't know if you were going to take it, because we both know that isn't true. You're taking it. You were always going to take it. Why didn't you tell me?"

He paused, trying to come up with an answer that would satisfy her, and then returned, "Because I didn't want this to end. Because a year is a long time, and I don't want to think about not seeing you for that long."

She was struck by the despondency in his voice and she said, "This wouldn't have to end. We could try."

"No," he said, shaking his head. "I'm not going to make you put your life on hold for an entire year. Not for me."

"What if I want to?" she said, stepping forward. "You're not the only one in this relationship, Nick."

"You deserve more than someone half a world away," he said. "I won't do that to you."

"So, what now?" she asked, looking up at him. "Is this just…over?"

He frowned and said, "I guess. Yeah."

* * *

><p>Rory planned on going straight home. She felt more tired than she had in months, and there was the start of a headache forming behind her eyes. Still, she ended up walking to Finn's apartment, something about being surrounded by friends sounding better than moping in bed. She could cry later. Right then she needed to be around people. If she were being completely honest, she needed to be around Logan, but she wasn't being completely honest with herself so she made excuses and knocked on Finn's door.<p>

Someone she didn't recognize opened the door and let her in. The loud music pulsated through her, and she took off her coat, tossing it on the couch as she looked around for Logan.

"Ace?" Logan said, finding her first. "What are you doing here?"

"You said there was a party."

"Yeah, but I thought you had that thing with Nick tonight."

"I did and now I'm here," she said evasively. She took the cup of beer from his hand and took down half the cup. When she handed it back to him he was eyeing her warily.

"Did something happen?" he asked, watching her cross her arms tightly over her chest and shake her head. "Where's Nick?"

"Not here," she said definitively.

"Okay, well, can I get you a drink?"

"Yeah," she said, nodding.

"You stay here. I'll be right back."

When Logan was off getting her a drink, a drunken frat boy ambled over to her and shouted over the music, "Who are you supposed to be?"

"Rory Gilmore," she answered.

"Huh, never heard of her."

Logan returned and she told the drunken frat boy, "I'm perfectly okay with that."

She went off with Logan to a quieter part of the room (if you could even call it that) and they had their drinks as they watched the party. Finn was dancing in the middle of the room in a Cat In The Hat costume. The hat flopped on his head, slipping off every few minutes and he'd reach up and plop it back on.

"We broke up," Rory said, eyes trained on Finn.

"I sort of figured that."

"He's going to London on this big fellowship," she said, leaning heavily against the wall. "I should be happy for him, but I can't. I can't be happy for him."

"You'll be okay," Logan said, reaching down and taking her hand. "Just not yet."

"And in the meantime?" she asked, finally turning her gaze to him.

"In the meantime, we watch Finn dance."

She smiled slightly and turned her gaze back to Finn and his ridiculous prancing. "Okay."

**A/N: I have my last final tomorrow and WOULD LOVE some feedback. Would make my day, so PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK!**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: Sorry this took so long! I just finished my first semester of law school (yay!) and have been working on some post-semester homework (ridiculous, right?) and started my summer externship (double yay!). Needles to say, things have been pretty busy. I'm happy with how this chapter turned out, though, and I hope you all enjoy it! Quick note - I mention the Nick break-up a fair amount here and may be off with the timeline for when it happened in comparison to this chapter. So, apologies if continuity is a bit iffy here.**

Chapter Forty-Two

"You know, this goes against every fiber of my being," Logan said, pulling at the sleeves of his suit jacket. Rory glanced over at him in the car, smirking at the unhappy crease between his eyebrows. They were on Route 87, making their way toward Hartford.

"It does, huh?"

"Yes," he said, staring listlessly out the windshield. "I avoid charity functions at all costs."

"I thought you liked them," she said. "Didn't you say something about free drinks and shrimp cocktails?"

"That was before," Logan said, now beginning to pull at his tie. "The news was just released that my dad bought a new newspaper. One that he stupidly told every other paper he was grooming me to take over. Now I'm going to have to talk to everyone and go on about business and how wonderful my father is for setting me up so well." He paused and said, "Maybe I'll just tell them the truth. I hate the newspaper business and Pops is the coldest son of a bitch in Hartford."

"I think you should say exactly that."

Logan frowned, sinking in his seat. He went down as far as he could without the seatbelt digging too much into his skin. "What is this one for again?"  
>"I don't know actually," Rory admitted.<p>

"You don't know? Isn't your grandma on the charity's board?"

"My grandma's on about eighteen charities' boards. I can't keep them straight."

"I hope it's something fun," Logan said. "Like gout."

"Gout's fun?"

"Fun to say."

"I just hope it's not something weird."

"What charities are weird?"

"There's one for protecting endangered penguins in Antarctica," Rory said, remembering a function her and Lorelai had been roped into going to a few years back. "There were dancers dressed up as penguins. I mean full, feathered penguin costumes. It was too disturbing to even be funny."

"If it's gout I'm pretty sure there won't be dancing."

"I'll keep that in mind."

They were quiet for a moment and he said, "So, Nick left for England last weekend right?"

She nodded, eyes trained on the road. He glanced at her and noticed the way the line of her mouth hardened, jaw tense.

"Yeah, he left Saturday morning."

"Did you see him?"

She shook her head. "No, we both decided it would be too hard. I mean, we broke up anyway. Why beat a dead horse."

Logan made a face. "I always hated that saying. Why a dead horse? Why not a dead fox or dead duck? I mean, the last one would have alliteration."

"I don't know, maybe the guy who came up with the phrase really liked horses."

"Or really hated alliteration."

She laughed and said, "Or that."

"Are you guys keeping in touch?"

She shook her head. "Nope. It's a clean break – if there's ever such a thing."

In his opinion, there wasn't. Their so-called clean break was enough evidence of that. Sure it had appeared all clean and tidy, but the splattered mess of torn emotions and ravaged dreams between them in the wake of their separation said otherwise.

His tie felt like it was strangling him and he pulled at it again, unbuttoning the top button of his shirt to loosen it further.

"Do you think I could go without a tie?"

"Only if you want my grandmother to make someone run to Neiman Marcus to get you one. This event is like her baby. She wants all the men looking their finest."

"Did I mention I hate these events?"

* * *

><p>The charity ended up being for Connecticut's poverty stricken families. Rory found it ironic that while the subjects in question were starving, they were literally being handed food off of silver platters. She always thought the charities would better serve its intended audience by actually going out into the community and helping. That wasn't how the Hartford elite went about their business, though. They were much more comfortable with signing a check than going and interacting with the benefactors of their wealth.<p>

"Quick, look to your right at four o'clock," Lorelai said, appearing beside Rory and grasping her arm tightly.

"Which way is four o'clock?"

"Seriously? Is that Yale teaching you anything?" Lorelai covertly pointed in what Rory assumed was the general four o'clock direction and her eyes widened when she saw one of Emily's DAR cohorts. She had met her on a few occasions when she'd stopped at the elder Gilmore residence during the day, and the woman at four o'clock with the slick face and over-plumped lips looked vastly different than how she remembered.

"Yowza," Rory breathed out.

"And let that be a lesson to you that plastic surgery should be done conservatively."

"What are you girls looking at?" Emily asked, joining them on Rory's other side. Rory thought that Emily could have been offended by their previous conversation – the woman was her friend, after all – and she tried to direct the conversation elsewhere but Emily had already seen where they had been looking. Rory expected the worst, but to her surprise Emily said, "Oh yes, dreadful face lift. It looks like her face was run over by a truck."

Lorelai snickered. "That's one way to put it, Mom."

"That is why I will never get plastic surgery," Emily said, spine straightening. "Sure, a little Botox here and there if it's needed but there is something to be said about aging gracefully."

"Here here," Lorelai said, raising her glass.

"So, Rory, how is your friend Nick?" Emily asked, linking her arm with Rory and maneuvering her toward their table.

"Um, he's good."

"Wonderful. You know, you could have brought him tonight. Not that we don't enjoy Logan being here, of course. But he had an invitation regardless."

"Nick is in London now," Rory said crisply. "And, uh, we broke up so if he were even here coming together wouldn't have really worked."

Emily's eyes went wide and her hold on Rory's arm tightened as she said, "I'm sorry to hear that, Rory. Are you alright? Do you need anything? How about some ice cream? I bet we can get someone in the kitchen to bring you out something."

Rory smiled slightly at Emily's offer of ice cream. There were few women who could compel a banquet hall to produce a single bowl of ice cream (probably free of charge) but Emily Gilmore could.

"I'm fine," Rory told her. "No ice cream needed."

"Are you sure? We had a rocky road here a few months back that was absolutely divine."

"I'm sure," Rory told her. "But thank you, Grandma."

They sat down at the table and Rory listened in to snippets of Richard and Logan's conversation. Unsurprisingly, she heard the topic centered on Mitchum and the newest addition to his media empire.

"Your father's a smart investor," Richard said. "Pick up the business when they're failing and them recoup them into a thriving one. He's done it more times than I can count."

"Yeah," Logan said, taking a long sip of his soda before raising the glass in a salute. "My father is really something."

"It's a shame him and Shira couldn't make it tonight," Emily added. "They're in Sri Lanka, right?"

"Yep," Logan said, casting a glance toward Rory. He had told her the truth on the car ride over. Mitchum was in Paris with his mistress while Shira was taking a sabbatical in New Mexico. Apparently the squeaky clean ruse the stormy pair had devised before they left had worked on their elite counterparts.

"I've never been to Sri Lanka but I've heard the food is spectacular," Emily said. "Although I don't know if it would be quite to my taste."

"Oh come on, Emily, you have an adventuresome palate," Richard chided with a small grin.

"I suppose I do," Emily agreed after considering it for a moment. "Well, then it's decided. We must go to Sri Lanka soon."

Logan stood up and asked, "Mind if I steal Rory for a quick dance? I love this song playing."

"Of course not," Emily said. "You two go and have fun."

Logan offered his arm to Rory and she happily took it. As they walked to the dance floor he leaned in toward her and said, "Let's hope your grandparents take an actual trip to Sri Lanka, unlike my parents."

"I whole heartedly agree," she said. She slipped one hand around his neck, the other grasping his his hand as he slid an arm around her waist. "That was a very smooth getaway, by the way."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I heard the conversation when I sat down. I'm sorry that my grandpa had to be the one to start the inquisition."

"He wasn't. I was corned by two of my dad's old Yale chums at the coat check."

Rory shook her head and said, "Coat checks, you really have to _check _yourself there. Ha! See what I did there?"

Logan looked down at her and drily returned, "Please never tell another joke. I mean ever."

She laughed, lightly hitting his arm. "It's wasn't that bad."

"Yes, yes it was," he said seriously. "It made Carrot Top look funny."

She gasped softly, pulling away from him slightly. "Carrot Top? Seriously?"  
>"I call it like I see it, Ace."<p>

She shook her head, stepping closer to him again. Cheek nearly touching his she murmured, "Well, it's settled then. I will never tell another joke again."

He smiled slightly, head turning in ever so slightly to catch the scent of her skin. She was wearing a light perfume tonight, and it tickled his nose. She was so pliant there in his arms, her fingers brushing the space right above his dress shirt, that he almost turned and brushed his lips against her cheek. He caught himself and pulled back slightly, clearing his throat. He didn't know what concerned him more, the fact that he had almost kissed her cheek or that it had seemed so natural.

"So, how much longer do we have to be here?" he asked brusquely, hoping to splinter whatever moment he had invited.

She glanced up at him and the strange look in her eyes told him that she hadn't been aware of anything that had just transpired in the past twenty seconds. She stammered, "Well, I thought at least until dinner. But, I guess we can leave earlier if you really want to."

"No, it's fine," he said quickly. "I was just…curious."

"Okay," she said, eyes darting over his face. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," he said, nodding. "Just a lot of Huntzberger maintenance to do tonight."

"Sure," she said. The song ended and she pulled away, the space in front of him regrettably empty. "We should head back to the table."

* * *

><p>The night went by quickly and after a filling chocolate cake and several cups of coffee, Logan and Rory were headed back to Yale. Rory felt that something had changed during the benefit, but she couldn't discern what. She told herself that she was overreacting. Nothing had changed.<p>

But something had, actually. Although, it wasn't her. It wasn't Logan. It was her car, losing speed fast on the highway.

"What the…"

"What's going on?" Logan asked, watching the scenery slow down outside the window. He glanced back at the dashboard and his gaze went directly to where Rory's was currently held.

"You didn't fill the gas tank?" he said loudly.

"I thought I was at full!" Rory said, pulling off at the nearest exit.

"That doesn't look like full!. Actually, it looks like empty."

"I was supposed to fill it yesterday," Rory said, voice hazy as she remembered what she had forgotten to do the day before. And the day before that.

"Is there a gas station near here?" Logan asked, peering at one of the signs as they passed. It was dark outside already and Rory had inadvertently chosen one of the more desolated exits. As they drove down the road Logan heard an owl's hoot and the hair raised on the back of his neck.

"We should pull in somewhere," he said. "I don't know where the hell we are and I definitely don't want to be stranded out on the side of the road like the beginning of some horror movie."

They approached a motel, the lights flickering on the large sign. "What about this place?"

Logan sighed. "Pull in. I'm not sure we can do much better. We'll just stay the night here and then have someone come out in the morning."

"Okay."

Rory pulled into one of the front spots and they got out of the car and walked to the main guest area. It was a small room that smelled strongly of coffee and pine. There was a man dozing at the desk, his head moving up and down slightly with his breath.

"What do we do?" Rory whispered.

Logan stepped forward and said, "Excuse me, sir? Sir?"

"What if he's dead?"

"He's breathing, Ace," Logan said, giving her a look. "Normally, dead people don't breathe."

"Oh, right."

There was a bell on the desk and Logan hesitated before reaching out and pressing his finger down on the small knob. It rang out loudly and the man jerked up from the chair, bleary eyes darting between the two of them.

"Oh, sorry, I must have dozed off."

"Do you have any rooms available?"

"Yes, I've got lots of rooms."

For some reason, Logan wasn't surprised.

"We'll take one then."

"Alrighty," the man said. He took Logan's information down and then handed over a key with a frayed tag on the end with the room number. As they walked out the man called out, "Oh, and there's no hot water. I think I might have forgotten to mention that."

Logan's jaw tightened. "Yes, you did. Alright, well, thanks for the warning…" As they walked out he added, "…after I already paid you."

"Did I mention that I'm sorry? And stupid? And this really looks like a place that someone would get killed?"

Logan chuckled and told her, "It's fine. It'll be a good story at least, right?"

"I can't believe I forgot to fill my gas tank," she said, leaning on the wall while Logan opened the door to their room. "I never forget to fill the tank."

"You've been distracted," Logan said simply. "You know, with Nick leaving and everything."

"Yeah, I guess."

They walked inside the room and Rory coughed when the strong scent of cigarette smoke hit her. Logan stepped further into the room and commented, "I guess we got one of the old smoking rooms. He also forgot to mention that."

"We can get a different one."

"No, something tells me this is the better of our options."

He sat down on the bed and it squeaked loudly. She watched him take off his jacket and begin to loosen his tie. It suddenly occurred to her that he could be changing and she turned quickly to give him privacy.

"Relax Ace," he said, smile evident in his voice. "I'm not getting naked."

"Oh, okay," she said, turning around with a shy smile. "I just thought…"

"Thank you, though," he added with a grin. "I appreciate you protecting my manly decency."

Her smile widened and she walked over to the other side of the bed. She sat down and took her shoes off. Glancing over her shoulder she asked, "So, are we going to share this bed?"

"Unless you're roughing it on the floor, yeah."

"Definitely not," she said. "I guess it's not a big deal. It's nothing we haven't done before."

She scooted back on the bed and swung her legs up in front of her. Settling onto the pillow she grabbed the TV changer from the nightstand and turned the television on.

"Hey, it works!"

"Now that is surprising," Logan said, assuming a similar position on his side of the bed.

Rory flipped through the channels, most of them coming out as static. She found a station with old gameshows, the picture grainy and nostalgic.

"The Newlywed Game," Rory said with a grin. "It's a classic. My mom and I used to watch tapes of this when I was little. I just liked gameshows – something about all the colors and noises – and my mom liked seeing how little couples knew about each other."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me."

They watched a round in silence, the couple on screen getting a whopping two questions out of eight right about each other.

"This is ridiculous," Logan said. "How could you not know that much about the person you're married to?"

"I don't know."

"We'd do better than these guys."

Something about them and newlyweds used in the same context made her stomach flip and she crossed her ankles as she nodded and said, "Yeah."

About a half-hour in they started playing along with the game, answering the questions for each other.

"If you only had one last meal on Earth, it would be a burger and fries at Luke's," Logan said. "With a slice of peach pie and coffee."

"Exactly right," Rory said. "Although that was an easy one."

"Hey, some people would have tripped up on the flavor of pie. I bet you the majority would have gone with apple because Luke has it more often."

Rory laughed. "Alright, and your last meal would be a big steak with a double baked potato and a nice scotch. You know, after I said that, your last meal is almost identical to what I think my grandpa would have."

"Richard has damn fine taste," Logan said. "And that was ninety percent right. I'd get a whiskey." The couple on screen both got each other's last meals wrong and Logan said, "We are beating Mary and Stewart's asses."

The next question was favorite place and Logan thought about it for a moment before saying, "The bookstore in Stars Hollow?"

Rory smiled slightly and shook her head. "I got you on this one."

"Where is it then?"

"The gazebo," she said. "I always loved it there. It's so romantic and Ms. Patty always has her dancers do the most adorable numbers there."

"The gazebo," Logan repeated. "I'll have to remember that. Alright, how about mine?"

"The Pub," she answered easily. "It is your natural habitat, after all."

"Ha ha, very funny," he said drily. "But you're wrong." She looked at him expectantly and he hesitated for just a moment. His favorite place was not what she would expect and it could reveal more than he wanted. But this was the Newlywed game, and he was pretty sure that lying was against the rules. "Stars Hollow."

Her eyes widened slightly and she stared at him for a moment before saying, "Really?"

He nodded. "I love everything about that town. It's warm and friendly. The people are nice and they really seem to care, even when you're the outsider with the leather jacket. It's everything my home isn't."

She smiled sadly, reaching over and taking his hand. "You know, Stars Hollow is always there when you want it. I'm sure Luke would love to make fun of your expensive hair gel again."

He laughed, squeezing her hand. "Thanks for that."

"You're welcome."

Logan went to move his hand, but then he realized that she hadn't moved hers. Her fingers were still laced with his, her eyes back on the television. He glanced at her face, trying to see if she was aware of what she was doing. Her face was neutral, but the splotches on her collarbone said otherwise. He ran his thumb along the side of her hand and watched the ends of her mouth curl up slightly.

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the night and both of them were stretched out beneath the covers, sleep eluding them. They'd been holding a lazy conversation, talking about school and other nonsense that neither would remember the particulars of in the morning. After a lull, though, the topic turned more serious.<p>

"Did you love him?" Logan asked, his voice sounding louder than before in the quiet room.

Rory was surprised by the question and it took her a moment to answer. "I think I wanted to."

"Why couldn't you?"

"Something was off. I knew it from the beginning but being with him was…nice. He was nice, and I didn't really have anyone so I didn't want to give that up."

"I get that."

"You know, it was almost a relief when he went to London. I mean, don't get me wrong, I was upset. I did care for him. A lot. But when he left, it meant that I didn't have to pretend anymore. I didn't have to keep convincing myself that it was something more than it was."

It was quiet again, and she hesitated before asking, "Did you love her?"

"I thought I did."

"But you didn't?" she asked tentatively.

"She was exactly what I needed when I went to boarding school," Logan said. "I was lost and she was this bright light. She was smart and funny and more deviant than I ever was before boarding school."

"That's a terrifying thought."

He laughed softly. "She was really something. I was infatuated by her – everyone was. And she made me forget…" He trailed off and she filled in the end of that sentence. Her. She made him forget her.

"Things changed when we went off to college," he said. "I'll admit I wasn't the best right at the start. I didn't call as much as I should have. I was off doing my own things and just assumed she'd be there. And things seemed fine."

"That's no excuse for what she did to you," Rory said.

"I know, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't part of the problem. I can see that now."

They were quiet again and she thought of what he said. He was part of the problem. She thought back on their relationship, and everything that had happened. She thought about Jess, and how there had been something there, even if she wouldn't admit it to herself at the time. Maybe she had pulled away from Logan. Maybe she had put off some sort of air that she didn't know about. But somehow he was still here. Whatever had happened between them two years ago, they had gotten through it.

But things weren't the same. There was a space between them on the bed, and his hands were firmly on his side, and her hands were on hers. She thought of how they had been while watching television, and how natural that had felt.

"Are you asleep?" he asked softly.

No, she wasn't. She was awake – more awake than she had been in months. Taking a deep breath, she acted on the impulse that was always there when Logan was near her, and she turned in toward him, hand resting heavily on his shoulder as she kissed him. He kissed her back for a moment, her body thrumming at the feel of his lips against hers, but then he pulled away, scooting back and ramming his head into the wall.

"Shit," he said, sitting up and rubbing his head. Rory sat up, her cheeks burning as she mumbled an apology. She shouldn't have kissed him. Not only did he pull away but he injured himself.

"I am so sorry," she said, beginning to move back toward the side of the bed. The bathroom was looking pretty nice right now. Anywhere that he wasn't was looking pretty nice. "I should have done that. I-"

"Hold on," he said, taking a hold of her arm. "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere far away from you," she said. "I can't believe I did that. And now your head is injured."

"My head is fine," he said off-handedly. "Now, will you stop trying to pull away from me?"

She hadn't realized she was pulling away from him, his hand still firmly around her arm. She settled in her spot and his hand moved down to rest on her knee. She didn't understand why he was still touching her. He pulled away. He shouldn't still be touching her.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, avoiding his gaze. "I feel so stupid. I just…I thought you would…"

"Thought I would what?"

It sounded stupid in her head, so she was sure it would sound even stupider when she said it aloud. But she said it, anyway. "I thought you wanted to kiss me."

Her chin was tucked so far into her chest now that she was practically gazing at her navel. Logan leaned forward and gently nudged her chin up until her eyes met his.

"Rory, I always want to kiss you."

"You do?" she stammered, cheeks coloring for a different reason now.

He leaned in further and pressed his forehead against hers. "Yes. I do."

"Like, right now?"

He chuckled, his warm breath ticking her nose. "Yes, right now."

"Then why did you pull away?"

He sat back, a frown that she didn't particularly like pulling at his mouth. "You and Nick just broke up two weeks ago. You said yourself that you really cared about him, so I didn't want this to be a rebound for you."

She started shaking her head immediately, her thoughts going faster than she could form words. He was wrong. He was totally and completely wrong because he wasn't a rebound. He couldn't be one.

"You're wrong," she said once her mind had slowed down. "This isn't a rebound."

"Ace, look at the facts. You guys broke up two weeks ago-"

"I know, but it doesn't matter."

"Ace-"

"Would you just listen to me?" she demanded, voice raised. He kept quiet and her voice softened as she told him, "I've been in love with you for two years, Logan. You are not a rebound. You could never be a rebound. Not for me."

He didn't say anything, and she couldn't tell if that was a good or bad thing. His expression was unreadable, and she was about to ask him what he was thinking when his lips crashed against hers. She kissed him back, winding her arms tightly around his neck as he pulled her body against his. They went on that way for a while until breathing was necessary and they parted, both of their breathing ragged. She pressed her nose into the crook of his neck, not wanting to put distance between them yet.

"I love you, too, Rory," he murmured against her hair, laughing happily at the seemingly impossible reality that she was in his arms again. "You have no idea how long I've waited to say that."

**A/N: Bam! Rogan is ON! Now, I would like to take a moment to assuage all of the fears of those who think this could be the end of the story. It's not. I have another storyline percolating in my case-law-addled brain and a new chapter should be up soon! Let me know how you liked this!**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: Update! Update! Update!**

Chapter Forty-Three

Rory woke up to the delicious feeling of her cheek against Logan's chest, his arm wrapped loosely around her waist. She snuggled closer to him, sliding her hand over his chest to rest at the outside of his arm. His heart beat beneath her cheek and she thought to herself that she never wanted to wake up to a different sound. He shifted beneath her and she turned her head, propping her chin up on his chest so that she was looking at him.

"Good morning," he said, eyes bleary.

"Morning," she returned. He didn't say anything and for a panicked moment she wondered if he remembered last night. They hadn't been drinking, and she was moderately sure he was awake for all of it. He read into her silence appropriately and said, "Ace, get over here."

She squealed when he pulled her up on top of him, laughing before his mouth covered hers. All doubt gone, she kissed him back, happily reveling in his familiar taste. Even with their last kiss during the night, it seemed to long a time to go without him. She pulled away after a while, settling on her side next to him again. He took her hand and thread his fingers through hers lazily while she talked about what they were going to do about her car.

"Why don't we ask the guy at the desk if there's a gas station nearby," she said. "No reason to have someone come all the way out here if we can just fill the tank ourselves."

"Afraid to face the world outside?" he asked with a grin.

"No," Rory said petulantly. "Well, sort of. I mean, all of this – the world inside this motel room – I kind of like it."

"Ace, I promise you things will be no different on the outside," he said, squeezing her side. "Except, you know, we won't be in formal wear."

"You not in a suit," Rory said in a low voice. "Now that is a shame."

"You're right, though," he said, sitting up. She followed suit as he said, "We should see if there's a gas station nearby. Your car will be fine for a few miles."

They got out of bed and gathered their minimal belongings before leaving the motel room. Outside the door Logan slid his arms around her waist and kissed her lightly.

"I forgot how good you look in natural light," he teased.

"Oh shut up, you've seen me in natural light almost every day this semester."

"Yeah, but now I can be all cheesy and tell you how great you look. I couldn't do that before."

Rory shook her head with a smile, taking his hand and dragging him toward the guest area. The same man from the night before was there and he smiled casually toward them as he asked, "Did you two have a nice night?"

"Very nice," Logan said, slipping his arm around her waist.

"Happy to hear it. Is there anything else I can get you folks?"

"Yeah, could you tell us if there's a gas station nearby?"

"There sure is," the man said. "Take a right out of the parking lot and go down that street for about four miles. It'll be on your right."

"That's great, thanks…" Logan glanced at the guy's nametag and fought to keep a straight face as he said, "…Stewart."

"You're welcome. You folks enjoy the rest of your day."

They walked out and Logan said, "You think that could be the Stewart from the Newlywed Games?"

"Are you serious?" Rory said. One look told her that he was joking.

"He looked about the right age," Logan joked. "Plus, he wasn't wearing a ring, which you'd expect after all the questions he got wrong about his wife."

* * *

><p>After getting gas they stopped at a small diner for breakfast. While Logan wasn't exactly nervous to face the world outside of their Podunk exit, he wasn't exactly in a hurry to get back to their world, either. They sat at a corner booth, Rory plowing through a tall stack of pancakes and him working his way through an omelet.<p>

"So, what are your plans from break?" she asked. Their semester had ended the week before and after a few days of finals, they were finally free from schoolwork.

"Just hanging at home," Logan said with a shrug. "I'll have the house to myself for a while, which I guess will be nice."

"What do you mean you have the house to yourself?" Rory asked around a mouthful of pancakes.

"My dad's in Paris until after New Years," he said. "Mom will probably stay in New Mexico until at least after Christmas."

"What about Honor?"

"She has saved herself from Huntzberger holiday disappointment and is spending the holidays with her boyfriend's family."

"So, you're really all alone?"

"Not _all _alone. I have the house staff to keep me company."

The thought of being practically alone on the holidays broke her heart, and she told him, "You could spend the holidays in Stars Hollow."

"You mean stay with you and your parents?"

"Yeah, why not? We're fun and festive people. Plus, you really shouldn't be alone for the holidays. It's depressing. And knowing you, you'd live on a diet of Bagel Bites and beer. Which is disgusting, by the way."

"I don't understand your Bagel Bites hate. They're delicious."

"Come to Stars Hollow," she said. "Spend the holidays with me."

He grinned a bit at how she phrased it and said, "Don't you think it's a little soon for that? We just started dating last night." She gave him a look and he laughed. "Alright, if you really want me to I'll spend the holidays in Stars Hollow."

"I do," she said decisively.

"Then it's settled. I'll come to Stars Hollow. Just give me a few days to get things in order."

She snorted and asked, "What things? Do you have a business on the side that I'm not aware of?"

"You know it takes me ages to pack," he said. "Plus I have to meet with some people from that paper my dad bought. I have an internship there next semester."

"You do? Logan, that's great!"

"Yeah, an internship set up by Daddy Dearest. I'm sure I'm going to get a lot of respect from the journalists."

"Hey, you're going to be great," she said, reaching forward and laying her hand over his. "You deserve to be there. I've read your stuff, Logan. You're good."

"It doesn't help that all of them know I'm going to be their boss in three years."

"Is there a reason your dad isn't having to do more of a business internship?" Rory asked, taking a sip of her coffee. "I mean, that's what you'll be doing."

"He wants me to get a sense of the business first," Logan said. Rory didn't say anything, taking another sip of coffee as she thought to herself that Mitchum had a good idea. Echoing her thoughts Logan said, "I know. The man has good ideas. It makes it even harder to hate him."

"Well, after your meetings you can come to Stars Hollow and forget all about them. It'll be nothing but winter festivals and Luke's burgers."

"And us," he said, squeezing her hand.

"Yeah," she said, smiling slightly. "And us."

* * *

><p>Rory dropped Logan off at his dorm and then went back to hers, packing quickly for winter break. Most of her clothes were already in the suitcase and she threw in a few books before carting the suitcase down to her car and driving back to Stars Hollow. Lorelai and Christopher were waiting for her when she arrived, a cup of hot cocoa made for her on the kitchen table.<p>

"Your dad tried to make me put less marshmallows in it since you're supposedly an adult now," Lorelai said, watching Rory take a sip. "Which I did. And then I promptly put in another handful when he wasn't looking."

"Just the way I like it," Rory said with a grin.

"I just thought maybe you didn't need all that sugar," Christopher said easily, sitting down next to Rory.

"Stop harping on our eating habits," Lorelai chided. "You're worse than Luke."

"So, how was the rest of your night?"

"Eventful," Rory said. She quickly went through the gas debacle and then paused for a moment before smiling softly and saying, "And Logan and I got back together."

"What? Since when?"

"Since last night," Rory said happily. "We talked and we both agreed that we wanted to be together."

"I expect a more detailed account later," Lorelai said.

"Of course," Rory said.

"I appreciate the less detailed account," Christopher piped in. Rory laughed and repeated, "Of course. But, yeah, we're together now. And it's great. It's really great."

"Hun, that's really good to hear," Lorelai said, leaning in and giving Rory a quick hug.

"And-"

"There's another 'and'?" Lorelai said, shoulders slumping. "Don't tell me you two eloped."

Rory shook her head with a grin. "No, but I invited him to spend the holidays here. He should be in sometime tomorrow."

"Isn't his family doing something?" Christopher asked.

"No, his parents are both out of town," Rory explained. "And his sister is with her boyfriend's family."

"They left him alone for the holidays?" Lorelai said. "That's awful. You tell him he is more than welcome here. The more the merrier, right?"

* * *

><p>Logan arrived the next day and Rory immediately started asking him what he wanted to do. She went through about eight different possible activities before he said, "How about we just sit for a few minutes?"<p>

"Oh, sure," she said, following him to the couch. "I'm sorry, I forgot about how you had the long ride and everything. How was it?"

"Fine."

"Filled your gas tank and everything?" she asked with a grin.

"Yes," he said, putting his hand on her knee and giving it a quick squeeze. "There were no gas difficulties."

"Was the house staff sad to see you go?" Rory teased.

"There were many tears shed," he said with mock seriousness. "But alas, I was given the parting fruitcake and went on my way."

"A parting fruitcake?" she asked, lips twitching as she tried not to laugh.

"I was going along with it!" he returned earnestly. "Might have gotten a little derailed there, though."

"I'm glad you're here," she said, leaning against him. He slipped his arm around her and held her close. Pressing a kiss to the side of her head he murmured, "I'm glad I am, too."

Lorelai walked into the living room and smiled contently at the sight of Rory and Logan on the couch.

"Am I having déjà vu?" she joked. "Because, I could have sworn I saw this exact scene two years ago."

Logan grinned, leaving the couch for a moment to give Lorelai a hug. She pulled back and said, "It's good to have you back, Logan."

"It's good to be back."

"So, your dad and I were going to head to Luke's for lunch," Lorelai said, glancing at Rory. "Do you guys want to go?"

Rory glanced at Logan and he said, "Yeah, sure. I have to eat somewhere."

* * *

><p>They walked into Luke's and headed toward their usual table. Logan noticed the large transparent glass wall at the side of the diner and stopped in his trakcs, wondering if he was seeing things. Because Luke didn't really seem like the large transparent glass wall type of guy. And he was pretty sure Kirk was on the other side in a Santa costume.<p>

"When did that happen?" Logan asked, pointing at the wall.

"That happened last year when Taylor opened his soda shoppe," Rory explained. "As for the other _that, _Taylor thought it would be festive to have an in-store Santa. But all Kirk does is complain about how itchy the costume is."

"We can go over there and have you sit on his lap after lunch, if you want," Lorelai said slowly, face nearly still except for the slight twitch of her upper lip. "I've heard that he has a direct line to the North Pole."

Logan laughed. "No, thank you. I've had enough traumatizing experiences in my life."

"I can vouch for that," Rory said. "He lives with Finn."

"Hey there, Logan," Luke said, coming up to the table. "What can I get you?"

"You take his order first?" Lorelai interrupted, mock outrage in her voice. "What is happening in this world?"

"Keep your pants on," Luke said drily.

"I'll have coffee and burger," Logan said. Rory chimed in right after, "Same for me, too."

"How about you two?" Luke asked.

"Burger and a Coke," Christopher said.

"I'll have a cheese omelet," Lorelai said, closing her menu.

"But it's lunchtime."

"So?" Lorelai said, looking at him expectantly.

"We don't serve breakfast foods at lunch. Same as the last time when you tried to order pancakes."

"Come on, Luke, I know you have eggs. And cheese. And a cook named Cesar who would be more than happy to make me an omelet."

"I do have all of those things, but I still don't serve breakfast foods at lunch. Now just order a burger or something."

"Fine," Lorelai relented. "Burger and coffee."

"Alright," Luke said, scribbling it down and then stuffing the notepad in the pocket of his flannel shirt. "They'll be right up."

Luke turned back to the kitchen and Rory heard a noise behind her. She glanced back and saw Jess walking down the stairs from the loft, his black hair just as messy as the last time she'd seen him. He gave her a small wave and she returned it.

Logan saw her wave and went, "What are you…" he trailed off when he saw Jess. "Oh."

"Sorry, I forgot to mention he works here still," Rory said in a low voice, cheeks flushing. "But, he's with someone now, too. A girl from Woodbury with a bunch of piercings. She's really nice."

"It's fine," Logan said, putting his hand on her knee under the table. "And that's all in the past. Fresh start this time, right?"

She grinned and returned softly, "Yeah."

"What are you two whispering about?" Lorelai said. "You're making us old folks feel left out."

Rory took Logan's hand under the table and said, "Nothing important."

"So, have you briefed Logan on tonight's Stars Hollow tradition?"

Rory's eyes widened and she shook her head. "No, I haven't! I can't believe I forgot to tell you about it!"

"Tell me what?" he asked.

"Tonight is the Christmas pageant! I can't believe I forgot to tell you. It's the best part of the holidays."

"What happens during it?"

"The town tree is revealed," Rory said. "And there's hot cocoa, cider, and these really good spiced nuts."

"The spiced nuts!" Lorelai said loudly. "I forgot about those! They are really good."

"And Ms. Patty's dance class performs this really cute dance."

"In the gazebo?" he asked her with a small grin.

"Yeah," she said, returning the smile. "In the gazebo."

"Now, I can't stop thinking about those spiced nuts," Lorelai said. "I wonder if Luke could make those."

"I can't," he said, appearing at their table with half the burgers.

"Really, Luke, no omelets for lunch…no spiced nuts. This place is slipping."

"Can you make her stop," Luke asked Christopher, putting his plate in front of him.

"Not in a way that can be done in public."

Luke grimaced and said, "You two really are perfect for each other."

* * *

><p>The four of them relaxed for the afternoon – Lorelai stopping in at the Inn for a few hours – and then they headed into town for the festival. It was particularly cold out and Rory tucked herself into Logan's side as they walked through the town square. She had already had an entire package of spiced nuts and was working her way through a second.<p>

"You should buy those in bulk tonight," Logan suggested. "Then you could have them after."

She shook her head and said, "No way. It would ruin the specialness of the spiced nuts."

He smirked. "The specialness of the spiced nuts?"

She glanced up at him. "Do not mock the nuts."

They stopped in front of the gazebo, watching the dancing sugar plums go through their routine. He shifted behind her and slipped his arms around her waist, feeling content when she leaned back against him, covering his hands with hers over her belly. She felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and she shifted forward as he dug in his pocket and pulled out the phone. He glanced at it once before pressing a button and putting it back in his pocket.

"Anything exciting?" she asked, glancing up at him.

"Nope. Nothing nearly as exciting as these dancing sugar plums."

She grinned. "My favorite is the one in the back who keeps forgetting the dance. That was me for the one and only pageant I took part in."

"You did this?" he asked, laughing.

"Only once," she said. "I was so bad that Ms. Patty suggested to my mom that I go a different route."

"You couldn't have been that bad," he said.

"Oh, I was. I had no rhythm," she told him. "And I always kept knocking into the other girls. I took a few down, actually."

"During the performance?"

"No, during practice. But it was enough to scar a few people both physically and emotionally."

Logan's phone buzzed again and he pulled it out. Rory glanced at the screen and saw that it was his home number flashing.

"I thought you said you were alone at your home," Rory said.

"I was," he said, pressing the button again to silence the call. "But my dad came back this morning. Apparently his time with the mistress was cut short. Maybe she realized that he's never actually going to leave Mom."

"So, your dad is back at your house? Alone?"

"Not alone, remember. There's the entire house staff," he replied easily.

"Logan," she said slowly.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "Don't say it, Ace."

"You should go home."

"He's an ass."

"But he's your family," she said. "You should be with your family during the holidays."

"I want to be with you."

"You'll be with me," she said. "The Gilmore's annual Christmas dinner is not complete without the Huntzbergers."

He sighed, stepping forward and putting his arms around her. She wound her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek to his neck.

"You know, you probably shouldn't leave until the morning," Rory said. "I don't want you driving in the dark."

He chuckled and said, "Sure, Ace. I'll leave tomorrow morning."

**A/N: Next chapter should be the Christmas Dinner...unless I get lazy and skip it, lol. Please leave feedback :D**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: Update! Update! Update!**

Chapter Forty-Four

"Why can I never find my purse?" Lorelai complained, traipsing through the living room for the third time as she searched for her purse.

"Maybe you should put it in the same place," Chris suggested, following her. "Then you'd always know where it is."

"That, hun, is easier said than done," Lorelai tossed over her shoulder, continuing her search. As she checked under the cushions (how it could get there no one but Lorelai Gilmore understood) she yelled, "Rory, is it in my room?"

"No," Rory said, padding down the stairs. "And I checked everywhere. Even under the sink."

"Why would it be under the sink?" Chris asked. "You know what, I don't want to know. Moving on. Now, where else could it be?"

"It…" Lorelai trailed off as she caught sight of something by the door. "Aha, there it is! Of course!"

Christopher watched Lorelai move over to the potted plant beside the door and pluck her purse out of it. He shook his head and said, "How does that make sense to you?"

"It makes perfect sense," Lorelai said. "The potted plant is right next to the door. When I walk in I drop it there before I take my coat off." She demonstrated what she meant, cheery smile in place. "See?"

"I'm married to an isane woman," Chris said, soft smile pulling at him mouth. "Alright guys, let's go. We were already going to be late before you lost your purse, Lor. And you know how Emily is with punctuality."

Lorelai grinned wide. "Yes, I do. The look on her face when we get there is a Christmas gift to myself."

They walked out to the car and Lorelai glanced over at Rory as she asked, "So, are you practically shaking to see your beau? It's been what, one week since you've seen him? I'm surprised you've lasted this long."

"Ha ha," Rory returned drily. "But yes, I am excited."

This had been the longest they'd been apart since they reunited at Yale, and she was pretty excited to see him. The thought of his arm around her waist again sent a chill down her spine and she suppressed a smile as she climbed into the back of the Jeep. Lorelai glanced back at Rory and said, "Let me guess, impure thought?"

"Lor," Chris said unhappily. "Please remember that's my daughter."  
>"Hey, she's mine, too!" Lorelai said. "If I remember correctly, I'm the one who pushed her out."<p>

"I'm right here," Rory piped in from the back. "And I promise all of you, no impure thoughts. Just…happy thoughts."

"We are really going to be late," Lorelai noted, glancing at the clock. "This is the best Christmas ever."

* * *

><p>Logan was already impatient to see Rory, and with each moment she wasn't at her grandparents he felt as if he grew more and more impatient. He had to hold inane conversations with all these people he couldn't give a damn about when the one person he did was nowhere to be found. It didn't help that his father kept hovering. He had been oddly attentive since he came back from Paris. Logan idly wondered if his mistress had admonished him for neglecting his family. If that had happened, he wished he could have been a fly on the wall.<p>

She walked in with Christopher and Lorelai, and Logan suddenly didn't mind talking to all these rich imbeciles. He'd talk to all of them for as long as he had to if it meant that he got to be the same room as him again. She caught his eye and gave him a small smile before greeting her grandparents. After she did the proper society greetings she came over to him, giving him a quick hug.

"One week never felt so long," he murmured against her hair.

"This is pathetic," she said, laughing as she pulled away. "We've spent more than a week apart before. I mean, we spent an entire two years apart."

"Yeah, that was no cake walk, either," he said, brushing her hair away from her face.

"No, it wasn't," she agreed. She dropped her arms from his neck and slipped her hand in his, tugging him toward the drinks. "So, how has time at home been with your dad?"

"Weird," Logan said. "He's actually trying."  
>"See, I told you he'd want to spend the holidays with you."<p>

"I don't get it," Logan said, shaking his head. "He's never cared about holidays. He used to just have us write down what we wanted, even when we were little, and have his secretary pick it up. He usually wasn't even there Christmas morning. He was always working."

"Maybe he's trying to make up for that," Rory suggested. "Don't be so quick to question it all, Logan. Just enjoy it."

"I can't," he said. "I keep waiting for the other shoe to fall."

* * *

><p>"Richard," Emily gasped, grasping her husband's arm tightly as she watched Logan and Rory stand together at the drink station, their hands clasped between them. "Do you see that?"<p>

Richard followed his wife's gaze and readjusted him glasses before saying, "Well, it appears that our granddaughter and the Huntzberger boy are back together."

"Yes, Richard," Emily said sharply. "I can see that. Did you have any idea this had happened?"

"No, I can't say I did."

"I can't believe this," Emily said, crossing her arms over her chest. "How could they not have told us? There's this big reveal and we look like complete fools!"

"Emily, there is no reveal," Richard said soothingly. "Half the people here don't even know the two."

"Of course everyone knows them," Emily said dismissively. "I'm going to go have a talk with Lorelai about this."

* * *

><p>"Lor, are you okay?" Christopher asked, standing outside the bathroom. He could hear Lorelai retching inside, and asked again, "Are you sure you don't want me to-"<p>

"No, stay out there!" she said loudly. "I hate people seeing me like this."

"Pretty sure I've seen you worse," he returned.

She didn't respond but he heard the toilet flush, and then the sound of the sink being turned on and off. Lorelai opened the door and staggered out, dragging the back of her hand across her mouth.

"Ugh, this is awful," she said, beginning to move back to the party. She was woozy on her feet and Christopher slipped an arm around her waist.

"Do you think it's something you ate?"

"I don't know," she said. "And of course this had to happen tonght of all nights. The one time a year Eimly Gilmore actually serves edible food."

"Maybe we should take you home."

"I'll be fine," Lorelai said. "Besides, I don't want to cut Rory and Logan's reunion short. That's the type of thing kids hold against their parents."

Christopher laughed. "I'm sure Rory wouldn't mind."

"I…" she trailed off as another wave of nausea hit hard. Hand clasped over her mouth, she turned quickly and ran toward the bathroom. To her retreating figure Christopher said, "I'm getting Rory!"

* * *

><p>Emily had no luck finding her daughter, so she went to the next best thing and approached Rory and Logan themselves, best society grin put in place as she sidled up to them and said, "Hello, you two."<p>

"Hi grandma," Rory said, feeling a bit uncomfortable at the way Emily was looking between her and Logan. It occurred to her then that she had never told Richard and Emily that her and Logan were back together. Granted, it had only been a week, but she knew her grandmother, and that week lapse was like waiting an entire year.

"I forgot to mention at Friday night dinner," Rory said quickly. "But Logan and I are-"

"Back together," Emily finished. "Yes, I see that."

"It's only been for a week," Logan supplied, relaxing a bit when he saw Emily's stance soften. "But, it's been a good week."

"Yes," Rory said. "A very good week."

"Well, I am happy to see you two are back together," Emily said decisively. "Even if you did wait a week to tell me."

"I really didn't mean to," Rory assured her.

"Well, bygones be bygones," Emily said, cheeriness back in place. "I am very happy for both of you."

"Thanks Grandma, I-"

"Rory, there you are," Christopher interrupted, joining them. "Your mom and I are heading home-"

"You're what?" Emily asked. "What's wrong? Has something happened?"

"Lorelai's not feeling well," Christopher said. As if on cue, Lorelai appeared at his side, face pale.

"Lorelai, you look awful," Emily said with concern. "You should rest upstairs."

"I just want to go home, Mom," Lorelai said, bringing her purse higher up on her shoulder. "Sort of in a world of pain right now."

"Well alright," Emily relented. "Christopher, you make sure she goes right to bed."

"I will," Christopher told her. "Rory, you can stay if you want. You'll just have to stay here and then I'll pick you up tomorrow."

"We can take her back," Logan offered. "It's sort of on our way."

"No, it's not," Rory interrupted.

"Ace, that's why I added the 'sort of'," Logan said in a low voice. "But really, it's no problem. We'd be happy to drop her off."

"That would be great, thanks."

"Have her drink some tea before she goes to bed," Emily instructed, following Lorelai and Christopher to the door. "Or maybe some ginger ale. That's good for an upset stomach."

"I will do all of that, Emily."

"I'll see you at home," Rory said, giving Lorelai a quick hug. "You want me to bring you back any apple tarts?"

"Ugh, just the sound of it makes me want to hurl again," Lorelai said morosely. "How depressing is that? I really like those apple tarts."

"I'm sure they'll have them next year. Take care of yourself."

"You too," Lorelai said. "No excessive snogging. And if you do, which let's face it, you will, remember chapstick."

"Okay, bye Mom," Rory said drily, pushing her mother out the door. "Hope you feel better."

"I just hope she doesn't vomit in the Saturn," Christopher said under his breath, kissing Rory's cheek. "I just got it reupholstered."

"I'll keep my fingers crossed," she returned.

Lorelai and Christopher left, Emily shutting the door quietly behind them. She turned back around and murmured, "Well, that's a shame. I feel just awful for her."

"She'll perk right back up," Rory assured her. "Mom doesn't let any stomach bug stay for too long."

A waiter passed with a platter filled with apple tarts and Emily stopped him, ordering him to wrap them up and put them in the refrigerator.

"I know she said she didn't want any," Emily said. "But I also know your mother better than she thinks, and tomorrow she will be singing a different tune. And now she can't complain for an entire year that she didn't get apple tarts."

Rory smirked. "I'd say that's probably a good move."

* * *

><p>"So, what happened earlier got me thinking," Rory said, leaning against the wall of the dining room, Logan next to her.<p>

"Thinking about what?"

"How are we going to tell people? You know, about us?"

Logan considered it for a moment and said, "I don't know. But I think an interpretive dance is probably where I draw the line. We don't want to be too showy."

Rory laughed, knocking her elbow into his side. "Logan, I'm serious."

"Why don't we just tell them that we're dating?" he suggested. "That seems pretty on-topic."

"Yeah, but, you know…with everything else," she said quickly. "The us being together and then not. And then Allison and Nick."

"Are all normal parts of a person's life," Logan said. "It's not completely unfathomable that we got back together. I think you're taking your grandma's overblown reaction too much to heart."

"I just don't want others to feel left out," Rory said. "I don't want to keep this from our friends."

"Neither do I," he assured her, slipping her hand in his again. "But I don't really think that a postcard needs to be dropped in the mail for everyone, either. They'll find out when they find out."

"You make it sound so simple."

He grinned, leaning in and kissing her cheek. "Yeah, because it's not rocket science, Ace. We'll just tell people we are together when the opportunity arises. Simple as that."

"Simple as that," she echoed.

Mitchum approached and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his suit jacket as he said, "Well, I'm ready to head out if you two are."

Logan glanced at Rory. "What do you say, Ace?"

"Yeah," she said, nodding. "I want to check in on my mom. I just need to get my coat and-"

"I'll get it."

"Okay, then I just need to say bye to my grandparents."

"Great, meet at the door then?"

"Sounds good, son," Mitchum said. "And get me my coat too, will you?"

Logan headed off find their coats, and Rory was just about to go off and find her grandparents when Mitchum stopped her.

"I want to talk to you for a moment," Mitchum said.

"Um, okay," she said uneasily. She'd never had a private chat with Mitchum Huntzberger before, and she didn't quite know what to expect.

"I wanted to thank you for what you did for me," Mitchum began. "For getting Logan to come home for Christmas."

"He wanted to go home," Rory stammered. "I had nothing to do with it."

Mitchum laughed, the sound not exactly cheerful. "Believe it or not, Rory, I do know my son, and the last place he ever wants to be is home with me. But he was there, despite the option of staying with your family, and I have you to thank for that."

Rory considered refuting it further but instead said, "You're welcome."

"So, do you have any sort of plans for next semester?" he asked, changing the topic brusquely.

"Plans?" she repeated, not quite understanding.

"Internships," Mitchum clarified. "There is an opening at the Hartford Gazette. I think you'd be perfect for it."

"I'm only a freshman," Rory said.

"I've read your pieces, Rory. You write better than some of that newspaper's staff. I think it could be a great experience for you. But it's only if you want it, of course."

Rory nodded, unsure whether to be excited or confused, or maybe a mixture of both. The last was probably most appropriate, because if she understood what just happened correctly, Mitchum Huntzberger had offered her an internship. The same internship, in fact, that he had given his son. When Rory came back to her senses she told him, "I'll consider it."

"Please do. Now, I won't keep you any longer. Go find your grandparents."

Her grandparents. She had completely forgotten.

"Yes. Right. I will be right back."

She scurried off, finding Richard in a conversation with some of his insurance chums and Emily over in the kitchen yelling at the staff.

"Is it really that difficult to serve a salmon puff at the correct temperature?" Emily lectured. "Honestly, I wonder why I hire you people."

"Grandma," Rory said tentatively.

Emily turned, her face softening. "Yes, Rory?"

"I'm heading out."

"Already?" Emily said. She glanced at her watch and said, "Oh my, it is late, isn't it? The time has flown tonight. Let me get you your mother's apple tarts." Emily went over to the refrigerator and pulled them out. She handed them over and said, "Now, if your mother tries to eat them tonight – which we both know is a real possibility – please do your best to dissuade her. These should not be eaten with an upset stomach."

"I will do my best," Rory said dutifully.

"Alright then," Emily said, pulling her in for a quick hug. "Have a safe trip back. And Rory…" she pulled back to look at her granddaughter, "…I really am happy you and Logan are together again. If I'm being honest, I haven't seen you this happy in a long while."

Rory smiled softly. "Thanks Grandma. I'll see you next week."

"Yes," Emily said primly. "Next week."

* * *

><p>The car ride was conducted largely in silence and when the towncar pulled in front of the Gilmore residence, Logan got out with Rory and walked her to the door.<p>

"You're very quiet," he noted. "What did my dad say?"

"What?"

"When I got the coats," Logan clarified. "What did he say?"

"Nothing," Rory said quickly. "I mean, yes, he did say things, but…  
>"You're rambling," Logan said. "It must have been bad. I knew I shouldn't have left you alone with him. I swear, he-"<p>

"It's nothing bad," she interrupted, laying a hand on his arm. "He, uh, offered me an internship."

"An internship?"

She nodded. "The same one you have. Although, probably not with the same grooming potential."

"Wow," Logan said. "He really offered it to you? Are you going to take it?"

"I'm not sure," Rory said. "I mean, I'm only a freshman. Who knows if I know enough to really work at a paper."

"You know enough, Ace," Logan said immediately. "You write better than most people on that paper's staff." Rory smiled at that and he asked, "What? Why are you smiling?"

"Your dad said exactly that."

Logan looked at her strangely. "He did? Wow, that's…nice. I'm not accustomed to my dad being nice."

Rory tilted her head up toward him and said, "You know, he always did like me."

He laughed. "You're right. I forgot about that."

He kissed her softly, hands lightly resting on her waist.

"I should go inside," Rory said. "See how my mom is doing."

"Alright. Tell her I hope she feels better."

"I will," Rory said. "Bye Logan."

He kissed her again. "See you, Ace."

Rory pulled her key out of her purse and opened the door. When she walked in she found Lorelai and Christopher on the couch, Lorelai wrapped in a blanket with her feet propped up on Christopher's lap. When she saw Rory, Lorelai took her feet off his lap and sat up straighter.

"Mom, how are you feeling?"

"Better," Lorelai said. "You got home okay, I see."

"Uh huh," Rory said, yawning. "Grandma sent you apple tarts, by the way. She made me promise not to let you eat any tonight, though."

"Okay. Hun, how about you put those on the counter and then sit down with us?"

There was something strange about Lorelai's voice and Rory asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," Lorelai said, smile plastered on her face. "Just, put the tarts down and sit."

Rory placed the tarts on the kitchen counter and then sat on the chair opposite the couch. Both Lorelai and Christopher were silent, exchanging a glance for a moment.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on," Rory said slowly, glancing between them. "Mom? Dad? Someone, please?"

"Okay," Lorelai said, taking a deep breath. "Rory. You're going to be a sister."

**A/N: I so did not want to write this, and then it ended up not being too bad! It has set lots of story arcs up - some I didn't even know existed until I started writing! Please leave feedback. Not to complain (but let's face it - I am) over the past few chapters reviews have dropped. I thought you wanted to see these crazy kids together! So, if you are reading PLEASE REVIEW. You know, for the sake of Rory and Logan's relationship. I'm kidding. Sort of.**


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this! **

Chapter Forty Five

The 7 train pulled to a stop, Rory knocking into Logan from the train's momentum. She had been telling him a story and took a momentary interlude to apologize for the collision.

"You don't take trains a lot do you?" he asked with a grin.

"More of a bus girl," she admitted. "But this is good. Branching out and all."

"Yes, branching out," he said with a nod of agreement. "So, continue your story."

"It's just weird," Rory said, uncrossing and then re-crossing her legs. "I'm going to have a little sister. Or little brother. I've been an only child for nineteen years, and now I'm not going to be. It's just difficult to wrap my mind around."

"Are you happy about it?"

"Yes," Rory said immediately. "I mean, you should see my mom and dad. I haven't seen then this excited in a really long time. It's like they're really getting a second chance."

She was quiet for a moment and Logan said, "But things are going to change now."

As much as she didn't want to admit it, this was exactly what had been plaguing her thoughts for days since Lorelai and Christopher first broke the news to her. She was happy for her parents – truly, she was. And having a little sibling wouldn't be that bad. She'd get to teach them little life lessons and pass down her favorite books. It could be good. But things would change, and Rory was never good with change.

"I feel awful for even thinking that way," Rory admitted. "This is a good thing."

"It's natural to have a few reservations," Logan said, taking her hand and squeezing it. That small physical contact did more for her than she could even put into words. "But you'll be fine. You all will. And when that baby comes you are going to be absolutely in love with it."

"Yeah," Rory said, her thoughts drifting off to the familiar land of when-the-baby-comes. "There are just a lot of new things lately."

He glanced over at her and said, "Don't tell me you're nervous about today."

"Aren't you?" she asked, turning toward him with wide eyes. "This is a big deal Logan. It's our first internship."

He shrugged. "I tend not to get nervous about things. And you're going to be fine. Besides, we were both put there by Mitchum Huntzberger. That should have people tiptoeing around us for at least two weeks."

Rory frowned. "You really think everyone will know?"

"They'll at least know about me," Logan reasoned. "I do have his last name, after all."

He gave her knee a quick squeeze and Rory thought about them in the office, everyone watching them with curiosity and just a smidge of suspicion. Although Mitchum had been adamant – and everyone else, too – that she had gotten the internship on her own merits, there was a part of her that questioned that. If she was questioning that little turn of fate, she didn't even want to imagine what the others would think. And then there was the fact that she was dating Mitchum Huntzberger's son.

"Logan," she began slowly, turning toward him. He frowned at the sound of her voice and said, "Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like what I'm about to hear next?"

"I've been thinking about some things," she said. "And I think it'd be best if we didn't tell anyone at the office that we're dating."

"You're kidding." He took a look at her decidedly serious face and murmured, "You're not kidding."

"I want people to think that I'm there because I'm good," Rory said. "Not just because I'm dating you."

"You _are _there because you're good," Logan pressed. "They'll all know that."

"But they'll assume things," Rory said. "I don't want them to assume things.

He studied her face and said, "You're really serious about this."

"I am," she said. He didn't look happy and she reached forward and laid her hand on his cheek. He turned into her touch and brushed his lips against her palm.

"You know, it's a good thing I love you."

She grinned, leaning in and kissing him lightly. When they separated he settled back into his seat and stretched his legs out in front of him.

"So, does this mean we won't be making out in the break room?" Logan asked. "Because I was really looking forward to that."

"Sorry bud," Rory said, shaking her head.

"No making out in stairwells?"

"Do people even do that?" Rory asked. She imagined an amorous couple going a bit too far in a stairwell and plummeting down the steps.

"Well, apparently we aren't," he said. She laughed at the despondent tone of his voice and leaned in to kiss him.

"I promise you, we can do a whole lot of making out outside of the office," she said in a low voice. "Just not in it."

"I'm going to hold you to that, Ace."

* * *

><p>Lorelai and Christopher sat at Luke's Diner, chatting after their first visit with the OBGYN. The baby had only been a little spot on the ultrasound, but they had heard the heartbeat, and it was enough to make everything extremely real.<p>

"We'll need a nursery," Chris said.

"I'm so glad you said that," Lorelai returned with feigned relief. "And here I was afraid you'd have the baby sleep in the bathroom."

"So, what do you want to do? There aren't really any free rooms right now."

Lorelai shrugged. "We'll figure it out."

"We should think about this now. What about Rory's room?"

"What about it?" He didn't answer and she immediately began shaking her head as she sensed where he was going. "No. No way. We're not taking one kid's room for another one's."

"Well, our only other option is renovating the house then."

"Fine," Lorelai said simply. "We'll renovate the house."

Christopher looked as if Lorelai had just agreed to paint the entire house neon yellow.

"What?" she said. "You know, I did realize that this baby would change some things. Least of all the house. Like, enjoy this hot body while it's still here mister, because after this baby it's all down hill. I don't think a 30s body will bounce back as well as my sixteen year old one did."

"You just don't like change," Christopher said. "I thought you'd be opposed to this."

"Our family is growing," she said, reaching forward and lying her hand on his on top of the table. "I'm not opposed to that."

"What can I get you guys?" Luke asked, coming up to their table. The news of Lorelai's pregnancy had gotten around the town fast, and Luke said, "Don't even try to order coffee, Lorelai."

"Do you think I want my kid to come out with two heads?" Lorelai returned. "Of course I'm not having coffee. I'm having chocolate milk. With sprinkles."

"You're kidding."

"She's not," Christopher deadpanned. "She talked about it for the entire ride here."

"I don't serve sprinkles with my chocolate milk."

"Yes, but I know that you have them," Lorelai said. "Last month I ordered a hot fudge sundae, and there were chocolate sprinkles on top. I want those sprinkles in my chocolate milk."

"Fine," Luke relented. "Coffee for you, Chris?"

"No, I'll just have water. I won't taunt my wife with coffee just out of reach."

"Yeah, you only do that at home," Lorelai returned.

"Can I get your food orders now or do you need more time?"

"Do we need more time?" Lorelai said. "Who do you think we are? Of course we don't need more time."

Luke smirked. "Alright, what are you having?"

"I'll have the scrambled egg meal," Christopher said. "Wheat toast and bacon on the side. Make it crispy, too."

"Alright, crispy bacon. Got it. Lorelai?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes with extra syrup."

Luke shook his head. "Alright. Those should be up soon."

Ten minutes later Luke came out with their orders. He put the scrambled egg meal in front of Christopher and then placed an omelet in front of Lorelai.

"Uh, Luke, this isn't what I ordered."

"No," Luke agreed. "But it's better for your baby."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Pancakes are bad enough as it is. And then the way you eat them with eighty pounds of butter and syrup? You gotta eat healthier. So, I brought you an omelet."

"But Luke," Lorelai said slowly. "I ordered pancakes. You know why? Because I wanted pancakes."

"This is better, though. I even put extra cheese in just like you like it."

"Pancakes, Luke!"

"Thanks for trying," Christopher said, laying a placating hand on Lorelai's arm. "But you better get her pancakes before she stabs you with a fork."

Luke looked warily at Lorelai. "Somehow, I believe that's an actual possibility. Alright, fine, I'll be back with the damn pancakes. I'll wrap the omelet up, though. Try to get her to eat it for dinner."

"This town is ridiculous," Lorelai huffed.

"They just care about you. And Luke's right. You might want to go easy on the syrup."

Lorelai frowned, placing her hand on her stomach. She looked down at it and said, "You better be worth it, kid."

* * *

><p>The Hartford Gazette was just like a newsroom out of a movie. The men all seemed to be dressed in button-ups, and a telephone was constantly ringing somewhere. People rushed around, passing around edits and notes. Rory felt a thrill run through her as she envisioned herself working alongside all the journalists.<p>

"You must be the interns," a short plump man said, offering each of them a tight handshake. "I'm Anthony Lochner and was put in charge of making sure you two have a good experience here."

"Wonderful," Logan said. "Thanks in advance."

"You must be Huntzberger's son," Anthony said. "You have his charm."

"Huh. I wouldn't have thought he had any," Logan said. Rory looked over at him and shook her head. It wasn't exactly wise to slam his father after being at the paper for only five seconds. Anthony took it as a joke, though, laughing uproariously.

"So, what I decided to do is pair each of you up with a more seasoned reporter each day. You'll do this for about two weeks so you get to see what all the different sections do. After that, we'll work on getting you some bylines. But come on, I want to introduce you to everyone first."

Anthony took them around the office, introducing them to just about every person that passed. Rory tried to keep count of everyone she met, but she lost track after twenty. The Hartford Gazette had a larger staff than she anticipated.

"Anyway, here are your desks," Anthony said, ending the tour at their cubicle. "The guys I tapped for you to shadow first should be over here soon."

Anthony walked away and Logan placed his messenger bag down on the desk. He walked over to Rory and stepped close to her.

"Now, if you didn't have this no-dating-at-work rule, we could definitely make out in here," he said in a low voice. She grinned, pushing him away.

"Logan, stop."

"It's nice and secluded."

"Also, not even a little soundproof," she warned. "I'm serious about what I said before."

"I know," he sighed. "Alright, I'll behave."

"Good."

A tall brunette woman appeared at the entrance of the cubicle and she knocked twice as a courtesy. She looked over at Rory and said, "I'm guessing you're Rory Gilmore?" She glanced at Logan. "Unless he is. But that would mean that you are a very effeminate son of Mitchum Huntzberger."

Rory laughed. "Nope, you were right the first time. I'm Rory Gilmore."

"Great, well, why don't you come with me?"

Rory gave Logan an excited look over her shoulder as she passed him and he grinned. If nothing else came out of this internship, her absolute joy at it all would be enough. He waited a few minutes and his person didn't come. Deciding that coffee was better than waiting, he headed in the direction of the kitchen. There were two other staff members in there when he entered. One was tall and good-looking with longer sandy blonde hair. His eyes were a striking green, and he could tell immediately that he was the office heartthrob. The other guy was less attractive, and compensated with flashy clothing. They didn't pay him much attention, continuing with their conversation.

"I love when we have hot interns," the heartthrob said. "Makes the time here all the more interesting."

"You think she's hot?"

"Oh yeah," he said with a throaty laugh. "Did you see those legs?"

Logan grasped the counter tightly. Rory didn't want anyone to know they were dating, and getting in a fight over her in the kitchen would definitely allude to that.

"You gonna move in on her then?"

"We'll see," the guy said with a shrug. "Anna sort of swore me off inerns, you know?"

The other guy laughed. "Man, that girl was crazy."

"You can say that again. Do you know she still texts me sometimes? Pathetic."

For the first time they seemed to actually acknowledge Logan, and the heartthrob asked, "Hey, do you know anything about that other intern?"

"Not really," Logan lied.

"Huh."

"But I think she's seeing someone," Logan said vaguely. He knew Rory would be angry if she found out he was saying this, but he felt as her actual boyfriend it was appropriate. He didn't like how these guys were talking about her.

"Oh, really?"

Logan nodded. "Yeah."

"You always did like a challenge, Bogs," the flashy one said with a laugh.

Logan immediately hated this Bogs guy.

"You're right," Bogs said. " Well, we'll see."

Logan got his coffee and left before he said anything he'd regret.

* * *

><p>The ride back to Stars Hollow Logan could barely get a word in while Rory prattled on about her day and what she had seen. He was happy to see that she had at least enjoyed herself. He hadn't seen her this excited about something since, well, since ever. He tried to be equally enthusiastic, but his mind kept going back to the conversation he overheard (and unfortunately took part in) while in the kitchen.<p>

"You're quiet," Rory noted.

"Ace, you're not going to like this, but we need to make our relationship public."

She stared at him. "And why is that?"

"Some of the guys were talking about you."

"Okay."

"They were saying some pretty crude stuff," Logan said. Alright, it hadn't really been _that _crude but it was enough to set her boyfriend off.

"Logan, that stuff doesn't bother me," Rory assured her. "Words are just words."

"Yeah, but it could lead to more than words. I don't want them hitting on you."

"They're not going to hit on me," she said dismissively.

"Really? They're guys and you're hot. They're going to hit on you."

Rory blushed at him calling her hot and said, "Stop it."

"I'm serious. One of them is going to try something. Like, that jerk Bogs."

"I met Bogs!" Rory said. "He was perfectly nice."

"Yeah, he'll try to be perfectly nice right into your pants," Logan said snidely. "Ace, you don't understand guys like I do. We're awful. We're disgusting, single-track-mind people, and I really don't want you on the receiving end of that."

Rory took a hold of Logan's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"We're not telling anyone about us," she said firmly. "As for Bogs and whoever wants to try to get in my pants, I can handle them. You know, I did handle my fair share of interested guys before you came around. This isn't exactly new territory for me."

"Yeah, well, you probably didn't have a boyfriend needing to witness it all first-hand."

"You have nothing to worry about," she said. "And neither do I."

He was silent for a moment and then said, "I don't like it."

"I know you don't," she said softly. "But it's really important for me that they know I'm there because I deserve to be."

"Ace –"

"How about we give it a month," she suggested. "One month for me to really prove myself there, and then we'll tell them."

That didn't sound so bad. It was a heck of a lot better than them pretending the entire summer.

"Alright," he relented, kissing her hand. "One month sounds good."

**A/N: I'd love some feedback! **


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: Well, this took me forever. I blame life. And work. And global warming. There.**

Chapter Forty Six

Rory and her parents sat in the elder Gilmores' living room, sipping on drinks while Emily called up for Richard for the fourth time. He was finishing up work, which Emily found unacceptable, particularly when Lorelai and Christopher had good news to share.

"Richard, for goodness sake!" Emily yelled, rising from her seat. "Would you come down here?"

Richard appeared at the top of the stairs. "I told you, Emily, there was a quick bit of work I had to finish up. Which, coincidentally, I have just finished."

"Your daughter has news," Emily said tartly.

"Which I am very eager to hear," Richard returned, coming down the staircase. Emily handed him the tumbler of scotch she had filled for him, and he took his usual seat.

"Let's hear this news," he said, gesturing for them to begin with his scotch.

Lorelai and Christopher exchanged a small grin before Lorelai said, "Well, Chris and I went to the doctor this morning. And-"

"Oh my God, you're having twins," Emily blurted, hand floating to her chest.

Lorelai shook her head, blinking rapidly. "Um, no. Definitely not." She took Chris's hand beside her. "We're having a boy."

Richard grinned wide, clapping his hands down on his knees. "A boy! Well, that's fantastic!"

"A boy," Emily cooed, eyes getting misty. That meant a grandson. She was already envisioning little Ralph Lauren sweater vests and bow ties. "That is just marvelous."

"Chris is the more excited of the two of us," Lorelai quipped. "I was looking forward to teaching another kid how to put on make-up." She paused and said, "Actually, that's not entirely out of the cards."

Emily rolled her eyes, crossing and re-crossing her ankles in front of her.

"You know what this means," she said in a leading manner.

"In seven months I'm going to have a kid? Yeah, Mom, we got that."

Emily pressed her lips into something that resembled a smile. "No, we get to start planning your baby shower."

Lorelai immediately began to spout off excuses for why Emily planning one wasn't necessary. She'd already be having one in Stars Hollow, and besides, society had all but shunned her and Christopher. Wouldn't it just be better to leave well enough alone?

"Nonsense," Emily said, dismissing Lorelai's contentions with a wave of her hand. "Everyone will be more than happy to celebrate yours and Christopher's baby. And, you can still have your shower in Stars Hollow. You'll just have two."

"Two baby showers?"

"Why not? You'll have one with all of our friends and then one in Stars Hollow."

"Doesn't that seem like a bit much?" Lorelai asked, wrinkling her nose.

Emily gave Lorelai a look and said, "Since when have you been against 'a bit much'?"

She had a point.

"Two baby showers," Lorelai said, not loving the idea but not nauseated by it either.

"It'll be perfect," Emily said with a grin. "And think, you'll get twice the gifts."

"I do like gifts," Lorelai said with a grin. If there was one thing that Lorelai liked, it was gifts. What she liked even more was _more _gifts.

"Of course you do," Emily said indulgently. Her eyes shone and she said, "This is going to be the shower of the century. Richard, we should call the Marquee and see if we can reserve that one room that Bitsy Tarlington had her wedding shower in. Wonderful venue."

Lorelai glanced between Richard and Emily who were now in the throes of planning and she gingerly tried to edge her way into the conversation. When that didn't work she began doing hand gestures until Chris laid a hand on her shoulder and said "Just let it happen, Lor."

After a few minutes the planning died down and Richard asked, "Rory, how is your internship going?"

"It's going really well," she said.

"Have you written anything yet?"

Rory shook her head. "They're still having us shadow people. But we're supposed to get our first assignments Monday."

"How exciting!" Richard boomed. "Now, I do hope you're collecting contact information for all these reporters you're working with. Networking is key in any business."

"Your grandfather's right," Emily said shrewdly. "Getting ahead in this world is all about who you know, Rory."

Lorelai sensed her daughter's discomfort and piped in, "And what you know, too."

"Wel, of course," Richard said. "But that will only get you so far. It's networking - forging relationships with the right people - that will take you to the next level. You should make sure to take full advantage of the people at that paper, Rory."

"I will," Rory said quickly, nodding. She thought about the Hartford Gazette and how she hadn't forged a single relationship yet during her time there. The problem was that they intimidated her. She was reserved around the reporters - the need to be professional overshadowing her usual chatty tendencies. The most personal connection she'd had with anyone at the office was when she'd told a Features Editor that he had toilet paper under his shoe.

Dinner was ready and they made their way into the dining room. Noting Rory's silence Lorelai asked, "Everything okay?"

Rory noded. "I'm fine."

* * *

><p>Monday afternoon Rory sat with Logan at a deli near the office for lunch. Both had spent the morning accompanying reporters on interview runs. Rory had even gotten to conduct part of an interview and the person she'd been with gave her a glowing review. But she didn't tell Logan any of that. Her mind was pre-occupied by what Richard had said on Friday.<p>

"Logan, have you been networking?" she asked, taking a bite of her corned beef sandwich.

"Networking?"

"Yeah, you know, getting cards and all that?"

"Not really," he said with a shrug, taking a bite of his sandwich. "Don't really see the point."

"Right," she said glumly. "Because you'll be running the place in three years. Must be nice."

Logan put down his sandwich, frowning. "Actually, no, having absolutely zero control over my future isn't nice."

"Crap, I'm sorry," Rory said immediately, her cheeks flushing when she realized how stupid she'd been. He'd told her countless times how much he hated having his future planned for him by his father.

"What's going on with you? You've been acting strange all day."

She sighed and told him, "It's something my grandpa said Friday. He was talking about networking and how it's so important."

Logan nodded. "Yeah. I still don't see the problem."

"I've been here three weeks and barely know the staff," she complained. It sounded even worse when she said it out loud.

"You've got time," Logan replied easily. She wished she had his nonchalance about it all.

"Yeah, and I've been squandering it," she said unhappily. "Logan, I want to get the most out of this internship. This is a fantastic opportunity, and I feel like I've just been...letting it pass by."

"You're not," he assured her. "Just relax. You don't need to get every contact in the first month."

Rory nodded, picking up a French fry. "You're right. I know you're right, but I can't stop freaking out over all of this."

"Just take advantage of networking opportunities when you see them. Trust me, you'll be fine."

He made her feel better, he always did, and she said, "Have I mentioned I love you today?"

He grinned. "No. But you did proclaim your love for that muffin you had for breakfast. Pretty loudly, might I add."

Rory laughed. "I love you, Logan. And thank you for putting up with me."

"Anytime, Ace."

* * *

><p>Lorelai was sitting at the Dragonfly's front desk, flipping through the calendar, when Sookie came out of the kitchen with a spoon carefully hovering over her open palm.<p>

"Taste this!" she said excitedly, bringing the spoon to Lorelai's mouth. Lorelai held up a hand.

"Um, hold on. Why are you shoving a spoon in my face?"

"Because I need to know if you like this sauce for the shortcakes," Sookie answered sensibly. Seeing that Lorelai had no knowledge of any shortcakes, she didn't see the sensibility.

"Shortcakes for what?"

"For what?" Sookie said, giggling. "For your baby shower, silly!"

"My baby shower?"

It took Sookie a moment, but then she said, "Emily didn't tell you I was catering."

"No, she didn't. Sookie, are you sure you should be taking this on? You already have all your work here and then the Stars Hollow baby shower."

"I have it all under control," Sookie answered. "Besides, it's your baby shower, Lor. You think I'd let someone else make the food for it?"

Lorelai smirked. "I guess not."

"No way, Jose," Sookie said heartily. "So, let's try this sauce!"

Lorelai dutifuly tasted it and made happy noises as she swallowed. Sookie grinned wide at Lorelai's clear approval.

"Screw the shortcakes! Just serve that sauce!"

Sookie laughed. "So, I take it the sauce is a keeper?"

Lorelai nodded fervently. "Oh yeah."

"Good! Now, I'll have some other things for you to try later. Emily wants the menu set by Wednesday."

"Okay."

"Oh! And what are your feelings on asparagus?"

Lorelai went, "Um, warm and fuzzy."

Sookie grinned. "Good to hear! Alright, I've got more cooking to do!"

* * *

><p>It was the end of the work day, and Rory was in the kitchen washing out her coffee cup. The afternoon had been even better than the morning. She got her first writing assignment and had done some research and made a few exploratory phone calls. She felt like a real journalist - or at least something close to one. She heard someone behind her and turned to find Bogs there with a few dishes.<p>

"Hi," she said quickly, shutting off the water. "I'll get out of your way."

"You are nowhere near in my way," he said smoothly, stepping up to the sink. She grabbed a paper towel and dried her mug.

"So, how are you liking it here?" she asked.

"It's been great," she said. "Everyone is so helpful."

"We are a helpful bunch."

Rory threw the paper towel out, turning to leave. Before she got too far he said, "Hey, a few of us are getting drinks and food across the street. You should come."

Rory's initial thought was to say no. It'd been a long day, and her and Lorelai had planned on watching some Cop Rock re-runs when she got back. But then she thought about what Logan said about taking advantage of opportunities. Cop Rock could wait.

"Sure," she said. "I'll just grab my bag."

* * *

><p>Rory sent Logan a text telling him about where she was going and he responded with a text saying he had to help Honor with something back home.<p>

"Logan can't make it," Rory told Bogs, putting her phone down on table. They'd grabbed a table near the back of the restaurant and Rory was seated facing the entrance.

"That's too bad," Bogs said. "Next time, then."

Rory nodded, glancing around the restaurant. It was only the two of them at the table and she didn't spot anyone else from the office nearby.

"You said some other people were coming?"

Bogs nodded. "Yeah, they should be on their way."

He turned his attention back to his menu and Rory followed suit, reading through the different food options. The waitress came over and asked if they were waiting for anyone else. Rory went to say yes, but Bogs spoke first.

"Just the two of us for now," h said.

Rory was beginning to think the "for now" was not particularly truthful. She thought of what Logan had told her about Bogs, and her stomach twisted when she saw that for the sake of networking she had ended up at dinner alone with someone who very much wanted to get in her pants.

When the waitress left with their orders Rory excused herself to go to the bathroom, picking up her phone before she left. Once inside the bathroom she dialed Logan's number.

"It was a set up, wasn't it?" he asked immediately.

"What? How did you know?"

"I had a feeling it was one when you said Bogs invited you," he said unhappily. "I was hoping I was wrong."

"Well, you weren't."

"Are you okay? Do you need me to come out there?"

"No," Rory said immediately. "I'm fine. I can handle Bogs, remember?"

"I hate that he did this," Logan said. "He knows you're dating someone. It's a serious dick move."

"It's fine," Rory said. "I just wanted to keep you updated on the ridiculous thing known as my life."

Logan laughed. "Alright, just don't stay there too long. And don't leave your drink alone with him."

Rory frowned. "Noted. I'll call you tonight."

"Alright, good luck out there."

Rory hung up and gave herself a moment to collect herself before heading back out to the table. She was determined to make the dinner work. This could still be a networking opportunity - even if she had to single-handedly steer the conversation the entire night.

"Everything okay?" Bogs asked when she sat back down at the table. Rory nodded, glancing at her untouched drink. She took a sniff of it and lied, "Oh, I think they brought me diet."

She flagged down the waitress and re-placed her order. With that settled, she looked over to Bogs and said, "So, tell me how you ended up at the Hartford Gazette."

* * *

><p>Logan called on Rory's train ride home to see how dinner went. She was happy that she had good news to report. Despite Bogs' doing his best to make the conversation more personal, she dodged all of those conversation segueways and kept thinks strictly professional.<p>

"Really great," she said. As a joke she added, "We're engaged and our wedding is set for June."

"Ha ha," Logan said drily. "Very funny, Ace."

"It was fine," she told him. "I was determined to make it a chance to network, and that's exactly what I did."

"That's good."

"Plus, someone heard we were there and a few other people showed up about forty minutes in."

"I bet Bogs was disappointed."

"You know, he covered it well."

"Impressive. You do realize, though, that this is only part one of his master plan to win you over."

Rory rolled her eyes. "Oh please, there is no master plan."

"It's probably saved on his laptop under the file name 'Top Secret'," Logan continued conspiringly.

"Stop it."

"An entire plan to win Rory Gilmore's heart."

"Okay, hanging up now," she told him.

He laughed and said, "Well, I'm glad dinner wasn't too awful."

"Me too. Alright, I'm almost at my stop. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Night, Ace."

She hung up and put her phone in her purse. She spotted Bogs' business card peeking out of one of the purse's inner compartments and she pulled it out, smiling softly to herself. She'd managed to network, and in a situation where most of the odds were against her. Maybe she'd be able to handle this networking thing after all.

**A/N: Can I just say that networking really is the worst? This was based off my own distaste of the whole networking game. But I too, like Rory, am coming around to it. Hope you enjoyed this! If you are still reading this, PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK!**


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: Several things to say here. First, for those who complained that there wasn't enough Rogan in that last chapter, this one is for you! Also, I feel like I have my timing/seasons all mixed up in the last few chapters. It's SUPPOSED to be winter break. So, I made an executive decision, and just plugged in January here. That means it'll be a week or two more at the Hartford Gazette and then it's back off to school for these kiddos. **

Chapter Forty Seven

"The strangest thing happened to me this morning," Logan said, walking with Rory from the bus station to the Hartford Gazette offices. It was only a three block walk, but the brisk January weather made it seem longer. She glanced up at him and said, "Do tell."

"My dad sat down for breakfast with me _and _told me he was proud of me."

"That sounds nice," Rory noted. It seemed the elder Huntzberger had a heart after all.

"Ace, you don't understand," Logan said, shaking his head. "My dad and I haven't shared a meal since the first Bush was president. And he has never - and I mean never - shown anything resembling pride in me."

"It sounds like he's trying to make up for all of that," she suggested gently. She knew Logan and his dad didn't have the best history, but people could change. "Just give him a chance."

Logan frowned. "No, he's up to something. Maybe he's sending me off to some school in Europe again."

"And why would he do that?" she asked pointedly.

"Don't ask me to explain that man's thought process, Ace. It's impossible."

"You know, he might just want to get to know his son," she suggested. "No hidden motive or nefarious plan."

Logan glanced toward her with a smirk. "You're so cute when you're being naive."

She rolled her eyes, giving up on the conversation entirely. If the man's own family wouldn't go to bat for him, then she figured it really wasn't her place. Plus, Logan was immovable when it came to his opinions regarding his family. It was something him and her mother shared.

"Fine. Can we please talk about something else?" she said abruptly.

He laughed. "Smooth transition there, Ace."

"Well, talking about your father with you is exhausting," she shot back.

"Yeah, well, imagine talking with _him_."

"We changed the subject, remember?" she said loudly. "This is officially a no-Mitchum-Huntzberger zone."

He grinned. "Yes, I see that. So, new subject, huh?"

"Yes, please," she said in relief.

"Alright. How's your buddy Bogs?"

Her eyes widened and she said, "Hey, no fair! You can't change the subject to something I don't like!"

"You never specified the parameters of the subject change," he pointed out judiciously. "It was an open subject change."

Rory frowned, unable to argue with him. With a sigh she said, "He's fine."

"I wonder how many fabricated reasons he'll come up with today to stop by your desk," Logan mused. The past week, Rory had been graced practically every hour by a visit from her staff reporter friend. While she didn't think much of it, Logan did.

"You don't know they're not real," she held. "Those reasons could be perfectly honest."

"Yesterday he came over looking for paperclips," Logan spelled out slowly, as if this perfectly proved his point.

"He must have needed them," Rory returned reasonably.

"Sure, he might have needed them," Logan said, giving her that. "But, you really think the place to look was your desk? How about the supply closet, huh? That's where I would look."

"Maybe he looked there first."

"He didn't," Logan said immediately. "He just wanted to come over."

"He did not."

"You know," Logan began, voice mocking. "I just thought of something. You two are the Jim and Pam of our office."

"Oh gross," Rory said, pursing her lips into a frown. "You officially just ruined _The Office _for me."

"Face it, Ace," Logan sing-songed. "You have another man in the office."

"I promise you, there is only one," she told him, glancing over. "And he is right next to me."

Logan grinned, slipping an arm around her waist. Her eyes widened and she pushed him off, glancing around nervously as she mumbled, "Logan! We're not even a block from the office."

"I don't get why we're still waiting," he said. "Everyone knows what a great writer you are."

"Our deal was one month," she held. "And as of today, it's only been three weeks."

"Fine," he relented. "I will keep my hands to myself."

She smiled a bit and said, "That is much appreciated."

"But after work, I can't be held accountable for what they do," he said in a leading manner, making her blush.

"Well, your hands and I might just have to have a talk," Rory returned, cheeks flushing further as she envisioned what her and Logan could be doing after five o'clock.

"Talk like that any more, Ace, and you're going to be late for work."

She bit back a smile, stopping as he opened the front door of the office for her. "Thank you, Mr. Huntzberger."

He slipped in behind her and murmured, much too close for office chums, "You're welcome, Ms. Gilmore."

* * *

><p>Bogs came to her desk four times that day, and Logan cheerily told her this when they stepped out for lunch. She rolled her eyes and asked, "Shouldn't you be doing work instead of watching my desk?"<p>

He shrugged. "You're right in my sight line. I can easily work _and _watch Bogs vie for your attention."

"How nice for you," she deadpanned.

Her phone rang and she pulled it out of her purse. She didn't recognize the number, but answered anyway. It was a matter of principle that Rory always answered a ringing phone. Lorelai was notorious for leaving either unknown numbers or ones she didn't want to answer (i.e. her mother) to ring and ring.

"Hello?"

"Rory, I'm glad you picked up."

She stopped walking, her brain going into overdrive as she stammered, "Tristan? What-why are you calling me?"

"Him too?" Logan grumbled. "One rival for your affections is enough, Ace."

She rolled her eyes, swatting her hand toward him. From her phone, Tristan continued to babble on about God knows what.

"I need your help," Tristan said.

"My help with what?" she asked.

"Well, I'm sort of in jail," he said. If she had been drinking something, she would have spit it out.

"You're in jail!" she said loudly.

"DuGrey's in jail?" Logan said, laughing.

"Is Logan with you?" Tristan asked, the tone of his voice clearly saying that he wasn't happy.

"Yeah, we're on break from our internship. Hold on, am I your one phone call?"

"Well, yeah," he said, as if that weren't a big deal. For the record, it sort of was.

"Why me? We hardly talked at the end of the semester, what with you apparently forgetting about your straight and narrow, and now you call me out of the blue? From jail?"

"It's a good enough place as any to call from," Tristan answered, sounding much too cool for his predicament. "Anyway, to get to the point, I was sort of hoping you could pick me up."

"You've got to be kidding me," she murmured, shaking her head. This was not happening. Tristan DuGrey was not calling her to bail him out of jail.

"Look, there's no one else I can call," he explained. "My parents are out of the country, and believe it or not, I'm not a lot of people's favorite person."

"And for some reason you're mine?"

"No," he admitted. "But you're a nice person. And without you I'll be spending another night in jail."

"This is ridiculous," she murmured, both because of what he was asking and because she was considering saying yes.

"Look, all I need is a ride. I already put up bail."

"Can't they take you home?" she asked, running her fingers through her hair.

"It's a jail, Rory, not a chauffer service," he said drily.

Rory sighed. "Think you can hold out a few more hours?"

"Does that mean you're saying yes?" he asked hopefully.

"As much as it pains me, yes."

Logan sprung into action beside her and went, "Ace-"

She held up a hand for him to stop, and he thankfully complied. She could only handle so much crazy. "I'll come by after work. Probably around seven."

"You're the best," Tristan enthused. "I mean it, Rory. You're really something."

"Yeah yeah," she said, rolling her eyes. "Save your breath. I'll be there later."

She hung up and Logan said, "You can't be serious."

"It's not a big deal," she said, stashing her phone back in her purse. "I'll just pick him up and drop him off at his house. I think he lives near by grandparents."

"Ace, why would you agree to help him?"

"Because," she argued. "If it was you, I'd want someone else to do the same thing."

Logan shook his head. "You're too nice, Ace."

"I know," she admitted. She was half-crazy agreeing to pick him up, but the thought of him spending a night in jail made her stomach all twisty. Tristan DuGrey was not made for prisons. "But, hey, I'd rather have that than the alternative."

"You do realize if you're picking DuGrey up from jail, I'm coming with you," Logan said after a moment.

"Logan-"

"This is a non-negotiable," he held. "There's no way I'm missing out on this Kodak moment."

"Fine," Rory sighed. "Now, can we please go eat?"

"Yes, we can," Logan said. Rory headed off toward the cafe and he murmured, "To think, I pegged breakfast with my dad as the strangest thing to happen today."

* * *

><p>The jail was about a twenty minute drive from Stars Hollow, and Rory found herself battling against Logan's enthusiasm the entire way. She'd thought he'd complain or act sullen, but he was the exact opposite. Driving toward the jail, he was as excited as a kid going on his first trip to Disney World.<p>

"We should have brought popcorn," Logan mused. "And red vines. We didn't plan accordingly, Ace."

"This isn't some variety show," she chided. Logan's excitement over all of this was a bit macabre. Someone was in jail, after all. "Besides, weren't you the one who was unhappy with me doing this?"

'That was before I fully thought it through - namely the fact that DuGrey was actually in jail."

"Promise me you'll be nice," she said, glancing toward him.

"And why wouldn't I be?"

"I mean it," she warned. "He's probably embarrassed."

"Is Tristan capable of such a human emotion?"  
>"Logan!"<p>

"I'll behave," he relented. "But you really think he would if our roles were reversed?"

Rory had to admit the answer to that was no. She settled for, "Be the bigger person."

They pulled into the parking lot and entered the prison through the visitors entrance. After a few twists and turns - and directions from prison staff - they were at the pick-up area.

"Who are you here for?" the prison attendant asked in a bored voice.

"Tristan DuGrey."

The woman typed for a few moments and then said, "His bail has been put up. You can take him home."

Rory's eyes widened and she stammered, "Oh, I'm not...we're not-"

"Wait here," the woman said, ignoring Rory's babbling entirely. She disappeared down the hall and Logan said, "Smooth Ace."

"Shut up."

A few minutes later the woman returned with Tristan. He looked remarkably put together for being picked up in jail, and she began to question his whole story about having to spend the night before.

"You all have a safe trip home," the woman said.

Tristan eyed Logan warily and complained, "You brought him?"

"Hey, buddy, I'm the one who came all the way out here to pick you up," Rory reminded him. "I bring who I want."

"So, what landed you in the big house?" Logan asked jovially, ignoring the look Rory sent him.

"None of your business."

Logan made a "tsk" sound with his tongue. "Now, let's not be like that."

"Go to hell," Tristan muttered.

"Boys," Rory said sternly, glancing between them. "Behave yourselves. I will not have fighting in my car. I'm a jumpy driver as it is."

"Well, then maybe you shouldn't have brought Huntzberger," Tristan said, glaring at the other boy.

"Maybe _you _shouldn't have called my girlfriend to pick your sorry ass up from jail!" Logan returned heatedly.

Rory shook her head, charging ahead of them. This was going to be a long ride.

* * *

><p>The three drove in silence back to Hartford. Besides a minor squabble when they first set off about the level to set the heater at, everyone was behaving. At least for the time being.<p>

"You really aren't going to tell us why you were in jail?" Logan asked for the fourth time.

"The answer is still no."

"Okay, let me guess, public intoxication."

"Isn't that your schtick, Huntz?" Tristan drawled.

Rory winced. This conversation was not going well.

"Guys-"

"Desecration of public property?" Logan tried. "Maybe you peed on some city bench. I could see you peeing on things."

"Wrong again," Tristan said. "Not much of an imagination on you, is there, Huntz?"

"What do you want me to say? You got duped by some undercover cop posing as a prostitute or something?"

Tristan was silent and Logan and Rory exchanged a look in the front seat. It couldn't be. That type of stuff only happened in movies, or really bad 20/20 specials.

"You're shitting me," Logan said after the silence continued.

"Nope," Tristan said, popping the "p". "Got caught with my pants down - literally."

Despite herself, Rory snorted.

"What happened to all of us behaving?" Tristan shot from the back.

"I'm sorry," she gasped between laughs. "It's just - caught with your pants down?"

She dissolved into another bout of laughter and Tristan said, "I'm glad you find by hardships funny."

"That's because they are funny," Logan said.

"Fine, laugh all you want," Tristan said. "I'm sure you, Huntz, will do something asinine within the next week."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Logan mused. "But I sure as hell won't be getting busted by a fake prostitute."

* * *

><p>They dropped Tristan off at his empty home and then drove the few miles to where the hulking Huntzberger mansion resided. Despite spending a fair amount of time at the house, Rory never felt fully comfortable within its four walls. There was a coldness about that house. Everything was gilded and stately. A couch wasn't just a couch - it was a piece of art. Half the things in that house Rory thought were largely to look at rather than to actually use.<p>

She settled on the couch, pulling her feet up under her. Logan brought a blanket over from one of the armchairs and put it over her legs. She grinned up at him, scooting closer when he sat down. No matter where she was, Logan brought an indescribable comfort.

"Well, today was pretty eventful," he remarked, rubbing her calf absentmindedly. "I never thought we'd be bailing DuGrey out of jail."

"Technically he bailed himself out," she corrected lightly. "We only gave him a lift home."

"Still, it's pretty unexpected."

"Can't argue that," she said, yawning wide. Mitchum Huntzberger walked in and she immediately straightened, distancing herself just a bit from his son. Usually Mitchum would offer some stilted greeting as he plowed through the room, but he stopped this time and actually looked at them.

"You two look comfortable," he remarked. Logan tensed beside her, and she wondered if there was something she wasn't seeing.

"Just had a long day," Logan said. "We just got back about ten minutes ago."

"Is that so?" Mitchum said, glancing at his watch. "Well, it is later. You know, Rory, you're welcome to stay."

"She is?" Logan stammered.

"I saw her yawning when I walked in here," Mitchum said. "And it is a bit of a drive back to, what is your town called, Stars Hallow?"

"Hollow," she corrected. "Stars Hollow."

"Yes," Mitchum said, laughing a bit as he nodded. "Such a strange name. But, anyway, you should stay. I'll pretend to give you Honor's room for the night, and then you can slip into Logan's when I'm not looking."_  
><em>

Rory smiled slightly and glanced over at Logan. The look on his face was difficult to read, but she took it as him not wanting her to stay. She began to say that she'd just head back, but Logan laid a hand on her arm and said, "No, Ace, my dad's right. You should stay."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course," he said. "You've be out driving all night. Just stay here."

"Okay," she said, nodding. "Thank you."

"Wonderful," Mitchum said. "Well, I'm going to call it a night. You two don't stay up too late. Or, hell, do what you want. I know I did at your age."

He disappeared up the stairs and Logan murmured, "Just when I thought the day couldn't get stranger."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this R/L filled chapter!**


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: You all will like this one. I guarantee it :)**

Chapter Forty Eight

The one month jig was up.

For weeks, Logan had complained at nauseating lengths about how a month was so long and she was being ridiculous and _blah blah blah_. Now, with the month completed, she expected him to be celebrating. Hadn't he been the one who fought her every step of the way? Hadn't he been the one who tried to out them not once, or even twice, but practically every single day they were in the office. The answer to both of those questions was yes. That had been him. And now he was lamenting the end of their clandestine romance.

"We can't sneak around anymore," he said. "I'm going to miss the sneaking around."

"Logan, we never actually snuck around," she pointed out.

"We'd go on those lunches together," he held, as if every moment of those lunches had been juicy salacious tidbits. They hadn't been.

"Everyone know about those," she said. "I don't get you. Weren't you the one who wanted us to be out in the open."

"Yeah, but I don't think we really took advantage of the whole secret relationship thing. I mean, we didn't have secret meetings. There were no notes passed."

"Maybe because we're not in junior high."

He shrugged. "I just feel like we missed out on a golden opportunity here, Ace."

She sighed, throwing her hands up in the air. "Fine! We can continue having our secret relationship!"

His eyes widened and he turned toward her. "Really? You'd do that?"

"I don't care," she all but breathed out, exasperated with him. "Keep it a secret. Don't keep it a secret. You won't be happy either way, will you?"

He grinned. "I'm very happy this way. I am going to send you so many notes."

She couldn't help but smile a bit at that. It was just so ridiculous. "You better not distract me now."

"Come on, Ace, a little distraction now and then is good for you. Keeps the skin nice and glowing."

"Man, I didn't know distraction had so many positive side effects."

He leaned over and kissed her cheek. When she gave him a look he said, "What? I gotta get it all out of my system now!"

* * *

><p>Rory sat at her desk, working on a piece that was set to be sent to her editor in just under an hour. She still had a lot of work to do and frowned when her phone buzzed on the desk. She picked it up and nearly chucked it across the tiny cubicle when she saw Tristan's name. Since she picked him up at jail, he'd been annoyingly persistent in trying to be chummy. She didn't really get this, since they were never chummy in the first place. Sure, she had tolerated him at Yale but then he went off the deep end again, never to be heard from again until an inopportune request to pick him up from jail. She typed back a quick, "I'm working." and then clicked off her phone.<p>

"Who are you so frantically texting?" Bogs asked, standing comfortably in front of her desk. He held a cup of coffee, and she found herself wishing it was hers.

"Just this guy I know," she said evasively. Bogs nodded appreciatively and said, "So, was that the elusive boyfriend I've heard about?"

The elusive boyfriend, huh? Maybe Logan had been even less well behaved than she thought.

"Uh, no, he's not," he said, returning her attention to her screen. She really did have a lot of work to get through, and she could feel the deadline looming over her.

"So, you don't have a boyfriend then? I knew Huntzberger was full of it."

She glanced up at him. "No, I do have a boyfriend."

"You do?"

She nodded. "Yeah, it's just not who I was texting."

"Interesting," Bogs said, stepping in closer. "What's this dreamboat like?"

She glanced anxiously at her screen and said, "Bogs, I really don't-"

"Come on, Rory, you need a break. Tell me about this fella of yours."

She sighed and clicked save on her document. It seemed that she wouldn't be getting any work done in the near future.

"He goes to Yale with me," she said. "He's also a freshman and works at the Yale Daily News with me."

"It sounds like you're reading off his bio," Bogs said with a laugh. "Come on, give me something only you would know."

Just at that moment Logan walked behind Bogs and gave the back of him a look before sending Rory a small salute. She smiled a bit to herself and said, "He makes me laugh like no one else. Well, except for my mother, but she's in her own league."

"So, he makes you laugh?"

Logan passed by again and made a face. She laughed, nodding. "Yeah. He really does."

* * *

><p>"So, what were you and your best friend Bogs talking about when I passed?" Logan asked Rory at lunch. They were somewhere different this time, and both agreed that their regular place was better.<p>

"You, actually," she told him with a grin.

"Me? And how did that come up?"

"He asked me about my boyfriend," she explained coyly. "And so, of course, I told him that I am dating Logan Huntzberger and that he is a delightful, albeit occasionally irritating, individual."

Logan smirked. "You said none of that."

She folded her hands on the table and leaned forward. "And how do you know that? Were you eavesdropping?"

"Maybe."

She laughed, shaking her head. "I should have known. Anyway, it all started because he saw me answering one of Tristan's texts."

"He's still trying to rope you in?" Logan asked in disbelief. "I thought you gave him the Rory Gilmore brush-off."

"I did," she said.

"But that's always so effective."

"I know," she said, shaking her head. "But apparently, Tristan is immune. Who would've known?"

"You want me to talk to him?" Logan offered. "As your boyfriend, I do have the right to swat away over zealous men."

She smirked. "No, I don't want you two having any sorts of conversations about me. They don't end well."

"True," he admitted.

"Besides, I can handle Tristan."

"Wow, you can handle Tristan. You can handle Bogs. You have a lot of handling going on in your life, Ace."

She scrunched her nose and said, "You need to stop."

* * *

><p>Logan was being serious when he told Rory that he wanted to continue their secret relationship. It wasn't because he felt that he missed out on the perks of one, though, as he told her. The truth was, that he had thought more about what she said before about wanting her work to be judged solely on its merit, and she was right. He wasn't just another extern. He was the owner's son, and in three years he would be the owner. Whether he liked it or not, revealing that him and Rory were together would cheapen her work, and he didn't want that. So, he would keep his hands to himself and continue the secret relationship. It wouldn't last forever, after all, and when they were out of that building she was all his.<p>

But that Bogs guy pissed him off. He was getting even more persistent in that last week of work. Logan figured it was because Bogs knew his time to close the deal was running out. They left on Friday, meaning there were only four more days for Bogs to swoop in and add another notch to his belt.

The mentioning the boyfriend move was a decent one. Logan had even used it a few times himself. It makes the girl feel more comfortable. The other relationship is out in the open, so it almost feels less taboo when something else happens. Granted, it was a certain type of girl that let something else happen, and his Ace wasn't one of those girls. So, he didn't spend his free time worrying. Instead he paid little thought to Bogs, instead thinking of the moment when it would all be over.

* * *

><p>Rory couldn't believe how fast time had passed by. It felt like yesterday she was starting off at the Hartford Gazette, and now it was her final day. She spent most of it finalizing pieces that she needed to send in and fielding well wishes from the staff writers. The day flew by, and before she knew it she was hugging people and tearily telling them how much she had learned. The office set up a small going away party with cake and punch that was so strong that just the fumes made Rory feel lightheaded.<p>

It was getting late, and people were beginning to head out for the night. Rory went around and said her final goodbyes when Bog came over. He swept her up into a tight hug, the smell of his cologne overpowering. Her body was crushed against his, and he dipped his mouth to her ear and whispered, "It was really nice getting to know you, Rory."

His hands went lower than appropriate on her back and she pulled away abruptly, staggering backwards. He had never overtly done anything inappropriate before, and even this probably wouldn't be categorized as serious but her cheeks reddened, anyway. Logan saw the tail end of the interaction and his eyes darted between her and Bogs.

Something happened. It was pretty damn clear, and he found himself not caring much about anything except making sure that this creep stayed the hell away from her. He strode toward them and took a hold of her hand. Bogs glanced down at their interlocked hands and then back up at them.

"Hi Bogs," Logan said coldly. "I'm the boyfriend I've heard you've been so curious about lately. I'm also the boyfriend who will be your boss in three years. So, if I were you, I'd stop hitting on the externs. I've heard having a sexual harassment charge on your record isn't that great."

Bogs visibly swallowed, face going pale.

"Guys, I wasn't-"

"Yes you were," Logan said. "I was you before I met Rory. Believe me, I know all of your tricks. But you chose the wrong girl, Bogs. Rory here isn't the type to fall for our tricks."

"Then how is she with you?" Bogs asked.

"Because I love him," Rory answered clearly. "And he makes me laugh, remember?"

Logan squeezed her hand and she turned his gaze to him, sending him a small smile. Logan cleared his throat and said, "Well, we should be going. We have a long train ride ahead of us."

They turned toward the door without another word to Bogs and they headed out. Rory took his arm and put it around her shoulders, pressing herself to his side.

"You were all sorts of chivalrous in there," she said, smiling up at him.

"Bogs had it coming. I should have done that a while ago."

"You know, he really was harmless."

"The way you jumped away from him, I'd argue that he wasn't."

"His hands just went a little low." Logan tensed and she laid her hand on his stomach. "A _little _low. It really wasn't that bad."

"Well, I'm glad that you won't be seeing him anymore."

They turned the corner and went and stood under the bus vestibule. It was bone-chililngly cold and Rory tucked herself tighter into his side.

"I can't believe it's over," Rory murmured. "It went by fast, didn't it?"

He nodded. "Yeah, it did. And then school next week?"

She smiled a bit and said, "Can you believe I actually am reluctant to go back?"

"You reluctant to go back to school?" he asked in disbelief. "Are you feeling okay?"

She laughed. "I just like this. You and me together all the time. Being home with my family."

"Your family is not too far," Logan reminded her. "And this - " he gestured between them, " - will continue at Yale. In fact, I insist."

"School will keep us busy."

"We'll find time," he assured her.

"I'll be studying all the time."

"Then I'll study with you."

She laughed a bit and gazed up at him. "You'd study with me? That doesn't sound like a good idea."

"Hey, I won't distract you. Being at that paper made me see what my future is going to be like. I realized that I actually need to be prepared. I can't skate through college and then expect it to be a cakewalk there."

Rory leaned her head against his chest. "You know what? School isn't sounding so bad anymore."

**A/N: Reviews have dropped significantly with the past two chapters. If you are still reading, please review. I'm feeling like the interest in this story is waning.**


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: Um, guys. You are amazing. It was such a joy to see that there is still so much interest in this story. I loved seeing all those familiar names and then new ones. I was particularly excited to see the people who have been with this story from the start but had never reviewed. It made my heart very full to see all of that love and appreciation for the story. So, thank you all! I absolutely love sharing this story with you all.**

Chapter Forty Nine

Rory stood in line at her favorite coffee stand on campus, anxiously awaiting her first cup of the day. Karl – the coffee guy – was pokey today, and she checked her watch for what must have been the third time while she yawned wide.

"That was one big yawn," Logan said, stepping beside her. "Late night?"

She nodded, rubbing at her eyes. "That would be an accurate statement."

"Well, I know you weren't with me. What kept you up?" He answered the question before she had a chance to respond and joked, "Let me guess, your other boyfriend Steve."

Rory smiled a bit and returned, "No, he had plans. We're going to have a nice make out session in Corboy's stairwell around three, though."

Logan laughed. "Seriously, though. You okay?"

Rory nodded quickly. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I was just too excited to sleep. I'm always that way before the first day of classes."

Logan smirked and slid his arm around her waist. "I love that you're such a school freak."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," she said.

"You should."

"I've just always loved the beginning of classes," Rory said wistfully. Ever since she was little, the start of school had held the same level of excitement as a whatever all expense paid trip was fit for her age. A new school year meant a fresh start, and Rory always found something comforting in that. Whatever happened the year before was forgotten. In this case if was the semester before – months of confused feelings that Rory was content to leave in the past.

The lined inched forward a bit and Rory said, "Karl is really not on his A-game yet."

Logan looked down at her, mouth curved with amusement as he said, "Tell me, Ace, how do you end up on a first name basis with the coffee kart guy?"

"It's simple," Rory said. "You go upwards of five times a day and always order the same thing."

"Black coffee," Logan provided, earning himself a grin, and some major boyfriend points, from Rory.

"Exactly. I used to get fancier drinks – you know, vanilla lattes or caramel macchiatos – but plain black coffee is optimal for that caffeine jolt every college student needs."

"Is that so?" Logan teased. "I would have never known. You should go public with that, Ace. You really blew the lid off of this whole collegiate caffeine debate."

"Mock all you want," Rory held. "But you'd be surprised at the number of rookie mistakes made at this coffee kart." Rory paused and both her and Logan overheard the person up front order a large hazelnut macchiato with an extra shot. Rory shook her head and murmured, "That extra shot won't do you any good when you crash in two hours from all of that shower."

Logan snorted beside her. "You are very judgmental of other people's coffee orders."

"It comes from years of experience, Logan," she said stoutly.

He gazed down at her and then asked, "What about mine?"

"Your what?"

"My coffee order."

"Cappuccino with extra foam," Rory said, nodding her head as she considered the merits of his coffee order. "That foam seems like a waste of precious caffeine, but I can't say I have much more to say on it."

Logan let out a low whistle. "That was a close call there, Ace."

She rolled her eyes. "Keep your pants on, Huntzberger."

* * *

><p>Later that day, Rory walked out of her final class, already starting to worry about the large chunk of reading they'd been given for the next class. She reached into her bag to pull out her planner, momentarily not looking ahead, and she collided with someone. As she sputtered out a knee-jerk-apology, that someone said, "Mary, you are just the person I was hoping to bump into."<p>

Tristan was overly amused by his choice of words, laughing a bit at how clever Rory was sure _he _thought he was.

"Do I want to know why?" she asked warily, the memory of picking him up from jail all to present in her mind.

"Probably not," he reasoned. "But, I promise you will at least be entertained."

"You do realize that entertained and horrified are interchangebale with you, right?" she said pointedly.

"Have you had your afternoon coffee yet?' he asked, completely bowling over her prior comment. She frowned, not responding, and he pressed with, "Come on, 'I'll buy you a cup."

Rory eyed him with more than a little suspicion. Tristan DuGrey did not just take people for coffee for no reason. He wanted something, and she was going to find out what.

"Why?" she demanded. "What's going on?"

"Why do you just assume something is going on? _And _that it's going to be bad?"

"Because, that's when you usually pop up like some demonic Jack in the Box," she deadpanned.

"Hm, nice imagery."

"No to the coffee," Rory said sternly. "Yes to the you telling me what is going on."

"Fine," he sighed. 'Can we at least sit down somewhere?"

"Nope. I have studying to get to, Buster. We walk and talk, or there is no talk."

"Geez, you run a tight ship."

"My dorm is approximately four minutes away," Rory said in a tight voice. "You better get talking, buddy."

"Alright, alright," he lamented. "My roommate and I have come across some problems of the personal nature. Due to these problems of the personal nature he, well, sort of threw me out and threatened bodily harm if I came back."

Rory gaped at him. "You're kidding me."

He shook his head. "And the guy's a wrester, so that's not an empty threat."

Rory narrowed her eyes, knowing that she wasn't getting the entire story. People weren't thrown out of their dorm without a good reason. And with Tristan, she could think of at least a few.

"What exactly is this problem of a personal nature?"

Tristan tossed off, "I might have slept with his girlfriend."

"Of course you did," she muttered.

"In his bed," Tristan added, looking somewhat affronted by her reaction.

"In his bed?!" Rory said loudly, drawing some looks. "Are you insane? Or have a death wish?"

"Mine had a bunch of stuff on it," Tristan said, as if that was a proper excuse to have sex with a roommate's girlfriend on said roommate's bed. For the record, it was not a proper excuse. Not even a little.

Rory shook her head. "You are unbelievable – and not in a good way!"

"Anyway, I'm sort of homeless now. So, I was thinking-"

"No," Rory said immediately, seeing where he was going with that sentence. "Not happening, buddy."

"But-"

"You are not moving in with me. Besides, I live with Paris. She'd kill you."

"I have nowhere else to go," he pleaded, following her when she began walking toward the dorm again.

"Tristan, you're in the middle of a college town," Rory said, rolling her eyes at his dramatics. "You'll find something."

"It's January, Rory," he argued. 'No places have leases available now."

"Well, I can't help you," Rory said, refusing to budge. "This will teach you not to sleep with your roommate's girlfriend. And to not do it in his bed." Rory paused wincing. "I still can't believe you did that. It's gross even for you, and that's saying a lot."

"Fine," Tristan said, stopping at a bench a block or so from her dorm. "I might as well just stop here, because this is where I'll be spending the night. Here, on this bench. All exposed and vulnerable." She rolled her eyes. "You know, a squirrel could attack me during the night. You know how vicious Yale squirrels are."

Rory smirked. "Well, then you better sleep with one eye open." She spotted a large branch by the bench and added, "You can use that branch to defend yourself from the vicious Yale squirrels."

"You think it's funny now, but it won't be so funny tomorrow when you see me with my face all scratched up."

Rory snorted and continued on her way to her dorm, leaving Tristan and his bench behind.

* * *

><p>Rory walked into her dorm room, still laughing to herself over everything with Tristan. Paris was reading on the couch and asked, "What are you laughing to yourself about? It's disrupting my one hour of pleasure reading."<p>

Rory sat on the free end of the couch and said, "Tristan asked if he could move in here."

"You're kidding," Paris said, putting down her book. That was a compliment in itself. Usually Paris continued to read through conversations.

"He slept with his girlfriend's roommate, which got him booted from his room."

"God, that kid's an idiot."

"He was begging to stay here." Rory tilted her head to the side as she remembered their conversation. "It actually would have been a little sad if it hadn't been so funny."

"Where's he staying tonight?"

Rory smirked. "He claimed he'd be sleeping on a bench and get attacked by a squirrel."

"They are vicious little bastards here," Paris conceded.

"I think he'll probably just end up shacking with someone, though," Rory said, stretching her legs out in front of her.

"Interesting," Paris said, gazing off to the side for a moment. "Very interesting. You know, I wonder if he would pay to stay here."

"Pay us?"

"Yeah, like rent. My craft table supplies have been running low lately, and you can always use coffee money."

"You can't be serious."

"Why not? He needs a place to stay. We want some extra spending money. I don't see the problem."

"I do," Rory said quickly. "First off, there's no way the school would allow it"

"The school doesn't have to know," Paris said dismissively. "This dorm is co-ed so he wouldn't stand out. Besides, I'm sure Logan will be crashing here a nauseating amount, and Yale sure doesn't care about that."

"But Logan isn't paying us," Rory held. "And then the second problem – Logan. There's no way he'd be okay with Tristan staying with me."

"It's not like you're shacking up," Paris argued. "And he'd be staying with _us_, not you. Logan's not your keeper, either. You don't need his permission."

"I know, I-"

"I vote for yes," Paris said. "Because there's this new glue gun I've had my eye on for weeks."

Paris seemed to have decided. Rory was less sure.

It took her a few days, but Rory finally decided she would say yes. Tristan came to his new home mid afternoon and Rory and Paris sat him down to take him through the ground rules. Rent was due the first of the month. The living area was to be kept nice when he was not sleeping.

"And no sex on the couch," Paris said tersely. "If you have to scratch that itch, do it at their place."

Everything was going smoothly. Now, Rory just had to tell Logan.

"He's what?" Logan said loudly, drawing a few looks in the crowded room. Rory had brought him to The Pub in the hopes of avoiding a scene. It was unclear whether this tactic would prove successful. At first blush, it looked like it wouldn't be.

"Paris and I worked it all out," Rory said slowly, making sure to emphasize that this had not been her idea alone. "He'll pay us rent. And it's only until he finds another place. We made him agree to look."

"Right, because his word is so reliable."

"It's not a big deal," Rory said. "It would be like Robert coming to stay with you."

"It's completely different."

"No, it's really not," she held.

"Really?" Logan asked pointedly. "Last time I checked, I haven't kissed Robert."

"You're overreacting," Rory said gently. "There's nothing for you to worry about."

"You might think that, but I know better. DuGrey is up to no good."

Rory shrugged. "I think he just needs a friend."

"Ace, please tell me you are not this naive."

"He really doesn't have any on campus," Rory pointed out. "I mean, Logan, he had no one but me to call to pick him up from jail."

"You really are this naive," Logan breathed out. "He's manipulated you into thinking that he's just this sad little orphan boy without anyone in the world."

"There is no manipulation going on," Rory assured him. "And, think of it this way, now we're better equipped for any dorm room break-ins."

Logan snorted. "If someone broke into your apartment Tristan would scream like a little girl. I know what you're trying to do, and there is no silver lining of Tristan staying with you."

Rory sighed, leaning back in the seat and crossing her arms over her chest. "Look, Logan, I get that you're not happy. And I understand why. But, this is happening. Tristan is staying with Paris and I. End of story."

Logan grimaced. "I think I need another drink."

* * *

><p>Rory came home to the sound of Paris and Tristan arguing. She closed the door behind her, unhappily glancing between the two warring parties. She should have seen this coming. Both Paris and Tristan were strong personalities, and mixing those personalities was bound to cause some sort of trouble. She tried to tiptoe her way toward her room, but Paris and Tristan kept moving in her way as they argued. Finally, she gave up and sat down on the couch.<p>

"This is ridiculous!" Paris yelled. "_You _are ridiculous!"_  
><em>

"No, you know what ridiculous?" he yelled back. "Your stupid anal retentive hospital-corners attitude! You have the movies arranged by genre _and_ alphabetized! That's not normal!"

"Oh, like you know what normal is," Paris sneered. "Remember how you got kicked out of Chilton for cheating on the ACT?"

"You had to bring that up," Tristan muttered irritably, shaking his head. He pointed at her in accusation and said, "You have some screws loose up there, Gellar. I thought it back at Chilton, and this freakshow here just proves it."

Rory watched the two volley insults back and forth, wishing that she'd thought to bring the tension-breaking-Bop-It back with her from Stars Hollow.

"You know what, go to hell," Paris seethed. "And stay the hell out of my chips."

"They weren't that good anyway!"

Rory's mouth dropped open and she stammered, "Was this entire fight over chips."

"You know how much I love my baked BBQ chips," Paris said heatedly. "And this asshat went and ate half my bag. It won't last me all week now, which will completely throw off my weekly grocery shopping schedule." Paris threw her hands up in the air and griped, "I might have to go before Friday now!"

"You two are ridiculous," Rory breathed out, standing up. "And I need to study. Try not to kill each other over a bag of chips, okay? I'm pretty sure we can't get our deposit back if there's bloodstains on the carpet."

Paris stormed off to their room in a huff and Rory sighed, knowing she would have to go to the library to get any work done. If she tried to work in her room Paris would talk to her for hours about that half bag of chips. As she gathered her books and stuffed them in her bag, she began to wonder if perhaps letting Tristan stay had been a mistake. If an argument of that level ensued over a bag of chips, Rory couldn't even imagine what would happen if Tristan actually did something bad.

On second thought, she didn't want to imagine.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this! Reviews would be grand :)**


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: Guys, this is the 50th CHAPTER! I have never written a story this long, and I have to say that I am liking it! **

Chapter Fifty

Rory walked out of her room with the cardigan she had forgotten clutched in her hand. They had plans to go out for dinner, and she tended to run cold at restaurants. For some reason, she could get a chill even in the most heated restaurants. Logan sat on the couch, watching something on the television.

"Okay, we can go," Rory said, grabbing her purse off the couch and slinging it over her arm. She moved toward the door and then glanced back when she realized that her date wasn't following her. "Logan?"

"Just one minute," he said, paying her a quick glance before returning his attention back to the television. Rory shrugged and sat down next to him, glancing at the television. "What are we watching?"

"No idea. I turned on the TV and it was just on."

A blue police box appeared on the screen and the doors opened to reveal a wiry man in a brown pin-stripe suit. His hair stuck up everywhere in a surprisingly attractive manner. Rory glanced at Logan and wondered if he could do that with his hair. Nope, it was too short. She glanced back at the screen and nodded approvingly when she caught sight of the character's dusty white Converse sneakers. A small blonde came out after him and both started talking quickly, words accented with an English lilt.

"Hey, they almost talk as fast as you," Logan teased.

Rory went to say something back when a large robot thing appeared and started shooting at the pair onscreen. It was large and silver, and every bit as terrifying as a large robot should be. Rory jumped and said, "Geez! What the hell is this show!"

"Imagine waking up to that in the morning," Logan joked.

"I live with Paris. It's pretty close."

Logan snorted. Both feel silent as they watched the onscreen duo battle the robot. The blonde was captured by one of the robot men and Rory gasped, clutching Logan's arm. Usually he would have made fun of her, but he was too invested in the action onscreen to react. The wiry character pointed what Rory was pretty sure was a screwdriver at the robot and sparks flew from it as the blonde was released.

"What the..." she murmured.

"Want to order in?" Logan suggested, eyes not leaving the screen. Rory nodded immediately.  
>"Yes please."<p>

* * *

><p>The next day Rory sat outside one of her buildings, on her daily phone call wit Lorelai. After giving a quick recap of her classes, Rory delved into what Lorelai really wanted to hear more about.<p>

"Yes, tell me about Paris and Tristan's latest squabble. Please tell me there was another blowout over food. Oh! Maybe juice! Was there a screaming match over juice?"

"No," Rory said. "Sadly, no screaming match over juice."

"That's disappointing."

"The food issues have really lessened since Paris started labeling all her food."

"Huh. So, please tell me you have something juicy to share."

"I do," Rory assured her. "Lucky for you - but unlucky for the person who has to live with them, i.e. me - food is not the only thing that sets them off."

"I promise to pay for your future therapy. Now, share with Mommy."

Rory smirked. "He got into her craft table."

Lorelai gasped. "He didn't."

"He claims that he had a sudden urge to make some macaroni art."

Lorelai snorted and said, "No one has a sudden urge to make macaroni art."

"He did use his own macaroni for it, though. So, he gets point for that. But, he broke Paris' glue gun."

"Oh, that's bad," Lorelai said, grasping the grave nature of the situation. Paris had mellowed since her Chilton days, her pent up aggression channeled into crafts. Now that those crafts were compromised, there was no telling what crazy would come from her next.

"It's been an interesting few days," Rory said. "I think Tristan sensed that she's off her rocker now, though, because he's barely at the dorm."

"I bet Logan appreciates that."

"No, one minute in the apartment is too much for Logan," Rory said glumly.

"He still hasn't come around?"

"Nope. I don't really expect him to. Him and Tristan have a bad history."

"Have you guys talked about it more? Maybe you should tell him the craft table story. It's a winner, Rory."

"Why would I tell him the craft table story?" Rory asked, not following her mother's logic.

"Because it's funny. Maybe it would make him think of Tristan as more of your wacky making-macaroni-art roommate instead of, well, your person-he-hates roommate."

"Nothing I say will change Logan's opinion on Tristan staying with me. So, we just don't bring it up. We go on with our lives. End of story."

"Yeah, you go on with your lives, but with a big blonde elephant in the room."

"You know, we've gotten used to it," Rory mused. "Believe me, it's better this way."

"If you say so," Lorelai said, clearly not convinced.

"Oh, so I went to career services today and got that card swiper job," Rory said, deftly changing the subject. She knew that her mother was probably right about the unresolved blonde elephant causing future problems, but she just didn't have the energy to discuss it further.

"My daughter the card swiper," Lorelai cooed. "You could not have made your mother more proud."

Rory smirked. "They have a little table set up in front of the cafeteria for me. It seems like a pretty easy job. I bet I could even bring a book with me for down time."

"Oh man, I can just picture all the Yale students now expertly planning their sneaky entrance while your nose is in a book."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Rory returned.

"It means that when you read you tend to lose track of anything else happening around you. Remember that time you were reading at Luke's and Kirk ran in wearing only underwear and a cape?"

Rory glumly returned, "No."

"Exactly. Because you were reading."

"Fine," Rory relented. "Maybe I won't read there."

"Wise move, kid. But congrats on getting the job! With Tristan's couch-surfing-money and this new job, you're going to be pretty flush. You should definitely buy your mother something nice. Her birthday isn't coming up, but the one year anniversary for her viewing of Gigli is on the calendar."

"You're delusional if you think you're getting anything besides a headache for that," Rory said. "Anyway, I need to get to class," Rory said. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Alright. Love you, kid. Swipe well, okay? I don't want to find out that you're an average swiper."

Rory grinned. "Bye Mom."

* * *

><p>The next day Rory was seated in front of the cafeteria, well into her first day as a card swiper. It was a fairly easy job, and she found herself wanting some diversion as she swiped card after card. Most of the students didn't even acknowledge her. They just carried on their conversation as they handed her their card without a glance. She thought of swiping some of the ruder students twice so they'd be overcharged, but her morals wouldn't allow that. Besides, for most Yale students an extra $8.50 would go unnoticed.<p>

She was more than happy when Logan stepped up, all smiles and good nature as he handed over his card. She swiped it gladly, grinning up at him.

"Any chance I can steal you away for lunch?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Nope. I work until three."

"But don't you get to eat during your shift? You know, a lunch break or something like that?"

"I only started an hour ago," she told him. "No need for a lunch break. I ate before."

"Well, I'll bring my lunch to you then."

"That's fine," she said, noticing the line piling up behind him. "Now, go! You're holding up the line!"

He turned to the person behind him and said, "See how she treats me? That is a very rude card swiper."

"I'm actually with her," the girl deadpanned. "Some of us are hungry over here."

Rory snorted as Logan quickly moved forward, mumbling some apology as she swiped the girl's card. About five minutes later he returned with his lunch.

"You know, I think someone eating with me might be against the rules," Rory told him as he sat down next to her.

"Screw the rules," he said lightly. "And if you don't screw them, aren't rules meant to be broken?"

"That was so eloquent," she teased. "Now I just have to let you sit."

"I know you're mocking me," he led easily. "But, you're letting me stay so I won't argue. How's your day been?"

"Busy," she said. "You just missed the lunch crowd. And let me tell you, people are not nice when they're hungry. I had this one guy whose card wouldn't go through. I thought he was going to jump over the table and strangle me."

"Hm, who knew we were such an aggressive group?" he mused.

"I suppose hunger could do that for anyone," Rory returned. "Anyway, besides that today has been uneventful."

Logan nodded, taking a large bite of his sandwich. After a long stretch of silence she said, "He's barely in the dorm."

"Who?"

"Logan," she sighed. "You know who."

"Oh, him," Logan deadpanned. "Barely is still too much. I'm telling you, one of these days he's going to try something -"

"And then you can say 'I told you so'," Rory finished tiredly. "Yes, I know. Very nice. Until then, can you try not to be so negative?"

"You're pretty vocal about this. Something change that I don't know about?" he asked warily.

"I talked to my mom yesterday," she explained. "I think it would be the best for our relationship if we just come to some common ground on this. Us being at odds over this...it can't be good for us."

"We're doing just fine."

"Logan-"

"Look, I'm not openly speaking out against it," he said. "Isn't that enough?"

Rory sighed, slumping in her seat. "I guess."

Logan noted her less than ecstatic response and said, "And I suppose he hasn't tried anything in the past two weeks."

"He hasn't," Rory reminded him. "And he hasn't eaten any of Paris' food. I think he's growing."

"I still don't like it," Logan held. "But, I guess I'm not as vehemently opposed as before."

Rory grinned at his slight settling and said, "See that, Huntzberger? That's solid progress!"

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes after Logan left his post beside her at the card swipe table Tristan appeared, plopping down next to her without so much as a please and thank you. Rory glanced over at him and asked, "What do you think you're doing?"<p>

"Right now I am sitting in a seat," Tristan explained to her slowly. "And right now, _you _are swiping people's cards." She glared at him and he added, "Just thought I'd get ahead of the game and answer that pressing question."

"Why are you sitting next to me? I'm working."

"Can't roommates hang out?" he asked innocently. "I have about twenty minutes until my next class. Thought I'd pop on over for a little."

"You've got to be kidding me," Rory murmured. "Why don't you go hit on some girls or something?"

"Hit on some girls," Tristan repeated, shaking his head. "Is that really all you think I do with my free time?"

"I don't want to know what you do with your free time. Why don't you just go back to the dorm. It's not far from here."

Tristan shook his head, leaning back in his seat. "I don't like going back there. This things happens where I get too comfortable and then I don't go to class. I've heard not going to class is bad. In fact, I heard that from you!"

"Oh, please stop talking," she murmured, closing her eyes tightly. She hadn't had coffee in a few hours and the nagging caffeine headache was made worse by his blabbering. She got an idea and her eyes snapped open. "Hey, I have an idea. Do you know where the nearest coffee kart is?"

Tristan stared at her blankly. "Why would I know that?"

She sighed. "The one about a block away. It's in front of Kranner Hall. Get me a cup of coffee and then I will let you sit with me."

Tristan shrugged and stood up, extending his hand for the money she was pulling out of her wallet. "I'm guessing you just want plain coffee."

"You guessed right. And don't dilly dally. I know exactly how long it takes to get there and back."

Tristan snorted. "You are such a freak sometimes. I'll be right back."  
>Rory kept herself busy with work while Tristan was away. It was a bit later in the day and the dining hall crowd was sparse. It would be closing in about thirty minutes and she could finally start her homework. She saw Tristan returning and craned her neck to see what size he'd gotten her. His attention was diverted and she watched him slow down a bit, head turning as he stared at something. She followed his gaze and became confused when she saw the object was their own Paris Gellar.<p>

Tristan returned and set the coffee on the table. Casually Rory asked, "What were you staring at?"

"What? I wasn't staring at anything," he replied nonchalantly. "Now, I put cream in the coffee. Don't yell if I put in too much or something."

"Wouldn't dream of it," she said, taking an experimental sip. He'd managed to put in the right amount and she nodded appreciatively. "Not bad, DuGrey. So, what was up with you staring at Paris?"

"What?" he stammered, cheeks reddening. "I wasn't. I...don't be ridiculous. That's - no - just - no."

Rory snorted, tilting her head to the side. "That was very eloquent, Tristan."

"I was not staring at her. You're getting a little senile over there, Mary."

Rory watched his face go back to a normal color and then something occurred to her. It came so suddenly and with such clarity that she gasped aloud.

"Oh my God. You like Paris."

"Funny joke," he said immediately, apparently regaining his ability for repartee. "I do not like Paris."

"Um, you were just staring at her like a pre-pubescent teenage girl spotting her crush in a school hallway. And, when I mentioned it you got all stammery and red in the cheeks."

Tristan made a "pft" noise and said, "Seriously, Rory? I did not get red in the cheeks. DuGrey's don't blush. It's a matter of pride."

"Admit it," Rory continued, undaunted by his proclamations otherwise. "Come on, it's not like I'm going to tell anyone."

"There's nothing to tell."

Rory pressed her lips together, trying to think of another angle to get at him. An idea came to her and she said, "So, you don't care that she's getting horizontal with our editor Doyle?"

Before he could stop himself Tristan blurted out, "With him? He's half her height!"

"Aha!" Rory said excitedly, pointing her index finger at him. "You can't get yourself out of this one, Tristan."

"I just think she can do better," Tristan answered reasonably.

"Better like you?" Rory suggested. "You know, I could probably help you. Paris trusts me. If I tell her you're reformed..."  
>"Bite your tongue, Mary. I am no where near reformed."<p>

Rory smirked. "I'm just saying, I could help."

"I don't need your help," Tristan said, standing up.

"So you'll just get her yourself?"

"I don't..." he trailed off, shaking his head irritably. "I'll see you back at the dorm."

He stormed off, Rory still laughing at the table. So, Tristan had developed a crush on a girl who couldn't stand him. This was going to be interesting.

**A/N: A bit of a transitional chapter - good things are to come! I promise! Now, think we can get 50 reviews for the 50th chapter? I dare you! **


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N: Chapter 51! For those of you who enjoyed the Doctor Who geekiness before. Y'all are going to love this one.**

Chapter Fifty-One

Rory had called Logan and asked him to meet her outside of her favorite coffee kart. She gave him credit that he didn't have to ask which on it was, and without fail he was there when she walked over, eager to share with him the information she had gleaned the day before.

"You got coffee before I came," Logan said, noticing the paper cup in her hand. She nodded excitedly, taking a sip.

"Yeah, sorry. I was in the nosedive of a serious caffeine crash." She raised the cup up and added, "All better now!"

He laughed. "Good. So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Don't you want a cup of coffee first?"

Logan hesitated and then said, "Actually, since you got your coffee I'm fine."

"But there's the coffee kart right there. Don't you like their caramel lattes?"

"I have to tell you something," Logan began slowly. "I actually don't like this coffee kart. At all."

Rory gazed up at him in disbelief. "Not even the caramel latte?"

Logan shook his head and somberly echoed, "Not even the caramel latte."

"Why didn't you tell me before? I make you come here at least once a day."

He shrugged. "You like it."

She just about melted right there on the spot. "You come here just because I like it?"

"I also like to see you spar with the coffee kart guy. It's entertaining."

Rory grinned, linking her arm with his. "Well, then I guess we can start walking. Now, do we go to the right or left? Your pick, and don't go and just tell me the direction I like best."

He laughed. "I wouldn't even know your favorite direction if you asked."

"Alrighty then. Right or left?"

"Left," he said decisively, leading them toward the more scenic part of campus. As they walked on he asked, "What is your favorite direction?"  
>"North east," she answered comfortably. "It just seems like a good direction."<p>

They continued walking on for a bit, holding casual conversation about nothing in particular. Finally Logan asked, "So, what is the purpose of this walk? Not that I don't like purposeless walks with you, but I do believe there was a reason you invited me out this afternoon."

"Yes," she said, pressing closer to him. "There is a reason. A very good one, actually. One that I think will make you a much more happy and content person." "You're putting a lot of stock in this reason, Ace."

"I was talking with Tristan yesterday-"

"Bad start to this reason," Logan interrupted.

"You interrupted me," Rory admonished, lightly slapping his arm. "You're not letting me get to the reason. So, as I was saying, I was talking with Tristan and I made him go and get me some coffee."

"Glad to hear you put him to good use."

"When he came back I noticed he was distracted by someone. And that someone was…"

"Am I supposed to guess?" Logan asked after an elongated pause.

"Paris!" Rory filled in excitedly. "He was all distracted by Paris. He _likes _Paris!"

"You're kidding."

Rory shook her head. "I wouldn't believe it either if I hadn't seen it myself, but it's true. I called him out on it and he got all nervous and shifty. There is a serious crush there. And, because I am such a nice person, I'm going to help those two crazy kids get together!"

"Yentl, slow down," Logan said gently. "Do they want to be set up?"

"I think they'd be good for each other."

Logan smiled. "Again, do they want to be set up? If this backfires, you're going to have some pissed off roommates on your hands."

Rory frowned, glancing up at him. "I thought you'd be happy about this."

"I am."

"No, you're shooting down my idea," Rory argued. "Don't you see that if I get this to work you won't have to worry about him going after me? He'd be a taken man, and no taken man of Paris' even looks at another girl."

"I just don't want you to get in over your head."

"I have read _Emma_ enough times to know the do's and don'ts of matchmaking," Rory assured him. "Don't worry. If anyone can get Paris and Tristan together, it's me."

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, babe, I just don't see it."<p>

Rory frowned, changing her phone to the other ear. "First Logan and now you?"

"They're like water and oil," Lorelai supplied. "Voldermort and Harry Potter. Obi Wan and Darth Vader. Kermit and -"

"Okay, I get it. Although, I am curious now to see where you were going with Kermit."

"I know that you're just trying to help them out. And it would get rid of that blonde elephant in the room for you and Logan. But, I don't think forcing these two together is the best idea. I like you nice and alive, and I'm afraid that could change if we get Paris involved after you try to set her up with Tristan."

"You know, Tristan's not that bad," Rory supplied. She could practically hear Lorelai scoff. "I mean it. When he's not being annoying or overbearing he can actually be pretty...normal. And not awful to be around."

"And about how often is he normal?"

"Most of it's a show," Rory said. Since she'd spent more time (unwillingly) with Tristan over the past few weeks, she had seen that he can be different when he's not showing off or acting out. She saw that when he got more comfortable with you - a function of time spent together - he calmed down.

"Alright, fine, I guess I can't really stop you. But, just make sure there are no sharp objects in your apartment beforehand, okay? Or blunt objects. Actually, just remove anything not fluffy from your apartment."

Rory snorted. Of course her mother would jump to violent proportions. When she thought of the roommate she was going to attempt setting up, she thoughts perhaps her mother was on the correct train of though. Still, it would work. Tristan was in deeper than he ever knew, and Rory knew that Paris had housed a bit of a crush on Tristan back at Chilton.

* * *

><p>Rory had a plan. It wouldn't work for her to just tell Paris that Tristan liked her. Paris was someone who took anything that someone told her with a heavy grain of salt - in fact, it was more like the entire salt shaker. Rory knew that if she told Paris, she wouldn't believe her. She had to make Paris discover it herself.<p>

She thought the best way would be for Paris to overhear Tristan admitting the crush himself. There was no way Paris could question that admission. All she had to do was find a time when Paris was ensconced in her bedroom and then orchestrate the conversation. She had the perfect start. Paris had been having Doyle over a lot lately. While she had told Tristan they were dating, in reality they were just friends. He didn't need to know that, though, and his recent presence at the dorm would work perfectly for phase one of her plan.

Rory sat on the couch, waiting for Tristan to get home. He usually stopped by between his classes to switch out his books. Like clockwork, at 2:30 the door opened and Tristan walked in. She smiled at him from the couch and he winced.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"  
>"Smile at me from the couch like that. It's creepy."<p>

"How is smiling creepy?"

"It just is."

He went over to the mini fridge and pulled open the door. He reached in to pull out a Coke and swore under his breath when he saw there were none left. Rory craned her neck to watch.

"Hey, what happened to my Cokes?"

"I don't know," Rory said evasively. She actually knew exactly where they were - in her bedroom closet. She'd taken them out the night before just for this interaction. Instead of telling him that, though, she said, "I think I saw Doyle drinking one when he was here last week."

"That shrimp drank my Coke?" Tristan said irritably.

Rory heard some movement in the bedroom and she silently prayed that (1) Tristan hadn't heard, and (2) Paris wouldn't barge out to defend her friend's not-Coke-drinking honor.

"It might not have been his," Rory said off-handedly. "Anyway, you can just buy some more."

"Whatever," Tristan said, slamming the door shut. As he walked toward his room she said, "Unless this is about something other than soda."

He stopped and turned around. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, you're all upset that Doyle drank your Coke. Do you think that could have something to do with who he was with?"

"Not this again," Tristan said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm just saying, people normally don't get this hot and bothered over soda."

"It was_ my _soda. Not that little Hobbit's."

Rory smirked. As mildly offensive as it was, picturing Doyle as a Hobbit was pretty amusing.

"Why can't you just admit that you like her?"

"Because I don't," he said. Rory frowned, this wasn't going to do her any good. She needed Paris to hear him admitting his feelings, not vehemently denying them.

"Come on, Tristan. You can tell me. I won't tell her, I promise."

"Like I believe that," Tristan returned snidely. "I'm going to class."

He turned around and was heading for the door. This was time to pull out the big guns. She went forward and dropped her voice so that Paris wouldn't hear.

"She's always had a thing for you."

He stopped, glancing back at her. "She what?"

"At Chilton," Rory filled in. "She'd never say it aloud, but she had a crush on you."

"Well, that was Chilton. This is Yale. Different ball game, Mary."

"What does that mean?"

He sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Look at me, Rory. Do you really think I'm the kind of guy Paris would go for? I'm a screw-up. I'm-I'm the person who gets kicked out of his dorm and ends up in jail for stupid reasons. I'm that guy. I'm that guy, Rory. And that guy isn't good enough for her."

In all the ways she'd imagined this conversation going, this was not what she expected. She'd assumed that he held back his feelings because he was embarrassed by them, or didn't want to commit. Instead, he thought he was below Paris. She never in a million years thought she'd hear Tristan actually say aloud that he wasn't good enough for someone. But, he just did. And that made her even more determined to make this work.

"I need to go to class," Tristan said. "I'll just see you later."

"Okay."

He turned to leave but then stopped at the door. He glanced back, face uncertain, and murmured, "Do you think you could keep what I told you to yourself?"

"Yeah, sure," Rory said, nodding. "My lips are sealed."

"Thanks."

He left and Rory turned back toward her bedroom. It was time to make sure the first part of her plan had worked. She opened the door to the bedroom and walked in, feigning surprise when she saw Paris sitting on her bed.

"Paris, what are you doing here?"

"I live here," Paris deadpanned. Rory noticed that she was clutching the bedspread.

"I thought you were working on a story," Rory said, stepping over to her desk. She glanced back and saw that her roommate was fidgeting.

"A story," Paris repeated, standing up suddenly and nodding her head. "Yes, a story. I have a story to work on."

Rory watched Paris haphazardly throw things into her bag. Gingerly she asked, "Hey, you didn't happen to hear anything a little while ago, did you?"

"No," Paris said immediately, eyes trained on her bag. "I had my headphones in." She stuffed said headphones into her bag. "I'm going out to do some interviews. I'll be back later."

Rory watched her tear out of the bedroom and smiled to herself.

Phase one - check.

* * *

><p>Rory and Logan sat in a corner booth at The Pub, having a very important conversation. Two half finished cappuccinos sat between them and an empty plate of nachos that didn't stand a chance. Logan considered the question that Rory had posed, leaning forward with his hands folded in front of him on the table. It was a difficult question when given time to think about it, but taken off the cuff at a bar made it even more puzzling. Eventually he resigned himself to the fact that a thorough examination was not possible, and he responded with, "Gryffindor. I'd be a Gryffindor."<p>

"Really? I always saw you as a Slytherin," Rory said, tilting her head to the side. Logan straightened a bit in outrage and returned, "Why would you think I'd be a Slytherin?"

"Because, you're cunning and resourceful," Rory answered sensibly. "And, you look very good in green."

"You can't choose a house based on how flattering the color is," Logan mocked, shaking his head.

"What's to say the sorting hat doesn't consider that? We're not the sorting hat. We don't know the sorting process that it utilizes."

"I stand by Gryffindor," Logan said. "I'm brave and loyal-"

"Boastful too," Rory added with a grin. "Hey, maybe you are a Gryffindor."

"I sense an insult in there somewhere," he said sulkily. Rory laughed, reaching forward and patting his hand.

"Well, how about you?" he asked. "What house would you be sorted into?"

"Ravenclaw," Rory answered quickly. She'd obviously thought this through, and he correctly waited for her to elaborate. "Ravenclaws are known for their intelligence and wit."

Logan smirked. "And you look good in blue."

"That too, but mostly the other two. Plus, I always liked the Ravenclaws. They seem like nice people."

Logan snorted. Of course Rory would choose a House because it seemed to have nice people.

"What?" Rory asked.

"They seem like nice people, huh?"

"You don't see Ravenclaws going and causing any trouble, do you?" Rory asked pointedly. When he didn't say anything she said, "It's always the people in Gryffindor and Slytherin."

Logan saw where she was going and said, "I'm guessing you having me in either of those houses suggests you think I'm a troublemaker?"

Rory didn't even hesitate. "Yes."

Logan laughed, taking another sip of his cappuccino. It was a bit lukewarm, due to the fact they had just spent a good ten minutes going on about what Hogwarts House they'd be sorted into. When the gravity of that hit him, Logan frowned and murmured, "Yeah, we should keep this conversation between the two of us."

Rory smirked. "Worried about your reputation?"

"More like my sanity. We just had a full debate about what Houses we'd be sorted into."

"I see nothing wrong with that."

He laughed. "So, how is your diabolical plan to set up Tristan and Paris working?"

"Hey now, easy with the diabolical over there," she warned lightly. "And, it's going swimmingly."

"Swimmingly?" he repeated with a grin.

"Yes, swimmingly. Thank you for asking."

"Well, Ace, I might have to retract my former statement about this being a bad idea."

"Don't get ahead of yourself," she said. "Nothing definitive has happened yet. But, I think at least a kiss is imminent."

Logan snorted. "Only you would say something like that, Ace. So, what did you do?"

She straightened in her seat and proudly said, "Orchestrated a scene where Paris overheard Tristan basically admitting that he has feelings for her."

"Really?" Logan said, nodding his head appreciatively. "That's pretty impressive, Ace."

"I know," she said happily. "I didn't know if I could pull it off, but then I just channeled my inner Lorelai and it worked."

"Your inner Lorelai, huh?"  
>"My mother is the master meddler," Rory supplied.<p>

"Well, then you learned from the best."

"I did."

"So, what is phase 2?"

Rory shook her head. "A mastermind never reveals her plan."

Logan smirked and pointed out the obvious. "You don't have a phase 2 yet do you?"

"I believe in a plan unfolding," Rory said judiciously. "And...I have no idea what phase 2 is."

Just as she said that, Tristan walked in with a busty brunette on his arm. Rory noticed this and Logan murmured, "Well, you better think of it fast."

**A/N: And the Tristan/Paris train is off and running! **


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: You all are going to like this. For realzies :)**

Phase 2

For a few days Rory continued to be in the dark about what exactly Phase 2 of her plan to get Tristan and Paris together would entail. She didn't bother herself with it too much, though. She'd seen her mother work plans enough times to know that sometimes all a stalling plan needed was a little well timed inspiration. Hers came in the form of a floor wide party at her dorm. Their resident assistant had dreamt up the rather fortuitous engagement of holding a sort of mixer in their common area. While Rory was moderately sure that this mixer was against the dorm's codes, she applauded it for the sole reason that it laid the groundwork for the next part of her plan.

"I could not have come up with a better setting for Phase 2 if I had planned it myself," Rory enthused, walking with Logan through campus. It was a milder day and they were enjoying the weather. Knowing Connecticut weather, it would be snowing and freezing the next week.

"So, your RA is throwing a party? How is that getting past the school?"

"She's framing it as a bonding event for the floor," Rory explained. "I must say, her positioning of the event is very impressive. You should use her next time you guys want to plan something moderately against the rules."

He smirked. "We're never just moderately against the rules, Ace. So, you said that I would be part of Phase 2. Fill me in."

"Yes, you are integral part," Rory said, threading her arm through his. "In fact, you are what could make and break this phase, and therefore, the entire plan itself."

"This is way too much pressure. Oh wait, I don't actually care about Tristan and Paris. Go on."

Rory rolled her eyes. "You should care. Tristan in a relationship is a good thing, remember?"

"Yeah, I'm still not convinced it will stop his flirting with you. But, that is a point with which we are vehemently opposed on. So, continue on with the plan."

"Paris knows and believes that Tristan likes her. That was the pivotal – and difficult – first step. But now, we have to nudge Tristan into action. There are two surefire ways to do this. Alcohol and jealousy."

"How do you know there will be alcohol at this thing?" Logan asked. "Isn't it in a dorm?"

"Believe me, there will be alcohol. While Paris and I are relatively dry, we're surrounded by a surprisingly high number of lushes."

"Huh, interesting."

"As for the jealousy, that's where you come in."

"Not happening," Logan said immediately, shaking his head. "I am not hitting on Paris."

Rory laughed, squeezing his arm. "I wasn't going to ask you to do that. You're mine, remember?"

"Every minute," he returned with a grin, kissing her cheek. "Okay, who are you sticking on her then."

Rory hesitated for just a moment before saying, "Finn?"

"Ha, no," Logan said, shaking his head. "There's no way he'd do it."

"Why not?"

"For starters, she's not a redhead. And beyond that, Finn can't stand Paris. He thinks she talks too much."

"He likes me and I talk just as much, if not more."

"Yes, but you are dating me. That automatically puts you in Finn Rothschild's good graces. Paris on the other hand…"

"He's the only one that will work," Rory pressed. "We need him."

"What about Colin? He always seemed to have a sort of weird thing for her."

"He won't be blatant enough with his flirting. We need someone who will be so over the top in his affections that Tristan can't help but notice. Finn is the only one."

Logan nodded appreciatively and said, "His voice does cut through a crowd. Well, talk to him yourself. See if he'll budge. I know he won't for me, but you may be able to persuade him."

* * *

><p>While Finn was known largely on campus for his weekend shenanigans, Rory knew the true way to Finn's heart was not through a shot glass, but through his stomach. Like most men, Finn had an affinity for all things dessert and Rory made a special trip down to Stars Hollow to pick out Sookie's best.<p>

"So, are these for your boy?" Sookie asked with a grin, standing behind Rory as she pored over the assortment of goodies in The Dragonfly's kitchen. Rory's attention was diverted by a tray of delicate chocolate truffles, and Sookie said, "Those are Jackon's favorites. He's a chocolate lover. One time for our anniversary I…" Sookie trailed off, eyes widening, "…and you don't need to hear that story."

Rory smirked. "Confusing me with my mom?"

"Yeah, a little," Sookie said, finishing the sentence off with a giggle. Rory decided on a the white chocolate peanut butter cookies and began putting them on a plate.

"Good choice," Sookie said, nodding appreciatively. "Logan will like those."

"These aren't for Logan," Rory said simply, looking at the plate and then adding a few more cookies for good measure.

"They're not? Oh, are you two…"

"We're still together," Rory said quickly. "Together and happy."

"That's good," Sookie with with a grin. "I always like Logan. He knows a good risotto."

Rory smirked. "Anyway, these are for my friend Finn. I'm going to try to bribe him into fake flirting with Paris."

Sookie nodded slowly. "Wow. Yeah, you might need more than the cookies for that. Take the truffles."

Rory grinned, watching Sookie fill a small white paper box with truffles. The door opened behind her, and before she could turn Lorelai said, "What are you doing here and why did I not know about it beforehand?"

Rory turned around and gave her mom a quick hug.

"Last minute decision," Rory said. "I needed something to bribe Finn into wooing Paris tonight."

"I thought you were setting her up with Tristan."

"That DuGrey kid?" Sookie interjected. "Didn't you pick him up from jail over break?"

"Yeah. But he was only there because he was busted by a fake prostitute," Rory said off-handedly. "Anyway, yes, I'm still setting her up with Tristan. This is phase 2."

"Phase 2," Lorelai repeated. "As in…"

"Tristan sees someone else hitting on Paris and is jolted into action. It's a foolproof phase, if I do say so myself."

"Look at my little Yentl," Lorelai cooed. "I'm so proud. What was Phase 1?"

"I got Paris to overhear Tristan admitting just enough of his feelings that she worked her way to her own conclusion."

"So, she thinks she discovered it herself," Lorelai finished, nodding appreciatively. "I have to say, babe, I'm impressed."

"I just want to get those two crazy kids together. And right now, I need Finn to do that. Which means I need to get back to campus.

"Already?" Lorelai asked unhappily.

"Yeah," Rory said. "The party's in about three hours and I still haven't gotten Finn to agree yet."

"Then duty calls," Lorelai said. "Drive safe and make sure to call me tomorrow with all the details."

"I will," Rory said. "And thanks for the treats, Sookie."

"No problem, sweetie. You go get Paris her man! God knows, that girl could use one."

* * *

><p>It ended up being pretty easy to convince Finn. All it took was a promise to bring him another box of truffles and he folded like a lawn chair. There was another problem that had come on the Phase 2 horizon, though. And that problem's name was Paris Gellar.<p>

"What do you mean you're not leaving our room?" Rory asked loudly. Paris gave her a look and Rory consciously lowered her voice. There was no reason to go all crazy on her roommate. The role reversal would be way too obvious, even to Paris. "Don't you want to at least join the party for a little?"

"What's the point?" Paris said, stretched out on the couch with a Hemmingway biography splayed out on her lap. "It's always the same. Drunk girl hits on drunk boy. Drunk girl and drunk boy make out on the couch. Drunk girl pukes on drunk boy. End of story."

"Okay, not all parties are like that."

"Yes, they are. They're boring and predictable, and I don't understand why you're excited. I thought you didn't like parties."

"I like parties," Rory said with a shrug.

"Since when?"

"Since…I don't know, okay. They're not that bad. Besides, Logan is coming with Finn and Colin."

"Finn and Colin are coming?" Tristan said, walking out of the bathroom. "Then I'm definitely not going."

'You too?" Rory asked in disbelief. She couldn't believe it. These two were singlehandedly ruining their chance at happiness.

"Those guys hate me on principal. No way I'm spending a whole night with them."

"But-"

"Besides, parties like this always have cheap beer."

"Okay, that's it!" Rory said loudly, drawing surprised looks from both her roommates. "You two need to stop being so ridiculous! You're both going to the party. This is supposed to be floor bonding and-"

"You know that's just a line she used to get this past the school," Paris said off-handedly.

"Paris is right," Tristan echoed. "This has more to do with getting wasted than anything resembling bonding."

"Fine, it's not floor bonding. It's Room 1008 bonding!"

"Why do we need to bond?" Paris asked skeptically.

"Because," Rory said, not exactly sure where she was going but too far gone to stop talking. "I want us to bond. We live together, after all. Wouldn't it be better if we were close."

"I don't want to be close to him," Paris said immediately, eying Tristan warily. Not to be outdone, Tristan returned, "I don't want to be close with her."

"We're all going to be close," Rory said definitively. "And we're going to the party. Otherwise, I'm…I'm cancelling our cable."

"What!" Tristan said loudly. "You can't do that!"

At the same time Paris screeched, "How am I supposed to watch my _Biography _programs? They have a segment on Hilary Clinton next month!"

"Well, you might just be missing Hilary next month," Rory said slowly. "It's up to you."

* * *

><p>Rory's not-so-subtle blackmail worked and Tristan and Paris joined the party. She was surprised to see that in their shared reluctance to join the festivities, they stuck with each other on the outskirts of the crowd.<p>

"You sure you want Finn to do his thing?" Logan asked, following Rory's gaze to the blonde pair.

"Yeah," Rory said, drawing her attention away from the pair. She glanced around for Finn and asked, "Where is he, anyway?"

Logan pointed over to the far corner where Finn had a busty redhead pressed up against the wall. Rory rolled her eyes and said, "I'll be right back."

She strode over to Finn and pulled him away from his redhead who shot her daggers as she said, "Um, we were talking."

"I'm sorry. I promise you can have him back in ten minutes."

"Whatever," the girl said, pushing back off from the wall and sauntering away. Finn frowned, watching her departure.

"Rory, why would you do that?" he complained, face sad as a puppy dog that lost its favorite squeaky toy.

"You're supposed to be hitting on Paris," she reminded him.

"Her name was Ginny," he said sadly, eyes still following the redhead. "She was going to show me her shamrock tattoo."

"Hey, focus!" Rory said, snapping her fingers in front of Finn's face. His attention returned to her – albeit reluctantly, and she reminded him, "The truffles, Finn. Remember the truffles."

"Right," he said nodding. He squared his shoulders and shook his head a little - preparing himself for the Paris-Gellar-Battle. "So, where is she, love?"

Rory covertly pointed to Paris, who was now standing alone. Perfect.

"I think I'm going to need a shot first."

"Yes, good idea," Rory said. That reminded her that she needed to get a shot in Tristan. There was a handle of vodka over on the table and Rory picked it up and poured a healthy dollop into Finn's empty cup.

"Bottoms up, champ," she said.

Finn downed the drink and then took a deep breath. She patted him on the shoulder and he turned and made his way toward Paris.

"Now, let's find the other one," Rory murmured to herself. She found Tristan a moment later, by himself with a cup of beer. Rory filched two plastic shot glasses from the table (she hadn't noticed them before with Finn) and filled them with the vodka.

"What do you say, roommate?" she said, offering him the shot glass.

"You've been really nice to me today," Tristan noted, taking the shot glass from her. "Why?"

"No reason," Rory said.

"It's not…" he glanced around them and then leaned in just a bit. "It's not because of the stuff I said about Paris, is it?"

"Maybe," Rory admitted. "What can I say? I like an underdog."

He laughed, shaking his head. He nodded toward the shot in her hand and said, "I can't believe you're drinking. The Rory Gilmore from Chilton wouldn't touch alcohol."

"People change," she said simply.

He nodded, gaze drifting over to Paris. "Yeah, I guess they do."

Just then Finn approached Paris, and Rory could see something flash across Tristan's face. His usual cocky grin came back into place before she could place the other look, though, and he raised his shot glass as he said, "To change."

She clinked her shot glass with his.

"To change."

* * *

><p>Logan watched Rory take a shot with Tristan, surprised by the complete lack of jealousy that he felt at the blatant camaraderie. Maybe all of Rory's harping on him being better had worked, or maybe it was the way that Tristan had looked at Paris. He knew that look. It was the same one he'd had when he'd first started having feelings for Rory. Regardless, he didn't comment on the interaction when Rory joined him, face scrunched up from the shot.<p>

"Why do you guys do this to yourselves?"

"Drink?"

She nodded, sticking her tongue out and shaking her head. "That was awful. No, that was worse than awful. That was...blaahhh."

"You probably just don't like vodka," he reasoned. "Maybe try some whiskey?"

She reacted much in the way that he thought she would, shaking her head firmly as she said, "Nope. That is not happening."

He laughed, winding his arm around her waist. She leaned against him, resting her head against his shoulder. He caught the scent of her shampoo, a mix of vanilla and lavender. She was gazing out at her masterpiece – Finn making quite the move on Paris Gellar. It was a sight to see – his undogged pursuit and her blatant disinterest.

"You were right," he said. "Finn was the man for the job."

"I'm glad you're seeing things my way," she said, grinning up at him. "Colin wouldn't have been nearly as good at this."

"As good at what?" Colin asked, appearing beside them.

"Wooing Paris Gellar."

"Hell no," Colin agreed. "And it would take a lot more than some truffles and cookies to make me do it. That was a bargain, Gilmore."

"I know," she said happily.

"Hold on, is Finn doing…magic tricks?" Logan said, leaning forward as he tried to get a better view.

The three took a closer look and sure enough Finn was doing some sort of tricks with a coin that he was trying to pull from behind Paris' ear. In the midst of the trick, though, he dropped it and it went straight down Paris' shirt.

"Oh, this is not good," Rory murmured.

Several things happened in quick succession, then. Paris' voice cut through the din of conversation and music as she screamed at Finn. She reached down into her shirt and grabbed the coin, throwing it forcefully at him. The coin hit Finn in the eye and he cried out, covering his eye with his hand.

"Well, that escalated quickly," Logan said.

* * *

><p>Rory went back with the boys to their apartment, figuring she had done enough meddling (and unintentional Finn-harming) for one night. She got a package of frozen pizza rolls from the freezer and helped Finn put it on his bad eye. She sat next to him and said, "I'm really sorry, Finn. Honestly, when I asked you to help, I had no idea this would happen."<p>

"Why the hell were you doing magic tricks, man?" Colin asked from the kitchen.

"I thought it might be my new thing. I was testing it out on Gellar first. See what happened."

"Well, I think it's fair to say it's not the best route," Logan said. He stood beside Rory and laid his hand on her shoulder. When she glanced up at him he asked, "You ready to go to bed?"

"Yeah." She stood up and asked Finn, "Is there anything I can get you?"

"My pride, for one," he returned. "And I really did like that coin. It was one of those state quarters."

"I'll look for it tomorrow," Rory offered. "Goodnight guys."

Rory followed Logan into his bedroom and shut the door behind her. The minute they were alone Logan began laughing.

"Stop it," she said, going over to his dresser and pulling out a pair of boxer shorts and a tshirt for herself. "It's not funny."

"It kind of is."

"Finn got a coin in his eye! That's not funny! That's awful. That's..." she trailed off, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "That is why you shouldn't meddle in other people's lives. Because people end up with coins in their eyes."

"If it makes you feel any better, Tristan had been over with her when we left. It is very possible they are doing the nasty _right now_."

Rory grinned a bit and admitted, "That does make me feel a little better."

"I knew it would," he said.

They both changed into pajamas and then slipped into bed. Rory snuggled up next to him, laying her head on his chest. His heart beat steadily beneath her ear, and she thought to herself that this was why she had done all of this. She was honestly happy with Logan – ridiculously so – and she wanted that for Tristan and Paris. They deserved that.

"Thank you," she said softly, pressing a kiss to his chest.

"For what?" he asked.

"For making me so happy."

He chuckled, his chest rumbling beneath her cheek. "Right back at you, Ace."

* * *

><p>The next morning Rory came back to the dorm. The floor was a mess with remnants from the night before. She walked into her room, attention diverted momentarily by a stack of cups that had been put right next to the door. Tristan wasn't on the couch, but Rory didn't think much of it until she walked into her and Paris' bedroom and found him shacked up with Paris in the latter's bed. Both were still asleep and Rory slowly backed out of the room as to not wake them. With the door safely closed, Rory took a moment to celebrate her win. She pumped her fist in the air, grin so wide that it felt as if her face would crack, and happily whispered, "It worked!"<p>

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this! If you did (or if you didn't) please leave feedback!**


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N: New chapter!**

The Morning After

Rory sat on the couch, anxiously awaiting a certain someone's walk of shame. She had the television on to set up some semblance of normalcy, but her attention was squarely on her bedroom door. It'd been a few hours since she'd gotten back. He had to leave eventually – to use the bathroom if for nothing else. Her phone rang and she picked it up when she saw it was her mother.

"Has he come out yet?" Lorelai asked without any preamble.

"No," Rory said softly. "But, I'm thinking it will be any time now. It's been a few hours, and I know for a fact that he has a particularly active bladder."

"How do you know that?"

"I'm a light sleeper," Rory explained simply. "You know that."

"So, what was their state of dress this morning?" Lorelai asked, trying to gauge the situation.

"I couldn't totally tell because the covers were up pretty high," Rory said. "But, I can safely say that Tristan's pants were on the ground."

"I have to say, I'm impressed," Lorelai said. "I didn't know Paris had it in her."

The doorknob rattled and Rory quickly said, "There's movement. I'll call you back."

She hung up just as the door opened and Tristan walked out, squinting at the bright overhead lighting as he ran his fingers through his hair. He did a double take at Rory's alert stance on the couch and asked, "Were you watching the door?"

"No," she lied. "Were you in Paris' bed?"

He paused and said, "Maybe. But…but it's not what you think."

"You don't know what I'm thinking."

He frowned. "I have to pee."

He padded off to the bathroom and Rory pulled her knees into her chest, craning her neck to look into her bedroom. A moment later Paris walked out, hair pulled up into a bun at the top of her head. Her face was drawn and she yawned softly. Rory looked at her expectantly and Paris griped, "Oh, shut up."

Rory heard the shower turn on in the bathroom.

"What? I didn't say anything."

"We just slept in the same bed," Paris said dismissively. "That's it."

"Sure," Rory said, voice clearly showing she was not convinced. "And you were in the same bed, because…"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," Paris returned with a shrug. "All the alcohol…made it seem like a good idea."

"And you guys didn't think, I don't know, that he could have slept in my bed? Or on this couch, where he usually sleeps?"

"I'm too hung over for this," Paris murmured, walking over to the mini-fridge and pulling out a Pepsi.

"You know, you can tell me if something happened."

"Nothing happened," Paris said irritably, sitting on the opposite end of the couch with her Pepsi and a bag of chips. She noisily took a handful of chips and forced them into her mouth.

"If nothing happened then why are you stress eating?"

Paris didn't answer, shoving another handful of chips into her mouth. After another messy handful Rory reached over and grabbed the bag, pulling it away from Paris.

"Okay, tell me what happened. Why are you upset?"

"I woke up in bed with Tristan DuGrey and you're asking me why I'm upset?"

Rory rolled her eyes. "It's more than that. I can tell."

Paris frowned, taking a sip of her Pepsi. She glanced down at her lap, stalling for a moment before saying, "We've barely talked this morning."

"Because you'd been…"

"Nothing," Paris said. "We'd _been _nothing. We woke up. He disentangled his parts from my parts, and then that's it. He walked out without no more than a good morning and then…here we are."

"I can't believe this," Rory said, shaking her head. Why did Tristan have to go and mess things up? The moment she posed the question to herself she had the answer.

"Whatever. It shouldn't have happened. I mean, we're too different. And he's…"

Paris trailed off, her eyes despondent. Before Rory could say anything further Paris stood up and took another swig of her Pepsi.

"I'm going to head over to the library. I have a lot of reading to do."

"Okay, do you want to talk more? I'm here if you want to, you know."

"I'm fine," Paris said, voice stronger than her stance suggested. "It's just Tristan. I'm already over it."

She stalked off into their bedroom and then emerged a few minutes later with a sweatshirt thrown on with her sweatpants and a hulking backpack. She slipped out of the apartment, Rory still on the couch. A few minutes later Tristan came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He went to move toward the bedroom – where he usually changed – when Rory turned toward him and said, "You stop right there, buster."

He glanced back at her. "Huh?"

"How could you?"

"I'm in a towel," he said by way of getting out of whatever they were about to talk about.

"How _could _you?" Rory repeated.

"Okay, I guess I'm having this conversation in a towel," he mumbled. "How could I what?"

"I got you and Paris together."

"You what?" he said, face getting red.

"I did all the work – hard work might I add," she continued, ignoring the mounting look of disbelief and outrage clearly written on Tristan's face. "You two are not easy people to get together. You're both stubborn, and pigheaded, and _really _difficult people, but I did it. And then you had to go along and ruin it all!"

"But-"

"No, I don't want to hear it," Rory snapped, standing up. She marched over to him, an accusatory finger held up to his nose. "You messed up here, Tristan. You messed up bad, and you better fix it. Because I can deal with a tired Paris. I can deal with a sleep-deprived and stressed Paris. But I cannot deal with a scorned Paris. So, make it right."

* * *

><p>Logan could tell that Rory was irritated by the way she drank her coffee. They were sitting in the cafeteria, chatting over cups of coffee. She never was a casual sipper, but the aggression with which she attacked her latte tipped him off that something in the Gellar-DuGrey-Gilmore dorm had shifted.<p>

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said morosely, taking a long drag of her latte.

"Are you sure?"

"It's nothing. I don't want to talk about it."

Logan nodded slowly. "Alright, so it's nothing and you don't want to talk about it."

"Uh huh." After a beat of silence Rory went into it, regardless. "First off, nothing even happened."

"And we're talking about it," Logan said without a trace of surprise. "So, what do you mean nothing happened? You found them in bed together, right?"

"Yeah, they drunkenly _slept _together. That's it. They slept together as in they literally slept together. Like, counting sleep slept together."

"Okay."

"And then, this morning, he just gets up and showers without any more than a good morning."

"Yikes."

"I don't know why I expected more," Rory sighed, setting her drink on the table. "I mean, it's Tristan. He's an idiot."

"But you said he liked Paris."

"Yeah, but he tends to get more idiotic when it's someone he likes. You know, I should have coached him."

"No, you definitely should not have," Logan said, laughing. "Look, if he can't handle a real healthy relationship, that's on him. This is not your fault."

"She was hurt," Rory said, remembering how Paris had looked that morning. "He hurt her, and that's on me. I pushed them together."

Logan reached across the table and took her hand, squeezing it gently.

"How's Finn's eye?" she asked after a moment.

"It's healing," Logan said. "He's taken to wearing an eye patch."

"An eye patch?"

Logan nodded. "He actually likes it. Says it makes him look distinguished."

"Well, I'm glad something good came out of last night."

* * *

><p>Tristan thought about what Rory had told him that morning. He couldn't believe she'd engineered everything. When he thought about it, sure, it was possible but Rory Gilmore had never struck him as a meddler. Still, she had. She'd gone ahead and worked her magic, and he'd ended up in bed with the girl he never knew he wanted. And he did. He wanted her. He wanted Paris Gellar, and all of that was completely wrong and twisted, but it didn't make it less true, and he'd ruined it. He'd barely talked to her that morning, too overwhelmed by what had happened. Sure, he'd woken up with lots of girls but they'd never been Paris. They'd never looked up at him with those eyes and made him forget all the reasons he usually ditched morning snuggles.<p>

So, he did what he usually did when things got hard or confusing – he ran. It was easier to get out of bed and shower than to have the talk that he knew they'd eventually have to have if he stayed in that bed.

Now, he wished he'd stayed. But he hadn't, so he was going to have to do something, and something fast. Because Rory was right. Paris on a good day scared the hell out of him, and he had a feeling Paris scorned was something out of nightmares.

He'd heard the tail end of her and Rory's conversation and knew she was at the library. In theory there were lots of places that she could be at, but for some reason he knew she'd be in the stacks. Paris didn't like people, and that was something the stacks lacked. Sure enough she was in a corner, absentmindedly biting on the end of a highlighter while she read. He stepped up behind her and softly said, "Hey."

She jumped, gasping loudly at his sudden arrival. He immediately launched into an apology and she stammered, "What's wrong with you? You don't sneak up on someone in the stacks!"

"Sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to scare you. I just…"

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk."

"We're in a library," she said stuffily, turning her attention back to her reading. "You don't talk in libraries."

"Paris-"

"Can it, DuGrey."

"I'll be brief. I promise."

She exhaled sharply, laying her highlighter down on the desk. "You aren't going to leave until I let you talk, are you?"

"Nope."

"Fine," she said, turning around again and looking up at him. "What do you want to say?"

"I'd like to take you out tonight."

She stared at him. "Excuse me?"

"I'd like to take you out tonight."

"Like…a date?" she asked gingerly. When he nodded her cheeks flushed and she quickly looked at anywhere but his face. He smiled a bit and asked, "So, is 7:00 alright?"

"You really want to go on a date with me?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

He paused for a moment and then said, "Because you look really good in the morning."

She turned back toward her book, but he could catch a slight curve of her cheek. He waited for a moment and then asked, "So, 7:00 then?"

"Yeah," she said, back still to him. "7:00."

* * *

><p>Rory finished her classes for the day and then headed over to Logan's apartment. Finn answered the door, complete with his eye patch. He let her in and she pulled off her coat.<p>

"That eye patch works on you, Finn," she said.

"Please don't enable him," Stephanie said from the kitchen. "Otherwise, he's never going to take it off."

"It is rather becoming, isn't it?" Finn said airily, striking a pose for Rory. "You know, the hottest redhead I have ever seen hit on me today."

"Define hit on," Stephanie called out. "I bet your definition isn't the same as ours."

"Stephanie, love, I know when a woman is hitting on me," Finn said. "And this particular lady was definitely hitting on this."

"Whatever you say," she returned.

"Don't be bitter now, Steph," Colin said, walking out of his bedroom.

"Bitter?" Rory asked, looking between the two.

"Finn rejected Stephanie at a party back at Groton," Colin explained smoothly. "She's never quite gotten over it."

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Yes, I've never quite gotten over _just how close_ I was to a whole host of venereal diseases."

"Why are we talking about venereal diseases?" Logan asked, walking out of his bedroom. He came over to Rory and kissed her on the cheek.

"Something about Finn," Rory explained.

"Ah, you know, that almost makes sense," he said with a grin. He tilted his head toward his bedroom and Rory nodded, waving a small goodbye to the others while she followed. Logan closed the door and went to her immediately, slipping his arms around her waist as he kissed her. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck as she led them back toward the bed.

"You're in a better mood," Logan remarked, dropping an open-mouthed kiss onto her neck.

"I am," she agreed, eyes drifting shut as his teeth grazed her skin.

"Do I have anything to do with this mood?"

"Nope," she said easily. He pulled back and gave her a look. "Paris texted me. Her and Tristan are going on a date tonight. A _real _date."

Logan nodded appreciatively. "Well, that's a change."

"I don't have all the details, but I'm pretty happy regardless."

"I can tell."

She grinned, leaning in and brushing her lips against his. The kiss deepened and she stepped back until the back of her knees knocked into the bed. She scooted back onto the bed, Logan following her.

"Celebratory make out session?" Logan suggested with a grin.

"You bet."

**A/N: More of a Paris/Tristan chapter than anything, but I hope you liked it! New chapter will be up within the next week :)**


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N: Finally an update! Hope you guys enjoy this!**

Chapter 54

Rory stood hunched in front of her mirror, elbows resting on the vanity counter as she drew what was supposed to be a tidy line just above her lashes with her liquid eyeliner. There was a knock on the door and her hand jerked, leaving roughly one centimeter of misplaced liner to the right of her eye. She tried to wipe it away, leaving a smudge of black just beside her eye. The knock sounded a second time and she momentarily put the eyeliner disaster on hold to open the door.

"Ah, I understand the two knocks now," Logan said, taking note of the eyeliner smudge. "You know, I like you even without all that stuff on your face."

"I appreciate the sentiment, but it's mildly offensive when you refer to my trying to look nice for you as me putting 'all that stuff on my face'."

Logan chuckled. "Noted. I'm just saying – don't poke yourself in the eye or something. Honor did that with a mascara wand."

"Ouch," Rory said, wincing. "I'd never use mascara again."

"She hasn't," he filled in. "She's mascara averse now."

She led him into her room and spread himself out on her bed while she finished getting ready. Rory picked up the offending liquid eyeliner and told it, "I graduated first in my class at Chilton. And I'm a student at one of the most prestigious universities in the nation. You will not get the best of me, eyeliner."

"You tell it," Logan called from her bed. "That'll teach it to not mess with you."

He glanced over at Rory's nightstand, noticing the few new items peppered among the usual bottle of water and alarm clock. There was a sound machine set beside the alarm clock, and not far from that was a pair of earplugs.

"Noisy neighbors?" Logan asked.

"Huh?"

Rory glanced back and saw Logan examining the earplugs.

"Oh, yeah, it's been a little noisy here lately."

"New love, huh?"

"Yeah, they've been discovering that love a lot. And all over the place. I no longer can sit on that couch without putting a blanket down first."

"You've got to be kidding me," Logan said. "Tristan I could see being that crazy, but Paris?"

"She's an animal," Rory said, shaking her head. "Believe me, I've seen the scratch marks to prove it."

"Ah, that right there, Ace? Information I didn't need to know."

"Anyway, they were keeping me up and you know how much I need my seven hours of sleep per night."

"Yes," Logan said, nodding. "I've seen you without those seven hours and each time suffered some bodily harm. Remember that time you threw a full binder at me because I made fun of you for eating two sleeves of poptarts in one sitting?"

"That had nothing to do with my lack of sleep," she returned drily. "And two sleeves isn't that much."

"That's four poptarts."

Rory shrugged. "So?"

"That's something like half your daily calorie intake," he said.

"I still don't see your point."

Logan laughed, giving up on trying to convince Rory Gilmore that consuming something like 800 calories in one sitting was excessive. If he learned anything about the Gilmore girls, it was that their eating habits were above comment.

"Well, I'm sorry you have to deal with Tristan and Paris."

"It's not that bad. I'm not in the apartment that much, anyway, and when I am I just hole myself up in here and get the sound machine going. If the sound machine isn't enough then I go to the earplugs."

"You know, there is another option," he said.

"I thought about killing them, but getting all the blood out of the carpet would be a real drag."

Logan stared at her. "You know, I actually can't tell if you're joking."

Rory rolled her eyes.

"I figure the honeymoon can only last so long. The whole let's-bang-every-minute thing is bound to pass."

"As a guy, I can honestly tell you it doesn't," Logan replied. "But, hey, I have an idea."

"Okay."

"You could move in with me."

"You mean with you, Colin and Finn?" Rory said, nearly snorting. She loved Logan, but she would never move in with those three stooges – even if one of them was her boyfriend.

"No, I've been looking at places off campus. The fraternity living – while it has its perks – also has significant drawbacks. Namely, Finn has taken to lounging in the nude."

Rory winced. "Ew."

"I found this really great place on Oak and sent in my application to rent last week. I was approved yesterday."

"So, you're getting your own place?"

Logan nodded. "If everything goes as planned."

"And you want me to move in with you?"

"Yeah, if you want to. Do you want to?"

Rory leaned against her vanity, thinking over his question. Moving in was a big step. Even for people like them, who had gone through so much, it was not something to be taken lightly.

"Um, Ace, a response would be nice."

"Oh, sorry," she said immediately. "I'm just…wow. Moving in together. Into an apartment. That's a pretty big step."

"I know," he said, sitting up on the bed. "But we're ready. This thing between us has been going really well, and this seems like the perfect opportunity to give living together a try. You still have your dorm, so if it doesn't work out or we've moved too fast you could come back here."

"Logan, I don't know."

"The apartment's a little further off campus, but a bus picks up right in front that gets you to school. And worst case scenario, you could always have Frank drive you."

"You've really thought this through," she noted slowly.

"This isn't some split second decision for me, Ace. I've been thinking about this for a while."

"I can tell."

"So? Do you want to move in with me?"

She didn't give him an answer and he stood up and walked over to her, snaking his arms around her waist.

"Just think about it, Ace. You and me together. I'll make you dinner –"

"You've never cooked a day in your life," she returned lightly.

He laughed and said, "Fine, I'll order you really good takeout.

"That sounds more like it, buster."

He dropped his mouth to the crook of her neck and kissed her skin. "We'll be together every night." He moved up and kissed her neck. "And every morning." His mouth came level to hers and he murmured, "Best of all, you won't have to hear Paris and Tristan boning each other all the time."

"You make a convincing argument, Mr. Huntzberger."

"So?" he asked, mouth curved into one of the smiles she loved so much. "What do you say, Ace? You want to give this living together thing a go?"

She hesitated for only a moment before murmuring, "Okay."

* * *

><p>Rory never could keep things from her mother for long, and in true Gilmore fashion she ended up spilling the beans no less than five minutes into the conversation with her mother the next day. Lorelai was initially silent, which Rory knew meant she had reservations. If Lorelai had anything it was unbridled excitement for things that she liked. This situation – i.e. her daughter moving in with her boyfriend – did not warrant even modest titillation.<p>

"You're moving in together, " Lorelai repeated slowly. "Why?"

"Paris and Tristan's marathon sessions have been a bit much for me lately," Rory explained.

"Have you tried talking to them?"

"That would require them coming up for air."

'Are they really that bad?"

"You have no idea," Rory said glumly. "But, I think this can be a good thing. I mean, moving in is the next step for Logan and I."

"It's a very big step, babe. I just don't want you to make this decision because your roommates are bothering you. It should be because you and Logan think it's time."

"Well, it's that, too," Rory returned.

"Are you sure? Or is this just convenient?"

To be honest, it felt a bit more like the latter but Rory didn't fully subscribe to the notion that the two couldn't go together. Why couldn't moving in with Logan remove her from a trying situation _and _benefit their relationship?

"Logan and I love each other. This is the right thing. Besides, if it doesn't work out I have the dorm still. I could always move back."

"Alright," Lorelai said, voice clearly indicating she was not convinced.

"Don't worry, Mom. Logan and I living together is going to be great. You have nothing to worry about."

* * *

><p><em>Beep! Beep! Beep!<em>

Rory stood on a small step stool beneath the smoke alarm, feverishly waving a pot holder under the alarm to make it turn off. Behind her the sautee pan of burned onions sat in the sink, running water dousing the burned mess. The alarm wouldn't stop and each bleep seemed to be louder.

"Turn off! Turn off! _Please _turn off!"

The front door opened and Logan came tearing in, eyes wide as he yelled over the alarm, "What the hell happened?"

**TWO DAYS EARLIER**

"You really don't have a lot of stuff," Logan noted, taking the last box from the dorm room down to his car. "Maybe I'm just used to Stephanie's stuff from all the times the guys and I helped her move. She has a lot of stuff."

"The dorm doesn't hold that much," Rory said. "Besides, I study too much to need stuff."

"That would explain it. Stephanie has never done anything remotely akin to studying."

He put the box in the trunk and closed the hatch. As he went to walk over to the front of the car Rory said, "We need to get my books."

"Your books?" he asked, glancing back at her.

"Yeah, they're in the closet. Paris said they were too distracting to have in the room."

"Books were too distracting?"

Rory shot him a look. "Hey, just because you don't understand the allure of a book doesn't mean the rest of the world is similarly impaired."

They walked back into the dorm room and Rory opened the closet. Nestled inside were five large bins filled almost completely with books. Logan exhaled loudly and said, "I take back what I said about you not having a lot of stuff."

"I can help," Rory offered.

Logan raised an eyebrow. "You mean you can lift one of these boxes?"

"Fair point. All I can offer is moral support."

The door opened and Tristan and Paris walked in. Rory brightened and said, "Tristan can help you!"

"What am I helping with?" he asked.

"Those books need to go to Logan's car."

"You sure we shouldn't just chuck them?" Tristan asked. "Logan, man, if she has time to read you're doing something wrong."

He gave Paris a heady glance and she blushed, tucking her hair behind her ears. Rory groaned and said, "Tristan, just take the books to Logan's car."

The boys headed downstairs and Rory said, "You guys are gross."

"You're just jealous you and Logan don't have our unbridled passion," Paris said loftily.

"No, you're actually just gross."

Paris sighed contently. "Maybe we are, but I don't care. Being with Tristan is just…" she sighed again.

"Alright, I get it. He's great. You're both great."

"He's a very sensitive lover," Paris continued, either unaware or blithely irreverent to Rory's discomfort. "I wouldn't have thought it before but he is finely attuned to womanly needs."

"Please stop," Rory murmured.

"Fine, I'll stop," Paris said with a goading smile. "So, you and Huntzberger are really doing it."

"If by 'doing it' you mean moving in together, yes we are."

"It's a pretty big step," Paris said leadingly. "But I think this is good,"

Rory gave her a look and said, "If you say it's because you and Tristan get to have even more weird sex all over the place I will throw something at you."

Paris laughed. "No, I think it'll be good for you and Logan. If anyone is ready for that step, it's you."

Rory didn't expect that to come out of Paris' mouth.

"Well, thanks Paris."

"And all the weird sex is, of course, just an added bonus."

"Alright, and I am going to go check on Logan."

* * *

><p>They didn't fully move in for a few days as they rounded up all their stuff. Rory went back to Stars Hollow over the weekend and picked up some odds and ends that hadn't made it to her dorm. She stopped at The Dragonfly on her way out and paid Sookie a visit, leaving with the one and only recipe she had ever solicited from the chef.<p>

When she returned from Stars Hollow she found that Logan had unpacked for both of them, the apartment looking homey and lived in. She walked over to the kitchen and pulled open the cabinet, smiling wide when she saw that he had not only provided her favorite coffee but an arsenal of poptarts.

"I see you found the stash," Logan joked, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm glad to see you understand my poptart needs." She turned her mouth up to him and he dropped his lips to hers. The kiss started out light and as it deepened his hands brushed lower.

"You know one of the perks of living alone?" he whispered.

"Whatever could that be?" she teased.

He pressed her back against the counter and kissed her deeply, his hands exploring the smooth expanse of her waist. He pulled away and took a hold of her waist, lifting her up on top of the counter.

She made a sound of surprise but it was swallowed up by his mouth on hers again, his fingers furiously working at the buttons of her shirt. She rolled her shoulders back as he peeled the shirt off, her own hands down working on the button of his pants.

He tossed her shirt on the floor and gave her a hard kiss before kissing and licking his way down to her breasts. He pressed his mouth to her through her bra and she arched her back, pressing his mouth firmer down on her.

She could feel him straining through his pants and she messily tugged them down, his mouth still working on her left breast as she freed him from his boxers. She ran her hand down his length and he shuddered, his forehead resting on her chest.

"Logan, do you have a…"

"Yeah, in my wallet."

He reluctantly pulled himself away from her body and crouched down to pull his wallet from the heap that was his pants. He glanced up and nearly choked at the sight of her reaching under her skirt and tugging down her panties.

"I have the hottest girlfriend," he murmured.

She scooted herself back up onto the counter and pulled him toward her. He kissed her collarbone, her neck, anything and everything that he could as he pushed up into her. Her legs tightened around him and he held still, giving her a moment to adjust. When she was ready she began moving. She held on to him tightly at first but then let her hands explore other areas. She cupped his bottom, squeezing as her climax built. He knew the exact moment she finished – her fingernails leaving small crescent moons on his skin. She rested her head on his shoulder, breathing heavily.

"I think I'm going to like it here," she murmured.

He chuckled, lips grazing the side of her head. "Told you."

* * *

><p>After their kitchen session Logan went off to class and Rory diligently de-sanitized the area while she swore they would never do that again (knowing full well that they probably would). They might stay away from the kitchen in the future, though. There were food products there, after all.<p>

On the topic of food products, Rory began to cook the special dinner she'd planned for her and Logan's first night together in the apartment. The recipe called for caramelized onions, and after chopping them – and swearing profusely over the burning in her eyes – she put them in a sauté pan with some olive oil and began thinking that maybe this cooking thing wasn't that difficult.

She left the onions to cook as she straightened up the rest of the apartment. She'd just finished realphabetizing her biography collection when the smoke alarm went off.

* * *

><p>"What the hell happened?" Logan said loudly, wincing as the smoke alarm continued to bleep loudly. The entire apartment must have heard it by now.<p>

"I burned some onions!" she said loudly, furiously waving the potholder.

"Why were you cooking?"

"Because I wanted our first night together to be special, dammit!" she yelled back, beginning to panic when she heard sirens. It was their first night together in the apartment and they'd be sharing it with firefighters.

This is what she got for trying to make their first night together in the new apartment special. All week she'd been prepping for the meal. She got a recipe from Sookie and spent the usual hours she'd be poring over homework watching Youtube videos detailing how to sauté, chop and any other culinary trick she could find. She should have watched a video on how to turn off smoke alarms.

Logan quickly went and opened all the windows in the apartment. He walked over to the stove and turned on the fan. A few seconds later the fire alarm fell silent.

"Opening windows," she murmured. "I didn't think to open the windows."

Logan walked over to her and offered her his help to get down from the step stool. She took his hand and muttered, "The entire apartment is filled with smoke and I don't even think to open a window."

"It's okay. You were panicking."

"I was. There wasn't even an actual fire and I was panicking." She remembered the fire truck and stammered, "Do you think the truck was for us? Oh my God, they're going to come up here and think I'm an idiot."

"The truck passed," he said slowly, taking a hold of her shoulders. "What in the world were you doing in the kitchen?"

"I wanted tonight to be special," she said. "I got a recipe from Sookie this weekend. She said it was fail-proof."

Logan snorted, pulling her into a hug. He pressed a kiss to the side of her head and said, "Only you, Ace, could set off the fire alarm with a fail-proof recipe."

"I'm sorry," Rory said. "I wanted tonight to be special and I just ended up making it a mess."

"Hey, that's not true," he said. "At least we know the smoke alarm works."

She frowned. "You're making fun of me, aren't you?"

"A little," he admitted. "But, the alarm stopped. Crisis averted. We'll just order some takout."

"I feel like a putz."

Logan smirked. "You're not a putz. Not even close. And you don't have to do anything to make tonight special, Ace. We're together, that's all we need to make it special."

She took a deep breath and let it out. "You're right."

"Although, a repeat of this afternoon probably wouldn't hurt."

She gave him a look. "We can't do that again. Do you know how long it took me to clean up that area?"

"I'd rather you not ruin the magic."

"But…" she began, sliding her hands up around his shoulders. "I'm not partial to the bed."

Logan smirked. "Takeout can wait. Lead the way, Ace."

A/N: Lots of sexy time in this one! On that topic, I know I never had a first time scene. That's because I hate writing those. So...you all can just assume the ship sailed long ago for Logan and Rory. Yay.


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this!**

Chapter Fifty Five

Rory laid in bed, jostled out of sleep by the sound of the front door closing. She propped herself up on her forearms, eyes still bleary with sleep as Logan walked into the bedroom, shirt drenched with sweat and ear buds in his ears. He noticed she was up and quickly took out his ear buds.

"Shit, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay," Rory said yawning. She reached over to the nightstand and picked up her phone. "I should be getting up for class soon anyway. I still can't get over the fact that you're an early riser."

"Is it really that surprising?" he asked, peeling off his shirt.

"Considering you were late for class several times back at Chilton because you slept through your alarm, yes it is. I also can't believe you run. I'm just learning so many things from our living together."

"You should like my running," he began. "Builds my endurance."

Rory laughed. "I never said I didn't like the running. Or the you being up early. Especially if you set the coffee machine before you left."

Logan grinned and leaned down, planting a soft kiss on her mouth. "Of course, I did."

"Good boy."

Rory climbed out of bed while Logan padded into the bathroom for a shower. She reached into the cabinet and pulled out her favorite coffee mug. It was crazy how she'd only been living at his apartment – or she supposed it was _their _apartment– and it already felt like home. Her books were all over the living room and she had her own favorite coffee mug. The refrigerator was stuffed with provisions from Sookie and the freezer was well stocked with frozen pizzas.

She poured herself a tall cup of coffee – no room for cream this morning – and she settled at the kitchen table. She picked up the bundled New York Times; Logan must have picked it up on his way back in from his run. She scanned the top headlines, but her attention was diverted when she heard voices coming from the vent beside the garbage can.

"What the…" she murmured, setting down the paper and scooting her chair over to the vent. She could make out two voices – one male and another female. They talked about normal morning things – the plans for the days, how they slept, etc. – but Rory still listened with a voyeuristic thrill.

"Hey, babe, put a blueberry bagel in the toaster for me," the woman said.

"Nice choice," Rory said softly, grinning. She liked the woman already. The mention of bagels sparked her own hunger and she stood up and went over to the counter to make herself some breakfast. She pulled a box of poptarts out of the cabinet and put two chocolate fudge ones into the toaster. When they were finished she went back to her spot by the vent and hunkered down for her morning entertainment.

* * *

><p>Logan walked out of the bedroom and was surprised and befuddled to find Rory seated in front of the vent, leaning forward attentively as she sipped at her coffee. A disembodied voice floated from the vent.<p>

"Um, Ace-"

"Ssshhh," Rory said, holding a hand up for him to be quiet. "She's just saying whether or not her parents are visiting for the weekend."

"Who is?"

"Whoever lives above us. Or below." She glanced back. "Does sound travel up or down?"

"Um, up, I think. Wait, you're listening to someone else's conversation through the vent?"

Rory nodded. " Yep."

"And you don't find anything strange about that?"

Rory took a sip of her coffee. "Nope."

He chuckled and stepped forward, planting a kiss on the top of her head. "Alright. Well, as long as you're enjoying yourself."

"You know, I think we'd like them."

"The people you're eavesdropping on?"

Rory nodded. "She loves coffee and blueberry bagels. And he goes running every morning like you."

"Coffee, bagels and running, huh? Well, that sounds like the basis for every great friendship."

"I sense that you're mocking me," Rory said, turning in her chair to talk to him while he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"You're dreaming about a friendship with the people you've been eavesdropping on through our kitchen vent. Of course I'm mocking you."

"I wonder if we've seen them," Rory mused, leaning back in her seat. "You know, in the elevator. Or in the mail room."

"I'll make sure to start asking for apartment numbers," Logan said, returning to the table. "It'd be 508 and 708, right?"

Rory gave him a look. "Not funny."

"Sort of funny. Anyway, what do you have going on today?"

"Class and then I'll be at the newspaper editing until my eyeballs bleed."

Logan winced. "That is an awful visual."

Rory ignored him, taking another sip of her coffee. Last week Doyle hinted that she was on the Features editor path. He gave her a few articles to edit yesterday, and she was eager to impress him.

"Don't stay too late at the office," Logan said. "I'm pretty sure Doyle does some weird things there after hours."

"Like what?"

"I caught him fake-accepting a Pulitzer Prize once."

Rory narrowed her eyes and asked, "What were you doing at the office late?"

"I was out with Finn who was trying to find the red head he'd slept with the night before. He was convinced she lived in the news office."

"Sure," Rory said, easily accepting the explanation. With Finn, she'd believe just about anything. She stood up from the table, giving her back a little stretch. "Well, I need to shower before class. Tell me if anything exciting comes from our vent!"

* * *

><p>Rory ended up finishing her work quicker than expected, and was able to get a quick nap in before driving to her grandparents' house for Friday night dinner. She made it before her parents, and chatted with Emily and Richard in the living room until Chris and Lorelai got there.<p>

"You would not believe the traffic!" Lorelai trilled, Christopher helping her take off her coat. Rory's eyes widened when she saw Lorelai's protruding belly. It had only been two weeks since Rory had seen her mother but she seemed to have grown two sizes in that time.

"Was there an accident?" Emily asked from her perch on the couch.

"I don't know," Lorelai said. "But, the traffic was just…" she made a gesture with her hand that Rory assumed was supposed to connote…something. Christopher sat down next to Rory and she said, "Mom made you late, didn't she?"

"Uh huh," he said with a small grin. "She insisted on finding chocolate poptarts for the ride here. After ten minutes of looking, it was revealed that we, in fact, did not have chocolate poptarts."

"What did you do then?"

"Her craving apparently was amendable to whatever poptarts were in the house and she settled for strawberry."

Rory let out a low whistle. "That was a close call."

"Tell me about it. You're talking to the person who had to run out at two in the morning to get your mother rocky road ice cream."

"Lorelai, you really should invest in some maternity clothes," Emily said, eyeing the tight fabric over her daughter's stomach.

"This is maternity clothes," Lorelai said.

"Are you sure?"

"There's an elastic waist on my jeans," Lorelai returned lightly. "I'm pretty sure."

"You know, when I was pregnant with you I had the most darling maternity clothes made for me. You should find a seamstress to make you some things."

"A seamstress? No, thank you."

"You know, I may still have some of my maternity clothes," Emily began, eyes lighting up.

"You mean all those mumus?"

Emily frowned, crossing her legs irritably as she returned, "They're not mumus, Lorelai. They're maternity clothes."

"I've seen pictures, Mom. They're mumus. My maternity clothes are fine."

"Alright, as long as you think they're _fine_."

Christopher could see Lorelai gearing up for another string of retorts and he gently laid his hand on her knee, giving her a small smile. She relaxed a bit, although the frenetic movement of her foot hinted at the underlying tension.

"Anyway, your father and I wanted to discuss something with you and Christopher," Emily said.

"Okay," Christopher said.

"We want to throw you both a baby shower. Now, I know it's not how it is traditionally done, but we weren't able to celebrate Rory being born. All we got for that was a hastily written note."

"You're never going to pass up an opportunity to bring that up, are you?" Lorelai remarked.

"Anyway, I called over at Rivers and they have their Galena room available on Wednesday, March 5th. It's a little short notice, only being two weeks away, but I already had invitations made up, so they can be sent out as soon as I get the okay from you two."

"You already have invitations made up?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, we need to act quickly. Apparently Bitsy Harrington is considering the Galena room for her daughter's graduation party."

Lorelai gasped and said, "How dare she."

Emily pursed her lips and said, "Mock all you want, Lorelai, but planning society functions is surprisingly tricky."

"And we are very grateful you are doing it," Christopher cut in. "A baby shower would be wonderful, Emily."

"It would?" Lorelai said, glancing at him.

"Yes, it would," he said. "I think it's a great idea."

"You'll get lots of gifts," Rory added. "You like gifts, Mom."

Lorelai grinned. "I _do_ like gifts."

"Well, wonderful," Emily said, nodding with a satisfied grin. "I'll have those invitations set out tomorrow."

"And Bitsy Harrington will just have to hold her daughter's graduation party at the local Motel 6," Lorelai piped in.

"That would match their table manners better," Emily replied tartly. "New money."

"I cannot believe you just said that."

"The woman brought her little dog to the ALS fundraiser last week," Emily said, defending her prior statement. "All evening all I could hear was that damn dog yipping."

"My God," Richard said, leaning forward. "So, that's what that noise was."

"Wow, Mom, you really dislike this woman," Lorelai said slowly. "I'm starting to think this baby shower is really just a ruse so you can steal the Galena room from her."

"That's not true," Emily replied. "It's simply an added bonus."

The maid walked into the living room and announced that dinner was served. Richard, Emily and Rory headed toward the dining room while Christopher helped Lorelai up from the couch.

"What was your agreeing so fast all about?" Lorelai asked. "You hate events like that."

"I thought it would be nice. We need new stuff for the baby, anyway."

Lorelai scrunched her eyebrows together and said, "Your parents were talking about throwing one, weren't they?"

"Yes, they were," Christopher admitted easily. "And I'd take your parents over mine anyday."

Lorelai sniggered, and as they walked to the dining room she whispered, "Straub and Francine are not going to be happy."

* * *

><p>Two weeks later Rory and Logan were in his car, driving up to Rivers for her parents' baby shower. As they merged onto the expressway Rory mentioned that she hadn't told her grandparents she moved in with him.<p>

"They think you're still living in the dorm, then?"

"Yes, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Afraid they'll go on a quest for your lost morals?" he teased.

"No, I'm more afraid that the minute my grandmother found out we were living together she'd start coming up with wedding invitations and color schemes."

"You can't be serious."

"I am very serious," Rory said. "There is nothing my grandmother would like more than my marrying a nice, upstanding Yale man."

"What about you becoming a world renowned reporter?"

"Not quite up at the same level," Rory said. "And besides, I don't want you to get caught in questions of when or if you're going to propose. It's just better off this way."

Logan didn't respond and she said, "Uh, I didn't scare you off with the _talking_ about talking about a proposal, did I?"

He laughed. "No, you didn't."

"Okay, good."

"Emily would have to go head to head with my sister, you know."

"For what?"

"If we got engaged," he said casually.

His nonchalance caught her off-guard, and Rory swallowed hard as she said, "Really?"

"Ever since she got married, she's been planning mine. I personally think it's because she wants a do-over on some parts of the wedding. My mother was a little too involved."

Rory stretched her legs out in front of her and carefully asked, "So, what does she have in mind?"

Logan grinned, stealing a glance at her beside him in the car. "She wanted a jazz band for the reception. Mom insisted on her having this eight piece classical ensemble that made the reception pretty much a drag."

"I like jazz."

"Yeah?" he said. "Me too."

"So, what else?"

"A candy table."

"A candy table?" Rory enthused. "Is that even a thing?"

He nodded. "Yeah, one of her sorority sisters had one at her wedding."

"I like that."

He laughed. "I knew you would."

"What type of candy would be on it? Because the candy _makes _a good or bad candy table."

"Yes, almost by definition. We'd need Mike n' Ikes. Twizzlers."

"Oh, definitely Twizzlers," Rory agreed. "They're such a festive candy."

Logan laughed. "Skittles. Maybe some chocolate?"

"Hershey kisses," Rory suggested with a grin. "And they could match our color scheme."

Logan grinned, reaching over and taking Rory's hand.

* * *

><p>Lorelai was in her element at the baby shower. Everyone gathered around her and Christopher – people she know and people she didn't – and they asked about the baby and how they were doing, and what they were planning. The most frequently asked question was whether or not they knew the sex of their baby.<p>

"We're waiting," Lorelai said. "Then we can tell the kid that it was a surprise in every meaning on the word."

The society woman who asked responded with a brittle laugh, hand flying to her chest.

"Well, isn't that something."

The woman walked off and Christopher said, "You need to stop using that line."

"What? It's one of my best."

Emily glided over, positively beaming in her emerald green skirt suit. She placed her hand on Lorelai's elbow and asked, "It looks wonderful in here, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, you did a good job, Mom."

"Are you enjoying yourselves?" Emily asked, glancing over at Christopher. He nodded and told her, "Very much, Emily. Thank you for doing this."

"I like the present table a lot," Lorelai piped in, grinning wide. "What are the chances that some of them are just for me and not the baby?"

"I would imagine low," Emily returned drily. She spotted something over Lorelai's shoulder and said, "Rory's here!"

She rushed over to Rory and gave her a delicate hug. She sent Logan a smile and said, "Logan, it's wonderful to see you as always."

"Thank you, Emily."

Emily studied the two of them and said, "My word, you two make the most handsome couple."

Richard came over to say hello and Emily said, "Richard, don't Rory and Logan make the most handsome couple?"

"Very handsome," Richard said indulgently. "It's wonderful to see you both."

"Make sure to try the gruyere puffs," Emily advised. "They are to die for."

"We will," Rory said.

Emily and Richard made their way back into the crowd and Logan leaned in toward Rory as he said, "Hear that, Ace? We're a handsome couple."

"Yes, I did hear."

"You know, I could see the visions of tablescapes dancing in her head."

Rory laughed, hitting his arm lightly. "Stop it."

The pair made their way through the crowd, searching for the guests of honor. They ran into Babette first, who was one of the few Stars Hollow people invited. It was a testament to how much Lorelai and Emily's relationship had grown that Stars Hollow people were in attendance at all. Babette had some sort of shrimp appetizer on a skewer and she enthused, "Do you see this shrimp, Rory? It's the size of my head!"

Rory grinned. "Have you seen my parents?"

"Yeah, sugar, they're over by all the presents. I think Lorelai's guarding them or something."

"That sounds like my mom. Thanks Babette."

When they found Lorelai and Christopher the latter was keeping Lorelai from touching the presents.

"Can you believe he won't let me touch my own presents?"

"It's only because you started shaking them to see if they jingled."

Lorelai shrugged and said, "You can tell a lot from a gift by the sound it makes when it's shook."

"My mom does make a valid point," Rory reasoned.

"So, you guys find the place okay?" Lorelai asked. "Of course, Rory already had her society date back here during Chilton."

Rory gave Lorelai a look. That had not been a good time for her and Logan. It was a really awful time, actually. Logan slid his arm around her waist and she leaned comfortably against him, relieved that things had changed.

"So, where's your gift for us?" Lorelai asked.

"As I will be the baby's older sister my gift to it will be love, knowledge and the gentle reassurance that its mother is not certifiably insane."

Lorelai grinned, slipping her arm around Christopher'r waist. "We did good with this one, Chris."

* * *

><p>That night Rory and Logan laid in bed, her head resting on his chest as he ran his fingers lazily up and down her back.<p>

"They seemed happy," Rory said. "Really happy."

"Yeah, they did."

She didn't say anything for a moment and he asked, "What about you? Are you happy?"

She grinned up at him and said, "After what we just did? Yes. I am a happy camper."

He laughed, chest rumbling beneath her cheek. "I mean about becoming a sister, Ace."

"Yeah, of course I'm happy," she said.

"It's just you were a little less kumbaya about it before."

"I know," she murmured.

"You can tell me if you're still a little uncomfortable about it. I won't judge. I'm an impartial listener here."

She laid her hand on his cheek and guided his lips down to hers. "I know. And thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I'm fine, though. Seeing both of my parents so happy, it's nice. It's like they're getting a second chance."

"Yeah."

"And I'm a pretty big fan of second chances," she pointed out, snuggling closer to him. Logan grinned, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Yeah, me too, Ace."

**A/N: Reviews dropped off a lot last chapter. I know my updates are infrequent at best, but that makes it even more important that I know people are actually reading. So, if you are reading, please update.**

**Also - I have a new Rogan story called "I've Got Your Number, Son." It's set in Season 4 and has some fun twists on storyines from that season. I hope you check it out!**


End file.
